


Виват, король, виват!

by kirikokun, PalePaleFire



Series: Да, мой король! [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Kings (TV 2009), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Action, Action & Romance, Crossover, Drama, Drama & Romance, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, F/M, Family Drama, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mild Language, Violence, death of a secondary character
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-03-27 01:23:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 25
Words: 59,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13870101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kirikokun/pseuds/kirikokun, https://archiveofourown.org/users/PalePaleFire/pseuds/PalePaleFire
Summary: Однажды дядя подарил Джеку подарок. А Джек решил, что игрушка слишком хороша, чтобы пользоваться ею строго по инструкции.





	1. Chapter 1

Сайлас цепким взглядом окинул замершую на площади перед собором толпу, видя то, к чему стремился долгие годы, проливая кровь, умываясь ею, взращивая на этой крови пшеницу, сады, поднимая из пепла целые города во славу королевства Гильбоа — одухотворённые лица, полные надежды на будущее, послушное стадо, готовое последовать за ним: достаточно лишь вскинуть руку, призывая на битву — и тысячи тысяч поднимутся за своим Королём.

— Мы сейчас проходим великое испытание войной, — его голос набирал силу с каждым словом, отзываясь в сердцах, вибрируя вместе с их биением. — И только оно решит, выстоим ли мы как нация, как народ, достойны ли мы признания, Божьей милости и благодати. Я не могу предложить вам ничего, кроме веры, тяжёлого труда во благо наших семей, во имя победы. Но я знаю, мы выстоим, каждый из вас станет опорой, тем самым столпом, поднимающим и объединяющим Королевство Гильбоа под знаменем одного Короля. — Сайлас простёр руки, тепло, по-отечески улыбаясь, будто бы знал всех собравшихся лично и обращался к каждому по отдельности. — Господь простёр свои длани над нашим народом, даровал нам милость и своё благословение, дал знак: и тогда появились они, и я почувствовал тень над собой. Посмотрел вверх и увидел огромный рой бабочек. И они кружились вокруг меня, как листья на ветру…

Одна и та же речь, выверенная до каждого слова, отрепетированная посекундно, резала слух насквозь фальшивым участием к судьбам мелких, ничего не значащих муравьишек, склонившихся перед своим повелителем, ничего не видящих, кроме тщательно нанесённой позолоты. Джеку хотелось уйти, не стоять за плечом своего короля, выпрямив спину, с гордостью глядя на него, как мать и сестра, смыть с себя ощущение лживости, потому что он знал этого человека вне правительственной ложи, когда щелчки камер смолкают, а все посторонние остаются за дверью. Нет в короле Сайласе человека чести и великой широты души. Джек сомневался, что там вообще было хоть что-то от человека.

От бесконечной фальши у Джека сводило челюсть, а больше всего — от того, что он раз за разом пытался найти людей за титулами и масками. Бесполезно, конечно.

Когда дядя Уильям сел в лимузин, не переставая говорить по мобильнику, Джек подумал, что, несмотря на дорогой парфюм и ежедневное мытье, от дядюшки несет высохшим трупом. Такой слабый сладковатый запашок, очень противный.

Дядя говорил о том, что королевству нужна свежая кровь и молодой правитель, Джек кивал и улыбался. По крайней мере, от дяди он не ждал родственных чувств. Уильям Кросс всегда поступал только из соображений выгоды, и этим очень удачно отличался от Сайласа и Розы, которые старательно играли в семейные ценности. Все эти завтраки…

— У меня для тебя подарок, Джек, — улыбнулся дядя.

Джек наклонил голову. Улыбка Уильяма Кросса всегда напоминала ему, что медицинская страховка его солдат не покрывает дантиста. Насколько знал Джек, у дяди уже давно все зубы были вставные.

— Уникальное оружие для настоящего героя. Потому что ты герой всей этой шумихи, Джек, а вовсе не пастушок Шепард. Именно ты.

Джек не верил дяде, но слышать все равно было приятно. Его контузило в той заварушке, когда ему прилетело прикладом в лоб от гефского сержанта, до сих пор волнами накатывала дурнота, но Джек был уверен: он бы выбрался сам и вытащил Уолтера, как только отступила бы обморочная слабость после контузии. То, что Шепард явился раньше — просто совпадение. Джек бы справился.

— Что за оружие? — спросил Джек.

— Уникальная разработка Советов, — самодовольно сообщил Кросс. — Диверсант, разведчик, снайпер. Предан и послушен, как собака. Будет выполнять все, что ты прикажешь. Киборг. Единственный в своем роде.

Кросс протянул Джеку ключ-карту.

— Тебя там ждут. При нем техник. На гелвуйском не говорят. Киборг знает большинство европейских языков, техник кое-как говорит на английском.

— Я знаю английский, дядя, — улыбнулся Джек.

Он знал еще до фига языков, но с тех пор как поступил в военную академию, ни разу не выезжал из страны.

Лимузин остановился возле обнесенного колючей проволокой склада в промзоне. Кросс кому-то позвонил, вызывая вторую машину.

— Я не задержусь, — объяснил он. — Много дел.

Киборг хранился в чем-то вроде промышленного холодильника, зачем-то со стеклянным окошком на передней панели.

— Актуализация Актива начата, — на плохом английском сообщил лысый сутулый носатый техник в белом халате.

— Отлично, отлично, — сказал Кросс. — Ваша задача — привязать Актива к его высочеству. Чтобы тот слушался только его.

— Да, я понимаю, — кивнул техник.

Джек огляделся. Отметил странное кресло — помесь стоматологического с высокотехнологичным электрическим стулом, мониторы, стойки капельниц. Все это больше походило на госпиталь, чем на оружейную, и совершенно не впечатляло. Впрочем, в дальней части склада Джек заметил стойку с винтовками.

Крышка холодильника открылась. Техник подскочил к ней, кряхтя, подхватил вывалившееся обмякшее тело, еле-еле дотащил до кресла.

— Дядя, — Джек повернулся к Уильяму. — Это какой-то зомби.

— Первоначальная актуализация занимает некоторое время, — объяснил Кросс. — Извини, Джек, мне пора.

Джек подошел поближе. У Актива была только одна рука. Вместо второй поблескивал металлом очень натуралистичный протез. Джек отметил щетину на безвольном лице и отсутствие волос на обнаженном теле, вдохнул странный химический запах.

Техник тем временем умело воткнул капельницу в вену.

— Сколько времени займет актуализация? — спросил Джек.

— Буквально минуты, ваше высочество, — ответил техник. — Сейчас Актив…

Сомкнутые голубоватые веки поднялись, и на Джека уставились серебристо-серые глаза. Усталые и обреченные.

— Готов выполнять приказ, — сипло, но четко произнес Актив на английском.

Три слова, произнесённые вслух, будто тумблером, переключили сидящего перед Джеком… человека? Во взгляде не было больше таких знакомых чувств, родственных, тех самых, что он сам видел по утрам в зеркале, бреясь.

— Солдат, — чётко произносит техник. — Миссия — полное подчинение мистеру Джонатану Бенджамину. Как понял, Солдат?

— Чётко и ясно, — отчеканил тот, подняв на Джека холодный, будто сканирующий взгляд, просветил насквозь, до самых костей, и тут же вытянулся в кресле, расправив плечи, вскинул вверх обросший щетиной подбородок и только что честь не отдал, замирая неподвижно.

— Мистер Бенджамин, — техник поправил на носу съезжающие очки и протянул Джеку объёмную папку с документами. — Вам необходимо изучить инструкцию по эксплуатации Актива, вводные данные, команды. Последнее советую запомнить наизусть, — он кивнул в сторону стула, стоящего у стены, предлагая устроиться на нём.

Чем дальше Джек читал, тем сильнее ощущал, как волосы встают дыбом даже на предплечьях. Он уже не раз поднимался, обходя замершего в кресле Зимнего Солдата, как значилось в личном деле, по кругу, стараясь уловить хотя бы намек на что-то человеческое на лице советского киборга, разглядывал руку, слыша чуть различимое гудение приводов и размеренное дыхание того, кто должен стать его тенью, оружием, полностью послушным его воле.

«Условия хранения — Криокамера МККЗ 312-34.  
Особые указания по препаратам».

Джек передёрнул плечами. По всему выходило, что перед ним всё-таки не полноценно живой организм, а отлично имитирующий человека робот, наделённый лицом и телом, чтобы не выделяться среди толпы, не привлекать внимание и быть максимально полезным при любых условиях.

— Обнуления, — прочёл он вслух и замер, краем глаза заметив, как Актив вздрогнул и моргнул, прикрыв глаза. И в этом, казалось, невинном жесте было столько человеческого, что становилось не по себе.

— Да, — кивнул техник, подходя к креслу. — Активу периодически требуется стирание памяти, чтобы прошлая личность… — сбивчиво, глотая окончания, принялся объяснять он. — Чтобы прошлая личность Агента не конфликтовала с поставленными задачами и самим Зимним Солдатом.

— Так он… — Джек сделал неопределённое движение рукой.

— Человек? Да, человек, если так можно назвать оболочку, оставшуюся от прежней личности. Но вы не можете не оценить техническое оснащение, а то, что его иногда надо ставить на… — он задумался, подбирая подходящее слово, и тут же растянул губы в улыбке, вскинув указательный палец. — На подзарядку, слишком малое неудобство, чтобы отказываться от практически идеального оружия.

— Приводите его в порядок, — приказал Джек. — Я изучу документацию. Тут написано, что Актив укомплектован одеждой и снаряжением. Где они?

— Контейнер номер шесть.

Джек изучил содержимое контейнера. Он напряженно думал.

Дядя Уильям подарил ему не оружие. Он подарил ему раба. Когда-то это существо было человеком. Живым, чувствующим, настоящим. Как его превратили в киборга?

И что Джеку делать со всем этим прямо сейчас?

Пересчитав гранаты Ф1, детонаторы и брикеты С4, Джек спросил:

— Как его кормить?

— В течение суток Актив будет принимать внутрь протеиновые коктейли с пробиотиками, после этого он может употреблять в пищу любую сложную органику.

— Что, и полиэтиленовые пакеты тоже? — хмыкнул Джек.

— Стандартные армейские пайки. В документах на него указаны спецификации по питанию. Также, если вы хотите вооружить его чем-то нестандартным, нужно выделить ему два часа на ознакомление.

Джек слушал, кивал и лихорадочно думал. Подарочек дяди получался с подвохом. Что ж с ним делать-то?

— Сколько времени ему нужно на освоение нового языка?

— Зависит от языковой группы, мистер Бенджамин, — ответил техник.

Актив полулежал в кресле и пил что-то из высокого картонного стакана. Видимо, тот самый протеиновый коктейль с пробиотиками.

— Романская, — ответил Джек. — С заимствованиями из немецкого.

— Максимум две недели, — самодовольно ответил техник. — В Актива внедрены русский, английский, немецкий, французский, итальянский и испанский языки.

Зимний смежил веки, обрабатывая информацию, просчитывая расстояние до куратора, до техника, до оружейного ящика, до единственного выхода, прикрытого толстой бронированной дверью, уже зная, как будет отступать, если задействуется любой из протоколов.

Куратор волновался, нервно мерил шагами помещение, оглядывался на него.

«Новичок», — без неприязни подумал Актив, опуская пустой стакан в держатель у кресла.

Он не любил новичков: они слишком суетились, не зная, как правильно пользоваться тем, что досталось в руки, часто пьянея от власти. Но в новом кураторе ощущался стержень. Военная выправка и цепкий взгляд выдавали человека, привыкшего к этой самой власти. Вот только техник отвлекал, вызывая глухое раздражение. Не он был тем, кого последним Зимний видел перед заморозкой, но все белые халаты для него были на одно лицо.

Легко поднявшись, Актив в пару шагов оказался рядом с ящиками с амуницией и замер, дожидаясь указаний, про себя отметив, что куратор заметил его движение почти сразу, но не вздрогнул, не подался в сторону, выдавая страх.

«Военный. Удобно», — отметил он.

— Жду дальнейших распоряжений, командир.

Джек внимательно посмотрел на Актива. Улыбнулся, оскалив зубы и зная, что улыбка не затронула глаз.

— Ликвидируй, — кивнул он на техника. — Оденься и вооружись. Заминируй и взорви склад. Присоединись ко мне снаружи и жди дальнейших указаний.

— Есть ликвидировать и ждать дальнейших указаний.

Одним слитным, почти неуловимым для обычного человеческого взгляда движением Актив сместился в сторону, про себя недовольно хмурясь, злясь на затёкшие, почти непослушные мышцы, чересчур медленную реакцию. Но и ее хватило, чтобы метнуться к оружейной стойке, выхватывая кем-то загодя подготовленную винтовку из крепления, снимая с предохранителя. Гулкий выстрел эхом пронёсся по бункеру, отражаясь от голых стен.

Зимний вернул оружие в стойку и развернулся в сторону ящиков. Экипироваться ему всегда нравилось, в голове сами собой всплывали цифры, приплюсовываясь к защите, огневой мощи, ловкости, стоило упаковаться в кевларовый поддоспешник и натянуть остальное обмундирование.

Всё оружие и прочие необходимые вещи отправились в один из пустых контейнеров. Зимний на миг остановился посреди бункера, окидывая взглядом криокамеру и кресло, не понимая, почему куратор не приказал эвакуировать оборудование, необходимое для эксплуатации его модели, но вопросы были не в его компетенции. Он солдат, а значит, должен исполнять приказы своего командира.

Тяжёлая дверь закрылась за спиной Актива ровно за десять секунд до срабатывания детонаторов, отсекая взрывную волну. Здание склада вздрогнуло и сложилось само в себя. Взметнулось пламя, но в глуши заброшенной промозоны некому было его заметить.

— Жду дальнейших указаний, — отрапортовал Актив, опустив тяжёлый контейнер с оружием у ног куратора, и вытянулся по стойке смирно, глядя поверх его левого плеча.

— Молодец, солдат, — Джек сжал правое плечо своего нового оружия. — Контейнер в багажник, сам — в машину на заднее сиденье. Специализировался как телохранитель?

— Модификация «Зимний Солдат» включает данную функцию, сэр, — ответил Актив, захлопывая багажник и мимолётно окидывая взглядом окрестности.

— Отлично, — кивнул Джек, садясь в машину. Дождался, пока Зимний Солдат сядет рядом, принюхался к нему, фыркнул. — С данной минуты твоя основная задача — охранять меня. Как понял?

— Чётко и ясно, командир.


	2. Chapter 2

В апартаменты Джека в квартале от дворца Актив шагнул первым. Быстро осмотрел периметр и кивнул, подтверждая безопасность.

Джек вошел, запер дверь, кинул ключи на столик под зеркалом в прихожей. В апартаментах пахло чистящими средствами и больше ничем. Джек не был здесь по меньшей мере полгода, но прислуга исправно приходила раз в неделю, убирала, меняла постельное белье, пополняла холодильник.

— Контейнер туда, — скомандовал Джек. — Идем. Эта комната предназначается для тебя. Иди в ванную и вымойся, — Джек вспомнил инструкцию и добавил: — Полная гигиеническая обработка. Самостоятельная.

Зимний Солдат скрылся за дверью и Джек хмыкнул. В полный рост вставали две проблемы: как легализовать нового телохранителя и где взять резинку для его длинных волос.

Зимний моргнул, оказавшись в светлой, отделанной зеленым кафелем ванной комнате, по размерам сравнимой с лабораторией на прошлой базе. Глаза слезились от чересчур яркого света, но приказ получен. По-военному точно раздевшись и сложив вещи аккуратной стопкой, определил их на банкетку. Замер, оглядываясь.

Он не знал, сколько времени пробыл в криостазисе и как сильно изменился мир, никогда не бывал в гражданских санузлах для помывки, да и привык, чтобы у дверей безмолвными тенями маячили вооружённые до зубов мрачные автоматчики. Зимний впервые остался один вне боевой миссии. С одной стороны, это было стратегически выгодно, никто не нападёт со спины, но полное отсутствие людей нервировало.

Душевую кабину он опознал сразу, хотя так и не смог понять, для чего нужны были все эти кнопки, но нажимать не решился, вдруг что ещё умела умная техника. Едва тёплая вода, тонкой струйкой потёкшая из большой квадратной лейки, его вполне устраивала. Вместо обычного куска серого, пахнущего щелочью мыла на полочке в несколько рядов высились разнообразные тюбики, баночки, флакончики. Зимний лишь хмыкнул.

— Не рационально.

Едва проглядывая надписи на упаковках, рассортировал их по назначению. Выбрал один из шампуней, тот, который не пах как еда, вылил себе на ладонь и ещё раз принюхался. Похожим ему удаляли лишнюю растительность на теле, чтобы оно не прело под кевларом. Куратор не давал особых распоряжений, как и не говорил обратного, но этот, прозрачный, слишком приятно пах.

Пена лезла в глаза, в рот, нос, не давала нормально дышать, тонкая струйка воды только мешала, нисколько не помогая смыть это непотребство. Зимний снова потёр горящие огнём слезящиеся глаза и решил выбираться на ощупь, но, видимо, организм еще не пришёл в норму, потому что вместо стеклянной двери встретилась полка с треклятыми баночками, посыпавшимися прямо под ноги, открываясь, разливая содержимое под ноги скользкой массой.

Земля поменялась с небом, пол предательски ушёл из-под ног, больно врезаясь в колени и локти. Зимний зашипел от боли и замер, раскорячившись на дне кабинки, понимая, что, судя по всему, задание он провалил.

Услышав грохот из гостевой ванной, Джек оторвался от чтения «Инструкции по эксплуатации» и отправился туда. Зимнего Солдата он обнаружил на четвереньках, всего в пене, на дне душевой кабинки, усыпанном флаконами с шампунями и гелями для душа.

— Пиздец, — констатировал Джек.

А, кстати, Зимний Солдат вообще может сам вымыть волосы, не защемив между пластинами ладони и пальцев половину? Судя по тому, что Инструкция предписывала мыть его из шланга, непохоже.

— Это как чистить винтовку, — успокоил себя Джек.

Услышав голос куратора, Зимний обмер на мгновение, закусив внутреннюю часть щеки и постоянно оскальзываясь, кое-как поднялся на ноги, вытянувшись в струну.

— Миссия провалена, — неживым голосом ответил он. — Жду наказания.

— Стой смирно, — вздохнул Джек и снял рубашку. — Повернись спиной ко мне.

Он отрегулировал воду, сделав нормальный напор, погладил свою «винтовку» по закаменевшей спине, отметив отличную проработанность мышц, чудовищные шрамы на стыке плоти и протеза и полное отсутствие шрамов на всем остальном теле, и принялся мыть Зимнего Солдата. Джек никогда никого не мыл раньше, не складывалось, и не то чтобы стремился, но ситуация требовала.

Сначала волосы — шампунь, дважды. Потом бальзам. Губка, гель для душа — и правая рука, шея, торс. Бросив взгляд на вялые гениталии и заметив, что Зимний Солдат вызывает ровно столько же желаний, сколько та самая винтовка, Джек велел:

— Все остальное вымоешь сам. Бриться умеешь?

— Прошлый куратор применял специальный состав, как и для остального тела, — заученно отчеканил Агент, смотря куда-то поверх головы Командира.

Командир казался Зимнему странным, непонятным. Для чего-то прикасался сам, хотя мог отдать приказ, выкрутить воду на максимум или окатить из шланга. Зимний уже был готов получить удар шокером под рёбра, когда поворачивался спиной, но наказания не последовало, это сбивало привычную программу поведения.

Вот и сейчас Командир не злился, не злорадствовал, это ощущалось по дыханию, спокойному биению сердца. Зимний окинул куратора взглядом, удовлетворённо отмечая довольно неплохую форму, и про себя решил, что с таким командиром проблем должно быть немного. Вот только настораживало его нестандартное поведение, которое очень запросто могло оказаться проверкой.

— Миссия побриться? — уточнил он, раздумывая как будет удобнее срезать волосы с головы. Больше он не облажается.

Джек хмыкнул. Насколько Зимний Солдат был прекрасен в боевой обстановке — а Джек успел оценить его смертельную красоту и эффективность там, на складе, — настолько же беспомощным он оказался в самых простых бытовых вещах. Это должно было злить, но почему-то не злило. Точнее, не так. Джек бесился глубоко внутри себя на тех людей, которые сделали из этого парня то, что они сделали. Сам Актив уж точно в этом не виноват. Не сам же он себе прожаривал мозги. Джек прочитал про обнуления — после такого количестве электрошока по любому поводу чудо, что Зимний Солдат вообще способен соображать.

— Я тебя научу, — пообещал Джек. — Миссия — научиться самостоятельно обслуживать себя. Утверждают, что у тебя высокие способности к обучению.

Когда Актив домылся и ополоснулся, Джек скомандовал ему:

— Садись сюда, — и указал на банкетку, предварительно убрав с нее экипировку Зимнего Солдата. — Вот это — пена для бритья, — он показал Активу баллон. — Вот это — бритва для удаления волос с лица и шеи. Сейчас я побрею тебя. Завтра утром ты побреешься сам. Волосы с головы и тела удалять не надо.

Джек заправил свисавшие по сторонам лица пряди Активу за уши и выдавил на ладонь пену. Ему еще никогда не приходилось никого брить, но это его винтовка, и она должна быть в том состоянии, в котором он хочет ее видеть.

Джек размазал пену по небритому лицу. Взгляд Актива был устремлен внутрь себя, словно он ожидал боли. Что ж, Джек надеялся, что не порежет его. Хотя в спецификациях Зимнего Солдата была указана ускоренная регенерация.

Ощущения были очень странные. Линии челюсти под пальцами были как свои собственные, Джек видел почти то же, что и в зеркале по утрам. Высокие скулы, чуть коротковатый нос, ямочка на подбородке, с которой вечно столько мороки.

Джек водил бритвой по бледной коже, слыша хруст срезаемой щетины, споласкивал бритву под краном и снова брил, стараясь не думать о том, что и с кем он делает. Можно было прикинуться, что он играет в куклы. Только кукла была большая, живая… и Джека никогда не привлекал этот тип игр. Что бы там ни говорили про парней его ориентации, в детстве Джек играл в солдатиков.

Собственно, он и сейчас играл с солдатиком. Только настоящим.

Зимний следил за пульсом куратора, пытаясь предсказать его действия, уловить, когда стоит ожидать подвоха, почувствовать, как частит сердце, как дыхание срывается. Зимний расслабился, стараясь приглушить рефлексы, уверенный на все сто, что сейчас должен последовать удар.

Его не первый раз учили, натаскивая, как дикого зверя, поощряли, а потом проходились кнутом по спине, чтобы запомнил, чью руку стоит лизать, а чью следует отгрызть сразу по локоть. Новый куратор играл с ним, тискал, как живую куклу, не поощряя особо, но и не наказывая, как того требовали инструкции.

Почему-то Зимний не мог оторвать взгляда от рук своего куратора, следя за чёткими выверенными движениями, понимая, что этот человек с таким же спокойствием перережет ему горло, вытрет руки светлым полотенцем и покинет квартиру, вызвав службу уборки. И он не успеет дотянуться до ножниц, стоящих в стакане у раковины, не сможет вывернуться, не получив повреждений, угрожающих функциональности. Поэтому Зимний Солдат замер, ожидая дальнейших приказов.

Джек вытер лицо Актива теплым влажным полотенцем и кинул его на раковину. Вгляделся в такое знакомое лицо и мысленно выругался.

— Встань и смотри в зеркало, — приказал он.

А потом встал рядом.

— Близнецы, разлученные в младенчестве, — констатировал Джек. — Но ты старше. Стой ровно, я расчешу тебе волосы.

Зимний смотрел, сравнивая параметры своего лица и куратора, находя как схожесть, так и различия. Разрез глаз, носы одной длины и формы, очертания скул, ямка на подбородке почти идентичны, но не цвет радужки, тон кожи.

— Совпадение на семьдесят пять процентов, использование как двойника недостаточно эффективно, сэр, — как и положено, отрапортовал он, не отрывая взгляда от стекла.

— У тебя светлее глаза, волосы другого оттенка, гуще брови, — подтвердил Джек. — И нет, я не планирую использовать как двойника парня с железной рукой, который выше меня на пять сантиметров. Это идиотизм. — Потом подумал и добавил: — Артур Стуруа. Твое имя по легенде прикрытия. Возражения?

— Никак нет, сэр. Я Артур Стуруа, — Зимний скосил глаза на куратора. Видимо, он прошёл проверку, раз с ним обсуждают детали миссии, а не отправляют на обнуление или утилизацию.

— Вытрись, оденься, выпей свой протеиновый коктейль и отдыхай, — приказал Джек. — Основная миссия начнется с утра. Можешь поспать. Это здание охраняется.

Самому Джеку предстояли веселые вечер и ночь. Зимнего Солдата, он же Артур Стуруа, следовало легализовать. Джек собирался развлекаться по полной, таская Актива с собой везде и всегда. Телохранитель так телохранитель. Спасибо за такой подарок, дядюшка.

А ведь о том, что Зимний Солдат и Джек настолько похожи, Уильям Кросс, кажется, даже не подозревал.

Самого Джека сходство шокировало, но не удивило. Да, сам Джек не был похож ни на кого из родственников, да, большой вопрос, от кого он унаследовал ямочку на подбородке — доминантный признак, но в то, что они с советским киборгом родственники, Джек не верил. Просто у каждого человека в мире есть шесть двойников, и Джеку повезло встретить своего. Да и потом, совпадение черт — семьдесят пять процентов. Не так много.

Но интересно, откуда был родом тот парень, которого превратили в Зимнего Солдата? Россия? Европа? Вряд ли он помнит. Да это и неважно.

Джек прихватил мокрую рубашку и вышел из ванной, намечая план действий. Звонки всем нужным людям, звонок в бюро пропусков генштаба. И вызывать курьера с ужином и резинками для волос. Несмотря на полный холодильник, приготовить что бы то ни было из находящегося там набора продуктов Джек способен не был.

Зимний ни на грамм не верил в возможности гражданской охраны. То, что он увидел в холле, плюс несколько камер с десятком слепых зон и совершенно непросматриваемая парковка заставили лишь усмехнуться про себя, просчитывая, как можно вывести куратора, не выпрыгивая из окна тридцать восьмого этажа и ни с кем не встретившись на служебной лестнице. По всему выходило, что поддержки ждать неоткуда.

Он вышел в гостиную в полном вооружении, застыл в центре, осматриваясь в поисках оптимального места, откуда можно было наблюдать за самыми уязвимыми точками квартиры и, подойдя к дальней стене, молча опустился на пол, складывая ладони на колени и смеживая веки. Мозгу после экстренной разморозки и минимальной подготовки для возвращения в строй и правда требовался отдых, но слух не подведёт и донесет любой сигнал об опасности, пробуждая Зимнего Солдата.


	3. Chapter 3

Отдав все нужные распоряжения и поставив телефон заряжаться, Джек принялся за подробное изучение инструкции, выданной ему техником. Перевод на английский был очень кривым, периодически Джек просто не понимал, о чем речь. 

Всю мутоту про техническое обслуживание Джек пропустил. Отметил для себя, что ему понадобится хороший кибернетик, который сможет проводить техническое обслуживание протеза. Решаемая проблема, Джек точно знал, что брат Жана Моравиа, сержанта из его подразделения, занимается робототехникой. Разберется и будет молчать — любой из бойцов Джека пойдет за него хоть в преисподнюю, это Джек знал точно. Оттого становилось особенно обидно, что отец перевел его из действующей армии в штаб. Какая, нафиг, разведка из Шайло? 

Джек изучил спецификации на все препараты, которые кололи Активу. Супрессанты, препараты для введения в крио, препараты для выведения из крио, подавители воли, рогипнол… Отдельно упоминалось, что ускоренный метаболизм Актива требует повышенных доз и более частого, чем для обычного человека, введения. 

Крио больше не будет. Джек так решил. Это его винтовка, это его боец, и запихивать его в морозилку, как кусок говядины, Джек не собирался. Если Активу все время кололи подавители воли, значит, воля у него была. Рогипнол, видимо, для обновления психокодирования. Тоже нафиг. Или Актив будет подчиняться Джеку по доброй воле, или к черту такую работу. Джек не верил в надежность принуждения. Тот, кого заставляют, или сломается, или будет гадить исподтишка. Джеку нужна была искренняя преданность. И он собирался ее добиться. 

С супрессантами все было понятно. Актив — нормальный мужик со всеми вытекающими. Волю, ему, может, и подавляли, но инстинкт размножения так просто не подавишь. Ладно, это не к спеху. Пока еще те супрессанты со всем остальным коктейлем, который Активу кололи перед заморозкой, выведутся. 

Суточная потребность в пище в спокойном состоянии — семь тысяч килокалорий, во время миссии — восемь-девять. То есть жрет Актив как не в себя. В три-четыре раза больше, чем нормальный мужчина его параметров. Если Джек вернется на фронт, надо будет это учесть и проследить, чтобы Активу — Артуру — выписывали четырехкратный паек. 

Жаль, что среди языков, которые он знает, нет гелвуйского. Как обучить Артура новому языку, Джек не представлял. Понятно, что, если отдать приказ, Артур будет учиться, но Джек не представлял методик. Что ему понадобится? Словари? Учебники? Просто включить телевизор? 

О том, умеет ли Актив обращаться с компьютерами и сотовыми телефонами, не было ни слова. Зато очень много указаний о том, как его наказывать за ошибки на миссиях, за просачивание воспоминаний, за личные вопросы. Электрошоковые дубинки, депривация сна, одиночное заключение, схемы обработки наркотиками, лишение пищи, лишение воды…   
Джек понял, что, кажется, начинает ненавидеть русских. Зачем все это? Зачем так ломать человека? Как будто мало на свете способов убедить кого угодно сделать то, что от него требуется, совершенно добровольно? Вон Шепард ломанулся за линию фронта за заложниками на чистом энтузиазме, просто потому, что наслушался патриотических речей короля Сайласа. 

Джек пролистал список выполненных миссий. Он впечатлял. Похоже, если Артуру дать время на ознакомление с обстановкой, он выкосит весь генеральный штаб Гефа, как средневековая чума. Снайпер, с дистанции меньше тысячи метров не работает. Да, ценное приобретение. Джек сделал себе мысленную заметку. У него был свой список объектов для устранения, но до сих пор не было возможностей. Теперь возможность появилась. Отлично. 

Снайперская винтовка в снаряжении Актива есть, а достать боеприпасы не проблема.   
Кстати, если Роза увидит Артура, и, если сказать ей, что с Артуром Джека познакомил дядя, Роза может решить, что Артур — внебрачный сын Сайласа. Стоило поразмыслить о том, что даст такой ход. Джек и Артур действительно похожи как братья, этого невозможно не заметить. Так что под Артура будут копать, и в первую очередь Томасина. Ничего не накопают, Джек будет ссылаться на дядю, а тот отоврется. Надо будет только приказать Артуру ни с кем не разговаривать на личные темы. Впрочем, он все равно не знает языка.   
Привезли еду. Артур подорвался на звонок в дверь, изучил курьера через глазок. Джек не стал мешать ему выполнять свою работу и только после того, как Артур доложил, что все чисто, открыл дверь. 

Курьер отнес на кухню контейнеры, получил плату и чаевые и ушел. Джек, прихватив с собой папку, отправился ужинать. Он ел, не особенно чувствуя вкус еды, и думал о том, что хорошо бы накормить Артура — вон как он принюхивается к запахам, — но пока нельзя. Сутки после разморозки еще не прошли.   
Интересно, а сам Артур помнит о том, что он человек, или мозги у него промыты наглухо? Что добра он ни от кого не ждет, Джек уже понял. Как понял и то, что там, в ванной, Актив все время ожидал наказания за проваленную миссию самостоятельной помывки. Потому что наказывали его за все подряд. И, возможно, даже без повода, просто чтобы помнил свое место. 

Может ли восстановиться поврежденный электрошоком мозг, если регенерация у Актива ускоренная? Что будет, если он начнет восстанавливаться? 

Черт, зачем это все вообще было? Советам что, не хватало энтузиастов-добровольцев, что они уцепились за парня, которого пришлось так ломать? Джек когда-то изучал историю Второй мировой, и помнил, что творили русские солдаты на фронте. С гранатой под танк, на дот, таранили подбитыми бомбардировщиками танковые колонны. Они были такие же сумасшедшие, как Шепард, все поголовно. Их бы не пришлось ломать.

Джек посмотрел на застывшего у стены с закрытыми глазами Артура. Что в тебе такого, парень, что понадобилось промывать тебе мозги и пересиливать сопротивление? Почему именно ты так ценен, что остался в строю даже после потери руки?   
Кстати, судя по списку миссий и упомянутых в них странах, Артур куда старше, чем выглядит. Опять же, почему? Это как-то связано с ускоренной регенерацией и усиленным метаболизмом? Если да, то почему он такой один? Почему Советы не создали себе армию подобных?

Спрашивать Артура было бесполезно, в папке информации об этом не было, а дядя наверняка не знает. Интересно, как он заполучил Актива? Вроде бы времена, когда Россия продавала на Запад все подряд, миновали лет десять назад. Кому-то очень понадобились деньги? 

Джек сунул в помойку пустые контейнеры и включил кофеварку. Это он сделать умел. Пока та жужжала, шипела и капала, Джек подошел к Артуру и спросил:

— Кофе будешь?

Актив наблюдал за хождениями куратора из-под опущенных ресниц, видел в руках документацию, слышал едва разборчивое бурчание, и это его успокаивало. Всё лучше, чем если бы тот заперся, например, в кабинете, усложняя и так непростую работу охранника. Такой функционал был, конечно, прописан в модусе Зимнего Солдата, но Актив не любил быть чьей-то тенью. Люди непредсказуемы и подчас опасны сами для себя, особенно когда считают, что умнее приставленного к ним бойца или знают лучше, как он должен выполнять свою работу. Но куратор был военным, может быть, бывшим, и это давало надежду на адекватность и полное исполнение указаний. Всё же Актив всегда отрабатывал на максимум.

То, что они так похожи, прибавляло как проблем, так и путей их решения. Актив, привыкший оставаться в тени, быть незаметным и по большей части не светиться, сейчас выходил на первый план и кое-где мог заменить куратора, представившись им. Оставалось малое: выучить новый язык. Трое суток — отметил про себя Актив, многие слова знакомы или заимствованы из соседствующих с Гильбоа стран. Изменить цвет волос, стрижку, добыть линзы и выучить повадки командира: как он держится на людях, как реагирует на те или иные раздражители. Пластика, выговор, привычки — также несколько дней наблюдений и никаких сложностей. Ещё стоило добраться до местных источников информации и изучить политическую и социальную обстановку в стране. То, что куратор не простой человек, Актив понял сразу. Простым такие игрушки не дарили и то, как на него смотрели остальные, о многом говорило.

Актив привычно раскладывал информацию по полочкам, систематизируя, выделяя важное и удаляя остальное, что не пригодится и лишь засоряет разум, и одновременно оценивал возможности своего тела, не без удовольствия замечая, как повышаются показатели приходящих в нормальное состояние мышц. Но тренировка не помешала бы: разогнать кровь, усиливая восстановление.

Краем глаза осмотрев помещение и не обнаружив необходимого оборудования и привычного набора химикатов, он накрепко задумался о возможных сбоях. Но то ли новый хозяин не знал, что и как надо колоть модификанту, то ли у него были на этот счёт свои мысли, которые, как водится, не его ума дело.

Когда позвонили в дверь, Актив готов был обругать самого себя за то, что настолько ушёл в анализ сложившейся ситуации, что чуть было не пропустил возможную опасность. Но курьер благожелательно улыбался и не представлял угрозы.

Запах еды будоражил, отвлекая. График приёма протеинов был нарушен, Актив ощущал, как желудок голодно отзывается на знакомые запахи, но заставлял себя сидеть, не двигаясь. Куратору виднее, как и когда кормить Актива, но от предложенного кофе отказаться не было никаких сил.

Актив кивнул, когда куратор задал вопрос, и плавно поднялся. Он знал, что такое кофе, знал и пару десятков способов его приготовления, как и те несколько ядовитых химических соединений, вкус которых терялся в напитке и был совершенно неопределим. 

От маленькой чашки шло приятное тепло, расходясь по телу от ладони, запах пьянил. Кураторы часто баловались излишествами, непонятными Активу, рациональность которых он не мог оценить, но все как один усмехались, видя интерес Актива к их действиям.  
Горьковатый пряный напиток прокатился по нёбу, заставляя зажмуриться от странного ощущения узнавания, хотя он точно знал, что никогда не пил ничего подобного: не положено.

Актив поднял полный благодарности взгляд на сидящего на диване куратора. Тот был странным, непривычно добрым, открытым, позволял учиться новому так, как самому Активу было удобно, открывал то, что он сам для себя не видел, вот как кофе: совершенно бесполезный для организма Актива, хоть и придавал немного бодрости, но усиленный метаболизм почти мгновенно выжигал это «немного», оставляя лишь приятное послевкусие на языке.

— Спасибо, командир, — поблагодарил Актив, принимая для себя, что закроет этого человека от пули даже без приказа.

Джек наблюдал, как ненадолго оживает, меняется лицо Артура. Все-таки человек. Не выжгли до конца. 

— Артур, — сказал он. — Твои протеиновые коктейли должны быть в контейнере с оружием. Ты в состоянии сам соблюдать график приема?

— Да, командир, я знаю график питания, необходимый для работы без сбоев, — кивнул Актив. — Разрешите приступить к восстановлению.

— Выполняй, — кивнул Джек. 

После того как Артур выпил целый термос какой-то дряни, Джек спросил:

— Какие материалы тебе необходимы для того, чтобы освоить гелвуйский язык? Умеешь ли ты пользоваться компьютером? Сотовым телефоном? Да, и ты можешь задавать мне любые вопросы, ответы на которые нужны для выполнения миссии.

Актив... Нет, Артур. Надо было привыкать называть самого себя этим именем, чтобы не запаздывать ни на секунду с ответом, чтобы никто не понял, что Актив замешкался, подбирая слова.

— Мне необходимы словари, доступ к свежей информации и интернету. Модификация «Зимний Солдат» рассчитана на быстрое овладение любыми возможными средствами коммуникациями. Так же необходимы схемы помещений и маршруты передвижений куратора, карта города и желательно страны с как можно более подробным описанием улиц и особенностей рельефа. Средство связи, средства экстренного оповещения и любые другие инструкции, которые куратор считает необходимыми для освоения, — на одном дыхании отчитался Артур, привычно застывая в стойке смирно.

Джек кивнул. 

— Сотовый и ноутбук доставят сегодня, — сообщил он. — Меня зовут Джонатан Бенджамин. Я майор армии Гильбоа и наследный принц королевской династии. Королевская семья состоит из короля Сайласа, королевы Розы и принцессы Мишель. Это мои родители и сестра. Досье на них ты получишь чуть позже. Мы находимся в Шайло, столице Гильбоа. В данный момент я приписан к службе разведки генерального штаба, надеюсь, ненадолго. Страна находится в состоянии войны с Гефом, это наш северный сосед. Я рассчитываю, что через некоторое время мы с тобой вернемся в действующую армию. Завтрашний день ты потратишь на то, чтобы изучить обстановку, маршруты и географию моих перемещений, а также планы дворца и Шайло в целом. Также я приглашу дворцового портного, чтобы он одел тебя в соответствии с требованиями двора. Все эти кевлар и кожа, — Джек кивнул на снаряжение Артура, — чудо как хороши, но стандартная одежда при дворе — костюм-тройка, а я там бываю почти постоянно. 

«Майор — хорошо, удобно, понимает. Принц — плохо, слишком много глаз вокруг, много источников опасности, пресса, двор. Неудобно», — привычно отметил Артур, запоминая остальное. Вот только информация о смене обмундирования заставила напрячься. В костюме-тройке особо не побегаешь, двигаться неудобно, скованность, зажатость. Плюс оружие с собой придётся носить по минимуму, что может повлиять на безопасность объекта. За свою выживаемость он не волновался, а вот куратор мог пострадать.

— Могу я отказаться от смены амуниции? 

— Увы, нет, — Джек развел руками. — Когда я взойду на трон, сможешь одеваться как угодно. Но пока правила устанавливает король, а он любит костюмы. Не беспокойся, портной знает толк в кобурах скрытого ношения. 

— Принято, — кивнул Артур, снова возвращаясь на позицию у стены.

Джек дождался курьера с ноутбуком и телефоном, вручил их Артуру и лег спать. Он устал, да и последствия контузии давали о себе знать. Не стоило ехать в клуб и зависать там на сутки. Все равно же бесполезно. Отец знает. 

Отец знает, а пресса — нет. Пусть так и остается.


	4. Chapter 4

Артур хмуро поправил воротник костюма. За те несколько дней, пока он к ним привыкал, пока изучал обстановку и всячески старался вникнуть в подробности новой миссии, костюмы стали его проклятием. Хоть тело и подсказывало, что он когда-то не брезговал стилем и классом, как выразился куратор, но сейчас он всё равно не мог понять, что же в них хорошего. Единственное, что из новой амуниции ему действительно удалось оценить по достоинству, это резинку для волос. Раньше, если патлы отрастали слишком длинными, то кураторы, пока Актив ещё не совсем пришёл в себя после обнуления или крио, могли наскоро обкорнать их ножом, лишь бы в глаза не лезли, потому что никому не хотелось возиться с шевелюрой того, чьё прямое назначение было только вовремя нажимать на курок.

— Прибудем на место через пятнадцать минут, — отчитался он, сверля взглядом затылок водителя, который уже только что не икал при виде нового телохранителя принца.

Артур усмехнулся. То, что куратор у него странный, он понял, пожалуй, ещё в первый день, но в последующие это мнение только окрепло. Джонатан Бенджамин поступал совершенно не так, как велел регламент, не так, как описывалось в инструкциях. Уж Артуру ли было не знать, он их изучил наизусть, вбил в память накрепко, чтобы не ждать от кураторов чего-то другого. Но принц ни разу не то что не наказал, даже голос старался не повышать, хотя Артур знал, что лажал, и по крупному. Но Джек лишь кривил губы и устало тёр виски, объясняя и показывая по новой.

И Артуру нравилось такое положение вещей. Пусть и куратор был непозволительно молод, даже юн, и Агент, непроизвольно пытаясь найти точки давления на своего командира, уже насчитал десяток слабых мест, но методы, которыми пользовался Джек, вполне устраивали Артура. Все, но только не неудобный душащий костюм.

В голове сам собой прорисовался план дворца: все лестницы, переходы, имена прислуги, количество охраны и места, где хорошо было бы установить с десяток лишних камер. Артур покосился на спокойно сидящего рядом куратора. Если бы он не наблюдал за принцем все эти дни, то, скорее всего, не понял бы, насколько тому неприятно возвращаться в отчий дом. Хотя, наверное, Артур просто неправильно подобрал аналогию. Сложно назвать домом место, где ты в опасности, постоянно ожидаешь подвоха со стороны своих же родителей, и приходится держать спину прямо, а чувства и эмоции глубоко внутри. Артур откуда-то знал, что такое дом или каким он должен быть. Он ему… снился, или как назывались те картинки, что приходили в минуты покоя, когда куратор уходил к себе, предусмотрительно оставляя дверь открытой, и он мог расслабиться, пустить мысли свободно блуждать, перебирая в голове новые знания?

— Прибыли, Ваше Высочество, — проблеял водитель, косясь на странно похожего на господина телохранителя.

Артур вышел первым, скользнул взглядом по застывшим вышколенным слугам, обошёл машину и открыл дверь для принца.

Он шёл ровно, глядя только вперёд, краем глаза отслеживая любую опасность и одновременно сравнивая информацию с электронных носителей, карт и планов с реальностью. Составлял собственное мнение о месте, где теперь, скорее всего, придётся проводить бóльшую часть времени.

«Окна. Неудобно, хорошо простреливаются. Слишком мало охраны».

Заметив движение впереди, Артур плавно обогнул куратора, выступая вперёд, перехватывая руку высокой темнокожей женщины, для чего-то потянувшейся к воротнику костюма принца. Выкрутил тонкое запястье, заводя руку за спину, и застыл, ожидая дальнейших инструкций.

Ему ничего не стоило сжать ладонь левой руки, дробя кости, дёрнуть выше, выбивая сустав. Артур прилежно изучал членов королевской семьи, прислугу, и очень ясно понял по реакции принца, что Томасина могла доставить множество неприятностей, но нейтрализовать её было невозможно.

— Отпусти, — приказал Джек. Томасина сохраняла ровное выражение лица, но Джек знал, что внутренне она негодует. А Джек забавлялся. Артур был хорош. Надо поучиться делать такое мрачное и холодное лицо. — Артур, это Томасина, личный цербер короля. Томасина, это Артур Стуруа, мой личный телохранитель. Дворцовая служба безопасности оповещена, дорогая. Ты должна быть в курсе.

Артур выпустил руку Томасины, чувствительно сжав, как бы намекая, чтобы впредь думала, что делает, и отступил в сторону, вновь занимая положенное место за плечом куратора, напоследок окатив неприятную женщину ледяным сканирующим взглядом, отмечая хорошую выправку и умение следить за лицом в любой ситуации.

— Так ее, — улыбнулся Джек, когда они с Артуром свернули к личным апартаментам принца.

Во дворец Джек прибыл не из любви к родителям. Отец потребовал его присутствия на малом семейном ужине. Только свои — семья и самые близкие прихлебатели. Король будет вещать, а остальные — внимать и рассматривать Артура, прикидывая цену этой фигуры на игровом поле. Джек подумал, что, пожалуй, дядя не узнает Актива в Артуре: в подогнанном по фигуре костюме, чисто выбритый, с собранными в аккуратный хвост волосами, в перчатке, скрывающей протез, с ясным живым взглядом, Артур был совершенно не похож на лохматого зомби из криокамеры.

Давать Артуру последние указания Джек не собирался. Сделал это заранее, еще в собственной квартире. Артур должен был слушать и запоминать, следить за расстановкой сил. Джек по опыту знал, что на малом ужине ему ничего не грозило, кроме истрепанных нервов, но от этого не защитит никакой телохранитель. Родители на то и родители, чтобы уметь прицельно бить по болевым. А болевых у Джека хватало, и он это знал.

Странное дело: присутствие Артура придавало Джеку уверенности и спокойствия. Словно он вел на поводке дракона и мог приказать ему полыхнуть огнем в кого угодно. И кто угодно призадумается, а открывать ли лишний раз рот, если за плечом принца такое чудовище.

То, что никто, кроме дяди, не знал, что это именно чудовище, значения не имело.

Джек в сопровождении Артура вошел в столовую, улыбнулся матери, отцу, Мишель. Полюбовался, как их взгляды зависают за его правым плечом. Подождал, чтобы Артура рассмотрели как следует, во всех подробностях. И велел:

— Иди на кухню. Тебя накормят. Жди меня в приемной моих апартаментов. Разве мне что-то может угрожать в кругу семьи? — и Джек снова улыбнулся. Судя по тому, как покачала головой Роза, улыбка больше походила на оскал.

Быстро закончив с едой, Артур внутренне усмехнулся. Их схожесть с принцем делала всё происходящее весьма забавным. Многие, что слуги, что рядовые гвардейцы, да и прочие дворцовые прихлебатели, встречаясь с ним взглядом, обмирали, застывали на месте, не зная, как себя вести, потому что даже дорогой костюм и некоторые перенятые у куратора повадки не делали их идеальными близнецами. Когда Артур шёл за спиной Джека, им вслед оборачивались, начинали шептаться, стоило принцу и его псу скрыться за дверями очередной залы. А когда он один поднимался по лестнице в апартаменты принца, искать в них отличия становилось труднее.

— Ваше высочество, — гаркнул гвардеец, за которого совершенно случайно зацепился взглядом Артур.

— Вы чрезвычайно ненаблюдательны, — растянув губы в слабой пародии на улыбку, отрезал тот.

Всё же надо предложить принцу сменить охрану на более надежных людей, которые своих господ будут узнавать даже ночью с мешком на голове.

Квартира куратора нравилась Артуру намного больше этих слишком просторных комнат, наполненных ненужной бесполезной мебелью и предметами, в предназначение которых входило только радовать глаз. Но они загромождали пространство, сужая возможности для манёвра. Хотя старинный диван в углу Агент не мог не оценить по достоинству. Такой и из дробовика не прошибёшь.

В кармане тихонечко завибрировал телефон, сообщая, что локальная сеть дворца удачно взломана и в доступе не столько у Артура, сколько у самого принца теперь намного больше информации, чем ещё утром. Ещё следовало бы разобраться с воинствующими соседями. История знала немало примеров, когда для воздействия на короля неприятель старался ударить по самому дорогому: финансам или детям.

И если с первым было всё в порядке, раз золотым запасом страны заведовал брат королевы, то на Джека и принцессу могли начать настоящую охоту. Хотя Артур и не был до конца уверен в сильных отеческих чувствах короля Сайласа к своим детям.

Джек пришел в апартаменты наследника поздно вечером, вымотанный, как после дня в окопах под шквальным огнем. Артур поднялся ему навстречу. Джек подошел к нему, уткнулся лбом в живое плечо и замер.

Артур, конечно, знал, что королевский дворец ещё тот серпентарий, но что настолько всё плохо, и не догадывался. Джек был совсем молод для подобных заигрываний с политикой, но стальной хребет и характер у принца были на зависть многим, и что надо было делать несколько часов, чтобы выжать из него все соки, обглодать и выплюнуть, чтобы Джеку понадобилось снова собирать себя по кускам, готовясь к совместному завтраку в змеином логове, гордо именуемом королевским семейством Гильбоа, Артур не представлял.

Принц пробуждал в Артуре что-то неправильное: ослепляющее желание защитить, спрятать за своей спиной и, если придётся, начать отстреливаться. Вся тактика и выдержка летели в трубу от одного прикосновения горячего даже сквозь плотную шерсть костюма лба Джека. Артур нервно дёрнул уголком губ и, решившись, легко провёл живой ладонью по спине куратора, коснулся шеи, притягивая ближе.

Джек обнял его и замер, усилием воли успокаиваясь и выравнивая дыхание.

— Марш-бросок по горам в полной выкладке был бы легче, — негромко сказал он. Помолчал и добавил: — Томасина до тебя уже докопалась?

— Нет, командир, — ответил Артур, не отстраняясь от принца. – Томасина либо старательно избегает моего общества, либо занята делами двора. Вы действительно считаете, что мне не следует быть с вами всё время? – чуть сместившись в сторону, Артур жестом фокусника вытянул из-за манжеты рубашки тонкий метательный нож и недобро усмехнулся.

— И что, подрежешь всем языки? — Джек усмехнулся и выпрямился. — Спасибо, конечно, но это, знаешь ли, семья. Отец не устает напоминать, как он во мне разочарован. Мать во всем поддерживает отца. Мишель витает в облаках. А остальные пытаются понять, чью сторону выгоднее поддержать сегодня. Не мою, конечно. Никогда не мою. Дядя, правда… — Джек махнул рукой. — Знаешь, вроде бы все хорошо, и вроде бы он на моей стороне, но что-то в нем есть не то.

Джек устал и был нетрезв. Он стойко держался весь ужин: незримое присутствие Артура впервые в жизни в присутствии Сайласа превратило Джека из пытающегося добиться отцовской любви мальчишки в боевого офицера. А ведь Сайласу ничего не стоило довести Джека до слез, словно рядом с ним Джеку всегда было лет пять, не больше. Артур придавал Джеку сил. Делал увереннее в себе и взрослее.

— Завтра утром последний акт этого спектакля — и я свободен до конца недели, — сказал Джек.

«Ничего, — подумал Артур, скидывая изрядно надоевший пиджак и расстегивая жилет. — Понадобится — подрежу».

Артур был благодарен куратору, принцу, Джеку, как ни назови этого человека, позволившего бездушному механизму почувствовать себя живым и настоящим. Весь срок службы Зимний Солдат был вещью, выдрессированным бойцовским псом на тяжёлой цепи и в ошейнике шипами внутрь. Любая ошибка, шаг в сторону, неверный поворот головы – следовал рывок, пинок под рёбра, напоминающий о месте, о котором не следовало забывать, о предназначении лишь выполнять команды. А Джек позволил выбирать, учиться, радоваться каким-то мелочам вроде утреннего совершенно бесполезного кофе и ароматного геля для душа; самому выбрать цвет галстука, определиться с выбором оружия; ни разу не попрекнул, не наказал, не ткнул носом слишком зарвавшегося Агента. Он не боялся, не следил настороженным взглядом, не ожидал, что Зимний взбесится и вырвет ему глотку. Мог сесть рядом, заглянуть через плечо, задумчиво покивать и задремать, привалившись к боку, заставляя Артура замереть и бояться шевельнуться, лишь бы не нарушить его сон. Он доверял Зимнему Солдату, убийце с более чем полувековым послужным списком, подпускал слишком близко, слишком доверчиво раскрывался, показывая мягкое нутро, о существовании которого не многие и знали. И вот эта вот отчаянная попытка спрятаться у Артура на плече, укрыться, почувствовать поддержку в противостоянии с самыми родными. Принц Джонатан Бенджамин выбрал его, Артура, и Артур этого никогда не забудет и не позволит сломать своего принца.

Что бы ни происходило в его жизни, Артур крепко уяснил, что хорошее отношение нужно ценить и вознаграждать по достоинству, а его принц позволил винтовке не только очеловечиться, но и вдохнуть хоть немного свободы, заиметь что-то своё. И это дорогого стоило. Если понадобится, он вырежет половину дворца, разнесёт Геф вместе с генералами и армией, посадит на трон своего принца, займёт место в его тени и сделает так, чтобы о Гильбоа говорили только с уважением и шёпотом. Но это потом. А сейчас Джонатану Бенджамину надо выспаться, а Артуру — придумать, как облегчить жизнь куратору, так, чтобы ни у кого вопросов не возникло, чей именно пёс придёт по их душу в случае чего.

Артур прикрыл дверь спальни принца, привычно выбирая себе место у стены. Следовало отдохнуть, завтра ожидался ещё один тяжёлый день бальных танцев на минном поле дворцового этикета и нравов, в которых Артуру придётся ещё долго разбираться.


	5. Chapter 5

Джек улыбался Шепарду, хлопал его по плечу и все время думал, что тот сейчас отшатнется. По ощущениям Джека, его улыбка была фальшивой, как на рекламном билборде. Но Шепард — Шепард купился.

Дешевка. Телятина. Верти им как хочешь.

Может быть, сам по себе Давид Шепард и неплохой парень. Джек не знал. Армейские друзья его любили. Просто Шепард оказался не на своем месте и невовремя. Хотя, надо сказать, Мишель он подходил — сестра бывала наивна и идеалистична до звона в ушах. Хорошая была бы пара.

Да уж.

Не бывать тому. Если Мишель всерьез свяжется с Шепардом, с Сайласа станется назначить его наследником. А что: герой войны, любимец народа, симпатичный, предан королю, управляем и к тому же абсолютный гетеросексуал.

Ничего, сейчас Джек протащит Шепарда по всем любимым заведениям и там наверняка найдется умелая телочка, которая прихватит этого идеального мальчика за хуй. Эти телочки и Джека-то ухитрялись вдохновить на подвиги, что говорить о парне с фермы? Артур сделает фотографии, и к утру они будут на всех сайтах светских сплетен, а уж на Розу можно положиться: Мишель получит эту новость еще до завтрака.

Если бы только Роза не вела собственную игру! Если бы можно было сделать ее союзницей! Не получится.

Ни Сайлас, ни Роза не воспринимали своих взрослых детей всерьез. Странный выверт сознания. Как будто за последние двадцать лет Джек и Мишель нисколько не выросли и не повзрослели. Это бесило до истерики. С Сайласом еще можно было попробовать договориться, а вот Роза — это полная безнадега. Иногда Джеку казалось, что мать живет в каком-то насквозь выдуманном мире роскоши, этикета, где самым важным является рассадка за столом, а самым страшным — выбор неподходящего галстука. Впрочем, сколь бы выдуманным ни был мир королевы, за нарушение его неписаных законов она карала жестоко.

Джек улыбался, хлопал Шепарда и его парней по плечам, о чем-то болтал. Артур призраком высился за плечом. Это хорошо. Артур — это сила, а сила Джеку понадобится. Потому что таскать компанию по клубам, пить, улыбаться, лапать девок — это работа, и работа тяжелая. И если бы не Мишель и не необходимость светиться перед прессой, Джек бы на нее забил. Потому что Сайлас знает и можно не притворяться.

Хотя все равно придется «обуздывать страсти», как он говорил, если Джек надеется когда-нибудь надеть корону.

— А это Артур, он обо всем позаботится! — радостно оскалился Джек.

Артур, как обычно, стоял у стены с совершенно невозмутимым видом. Джеку внезапно захотелось проверить, сколько на нем стволов и ножей. Два в подмышечных кобурах — это точно. Наверняка еще один на лодыжке. Ножи у запястий, нож на второй ноге, а где еще? Артур обожал ножи. Сидел рядом с Джеком на полу и точил их. Чистил пистолеты. У Джека так и тянулась рука растрепать его волосы.

Придется привести Шепарда и его девку в свои апартаменты. И еще какую-нибудь девку для себя. Артур будет недоволен. Он всегда недоволен, когда нарушается безопасность периметра.

Но Артур молчит, и называет Джека командиром, и в его глазах все больше человеческого. Все-таки интересно, восстановится ли его мозг? Начнет ли Артур вспоминать? Вспомнит ли свое настоящее имя?

Джек иногда думал, что дорого бы дал за его улыбку. Настоящую улыбку.

Артур лишь поджал губы, чуть склонив голову, сканируя взглядом национального героя и его дружков.

Он имел доступ к информации, умел её добывать и пользоваться плодами своих поисков. Шепарда Артур просветил вдоль и поперёк, пытаясь нащупать второе дно, червоточину, гнильцу, присущую большинству обласканных властью, приближенных к самому огню мотыльков. Впервые ничего толкового не было. Победитель танков оказался не просто героем от души и сердца, Давид Шепард, как выяснилось, был не обременённым разумом идиотом, готовым последнюю рубашку на груди порвать ради Сайласа. А значит, надавить на него или запугать не получится. Как вариант — прикопать в розарии королевы, но Джек не одобрит, и вряд ли цветам пойдёт на пользу такое соседство.

Наблюдая из-за плеча принца за миром роскоши и разврата, Артур следует неслышной тенью. Сколько бы его ни раздражала, ни злила до глухой слепящей ярости привычка его принца прятаться за всей этой сверкающей шелухой, нырять с головой и без оглядки, он мог только сверкать глазами и как бы невзначай оттирать слишком ретивых поклонников, жаждущих внимания сиятельного кумира. И если обычно Джек расточал улыбки и сыпал комплиментами совершенно искренне, наслаждаясь заслуженным вниманием, отпуская самого себя, то сегодня напряжённая спина, слишком яркие глаза и привычка кривить губы, стараясь скрыть истинные чувства, говорили Артуру слишком о многом.

Чужие руки на плечах его принца, чужие губы, слишком лично, чересчур близко, и он не может оттолкнуть, не может подойти, встать за плечом, окатить очередную подстилку особым взглядом Зимнего, от которого ссались и более стойкие, чем девочки под наркотой, утащить Джека в апартаменты, сунуть в душ, а самому застыть за дверью, стараясь отдышаться, взять себя в руки, выгнать из головы это острое недовольство, жадное желание владеть, подчинить себе, недостойное, неправильное. Но ему нужно следить за другими руками, губами, за обескураженным вниманием и свалившейся вдруг популярностью человеком, ходить следом за Шепардом, стараясь поймать удачный кадр.

Чем меньше клуб, чем теснее трётся друг о друга народ, тем сильнее злится Артур, зная, чем кончится вечер — закрытой дверью в спальню его принца и радостно расфокусированным взглядом очередного «трофея», которому не светит и грамма сиятельного внимания наутро, лишь хмурый взгляд его «близнеца», сжатые в тонкую линию губы, вызванное такси и пожелание доброго пути, после которого хочется самолично закопаться под кустом гортензий.

Если бы мог, Артур бы присвоил себе Джека, заклеймил. Но разве он имеет на это право? Инструкции, правила, допуски, возможные риски, привычка всё контролировать — отрицались личностью из прошлого, все-таки не стёртого обнулениями. Видимо, не только Зимний Солдат отличался феноменальной живучестью. И эта личность ненавидела всех, кто подходил непозволительно близко к его принцу.

Артур пытался усмирить себя. Джонатан Бенджамин — куратор. Очередной куратор. Он хороший командир, но он не первый и не последний. С ним удобно работать, но он уйдет, как ушли все. Будет новый. Крио, и новые лица, новые миссии, новые приказы.

Нет! Его принц — не очередной. Он единственный. А криокамера уничтожена, и кресло для обнуления уничтожено, и никто не колет Активу препараты, от которых забывается все, кроме миссии. Актив — Артур! — помнит! Он будет помнить Джека, потому что Джек не хочет, чтобы Артур забывал. Потому что Джек хочет, чтобы у него было имя. Потому что Джек приходит, и прижимается лбом к плечу, и говорит, как с человеком, а это значит, что Актив — человек. Больше, чем оружие. А Джек, его принц, его командир — куда больше, чем очередной куратор.

Его не хочется уничтожить. Ни разу не захотелось.

Артур шипел, пробираясь сквозь толпу, глухо ругался по-русски, путаясь в лёгких практически прозрачных занавесях, отгораживающих вип-зону от остального танцпола, костерил сам себя, так увлёкшегося слежкой за целью, что упустил из виду Джека и того, слишком неправильного, следящего за его принцем жадным собственническим взглядом, будто имел на это право. А теперь подошёдшего слишком близко, непозволительно.

Джозеф сейчас был не к месту. Совершенно не к месту. Джек так соскучился по нему, так хотел забить на все, затащить Джозефа в вип-комнату и обнять. Трахнуть как следует, до звезд перед глазами.

Нельзя. Ничего, блядь, нельзя. А Джозеф не понимает. Не хочет понимать.

Господи, Джек же тоже не железный!

Когда Джозеф выкрикнул, что любит его, кажется, на весь клуб, перекрывая голосом музыку, Джек испугался до дрожи в коленях, до холодного пота. И моментально взбесился. Джек глянул на Артура, и тот сразу понял. Схватил Джозефа за лацканы пиджака, скрутил и поволок прочь.

Джек отвернулся. Ему хотелось ударить кого-нибудь. Джозефа, Артура, который вышвырнул Джозефа, отражение в зеркале.

Через несколько минут Джек с таким удовольствием ввязался в случайную клубную драку, какого и сам от себя не ожидал. Он бил не пьяного мудака, доебавшегося до принца — он лупил свою гребаную жизнь, свою проклятую судьбу, и с радостью сам принимал удары. Легче, когда болят синяки. Не так ноет сердце.

Артур дёрнул Джозефа на себя, приподнял за лацканы, заглядывая в глаза. В ведущем к задней двери клуба коридоре было не так шумно, и ничто не мешало ему попытаться рассмотреть в этом человеке то, чего он не смог понять из тщательно проанализированного досье Джозефа Лейсила. Чем он отличался от других прилипал, что вились толпами вокруг его принца, почему именно этот ничем не примечательный индивидуум был лучше остальных? Почему, в конце концов, на него у Джека было отдельное досье?

Джеку было страшно, было больно настолько, что у него не получилось это скрыть, не дать эмоциям прорваться. Отчаянная тоска ошеломила Артура, заставив на миг отшатнуться, всем своим существом ловя новые непонятные чувства, жарким огнём разгорающиеся в груди. Он чуть было не упустил момент, когда оттаскивать Джозефа стало бы бесполезно. Джек придушил бы его собственными руками.

«Но я люблю тебя!» — громкие слова всё ещё звучали в голове Артура.

Рядом с Джозефом его принц менялся, становился непредсказуемым, резким, незнакомым, и это не устраивало Артура.

Тонкое лезвие ножа скользнуло в ладонь, прижалось к нервно дёрнувшемуся кадыку.

— Ещё раз я увижу тебя рядом с Джеком, прирежу, — холодно сообщил Артур, глядя в глаза заледеневшего от ужаса Джозефа. — Я предупредил.

И развернув неудачливого ухажера, с силой пнул под зад.

Снова стоя в тени у стены, Артур наблюдал, как его принц стесывает кулаки, как сам нарывается на удары, подставляясь. Он мог бы это остановить, мог бы закинуть Джека на плечо, унести в машину, скрутить или дать выместить ярость на себе, стать ещё ближе хотя бы таким способом. Но Артур лишь смотрел, жадно ловя каждое движение, кривую усмешку, взгляд, способный уничтожить, понимая необходимость для его принца хоть так отпускать себя, как бы страшно ни было самому Артуру. И страх за кого-то новым неприятным чувством с каждым чужим ударом всё сильнее вгрызался в сердце, которое, по техническому регламенту модификанта его типа, было просто насосом, качающим кровь.

— Вы все-таки хотите отправить снимки в прессу? — спросил Артур.

Джек покосился на него. Так ведь наверняка и простоял на балконе всю ночь, спиной к кровати.

— Да, — ответил он. — Отправляй.

Хотелось курить, но Джек не курил. Голова была тяжелая и тянуло выпить еще. Утренний холодок пробирал до костей. Джек поежился. Надо лечь. Но ложиться в постель, где он три часа кувыркался с девицей, имени которой не запомнил, было противно, а прислуга перестелет кровать только к полудню.

На голые плечи Джека опустился тяжелый, нагретый телом Артура черный пиджак.

— Пустишь сегодня к себе? — спросил Джек. — Не хочу ложиться здесь. Окна на восток, не усну.

За все то время, что Артур сопровождал Джека, в постель он не ложился ни разу. Кажется, вообще не спал. Ненадолго задремывал в кресле или вообще стоя. Джек считал, что это ненормально.

Артур покосился на разворошенную постель, повёл носом, чутко улавливая приторный аромат духов. Он бы и сам не оставил своего принца здесь, попытался бы найти нужные слова, уговорить, лишь бы этот запах не въелся, не пометил Джека, а остался за закрытой дверью, на выпачканном белье, наутро отправящимся в стирку. Жалко, память нельзя было точно так же вычистить, чтобы не помнить насквозь фальшивые стоны, тихий просящий скулёж и тяжёлое дыхание за спиной.

Он должен был привыкнуть, должен смириться с другими, но не получалось и вряд ли когда-нибудь удастся. Артур молча смотрел на затылок своего принца, желая сделать шаг ближе, уткнуться носом в тёмные коротко стриженные волосы, втянуть запах. Но у него не было на это права.

Артур развернул Джека к себе лицом, внимательно осматривая, отмечая скорбно опущенные уголки припухших зацелованных губ, мутный взгляд всегда ясных глаз, ссадину на правой скуле. С трудом отвернулся, провёл ладонью по внутреннему карману пиджака, выуживая оттуда короткий нож.

— Это вам ни к чему. Для такого у вас есть я, мой принц, — Артур склонил голову к плечу. — Рассвет, вам надо хоть немного поспать. У меня солнце вам не будет мешать.

В этой комнате Артур почти не бывал, не пользовался ни кроватью, ни креслом, стоящим в углу, предпочитая проводить ночи там же, где и в первые разы, стоя на страже сна принца, лишь ненадолго отключая уставшее сознание, давая ему отдых и время на анализ прошедшего дня. Но прислуга всё равно упорно меняла бельё, натирала кран в ванной, куда Артур входил только однажды, по привычке пользуясь ванной комнатой принца.

Сдёрнув лёгкое покрывало вместе с одеялом, он застыл, ожидая, пока Джек уляжется, чтобы можно было позволить себе небывалую вольность — коснуться невзначай, укрывая.

Джек скинул брюки и растянулся на кровати.

— Ты не покалечил Джозефа, Артур? — спросил он. — Все-таки мой любовник. Хотя, пожалуй, уже бывший. — Оглядел Артура и велел: — Раздевайся и ложись рядом. После таких ночей я всегда мерзну, а ты теплый. И тебе тоже надо выспаться. Не бойся, приставать не буду. Вытрахала меня эта девка. Как дрова рубил.

Артур до хруста сжал живую ладонь, выпуская из рук покрывало.

— Приказа калечить не поступало, мой принц, — хрипло отчитался Артур впервые замешкавшись.

Руки не слушались, мелкая моторика отказывала, привычные установки сбоили, внося сумятицу в и без того растревоженный сегодняшними событиями разум. Раздевшись до белья, Артур вытянулся рядом, укрывая их обоих лёгким одеялом, слепо уставился в потолок, досчитал до десяти и осторожно, вкрадчиво накрыл ладонь принца своей.

Джек повернулся к нему, придвинулся ближе. Сонно сообщил:

— Пахнешь правильно.

Устроился удобнее, взял Артура за живую руку, переплетая пальцы, и велел:

— Спи.

Сон накрыл Джека почти сразу. Артур был с ним — можно ничего не бояться.


	6. Chapter 6

Артуру было странно ощущать лёгкость во всём теле, будто сведённые постоянным спазмом мышцы вдруг разом расслабились под умелыми пальцами массажиста, и он плыл на лёгком пушистом облаке, укутанный таким желанным теплом. Глаза открываться не хотели, да и сам Артур предпочёл бы дремать дальше, не двигаться, не мешать ленивой неге утягивать глубже в сон, где он смеялся так открыто и ярко, радовался жизни, как не умеют модификанты: не положено по инструкции, нет у Зимнего Солдата такой функции. И думать не хотелось, откуда же тогда приходили эти слишком реальные видения. Наплевать. Ему сейчас слишком хорошо.

Глаза открылись сразу, одновременно с осознанием себя в пространстве. Артур ощутил приятную тяжесть чужого тела, горячее дыхание на коже. Замер, боясь пошевелиться, спугнуть это странное ощущение собственной нужности, важности, правильности происходящего. Вспомнил слова Джека, когда тот засыпал. И тут его словно током ударило.

Артур закостенел, перебирая в голове свои действия за вчерашний вечер. Прошёлся ли он по комнатам, проверяя сигнализацию, переговорил ли с охраной на входе, подключил ли камеры, вообще закрыл ли на замок дверь спальни, где ночевал его принц? Артур выдохнул. Он все сделал. Он никогда не подведёт своего принца.

Скосил глаза, чуть повернул голову, рассматривая безмятежное лицо того, кто вчера, казалось, подошёл к своей черте, чудом удержавшись от падения в бездну. Скорбные морщины разгладились, бледность ушла, уступив место здоровому румянцу, делая лицо его принца невероятно юным. Артур зажмурился и чуть сильнее прижал к себе податливое, горячее со сна тело, ткнулся носом в волосы на макушке, вдыхал и не мог надышаться, дурея от собственной наглости. Принца хотелось нежить, обнимать, гладить, укрыть собой, оставить в объятиях и никуда не выпускать, лишь бы он не смотрел такими глазами, будто готов пустить пулю в висок, лишь бы не кривил губы, сдерживая из последних сил крик, не смаргивал злые слёзы.

Джек казался Артуру сильным, несгибаемым, лидером с рождения. Достаточно было лишь однажды увидеть, какими глазами на его принца смотрели его солдаты, с каким благоговением и трепетом, готовые идти хоть к демону в пасть; как прислуга искренне улыбалась вслед, желая хорошего дня. И Артуру было до обидного не понятно, для чего нужны все эти игры в любящую семью, если главной целью Сайласа было раздавить конкурента — самого стойкого и бесстрашного.

Артур ещё не знал, как назвать то чувство, что зарождалось и ширилось у него в груди, но список его должников пополнился за этот вечер. А Зимнему Солдату всегда платят по счетам.

— Утро, — сонно буркнул Джек. — Я выспался, — удивленно сообщил он.

Он не просто выспался — он чувствовал себя отдохнувшим. Привычной разбитости после загула на целую ночь не было. Артур лежал рядом. Джек обнял его во сне, как плюшевого мишку.

— Да тебе цены нет, — негромко сообщил Джек.

Он знал за собой, насколько тактилен. Две трети его постельных подвигов имели под собой желание почувствовать рядом теплое живое тело. К сожалению, эти тела обычно требовали, чтобы их трахали. И были женскими. А оставаться с парнем на всю ночь было слишком опасно. Джек даже с Джозефом не оставался до утра.

А с Артуром — можно. Потому что он телохранитель и обязан быть рядом с Джеком круглые сутки. И пахнет Артур правильно, сильным здоровым мужиком, и не треплется не по делу, и предан Джеку, как не был предан никто и никогда.

Джек приподнялся на локте, заглянул Артуру в лицо. У того растрепались волосы — красивый оттенок. И легкая небритость Артуру шла. Смотрел он на Джека как-то странно, но это как раз было неудивительно: если Актива наказывали за каждое проявление эмоций, первое, что он научился контролировать — мимические мышцы. Вряд ли Артур скоро осознает, что теперь показать, что он что-то чувствует, не страшно.

— Артур, — сказал Джек. — Ты в курсе, что ты можешь в любой момент уйти на все четыре стороны? У тебя есть документы, совершенно настоящие. Я даже плачу тебе зарплату. О тебе никто не знает, кроме меня и дяди. Ты свободен.

Джек сам не очень понимал, зачем он это говорит. Зачем провоцирует побег потрясающего телохранителя, который к тому же стоил миллионы. Но сказать было надо. Артур должен знать.

Артур нахмурил брови, приподнялся на локтях, заглядывая своему принцу в глаза.

— Я могу?

И не дожидаясь ответа, достал из пиджака бумажник, а из бумажника карту, сел удобнее, устроив ноутбук на коленях, что-то сосредоточенно выискивая, закусив губу от усердия, будто делал нечто настолько важное, требующее сосредоточенности, что оторвись он хоть на минуту, всё полетит к чертям.

В голове мутилось от слов Джека, от… разрешения. Прежде Актив не имел своей воли. Вещи положено занимать место на полке, а не хотеть что-то или уж тем более требовать. Зимний Солдат был вещью с инвентарным номером, списком инструкций, документацией, советами по эксплуатации и сроком годности, по истечении которого его обнуляли и помещали на хранение, пока его услуги не потребуются снова. Но Джек — язык больше не поворачивался назвать его куратором — дал настолько много, что сам, наверное, не понял, что он сделал для Артура.

— Спасибо, — сказал, Артур, захлопывая крышку ноутбука.

— Боюсь представить, что ты там заказал, — Джек улыбнулся. Он подглядывал и знал, что Артур изучал сайт с мелкой сувениркой. Правда, серфил по сайту Артур с какой-то непостижимой скоростью, и что он в результате выбрал, Джек не понял. — Знаешь… зови меня по имени, когда мы вдвоем. Потому что, поверь, приползать спать к тебе я буду часто. Кажется, это единственный способ заставить тебя полноценно выспаться.

И полноценно выспаться самому. Господи, какое это удовольствие — ощущать рядом нормальное мужское тело, волосатое, твердое, мускулистое, а не эпилированную мягкость женских тел. К тому же Артур никогда не потребует от Джека доказательств его мужественности. Значит, можно будет просто спать.

Потому что от всего остального Джек твердо решил отказаться.

Артур поднялся одним слитным движением, потянулся, разминая мыщцы, хрустнул суставами, повёл плечами.

— Моя постель в вашем распоряжении, мой принц, — ответил он, глядя из-за плеча. Губы Артура дрогнули, лишь обозначая возможную улыбку.

— По имени, Артур, — напомнил Джек. — Скажи… ты хоть что-нибудь о себе помнишь? Твое имя? Кто ты? Откуда?

Плечи Артура дрогнули, он отвернулся, выпрямил спину, становясь ровно, как и положено Активу, до боли сжал кулак правой, стиснул зубы. Вот оно. То, о чём Артур боялся больше всего думать. Его принц спросил о самом страшном, запретном, о том, за что наказывали жёстче всего, буквально ногами вбивая науку — воспоминания не несут ничего, кроме боли.

— Нет… Джек, — ответил Артур, помедлив лишь на секунду и молясь неизвестно кому, чтобы его принц не заметил этой заминки.

Артур начал вспоминать почти сразу. Поначалу какими-то бессвязными образами, яркими аляповатыми пятнами, звуками. Потом пришли голоса: кто-то звал, смеялся, плакал, кто-то умолял не уходить. Лица, чужие и знакомые одновременно. Артур не знал своего имени, не помнил, откуда он, лишь только номер, выжженный, казалось, в подкорке.

— Не помню.

— Иди сюда, — велел Джек, и когда Артур послушался и опустился рядом, взял его лицо в ладони. — Тебе можно помнить. Можно быть. Я твой командир, и я разрешаю.

Они сидели на кровати в одних трусах, лохматые и небритые спросонья, похожие до изумления. Было что-то сюрреалистическое в этой картине. Джек мимолетно вспомнил инструкцию, запрещавшую прикасаться к Активу за рамками медицинских процедур, но ему было плевать. Может, Артур и чудовище — из него сделали чудовище, но это его чудовище. Если Актива переклинит, умрет Джек мгновенно. Странность была в том, что Джек не боялся. Знал, насколько Артур силен — видел, как тот тренировался, видел, как однажды Артур отбросил с дороги автомобиль. Но страха не было. Это же его телохранитель.

Артур легко, едва-едва коснулся большим пальцем правой руки подбородка Джека.

— Сержант… три два пять пять семь. Это всё, что я помню.

— Хорошо. Хорошо, что ты начал вспоминать, — твердо сказал Джек.

Он спрыгнул с постели и сообщил:

— Сегодня выходной. Все равно уже вечер. Никуда не едем. Закажи еды, я голоден как волк.

И ушел в ванную.

Пальцы подрагивали, Артур продолжал сидеть на постели, гдядя куда-то перед собой, не веря, что сказал, что сам прикоснулся. Он доверял Джеку, доверял впервые за очень много лет, не ожидая подвоха, подножки, безоговорочно верил и хотел бы оградить своего принца от всего.

Что же, чем выходной не повод сделать то, что он планировал уже столько ночей, рассчитывая по карте, как быстрее добраться, не привлекая внимания и так, чтобы успеть до утра, до пробуждения Джека.

Одевшись в один из тренировочных костюмов, Артур быстро заказал доставку. Давно проработанный план очень удачно складывался.

В интернете Гильбоа можно было найти абсолютно всё, если знать где искать, по каким хлебным крошкам двигаться. Уильям Кросс был публичной личностью, не такой обожаемой и почитаемой, как его сестра, но тоже не мелкой фигурой, и пресса так же следовала за ним по пятам, как за любой публичной личностью, а значит, можно было не опасаться неожиданностей.

Расплатившись с курьером и расставив принесённое на столе, Артур замер, не сводя взгляда с закрытой двери. А что если Джек спросит, куда он направляется? Что ответить? Правду? Обманывать или что-то утаивать от своего принца Артуру не хотелось, но он был на все сто уверен — инициатива не будет оценена по достоинству.

— Еда? — Джек пришел на запах. — Отлично. Артур, ешь. Ты выглядишь так, словно хочешь сбежать, не знаю, за город? Выйти в море на лодке? Серьезно, ты выглядишь странно даже для тебя.

Есть не хотелось совершенно, Артур и сам ощущал себя странно. Кусок не лез в рот.

— Я действительно хочу… выйти. Ненадолго. Три часа, — металлическая рука сжала столешницу.

— Ты не понадобишься мне до семи утра, — сказал Джек. — Обещаю не покидать этого здания. Развлекайся как тебе угодно.

Просьба Артура Джека скорее обрадовала, чем удивила. Артур оживал, к нему возвращалась память. Может, он бывал в Гильбоа раньше и что-то вспомнил? Или договорился за спиной Джека с какой-то девчонкой? Действие супрессантов давно должно было закончиться.

Джек прожевал кусок бифштекса, проглотил и сказал:

— Я оплатил генетическую экспертизу в независимой лаборатории. Завтра заедем за результатами. Хочу убедиться, что наше с тобой сходство — результат случайной рекомбинации генов, а не кровное родство.

Варианты возможного родства Джек прокручивал в голове с того момента, как встал рядом с Активом перед зеркалом. Дед, отец, дядя, старший брат, кузен… Или они просто похожи. Джек желал знать наверняка.

Артур кивнул, быстро, не ощущая вкуса, съел свою порцию еды, по тысячному разу просчитывая все варианты. Джек еще ни разу не использовал его по прямому назначению, но Артур никогда не забывал, что это такое — убивать.

Было странно покидать дом Джека, не оглядываясь по сторонам, самому, а не в качестве сопровождения. Сейчас был вечер, не ночь, и от этого план пришлось немного пересмотреть. Первое, что сделал Артур — стянул резинку, распуская волосы, зашёл в ближайший магазин и купил бейсболку и пару обычных перчаток. Далее — аптека через три квартала и шприц на десять кубиков для внутривенных вливаний.

Дорогу к дому Кросса Артур изучил до последнего шага: все подворотни, не горящие фонари, возможных свидетелей, случайных прохожих. Кросс не был целью его принца, не был мечом, нависшим над спокойствием Джека, тот же Шепард наворотил дел куда больше и сумел навлечь гнев почти всего королевского семейства. Но о герое с танком Артур ещё успеет позаботиться. Кросса он хотел убрать для себя, потому что тот знал, кто такой Артур Стуруа и имел какие-то планы на его принца. Принц считал дядю союзником в борьбе за трон. Его принц ошибался. Уильям Кросс не союзник. Он кукловод.

Артур хорошо знал таких людей, обычно просиживающих большую половину дня в удобном кожаном кресле с добродушными улыбками на тонких губах, а ночью приходящих к начальству Актива с новой оплаченной заявкой на уничтожение. Политиканы, решатели, уравнители. Люди, привыкшие повелевать чужими жизнями, разыгрывая судьбу государства на шахматной доске, отметая неугодные фигуры. А неугодной фигурой для такого человека может стать кто угодно.

Актив не обольщался на счёт своей судьбы. Он всегда был инструментом, средством достижения чего-то за гранью своего понимания. Не верил он ни на грош, что Уильям Кросс не выяснил, что за игрушку покупает для племянника и что обычно происходит с кураторами Актива, если его неправильно или слишком долго эксплуатировать. Или Кросс надеялся, что принц распробует власть и ринется расчищать себе дорогу к трону с помощью советского убийцы? Принц взойдет на трон, а дядюшка сможет шантажировать его. Сделает из Джека послушную марионетку. Такие люди, как Кросс, верят в шантаж как метод убеждения и не верят в благодарность королей.

Скольких мелких тиранов и тиранчиков видел за свою долгую жизнь Зимний Солдат, скольким пускал пулю в лоб, и не сосчитать. Артур не испытывал угрызений совести. Приказ есть приказ. Актив не уходит в отставку, если приказ не нравится, не спорит. Он выполняет. У винтовки не может быть своего мнения. Артур начал жить только сейчас, в тот момент, когда получил первый приказ от своего принца, освободивший его от удушающей хватки Гидры, когда ему позволили самому выбирать, иметь что-то своё: вещи, мнение, эмоции, воспоминания. И он никому не позволит всё это у него отнять.

Проникнуть в особняк Уильяма Кросса не составило никаких проблем. О какой серьезной системе безопасности может идти речь в стране с почти нулевой преступностью? Артур неслышной тенью прошёлся по первому этажу, прихватив с собой из бара бутылку скотча, поднялся по лестнице, прислушиваясь. Кросс не терпел постоянного присутствия в доме посторонних людей, даже дворецкий вызывал у него стойкий приступ мигрени, а потому некому было заметить Актива, поднять панику, предупредить хозяина.

Кросс не понял, кто зажал ему ладонью рот, не успел дёрнуться, когда палец аккуратно надавил на сонную артерию, пережимая, и едва ли заметил, как потерял сознание, оседая на руки к Артуру. Легко подхватив тело, тот переместился в кабинет, удобно устроил бессознательного Кросса в кресле.

Зимний Солдат убивал легко, без сожалений, внутренних терзаний, молча делал свою работу и растворялся в тенях, уходил так же неслышно, как и появлялся. Ему было наплевать, за что подписали приговор очередной его цели, кто за это платит и что произойдёт потом. Последствия? Разве они могут волновать винтовку, отправившую пулю в полёт? Но сейчас это было личное, для самого себя, своего спокойствия и спокойствия своего принца, без приказа, потому что сам решил.

Игла шприца, наполненного дорогим скотчем, вошла в паховую артерию легко. В этом месте никто не станет искать прокол. Артур надавил на поршень, вливая в кровь жидкий огонь, направляя по венам смерть. Верный способ уйти из жизни или указать дорогу в нужном направлении неопределившимся. Ещё один укол в тоже место — и очередная доза дорогого алкоголя устремляется по организму.

Артур поправил на смертельно пьяном Уильяме Кроссе одежду, усадил его как можно естественнее, открыв рот, влил ему немного скотча в глотку, а остальное допил в несколько глотков, оставляя пустую бутылку на столе, лишь плеснул несколько капель в бокал и тщательно обтёр горлышко.

То, что Уильям Кросс не проживёт и часа, Артур был уверен, и поэтому не стал задерживаться в доме, дожидаясь последнего вздоха. Ему надо было возвращаться к своему принцу, пусть тот и обещал вести себя хорошо и не покидать апартаментов. Можно было, конечно, всё же побродить по городу, насладиться свободой. Но без Джека это почему-то не имело смысла.

Артур замер у двери, сжал в ладони ключ. Как хотелось сказать, что он наконец-таки вернулся домой. Но мечты не входят в функционал Зимнего Солдата, да и курьер, скорее всего, уже доставил его покупку.


	7. Chapter 7

Джек читал газету за завтраком и размышлял вовсе не о том, о чем было нужно. Стоило подумать про предложение дяди и принять его, наконец. Поиграть в оппозицию — это будет интересно. Да и выяснить, как Уильям Кросс собирается свергать короля Сайласа, не помешало бы. Джек знал только один верный способ свержения — революцию. И честное слово, если отец продолжит упорствовать с Портом Процветания, он ее получит.

Но вместо того, чтобы как следует подумать об этом, Джек смотрел, как Артур пьет кофе из кружки со щитом Капитана Америка. Подумать только, всей свободы, в которой Артур нуждался, оказалось личная кружка и четыре часа личного времени. Как раз на потрахаться. Интересно, кто она была? Но Джек решил, что не будет спрашивать. Пусть у Артура будет личное пространство. Главное, что он вернулся.

И пьет кофе. Джек в первый же вечер выяснил, что кофе, черный, очень сладкий, Артур любил. Но кружка со щитом. Почему именно такая? Что значит для Артура этот щит?  
Капитан Америка погиб в сорок пятом году, под конец войны. И вряд ли Артур читал комиксы о нем. Тогда почему? Чем Артура зацепила именно эта эмблема? Что она для него значит?

Спрашивать бесполезно. Артур не помнит. Гребаные русские с их системой дегуманизации.  
Ноутбук пискнул, сообщая о новом письме. Джек свернул сайт «Звездные новости» с фотографией целующихся Шепарда и Клодии и проверил почту. О, из лаборатории.

— Мы с тобой не родственники, — сказал Джек Артуру. — То есть вообще. Просто случайное сходство.

Джек сам не знал, обрадовала его эта новость или разочаровала. Если бы Артур оказался близким ему по крови, Джек бы наверняка прошел по цепочке, ведущей до лабораторий, из которых вышел Артур, в России, и уничтожил бы и разработчиков, и исполнителей. Потому что с его братом так нельзя. Но Артур оказался просто чужаком с похожим лицом. Хотя, конечно, ни с кем так нельзя.

Интересно, почему Артура продали в Гильбоа? Вряд ли дядя прицельно покупал Зимнего Солдата для племянника. Скорее, это какой-то побочный результат одной из его сделок. И сколько Артур провел в криокамере, совершенно неизвестно. Последней его миссией, о которой упоминалось в «Инструкции», было устранение и изъятие на территории США. Но год не упоминался, никакой конкретики, так что привязать эту миссию к какой-то конкретной смерти в Штатах Джек не мог. Может, Артура и продали-то потому, что из всех, кто с ним работал в России, остался только тот лысый техник.

— Сегодня я буду в генштабе, — сказал Джек, — потом во дворец. Заночую там. Где-то между встречусь с дядей.

Артур поднялся, вымыл кружку, мысленно прикидывая, как именно отреагирует его принц на смерть дяди. Он не слишком разбирался в родственных чувствах и прочих общечеловеческих эмоциях, но особой теплоты между Кроссом и Джеком не замечал. Но и его принц не обязан делиться всеми планами с простым, пусть и личным, телохранителем. Не нарушил ли Артур какой игры, он не знал, но подсчитанные риски стоили того.  
Быстро переодевшись и вооружившись, Артур застыл около двери, дожидаясь Джека. Теперь, имея свободу воли, ему было намного проще заботиться о своём принце.

 

О смерти Уильяма Кросса стало известно к обеду. Когда Джеку позвонила мать и дрожащим голосом сообщила об этом, Джек растерялся. Он отошел туда, где никто не подслушает разговор, и спросил:

— Отчего он умер?

— Алкогольное отравление. Не выдержало сердце. Но, Джек, он же практически не пил!

— Может быть, ты просто не знала, — вяло ответил Джек.

Дядя всегда выглядел нездорово, и если он пил не запоями, мог нажираться втихую у себя дома.

Королева что-то говорила, Джек отвечал, а сам думал, что же ему делать. Он не успел ответить старшему Кроссу согласием, ничего от него не получил — ни возможностей, ни связей. Значит, придется ждать, пока кто-нибудь из подельников дяди выйдет на него. Или не выйдет. Хотя у них все равно не может быть другой кандидатуры на смену Сайласу. Законные права на трон были только у Джека. Мишель не наследовала. Правда, Сайлас мог взбрыкнуть и назначить наследником кого-нибудь еще, но единственной реальной кандидатурой был Эндрю Кросс, сын дяди, а ее не поддержит ни Совет, ни народ. Обстановка и так слишком напряженная. К тому же тогда Сайласу придется объяснять, чем ему не угодил Джек, а на это Сайлас не пойдет. Королева ему просто не позволит. Она так яростно поддерживает имидж королевской семьи, что Джек должен сделать что-то по-настоящему ужасное — и публичное — чтобы его лишили права наследования.

— Да, мама, я понял, — в очередной раз ответил Джек и свернул разговор.

Он чувствовал себя совершенно растерянным.

— Планы меняются, мой принц? — спросил Артур, отложив ноутбук.

Ему не было жалко Кросса, тот был крупной фигурой с десятком неизвестных величин за спиной и представлял реальную опасность. И мог втянуть Джека в такие дела, где его принцу малой кровью отделаться вряд ли удастся, а дядюшка между тем даже руки не запачкает. Кто поверит мятежному принцу, оставшемуся один на один с последствиями?

— Да, — кивнул Джек. — Во дворец.

Интересно, кто наследует дядюшке, кроме Эндрю? Когда будет оглашено завещание? Есть ли в нем Джек?

Дворцовые интриги, сплетни, едва слышные шепотки за тяжёлыми портьерами. Артур любил бывать во дворце, ему нравилось прохаживаться по галереям, прислушиваться, узнавать то, о чём не напишет ни одно жёлтое издание, получать информацию из первых уст.

Главное — примелькаться. Когда к тебе привыкают, перестают замечать, считая немой тенью Джека Бенджамина, никто и не думает понижать голоса, прятаться по углам при твоём появлении. Только неусыпная Томасина, зоркий дракон его величества Сайласа, хранила свои тайны не хуже ключей от королевских покоев. Но Артуру оно было и ни к чему. Главное — ему доверяли, не считали опасным, всего лишь надоедливым и слишком исполнительным. Опасное заблуждение.

Артур умел собирать информацию, умел подмечать любые мелочи, вроде криво застёгнутых пуговиц и выбившейся прядки из причёски секретаря королевы Розы, отлучек его Величества и того, что Томасина была верна только королю, слишком многое скрывая от его супруги, а такая информация могла пригодиться. Артур слышал гораздо больше, чем думали — его слух был лучше человеческого. Он знал, что жирный охранник Клотц влюблен в Томасину. Что у нее есть сестра, которая давно и тяжело болеет. Артур чуял слабый запах дешевой женской косметики и еды, какой не готовили во дворце, когда король возвращался после своих отлучек. Знал, что принцесса Мишель обожает кусочничать и таскает еду с кухни. Он даже знал, что у королевы, похоже, анорексия — от нее слишком часто пахло рвотой, совсем чуть-чуть, незаметно для обычного человеческого обоняния, и при этом она не вызывала врача. И уж конечно Артур знал, что Джек почти не спит, оставаясь на ночь во дворце. Поздно ложится, вертится всю ночь, рано встает и послушно идет на королевскую кухню, чтобы получить свою порцию омлета, приготовленного королем. Правда, Джек больше ковырялся в еде, чем ел, и сбегал с семейных завтраков под любым предлогом.

Смерть Уильяма Кросса всколыхнула весь дворец. Прислуга шушукалась по углам, в королевских покоях обосновался личный врач королевы, выглядела растерянной принцесса Мишель. Король был в Совете, и Томасина, как всегда, его сопровождала, но Артур помнил про недавнюю заварушку с казначейством, так и не разрешившуюся до конца. Король, должно быть, доволен.

Когда во дворец прибыл одетый в траур Эндрю Кросс и пожал руку Джеку, Артуру захотелось придушить этого гаденыша. Уильям Кросс был просто неприятен. Эндрю Кросс вызывал омерзение.

Вот уж кого не опечалила смерть отца. Артур окинул Кросса младшего изучающим взглядом, внутренне поморщившись. Слишком благожелательная улыбка придавала худому лицу странное сходство с крысиной мордой. Артур на мгновение даже пожалел, что Уильям так бесславно закончил свою жизнь и придётся иметь дело с его продолжением. Как говорится — яблоко от яблони. Но если в старшем Кроссе был класс, чувствовалась властная жилка и умение эту самую власть крепко держать в руках, то от сыночка можно было ожидать чего угодно.

Артур мельком глянул данные на королевскую семью в своём телефоне. На Эндрю информации было на удивление мало, будто каждый его шаг контролировался и записывался, пропускаясь через несколько фильтров, чтобы никоим образом не бросить тень на репутацию Уильяма. Жил где-то в тихом пригороде, ничем не выделялся, ни в чём не был замечен с тех пор, как изгнан с глаз сиятельного семейства.  
Человек многих пороков. Артур покивал сам себе, обещая внимательнее присматривать за новой фигурой на шахматной доске.

Джек был совсем не рад кузену. В детстве тот сворачивал шеи птенцам, отрезал ножницами лапки лягушкам и поджигал муравьев. Когда вырос, и Джек пару раз взял его с собой в загулы по клубам, выяснилось, что Эндрю по-прежнему остается садистом. Девушки жаловались, что у него не встает, если он не сделает больно. По-настоящему больно. После того как Эндрю привязал Энн к кровати и принялся тушить об нее сигареты, Джек набил ему морду, потребовал оплатить Энн пластику и больше никогда не имел с кузеном дела.

Джек не был в курсе скандала, после которого Эндрю отставили от двора — Джек в это время был на фронте, а Роза отказывалась об этом говорить, но чтобы Сайлас прогнал почти племянника, нужна была очень веская причина.

Тайны, чертовы дворцовые тайны…

Завещание Уильяма Кросса огласили сразу после похорон. Корпорация «Кроссген» предсказуемо отошла Эндрю, что автоматически делало его самым влиятельным человеком в стране. Если брать реальную, а не номинальную власть — влиятельнее короля.  
Джек получил дом за городом и неплохую сумму денег. Но его это мало интересовало. Эндрю выглядел невероятно самодовольным. На тетю он смотрел с ожиданием. Ну да, теперь Сайласу просто придется вернуть Эндрю ко двору. Конечно, всех рычагов влияния он не унаследовал, но мозги у Эндрю были, и как надавить на короля, имея в своих руках военную промышленность, СМИ и казначейство, он разберется быстро.

— Присматривай за Эндрю, — велел Джек Артуру. — Проверяй мою еду и напитки везде, где мы с ним вместе. Эндрю злопамятный сучонок. На меня у него зуб.

— Будет исполнено, мой принц, — чуть склонил голову Артур.

Говорили, что врагов стоит держать как можно ближе, чтобы успеть ответить, если что, но подпускать к Джеку кого-то столь непредсказуемого он не собирался. В крайнем случае, всё можно списать на семейный рок, проклятие, выкашивающее семейство Кросс на корню.  
Артур усмехнулся. Он сам назначил себя семейным роком Кроссов. Забавно.

Эндрю подошел к Артуру, когда Джека отвлекла королева.

— У кузена новый телохранитель? — доброжелательно спросил он. — Ты выглядишь внушительнее, чем предыдущие. Джек специально тебя отыскал? Вы так похожи… Долго уговаривал?

— Я работаю по контракту, сэр, — сухо ответил Артур, глядя поверх головы Эндрю. — Меня первоначально нанял ваш отец.

— Странно, мне он ничего не сказал, — обиженно сообщил Эндрю. — Ты не хочешь разорвать контракт? Или немного подработать на стороне? Джек никогда не умел ценить людей.

Мышка сама идёт в лапы коту. Артур мысленно вычеркнул один из пунктов. Что может быть проще: привлечь внимание, польстить, усыпить бдительность. Пара мелких подачек и новоявленный король жизни будет с удовольствием кормиться с рук его принца, сам не зная об этом. Удобно.

— Хороший работник никогда не предаст своего господина, сэр, несмотря на условия, — Артур чуть дернул уголком губ, внимательно наблюдая за лицом собеседника.

— Да, этика наемника, — скривился Эндрю. — Наслышан. Но кто говорит о предательстве? Просто… приглядывай за Джеком повнимательнее. И обращайся ко мне, если что.

Артур восхитился про себя, в какие привлекательные для слуха слова можно облечь неприглядную истину. Шпионить за своим принцем в угоду слащавому хлыщу, который пока даже со стороной не определился. Артур был уверен — Эндрю будет мстить, гадить по-мелкому, сначала самому Джеку, как самой незащищенной персоне, может как-то испортить жизнь Шепарду, чтобы посмотреть на мучения Мишель. До Сайласа ему не допрыгнуть, не того полёта птица, а вот королева намучается. Мелкие пакостники, вроде Эндрю Кросса, умели гадить метко и исподтишка.

— Если это не повредит моему господину, — Артур быстро оглянулся, чтобы удостовериться, что их слышит достаточное количество народу и весть о предательстве верного охранника разнесут по дворцу в считанные минуты. — И если это будет соответствующе оплачено.

Пусть шепчутся, слухи Артуру были только на руку. Идеальных никто не любит, у каждого, даже самого верного, должны водиться мелкие грешки и страстишки, а уж своему принцу он расскажет обо всём сам.

— Сколько тебе предложил Кросс-младший? — равнодушно спросил Джек в машине по дороге домой.

— Вдвое больше моего обычного оклада, мой принц, плюс бонусы по результату работы, — Артур быстро набрал сообщение в телефоне и отправил его одному из информаторов. Все же надо было побольше разузнать, что из себя представлял этот поганец. И Артур очень сильно сомневался, что он столько лет просидел в имении, ничего не натворив и не вляпавшись в неприятности.

— Щедро, — кивнул Джек. — Ну, Эндрю может себе это позволить. Советуйся со мной, прежде чем начать сливать ему информацию.

— Есть что-то, что мне стоит о нем знать? — спросил Артур.

— Садист, насильник, психопат. Я, к несчастью, научил его, что за развлечения надо платить, так что маловерятно, что найдется много желающих пожаловаться на Эндрю. Возможно, у него есть свои люди в полиции. У дяди были. Словом, бешеный, как сортирная крыса. Скорее всего, будет искать поводы для того, чтобы шантажировать и тебя, и меня. Эндрю не гнушается клеветой, но только в том случае, если она непроверяема. Сейчас будет искать подходы к королю. Скорее всего, потребует себе кресло в Совете. И да, ты не в курсе — отец отдал мне кресло министра информации. Правда, работать придется в паре с миссис Гент. Вот кого бы я с удовольствием придушил. Мерзкая баба.

— Это легко устроить, мой принц.

Эндрю Кросс волновал его все больше. Артур не любил сплетни и сплетников, ими удобно пользоваться, но такие источники часто меняли вектор, разворачиваясь, как флюгер по ветру. С Катариной все было немного проще. Она умела добиваться своего, но чересчур любила саму себя и блистать на публике. Метко брошенная фраза, напоминание о прошлых грешках кому нужно — и миссис Гент падет. Но женщины сложные противники. Артур предпочитал с ними не связываться больше необходимого, ведь непонятно, уничтожат ли слухи нового министра или, наоборот, подстегнут и обозлят.  
Артур невольно отметил про себя то, что вокруг его принца начинает разворачиваться полномасштабная война, целей которой ему было пока что не понять.

— Успеется, — сказал Джек. — Может, она окажется неплохим союзником. Не знаю. Хочу обратно на фронт. Вот уж где спокойно.


	8. Chapter 8

Артур ходил из угла в угол, поглядывая на прикладывающегося к фляжке Джека. Он хотел что-то сделать, сказать, как-то помочь, но он не присутствовал ни на заседании Совета, ни на суде, весь день промаявшись во дворце. От нечего делать прошёлся по всем комнатам, сунулся в каждый тёмный угол.  
Информаторы молчали, Эндрю сидел тихо, король и тот перестал пропадать из дворца, Томасина ходила как в воду опущенная. Скучно. Не развернуться. Единственное непонятное — пропавшая туфля королевы, но заниматься таким Артур не стал бы даже по приказу. Однако стоило приехать к вечеру к залу Совета, как вся скука и расслабленность с него слетели разом, уступая место злости.  
Артур уважал своего принца, по праву гордился им и его успехами, и прекрасно видел, как Сайлас безжалостно раз за разом подрезает крылья сыну, выбивая у него из-под ног малейшую опору. Как подсовывает заранее проигрышные инициативы и с удовольствием наблюдает, как Джек барахтается, стараясь выплыть. Мерзко, низко. Артур считал, что врага надо добивать сразу, а не измываться, наблюдая за страданиями.  
Но больше всего его угнетала невозможность помочь, как-то поддержать того, кому он обязан всем: свободой, выбором, жизнью, в конце концов. Артуру было страшно, впервые, но не за себя. За себя он отбоялся.  
— Мой принц, — Артур присел рядом на дизайнерский диван.  
— Что, Арчи, ты тоже считаешь, что мною можно только побрезговать? — по-пьяному четко выговаривая слова, спросил Джек.  
— Я? Нет… — Артур сбился, вскинулся, поджимая губы, и тут же сел обратно. — Я не понимаю.  
— Нельзя столько пить, — Джек заглянул в пустую фляжку и отбросил ее. — Знаешь, Артур, я иногда начинаю верить, что я и правда такой подонок, которым меня они все считают. Мишель, Катарина, все они!.. — Джек устало ссутулился и уставился на собственные руки. — Я даже объяснить никому не могу, понимаешь? Мишель старшая. Если она выйдет замуж — когда она выйдет замуж… А, неважно. Она все равно не может родить. Хотя кто знает? Налей мне еще, — Джек встал, покачнулся, взял бутылку из бара, скрутил крышку и отхлебнул из горла. — А я правда дерьмо. Я отказался от человека, который меня любит, ради короны, и иногда мне кажется, что я останусь ни с чем. Ни любви, ни короны, ни уважения. Мишель сегодня сказала, что у меня все есть. Ха! — Джек присел на край стола, опасно покачивая в пальцах бутылку. Он даже не смотрел, что пьет. — А что у меня есть? Что у меня есть из того, что мне действительно нужно?  
Как забавно складывалась судьба, думал Артур, слушая Джека. Вот он, человек, который родился, имея всё, если верить досужим сплетням. Принц крови, наследник престола хоть и маленького, но процветающего королевства, и одинок настолько, что напивается в компании телохранителя, не имея возможности обратиться к семье, друзьям, людям, которым он не безразличен. Сидит перед таким же никому не нужным. Вот только Артур не хотел кривить душой хотя бы перед самим собой. Джек был нужен ему. Не как куратор, начальник, работодатель, не как единственный человек, знавший о нём всю правду, возможно, знавший коды активации. Артуру самому было тяжело понять, почему он не свернул Джеку шею, не ушёл, забрав всё, что осталось от Зимнего Солдата. Дело было не в благодарности или чувстве долга. Артур прикипел к своему принцу душой, потерялся в нём, отбросил свои желания, лишь бы сберечь того, кто был ему необходим.  
Артур приблизился к Джеку, забирая у него бутылку, усмехаясь. Выходило забавно. Его принц старался заглушить свою боль точно таким же скотчем, что отправил его дядюшку на тот свет.  
— У вас есть я, мой принц. Но нужно ли вам это?  
— А ты у меня есть? — Джек неожиданно трезво посмотрел на Артура, провел кончиками пальцев по его щеке. — Думаешь, я не знаю, как отчаянно стараются тебя перекупить? Что ты такого нашел во мне, что еще держишься? Давно мог бы свернуть мне шею и быть свободным.  
Бутылка отправилась на пол, под ноги, чтобы не мешать, не мозолить глаза. До Артура вдруг очень ясно дошло, что если он не скажет сейчас, хотя бы не попробует сказать, то больше шанса может не представиться. Но что сказать? Если он сам не понимает, не знает, как назвать всё, что творится внутри. Он бы назвал это любовью, если бы знал, что такое любовь. Артур пробовал читать, но кроме десятка расплывчатых определений, противоречащих друг другу, так ничего и не нашёл, лишь сильнее запутавшись.  
— Ты и есть моя свобода, — Артур взял ладони Джека в свои, аккуратно сжал, боясь повредить. Он не смотрел своему принцу в глаза, не мог заставить себя поднять взгляд. — Не хочу обманывать, что не думал о возможности, убив тебя, обрубить последнюю ниточку, что связала бы меня с Зимним Солдатом, и скрыться. Но я не могу. — Артур провёл большим пальцем правой руки по ладони своего принца, проследил линию жизни. — Ты говоришь о деньгах, о попытке перекупить меня. А зачем мне деньги? Модификация «Зимний Солдат» идеальна для ведения миссий в любых условиях с любой сложностью. Зачем деньги тому, кто не понимает их ценности? Я здесь для того, чтобы мой принц мог спать спокойно.  
— Одна ладонь теплая, а другая ледяная, — произнес Джек, глядя на руки Артура. — И обе мои. — Он положил пальцы Артуру на щеку и заставил заглянуть к себе в глаза. — Иногда я думаю, что ты был бы так же предан любому, кто отнесся бы к тебе по-человечески, наплевав на все твои инструкции. А иногда надеюсь: может быть, дело все-таки во мне?  
Одинаковые глаза, лишь чуть различные по цвету, одинаковые губы, подбородок, линия скул. Иногда Джек казался Артуру его отражением — или сам он был лишь образом на зеркальной глади, преломлённым, испорченным? Не благодаря ли именно этой схожести он смог стать нужным, может, даже опорой и утешением в смутное для его принца время?  
Артур пристально смотрел в глаза Джека, прямо, не отводя больше взгляда, не прячась за собственным незнанием. Он станет важным, защитит, выведет к свету, расчищая путь по старинке, винтовкой, если потребуется.  
— Не знаю, Джек, как сложилось бы, окажись я в чьих-то других руках, — Артур очертил скулу принца живой ладонью, коснулся шеи. — Но всё дело в тебе. Я твой, и это мой собственный выбор.  
Джек долго смотрел Артуру в глаза.  
— Спасибо, — сказал он наконец. — Я… — начал он. — Мне плевать на Итана Шепарда, веришь? Но его брат… Да, Мишель бесплодна, но, если она родит от него сына, наследником быть ему. А я не проживу и часа. Принц-гей никому не нужен, понимаешь? Сэмуэлс такой убедительный проповедник, а отец настолько харизматичен, что вся страна в едином порыве уверовала. Все ищут знамений, во всем видят знаки, молятся… А таких, как я, ожидают только огонь и сера. И подумать только — Европа, двадцать первый век… — Джек горестно сморщился. — Я бы покинул эту страну. Испания приняла бы меня с распростертыми объятьями, а репутация Гильбоа рухнула бы раз и навсегда. Но я не могу. Это моя земля, понимаешь? Моя страна. Я за нее отвечаю. Отец верит, что господь его избрал, только я не верю в господа. Это просто желание моей матери стать королевой и деньги ее семьи. Объединенное государство — это выгоднее, чем вечно враждующие Геф, Кармел, Села, Гильбоа. Отец бы и Геф завоевал, если бы смог. Подмял под себя и те земли. А когда-то в Гильбоа была демократия… Только кому она нужна? Людям необходим монарх. Господне благословение. А я… — Джек покачал головой. — Иногда я думаю: что если бы я родился не в семье короля, а в семье магната? Получил бы степень по финансам и экономике, работал бы в отцовской корпорации… Глупость, конечно. Я тот, кто я есть. — Джек вздохнул. — Знаешь, порой мне кажется, что я до сих пор жив только потому, что отец никак не придумает достаточно убедительную версию моей смерти. Я не участвую в гонках, не принимаю наркотики, не выступаю на подпольных боях, не прыгаю с парашютом. Иначе — как было бы удобно! Королевская семья скорбит о смерти принца! Потому что королевской семье на черта не нужен настолько неудобный принц. То ли дело Давид Шепард! Обожает короля и заглядывает ему в рот. Ест из рук. Влюблен в принцессу. Красивая сказка, правда? У меня в ней роль злодея, ставящего герою препятствия на пути к сверкающей цели.  
Артур притянул Джека к себе, прижал, давая возможность, как и в прошлый раз, уткнуться лбом в плечо, и наклонился ближе к его уху:  
— Хочешь, я завоюю для тебя Геф или принесу голову Шепарда?  
Джек обнял его.  
— Я подумаю над этим, — пообещал он. — Никогда не играл в футбол головами врагов. Знаешь, я хочу, чтобы его перестали обожать. Если ты его убьешь, отец сделает из него мученика за корону. Нет, я хочу его уничтожить. Смерть — это мелочь, понимаешь?  
Артур был теплым, сильным, пах собой — смесь запахов здорового мужчины и металла. Джек внезапно осознал, что он больше не один против всего мира. Их двое. Артур с ним. Потому что он сам так решил. Не обуза, не прихлебатель, не проситель — сила. Зимний Солдат, вещь в себе, неизученная мощь. Джек до сих пор не знал всех возможностей Артура. Тот водил все, что движется, стрелял из всего, что заряжается, распознавал примеси в еде и напитках по запаху, слышал через стены, в тире в его мишенях была ровно одна дырка, точно в десятке — Артур клал все пули в одну точку, словно рукой.  
А еще он был красивым. Не потому, что они с Джеком были похожи, нет. Артур был красив сам по себе. Как блик солнца на стали клинка.  
Джек ощущался в объятиях правильно, будто там и было его место. Артур хорошо помнил всех девиц, вившихся вокруг его принца на вечеринках, касавшихся его. Телохранителю, да ещё и настолько похожему на венценосную персону, нередко перепадало внимание не слишком трезвых особ. Они ластились, лезли на руки, старались потереться, оставить свой запах, как-то его пометить назло соперницам. Артуру было всё равно. Зачем обращать внимание на надоедливую мошкару, не способную причинить вреда, когда все его мысли и внимание были заняты лишь его принцем. С Джеком всё ощущалось иначе. Он хотел этого. Хотел чувствовать тепло его тела, касаться, уткнуться носом в волосы, как смел только ночами. И тело предавало, отзываясь дрожью, переставая подчиняться.  
— Мой принц, — едва слышно прошептал Артур, прижимаясь губами ко лбу Джека, дурея от собственной наглости.  
Губы у Артура были сухие и горячие. Джек подумал, что, наверное, Артур не умеет целоваться. Если и умел, это из него выжгли. Но… Джек же сможет научить его заново?  
Ему же можно иметь что-то совсем свое?  
Джек поднял голову и осторожно прикоснулся к губам Артура своими. Он был готов к тому, что Артур отпрянет. Тогда Джек просто извинится и сошлется на то, что он пьян.  
Вот только Артур ответил. Ласково, жадно, до того умело, что Джек почти сразу поплыл. Никто из его любовников не умел целоваться так.  
Артур пил дыхание Джека, сжимая его плечи, нетерпеливо оглаживая спину ладонями, вылизывал горячий рот. Он целовал своего принца, будто не мог оторваться, будто и правда имел право называть его своим. И Артура вело, размазывало, собирая воедино, будто выстраивая кусочки паззла в верном порядке, собирая картинку вместо мешанины цветных пятен. Он… любил Джека, любил настолько, насколько может человек без памяти, без прошлого, с неопределённым будущим. Артур целовал Джека, своего принца, сходя с ума от желания, не чувствуя ничего, даже выламывающей виски боли воспоминаний, лишь слепящее удовольствие, жажду обладания и принадлежность, полную, всеобъемлющую.  
— Я Джеймс Бьюкенен Барнс, — хрипло прошептал Артур и вновь прижался к губам Джека.  
Джек ответил на поцелуй, а потом подался назад, непроизвольно облизываясь.  
— Повтори, — приказал он.  
— Меня зовут Джеймс Бьюкенен Барнс, — растерянно послушался Артур. Нет, не Артур. — Баки Барнс.  
Джек ухватил его за металлическое запястье и потащил из гостиной в кабинет, к ноутбуку.  
— Я точно слышал это имя, — объяснил он. — Точнее, читал.  
Джек плюхнулся в кресло, включил ноутбук и нетерпеливо барабанил пальцами по столу, пока тот загружался. Набрал в поисковике имя.  
— Не так, — поправил Баки. — «Эйч», а не «кей».  
Поисковик выдал статью из Википедии на первой же странице. Джек открыл ее и уставился на черно-белую фотографию. Это был Артур. Нет. Не Артур. Джеймс Бьюкенен «Баки» Барнс. Герой Второй мировой войны. Снайпер Ревущих Коммандос. Друг Капитана Америка. Умерший в тысяча девятьсот сорок пятом году.  
Картинки полились в голову Артура бесконечным потоком, сметая всё на своём пути, оглушая, лишая зрения, выбивая воздух из лёгких. Старый Бруклин, грязь под ногами, продуваемая всеми ветрами квартира и вечно кашляющий голенастый нескладный Стиви, блестки, музыка, мишура нарядных платьев, счастливый девичий смех и его ладони на их талиях. Артур растерянно глянул на металлическую левую, слепо нашарил рукой подлокотник дивана, сел, не надеясь на ноги. Вспомнил форму и как складно она на нём сидела, как плакали мама с сёстрами, и как, втайне от него, гордились им. Вспомнил упрямый блеск в глазах лучшего друга, разбитые губы и саженные костяшки. Вспомнил войну.  
— Джеймс Бьюкенен Барнс, три два пять пять семь.  
Вспомнил Стиви, Стива, исправленного, как любил шутить Роджерс. Всего лишь справедливо дополненного, отвечал он, качая головой.  
Он пододвинул ноутбук к себе, быстро кликая по ссылкам, просматривая то, что пропустил, что не смог увидеть, застать, потому что умер в горах Италии, разбился насмерть, как гласила хроника. Там было всё — в кадрах, лицах, датах, коротких очерках очевидцев. Но Артура интересовал только один человек и его судьба, наполненная счастьем мирной жизни. Однако вместо долгой истории он нашел лишь хвалебные оды и некролог.  
Артур поднялся, чувствуя, как его ведёт из стороны в сторону, как качает, будто пол под ногами кренился. Он не видел ничего перед собой: ни комнату, ни растерянное лицо Джека, лишь кружку со красно-синим щитом на боку.  
— Стивен чёртов Грант Роджерс, — горько усмехнулся «Баки» — Артур, провёл пальцами по гладкому боку. — Ты всё-таки самоубился, самодовольный кретин.  
Джек подошел к нему и крепко обнял. Баки Барнс. Единственный из Ревущих Коммандос, не вернувшийся с войны. Его Артур. Зимний Солдат.  
— Ты все-таки выжил тогда, да? — спросил Джек. — Попал к русским, и они… Господи, какие же сволочи! Баки, ты в порядке? Не молчи! Хочешь, я запрошу американского посла? Вернешься домой, может, кто-то из твоих сестер еще жив? Или племянники?  
Артур зажмурился, выдыхая, отпуская самого себя. Да, он когда-то был героем войны, другом Капитана Роджерса, он Баки Барнс, но сейчас и здесь это всё было таким неважным, ненужным, наносным, из далёкого прошлого, будто бы даже не его. Рядом был человек, готовый его отпустить, если вдруг потребуется, пренебречь своей безопасностью, но помочь.  
— Нет, мой принц, — Артур развернулся в его объятиях. — Мне это не нужно. Я здесь ради того, чтобы мой принц спал спокойно. — И улыбнулся, впервые по-настоящему.


	9. Chapter 9

Биографию Баки Барнса Джек прочитал за пару часов. Даже с воспоминаниями тех, кто помнил Баки, она была короткой. Баки Барнс прожил всего двадцать восемь лет. Хороший парень, любимец дам, работяга. Закончил школу без особых успехов, пошел в армию, отслужил год, получил сержанта. Работал в нью-йоркских доках. Был призван в армию снова в сорок третьем году. Друг Стива Роджерса.  
Совершенно ничего особенного. Несколько фотографий. Мелкие подробности — как Баки спасал Стива из драк, которые тот затевал, как выиграл танцевальный конкурс в своем квартале, как работал в доках, хотя семья по тем временам была довольно обеспеченной, у них даже была своя машина. Воспоминания сестер.  
Пошел на войну, в сорок третьем попал в плен, был освобожден Капитаном Америка, примкнул к его спецотряду. Был отличным снайпером и отличным сержантом. Поддерживал своих людей, заботился о них. Много шутил.  
Джек рассматривал фотографию сержанта американской армии в залихватски заломленной фуражке. Баки тогда было столько же, сколько Джеку сейчас. У него были друзья и винтовка, его ждали дома.  
Только он не вернулся домой.  
Ничего общего с Артуром Стуруа. Артур даже улыбается иначе.  
Джек убрал книгу подальше на полку. За ее страницами он не чувствовал живого человека. Не понимал, как шутник и всеобщий любимец Баки превратился в то, во что он превратился.  
А ведь что-то осталось. Преданность. Изменился фокус, вместо погибшего друга Баки теперь был предан Джеку. И Джек хотел, чтобы так и оставалось. Баки хотелось присвоить себе до конца, до самого донышка, и в то же время Джек понимал, что дальше-то уже некуда.  
Он получил Зимнего Солдата всего лишь за деньги. Но Баки Барнс — его, потому что Баки так хочет. Он так решил. Что бы ни случилось, Баки пойдет с Джеком до самого конца. Когда-то он умер за Капитана Америка. Но за Джека — за Джека Баки будет убивать.  
Да и вообще сделает что угодно.  
Кто он такой, Джек, чтобы заслужить такую преданность от такого человека? Может, он и правда ее стоит? Может, проклятая судьба Джека переломилась, и в его жизни появился тот, кому он по-настоящему дорог? Кто-то, кто верен ему, как Томасина отцу?  
Джек выглянул из кабинета. В гостиной Баки чистил пистолеты, выстраивая патроны в идеальный ряд на журнальном столике. Пахло металлом и оружейным маслом. Джек залюбовался четкостью и лаконичностью движений.  
Баки собрал последний пистолет, вставил в него обойму и убрал в кобуру. Джек подошел к нему, и Баки плавно поднялся. Джек залюбовался этим движением. Он притянул Баки к себе и поцеловал его. Может, Баки Барнс когда-то и был натуралом, но те времена прошли.  
— Баки, — на пробу сказал Джек, отрываясь от пахнущих кофе губ. — Больше не могу называть тебя Артуром, раз знаю твое настоящее имя.  
— Это только имя, мой принц, — Баки улыбнулся уголками губ, огладил Джека по спине и отстранился, раскладывая на столе ножи. — Но при дворе мне всё же стоит остаться Артуром. Баки — только для тебя.  
Легко ли примириться со своим прошлым? Барнс не думал об этом. Прошлое осталось за дверями подорванного вместе с криокамерой и креслом для обнуления склада. Сейчас было глупо жалеть, что все сложилось именно так, о проигранной, по сути, войне, смерти лучшего друга, годах, которые он предпочёл бы не помнить, но которые дали ему то, что он имел сейчас — самого важного человека. В сороковых был Стив, чью смерть он ещё успеет оплакать, но позже, когда всё устаканится здесь. Незачем мучить себя мыслями, что было бы, если…  
— Тебе обязательно ехать в Геф? — Баки вновь взялся за оружие. Любимые ножи лежали рядком, требуя заточки и подводки. — Я один могу то же, что целый отряд.  
— Мне нужны все баллы, которые я могу заработать в глазах отца, — объяснил Джек. — И мне нужен отпуск. Хочу отдохнуть.  
Не нравилась Баки вся эта история с Гефом. Он, конечно, не присутствовал ни на приёме послов, ни на военном совете, не смог встретиться и проследить за гостями из соседнего государства, но что-то во всей этой истории его крайне беспокоило. Пованивало, как сказал бы Стив. И, по хорошему, ему бы самому стоило проникнуть на территорию бывшего неприятеля и разведать, что и как. Но Джек был прав, оставлять же его в этом серпентарии одного, да ещё и на несколько дней было выше сил Барнса.  
— Пообещай одно, мой принц, — Баки поднял на Джека серьёзный взгляд. — Там ты будешь беречь себя, не думая обо мне или ком-то другом.  
— Баки, как получится, — ответил Джек. — Я никогда не рискую зря.

То, что отец навязал Джеку Шепарда, бесило неимоверно. Шепард все время лез в планирование операции, хотя ни хрена не понимал ни в тактике, ни в разведке. Откуда ему понимать? Рядовой, ставший капитаном случайно, ничему не учившийся, бестолковый и глупый. Джек бесился все сильнее и сильнее с каждым словом, которое выдавал Шепард, и в конце концов не выдержал и обернулся на Баки, прося поддержки. Надо сказать, Баки в военной форме и с винтовкой смотрелся куда лучше, чем в костюме. И его, кажется, побаивались.  
— Вы забываетесь, капитан, — подал голос Барнс, вскинув винтовку на плечо. — Неуважение к командиру для многих заканчивалось фатально.  
Барнс смотрел открыто, зло, ему хотелось препарировать национального героя, вскрыть, как телёнка, выпотрошить, посмотреть, из чего таких идиотов делают, всё ли у них так же, как и нормальных людей, имевших понятие о тормозе, а потом набить соломой и выставить в апартаментах его принца, как трофей. Но вряд ли капитан Шепард гармонировал бы с интерьером.  
Затвор винтовки ходил легко, Барнсу всегда нравилось ощущать её тяжесть, смертоносную мощь, нравилось настраивать сложную технику, хоть в сороковых он и не стремился на войну.  
После замечания Баки — какой у него, оказывается, бывает голос! — Шепард сдулся, как воздушный шарик, и замолк. Джек благодарно тронул Баки за живую руку, благо на них сейчас никто не смотрел, и закончил разбор будущей операции.  
Джек всегда любил — нет, не воевать, но быть здесь, где все всерьез и по-настоящему, где не лгут и не подставляют, где ты всегда знаешь, что твои люди — только твои. Они тебя всегда прикроют. А ты всегда прикроешь их.  
Сейчас, когда с ним был Баки, Джек чувствовал что-то вроде эйфории. Операция просто не может провалиться. С ним лучший снайпер Второй мировой, Зимний Солдат, воплощенная надежность.  
Местность была неудобной, шла под уклон к долине, слишком густой подлесок мешал обзору, в то же время нисколько не скрывая позиции медленно бредущего отряда. Баки двинулся вверх по склону, забирая левее и зорко следя за передвижениями своего принца. Сразу вспомнилось, как он так же прикрывал Стива. Он мотнул головой, отгоняя ненужные воспоминания.  
Проводники из Гефа двигались профессионально. Ни одного лишнего шага, движения, молчали, общаясь знаками в то время, когда Шепард вертел головой, кого-то выглядывая, отвлекался и отвлекал остальных неуместными высказываниями, явно почувствовав свободу, стоило телохранителю принца скрыться из виду.  
Барнс привалился к пеньку, вскидывая винтовку, находя в перекрестье прицела голову национального героя, стоило Джеку слишком нервно дёрнуть плечом на очередную реплику этого телёнка. Баки облизал губы, ласково огладил пальцем спусковой крючок и оскалился,. заметив, как Шепард вздрогнул, будто почувствовал его взгляд, сбледнул, нервно оглядываясь. Улыбнулся, заметив сытое довольство на лице своего принца. Джек вообще каким-то волшебным образом всегда знал, когда Баки на него смотрит, на каком бы расстоянии друг от друга они ни были.  
Показавшийся впереди мост был помечен на карте как ориентир. Удобно устроившись между стволов сросшихся деревьев, Баки замер.  
— Глаза, — раздалось с шипением в наушнике.  
— Периметр чист, мой принц, движение на два часа.  
Джек и Шепард отделились от основной группы, двинувшись вперёд. Баки сплюнул, помянув недобрым словом излишнюю злопамятность своего принца. В этом походе он мог доверить спину своего принца любому, кроме этого восторженного идиота, который, казалось, не знал, за какой конец держать винтовку, а уж как тот смог пробраться в военный лагерь Гефа прямо под носом «голиафов» и уйти обратно, выведя двоих пленных, вообще оставалось для Баки загадкой. Сколько он ни пересматривал снимки, сделанные полевым фотографом, всё не мог понять, за что же так его любит и бережет судьба, для каких таких целей.  
Движение слева Баки заметил слишком поздно, прикрывая Джека, подобравшегося слишком близко к лагерю неприятеля.  
— Засада, — выдохнул он, отключаясь.  
Винтовка стреляла чисто, с глухим хлопком отправляя патрон за патроном. Злой азарт захватил, будто поджигая кровь. Барнс снова слышал, как рвутся вокруг снаряды, свистят пули, слышал предсмертные крики раненых, глухой звук падения тел на устилавшую землю сухую листву. В такие моменты Зимний не видел ничего вокруг, срастаясь с винтовкой, становясь снарядом, пулей, вылетающей из ствола в поисках цели, единственным желанием которой было напиться ещё горячей крови досыта.  
Раскалённая гильза обожгла ладонь, возвращая к действительности. В лесу было тихо и мёртво. Барнс снова прицелился, точно зная, где Джек и что с ним всё более-менее в порядке. А вот понять, как дела у остальных, не помешало бы.  
Все проводники Гефа были убиты, снятые снайпером мятежников, двое бойцов принца ранены, но на ногах. Баки нашёл взглядом Шепарда и скривился. Тот мало того что был жив-здоров, но и снова пререкался с принцем, размахивая руками и что-то громко шепча.  
Баки в очередной раз тяжело вздохнул. Похоже, этому идиоту феерически везло, что он не нарвался на пулю в перестрелке и что у личного чудовища принца Гильбоа был чёткий приказ не трогать национальное достояние, а то леса в Гефе густые и непроходимые. Вряд ли кто смог бы узнать, что на самом деле произошло с Дэвидом Шепардом, возьмись за него Зимний всерьёз.  
— Надо уходить, — испуганно шипел Шепард, оглядываясь. — Мы одни, нас некому прикрывать.  
— Есть, — Баки привычно замер за плечом Джека, растянув губы в подобии улыбки, глянул исподлобья, заставив Шепарда вздрогнуть и отступить на пару шагов.  
— Если хочешь, можешь остаться здесь, — спокойно ответил Джек, перезаряжая ствол. — Пока я командую, мы не повернём назад.  
В сгущающихся сумерках лагерь Белиала казался больше и оживлённее, чем был на самом деле. Баки нервно сжал губы, наблюдая, как Шепард, сгорбившись, в слишком свободной для себя одежде, которую они сняли с часового, бредёт к центру лагеря, зажав в дрожащей руке гранату. Баки мог бы поклясться, что слышал стук его зубов, надрывное сиплое дыхание и сбивающийся слишком частый стук сердца.  
— Герой, — скривился Барнс.  
Взрыв грянул точно по плану, давая Джеку шанс пробраться в главную палатку и добраться до Цели. Паникующие мятежники палили по своим, не разбираясь, орали что-то, но Баки не было до них дела. Джек ушёл, уволакивая сопротивляющегося человека с заломленными за спину руками, а значит, и ему пора было сниматься с места, только удостоверившись, что и национальное достояние ковыляет следом.  
Чем дальше они уходили в лес, тем левее забирал Баки, осматривая территорию. Нужно было исключить любую возможность погони, поэтому он чуть подотстал, возвращаясь назад. Зачистить оставшихся мятежников было плёвым делом. Обычные люди с минимумом навыков вряд ли могли тягаться с Баки из сороковых, о Зимнем Солдате и его опыте и говорить не следовало. Правда, Баки надеялся, что за полчаса его отсутствия Джек всё же пристрелит Шепарда, а то даже у него тихо сдавали нервы рядом с этим клиническим идиотом.  
— Не убивай его, Джек! — на пол-леса вопил Шепард, прыгая вокруг принца, прижимающего к стволу дерева Белиала. — Не надо убивать невиновного!  
— Ты рехнулся? — голос Джека звучал глухо, устало.  
— Я нашёл оружие из Гильбоа. Кто-то спонсирует мятежников с нашей стороны. В совете предатель.  
И завертелось. Баки из-за плеча встревоженно поглядывал на своего принца. На Джека было страшно смотреть, он молчал, пёр вперёд, явно мысленно подписывая приговор за приговором.  
Кому в Гильбоа была на руку война, знал и Баки, но он лично позаботился о Кроссе, был на похоронах, чтобы удостовериться на всякий случай, слишком часто такие личности любили воскресать не в самый удачный момент. Уильям Кросс был мёртв и покоился в семейном склепе, но напоследок и он не мог не подгадить королевской семейке, оставив все свои активы сыну, которого мало того что никто не любил, терпели с трудом.  
И вот никак не получалось, не укладывалось в голове, кому ещё было на руку текущее положение вещей — война ради войны, где солдаты из людей, отцов, сыновей, братьев превращаются в топливо для танков.  
— Надо выбираться. Нужна машина, — впервые подал дельную мысль Шепард, в очередной раз спотыкаясь о вывороченный из земли корень.  
— Мой принц, — Баки сжал плечо Джека, разворачивая его к себе. — Я согласен с капитаном. Сами мы не доберёмся до границы. Помощи ждать неоткуда. Чуть севернее в двух милях отсюда была ферма.  
Джек кивнул.  
— Иди, Артур.  
Чертова политика! Она дотянулась даже сюда! Интересно, кто стоит за вооружением гефских мятежников, какая сука?  
Шепард забился в угол сарая рядом с дверью. Джек поглядывал на него краем глаза. Вот ведь человек-проблема! Может и правда дать Баки отмашку? Спишем на превратности войны.  
Нет. Поздно. Надо было раньше. В той перестрелке. А сейчас есть свидетель, и Белиала надо довезти до Шайло живым.  
Боже, но какой же Шепард идиот! Прется прямо на мины, трясется, как овечий хвост, словно в первый раз участвует в боевой операции.  
Жалко парней. Вот парней по-настоящему жалко. Хорошо, что Баки цел. Глупо было бы погибнуть от случайной пули, пройдя Вторую мировую и черт его знает какой ад после нее.  
Старый пикап трясся и подпрыгивал на ухабах. Барнсу было почти весело. Его принц рядом, живой, здоровый, хмуро смотрел в зеркало заднего вида и о чём-то размышлял. Белиал притулился между сидениями, зажатый с двух сторон, гневно зыркал, но старался помалкивать. Хорошему настроению, как ни странно, поспособствовал именно Шепард, бесчувственной кучей сваленный в кузове и пристёгнутый для верности ремнями, чтобы не дай боже не повредил себе чего, а то Сайлас не простит порчу талисмана.  
Баки всегда считал, что главными врагами человека являются отсутствие мозга, тормозов и чересчур длинный язык. Фермерскому сыночку повезло сразу по всем пунктам. А натёршая череп форменная фуражка явно там что-то пережала, иначе как объяснить неуёмную жажду деятельности Шепарда, Баки просто не представлял.  
— Я не поеду в кузове, — принялся залупаться он. — Я должен охранять пленного.  
— Достал, — вздохнул Баки, ударом левой отправляя проблему отдохнуть. — Как его только король терпит? Полдня рядом — и мигрень на неделю обеспечена.  
Но на границе их ждали не помощь и поддержка, а свои же с автоматами наизготовку. Баки едва успел выкрутить руль вправо, уходя из-под обстрела.  
— Ходу-ходу-ходу, — закричал Джек, пригибаясь и закрывая голову руками.  
Машину закрутило, пробитые колёса бестолково скребли асфальт и лишь мешая, сбивая скорость. Ударив по тормозам, Барнс вывалился из машины ещё до того, как она полностью остановилась, выхватывая винтовку. Стрелять по своим не хотелось, но жизнь его принца стоила намного больше, чем чья бы то ни было, даже его собственная.  
— Уходим, Артур! — крикнул Джек, вытягивая из салона упирающегося Белиала, и тут же задохнулся, получив от того коленом под дых.  
Время для Баки замерло. Он не понял, как отшвырнул в сторону изрешечённый пулями автомобиль, не видел ужаса на лице пришедшего в себя Шепарда. Для Баки сейчас существовал только Джек и нависший над ним смертник с пистолетом.  
Как он оказался над принцем, прикрывая его собой? Почувствовал ли вообще острый укол боли, прошивший правое плечо? Он не помнил, только противный звук лопнувшей в железной ладони гортани и биение сердца Джека — самый важный звук на свете.


	10. Chapter 10

Баки вжался спиной в тканевую стену палатки-госпиталя, холодея внутри. Вокруг сновали люди в белых халатах, переговариваясь, казалось, на совершенно незнакомом языке, не обращая внимания на замершего в углу пациента.  
Почему он согласился, послушался своего принца, хотя ему ничего не стоило вывернуться из его хватки, уйти, переждать немного, заштопав себя самостоятельно, как случалось с Зимним не раз? Он ведь знал, что будет, знал — и всё равно доверился.  
В голове опустело, словно щелчком выключая Баки Барнса, возвращая его в холодный бункер, залитый мертвенным белым светом. Резко дёргало левую руку, прошивая болью до плеча, ключицы, по позвоночнику прямо в мозг. Он не мог двигаться, лишь стонать, закусив капу, и смотреть-смотреть-смотреть. Щелчок — Зола склоняется слишком близко, обдавая Баки запахом химикатов, крови и смерти, шепчет, смеётся, уговаривает потерпеть, обещает, что скоро всё кончится. И снова приходит боль, иссушающая сознание, стирающая прошлое в пыль, выжигающая всё живое, оставляющая кровоточащую рану там, где до этого был человек.  
Баки слепо смотрел перед собой, сжав правый кулак до боли, до кровавых полумесяцев на ладони, смотрел, раз за разом переживая одно и тоже.  
Джек закончил разбирать вещи Белиала. Нашел мобильник и сунул в карман — надо будет изучить переписку и историю звонков. И заглянул в медчасть, проверить, как там Баки.  
Баки сидел у стены за какими-то коробками, бледный как смерть, с остановившимися, совершенно мертвыми глазами. Из раны на его правом плече сочилась кровь, пропитывая форменную куртку.  
Джек оглянулся, пытаясь понять, что же могло ввергнуть бесстрашного Зимнего Солдата в такой ужас, вдохнул запах медикаментов, крови, дезинфекции, понял и проклял себя.  
Он не подумал, он совершенно не подумал о том, как создавали Зимнего Солдата из Баки Барнса. Не подумал, что при ускоренном метаболизме не действует обезболивающее. Не подумал, даже не попытался представить, как устанавливали протез.  
Баки вспомнил. Ему плохо.  
Джек подошел к нему, тронул за правую руку.  
— Баки, я здесь. Я с тобой. Я никому не позволю тебе навредить. Баки, ты слышишь меня?  
Джек взял руку Баки в свои, разогнул судорожно сжатые пальцы, прикусил губу, увидев кровавые лунки на ладони.  
— Баки, Баки, Баки, — повторил он, заправляя Баки за ухо выбившиеся из хвоста пряди, оглаживая челюсть, трогая подбородок, возвращая Баки к реальности. — Это я, Джек. Я с тобой. Успокойся. Ничего такого здесь нет. Это госпиталь, мы в Гильбоа. Тебе вытащат пулю из плеча и перевяжут, и мы вернемся домой.  
Голос Джека пробивался словно сквозь вату, вяз в гулкой тишине, почти не достигая Баки, замкнувшегося в круге своего персонального ада. Он чувствовал тепло рядом, будто насмешку над ледяным безразличием Зимнего Солдата, и только и мог, что шептать, надеясь в этот раз запомнить:  
— Сержант Джеймс Бьюкенен Барнс…  
Баки не слышал. Джек попробовал поднять его, но не смог. Баки закостенел в своем ужасе, провалился в свой личный ад.  
Джек быстро огляделся. В их сторону никто не смотрел, с одной стороны была стенка палатки, с другой — коробки и ящики. Джек взял лицо Баки в ладони и поцеловал нежно, но настойчиво, раздвигая языком сухие губы, касаясь их изнутри. Сначала это было как целовать спящего, и Джек с тихой истерикой подумал, что он чертов принц при Белоснежке. А потом Баки ожил, его язык шевельнулся, касаясь языка Джека, дрогнул, лаская. Джек ненадолго углубил поцелуй и отстранился.  
— Баки, — попросил он. — Вернись ко мне.  
Некстати пришла мысль, что Зимний Солдат, пожалуй, откусил бы ему язык за такие вольности.  
— Мой принц, — сипло прошептал Баки, обмякая, неловко поднялся, стараясь опереться на тканевую стену и вскинул на Джека блестящие, словно от лихорадки, глаза. — Простите меня, мой принц, я… — сбился, тронув кончиками пальцев живой руки губы.  
— Все в порядке, — утешил его Джек. — Я понимаю. Тебе легче?  
Баки кивнул, стараясь отвести взгляд, не смотреть на губы принца, не вспоминать их вкус, сладкую мягкость, не залипать, думая только о том, где бы найти укромный уголок, невидимый для чужих глаз, куда можно затянуть Джека, чтобы вжаться в него, провести носом по шее, вдохнуть запах пота, горелого пороха и самого Джека, запах, преследующий Баки даже во снах, после которых он резко просыпался, вскидывался, чувствуя, как пульсирует и тянет в паху. И зацеловать, заласкать до припухлых, потерявших приличный вид губ, до хриплых просящих стонов.  
Боль дернула плечо, возвращая Баки обратно из мира грёз. Он поморщился.  
— Я сам могу извлечь пулю, мой принц. Это несложно.  
Джек положил руку ему на шею, погладил ее под волосами.  
— Баки, — сказал он. — Я буду с тобой. Все время. Давай, один раз. Потом будет легче. Сейчас это только пуля в плечо, но если в следующий раз она будет в живот? Ты смелый, сильный, отважный. Давай сделаем это вместе. Прошу тебя.  
— Да что ты меня, как маленького, уговариваешь? — буркнул Баки, послушно проходя в «смотровую» и усаживаясь на невысокий раскладной стул и с подозрением косясь на подошедшего врача.  
Рядом с Джеком ад отступал, таял, шёл трещинами. Затихли голоса в голове. Баки нервно дергал уголками губ, сжимал и разжимал металлическую ладонь, скрипя перчаткой, и смотрел только на Джека, в глаза, будто не было никого вокруг, только они двое.  
— Раздевайтесь, — велел врач, натягивая ярко-фиолетовые стерильные перчатки.  
Джек помог Баки стянуть куртку с правой руки и разрезал футболку кривыми медицинскими ножницами. Он не хотел, чтобы кто-нибудь видел протез. Насколько Джек разбирался, протез был уникален. Незачем кому-то знать, что у телохранителя принца есть такой.  
Врач вскинулся было, наткнулся на злой взгляд Джека и не решился что-то сказать. Медсестра простерилизовала рану, вытерла кровь. Джек встал рядом, положив ладонь Баки на шею сзади, легонько погладил. Он чувствовал, что Баки напряжен, слышал звук, с которым калибровались пластины руки, жужжание приводов.  
Медсестра сделала уколы — обезболивающее, антибиотик. Джек не стал настаивать на отступлении от протокола лечения. Незачем кому-то знать, что на Баки не действует анестезия, а антибиотиков нужны сверхдозы. С этим они разберутся дома.  
Врач возился в ране длинным пинцетом, выцепляя пулю, застрявшую где-то в глубине. Джек смотрел на закаменевшее, но все же живое лицо Баки, и думал: «Он мой». Никаких других мыслей не было, только эта. Ярчайшее озарение. Баки — его, как никогда не был никто другой. Мощь — и ответственность, равная этой мощи.  
Джек никогда никому его не отдаст. Никогда никому не позволит навредить Баки. Как хорошо, что дядюшка умер! Как вовремя! Теперь никто во всей Гильбоа не знает, кто такой Баки и откуда. Пусть так и остается.  
Сайлас пытался выяснить у Джека, откуда взялся Артур Стуруа, говорящий на гелвуйском с акцентом, появившийся ниоткуда. Джек сослался на дядю, благо на мертвого можно было валить что угодно. Непроверяемо. Сам Баки выдавал информацию вовне только по согласованию с Джеком.  
К личному телохранителю принца подкатывали многие, и за то время, что Баки был с ним, Джек радостно слил огромное количество дезинформации. Наблюдать результаты было забавно. А еще больше Джека забавляло осознание, что он держит в руках жизни всех, кто попадается на глаза. Баки надо было скорее удерживать от решения проблем простым и радикальным методом, чем заставлять кого-то устранить.  
То, что проблему Шепарда, Катарины Гент, да кого угодно, Джек мог в любой момент решить раз и навсегда, окрыляло. Но Джек не собирался злоупотреблять своими возможностями. Пусть все пока идет как идет. Шепард умрет в тот момент, когда выйдет указ о назначении его наследником. Катарина… пусть живет пока. Старая язва. Ей было за сорок, увядание уже коснулось ее, потому она и рвалась во власть. Она была зла и языката, но управляема. Сейчас Джек скорее радовался, что в Судный день она отказала ему. Не особо и хотелось, на самом деле. Совсем не хотелось, если честно.  
Женщины Джека любили, и в постели тоже. Он не особо хотел их, но для того, чтобы доставить удовольствие, член не обязателен. Джек прекрасно знал, что огромное множество женщин как раз не любит секса с проникновением. И знал, что в клубной тусовке Шайло девчонки зовут его «Сладкий язык». О нем шла слава восхитительного любовника — чуткого, ласкового, раскованного, уважающего дам.  
Интересно, а каким любовником был до войны дамский угодник Баки Барнс? Или тогда еще было не принято работать языком? Считалось крайним развратом? И ведь не спросишь.  
Медсестра закончила перевязку, принесла слинг, помогла надеть, и Баки с облегчением поднялся.  
Баки шёл к машине следом за Джеком, перебирая в памяти всё, что происходило в его очень длинной и богатой на события жизни, понимая, что покупка Зимнего Солдата Уильямом Кроссом — лучшее, что могло случиться. Баки всегда был весельчаком и славным малым, окружённым людьми, любимым и уважаемым. У него был Стиви, лучший друг, ради которого он шагнул в раззявленную пасть Гидры — и вышло то, что вышло. И вот он с Джеком, принцем маленького королевства, и счастлив настолько, что готов всё пережить заново: и прыжок на движущийся поезд, и падение, и чёртовы опыты. Больше пятидесяти лет ада — лишь бы всё снова обернулось именно так. Никто не был с ним так же честен и близок, никто не оставался рядом, вытягивая из-за последней черты, не удерживал от падения в бездну, обхватив шею, прижав к своей груди, чтобы он слышал не голодный вой ветра, а тревожно бьющееся сердце.  
Что сказал бы Джек, знай он, сколько всего сделал для Баки Барнса тогда, забрав себе, и что значило, что остался сегодня рядом?  
Когда они сели на заднее сиденье машины рядом, одновременно слишком близко и отчаянно далеко, не смея коснуться друг друга, Баки накрыл ладонь своего принца своей, переплетая пальцы, и кинул сверху форменный китель, скрывая от всех их общую тайну.  
Странно было держаться за металлическую руку — живая рука Баки была зафиксирована слингом. Странно, но хорошо.  
— Ты числишься сержантом армии Гильбоа, — сказал Джек. — Но ты спас мне жизнь. Так что тебе тоже положено капитанское звание от короля.  
— Будет лишний повод напомнить Шепарду о его месте, — едва слышно шепнул Баки, недобро оскалившись. Слишком много у него поднакопилось претензий к деревенскому выскочке.

Капитанский чин Артуру Стуруа не достался. Король расщедрился только на лейтенанта. В прессе это тоже не освещали. Баки получил назначение на должность и медаль «За мужество» из рук короля. Джек с интересом наблюдал за лицом отца в эти мгновения. Похоже, Сайлас побаивался Баки. И думал, думал, куда он совал член лет тридцать назад — Баки по документам было тридцать.  
Когда Баки сказал, что для него честь служить принцу и защищать его, Сайласа едва не перекосило. Ну ничего. У короля есть верный Шепард, и будет с него. Каждому свое.  
А вот когда король объявил, что Шепард и Джек отныне братья, Джек едва совладал с лицом. Его брат? Вот этот вот деревенский простофиля? Этот остолоп и бездарность, единственное достоинство которого — преданность королю?!  
Зато как испуганно Шепард косился на Баки! Все-таки у парня есть зачатки мозга. Дошло, наконец, что Артур Стуруа, лейтенант армии Гильбоа, личный телохранитель принца — не просто натасканная псина. Он кое-что серьезнее.  
Когда король отпустил их с Давидом, решив переговорить с сыном наедине, Баки не смог удержаться и подошёл к новоявленному «брату» своего принца. Шепард замер, нервно оглянулся и медленно двинулся спиной к двери, надеясь, что может улизнуть незамеченным.  
— Вас можно поздравить, капитан Шепард? — Баки разгладил несуществующие складки на его кителе, стряхнул невидимые пылинки. — Но я не хочу. — Он поднял взгляд, встречаясь глазами с синюшно-бледным героем. — Надеюсь, вы хорошо понимаете, что ваша жизнь больше не стоит и ломаного гроша, капитан Шепард? И что она в руках моего принца? Будьте осторожны и следите за языком, разговорчивость в наше время дорого обходится.  
Шепард громко икнул и закивал так, что Баки грешным делом испугался за его шею.  
Однако домой Джек вернулся злой, как виверна.  
— Нет, ты слышал! — возмущенно обратился он к Баки, едва за ними закрылась дверь апартаментов. — Брат! Брат, черт его дери!  
Баки склонил голову к плечу, светло улыбаясь. Он любил своего принца любым, даже метко плюющимся ядом и расточающим комплименты, больше похожие на оскорбления. Шепард явно откусил больше, чем сможет прожевать.  
Баки приблизился к Джеку, притянул его к себе, обнимая безбоязненно, открыто. Дома Баки мог позволить себе успокоить Джека как следует, не боясь быть застуканными вездесущей Томасиной.  
— Мой принц, братья не всегда препятствие. Особенно если за их жизнь король может пожертвовать не только короной, но и своей головой, — усмехнулся он, разворачивая на экране ноутбука, стоящего на диване, всё, что успел насобирать на тихую неприметную женщину, живущую в тихом пригороде, к которой время от времени приезжает супруг.  
— Хелен Пардес. А ей подходит фамилия. Есть в ней что-то от пантеры, — Джек внимательно рассматривал фото скуластой мулатки. — Красивая. И Сет Пардес. Надо же… — протянул он. — Так у меня действительно есть брат? — Джек оскалился. — И отец еще втирал мне про усмирение страстей ради короны? Или он имел в виду, что, надев корону, страсти можно уже не усмирять, а? Как ты думаешь, Баки?  
Баки раздобыл для Джека настоящую бомбу. Хелен Пардес. Не просто любовница, но мать бастарда. Женщина, к которой отец ездит каждую свободную минуту. Вторая семья, о которой не знает ни королева, ни пресса. Отличный повод для шантажа. Надо только как следует подумать, как разыграть эту карту.  
Неверность Сайласа семье Джека не оскорбила, но шокировала. Какого хрена нужны все эти игры в семью? Они чужие друг другу, все четверо, и было бы честнее, если бы Сайлас это признал. Нет ничего такого, если у мужчины вторая семья на стороне. Джек никогда не верил в великую любовь между Сайласом и Розой. Обычный династический брак. Он надевает на нее корону, она делает из него короля и рожает ему наследников.  
Что Сета, королевского бастарда, отец назначит наследником второй очереди, Джек не беспокоился. Мальчишка, судя по медицинским записям, одной ногой в могиле, и никакие молитвы тут не помогут. Похоже, нужна пересадка костного мозга, а доноров нет. Король не может себе позволить быть донором, а мать, видимо, не подходит. Занятно, что Сет болеет тем же, чем болела в детстве Мишель. Наследственность? Но почему тогда Джек здоров?  
А почему Джек так не похож на отца?  
Джек глянул на Баки. То ли Джек учился читать в лице своего телохранителя, то ли Баки чем дальше, тем больше оживал. Показывал характер. Джеку нравилось, что Баки оживает. Уже не инструмент — соратник. Товарищ.  
— Я думаю, мой принц, что страсти короля нам только на руку, — ответил Баки и притянул Джека к себе для поцелуя.


	11. Chapter 11

Баки шёл домой. Он с полным правом мог назвать апартаменты принца и своим домом тоже. Сегодня был на редкость удачный день. Баки не любил свои выходные, каждый раз старательно от них открещиваясь либо используя не совсем так, как принято: налаживая контакты, присматриваясь к родственникам и недоброжелателям своего принца. Но сегодня Джек обещался весь день просидеть дома и никуда не выходить, выпроводив Баки таки пройтись по магазинам.  
Пакеты оттягивали руку. Даже в сороковые, когда выбор был достаточно скромным, Баки Барнс умудрялся выглядеть на миллион, одеваясь модно и со вкусом. Сейчас же было где разгуляться изголодавшейся по хорошей и разнообразной одежде душе.  
Баки и не думал, что теперь всего столько. Переходя из бутика в бутик, он надолго зависал около витрин, проходился между полок, едва касаясь тканей кончиками пальцев правой руки, пробуя их на ощупь, довольно урча про себя. Не думал он, что накупит всего и столько, что не сможет устоять, не выбирая, скупая всё, к чему прикипит взгляд.  
Особый восторг вызвали кроссовки, тёмно-серебристые, под металл, без блеска и прочей мишуры, на крепкой подошве, идеально севшие по ноге и невероятно удобные. Ни до Зимнего Солдата, ни после Баки не попадалась такая качественная обувь.  
Он уже предвкушал, как усадит своего принца на диван и расскажет, почему он купил ту или иную вещь, покажет кроссовки, надеясь, что Джек порадуется вместе с ним, но стоило открыть дверь и войти в гостиную, как Баки понял — его планам на вечер не суждено сбыться.  
— Мой принц, сколько у меня времени, чтобы собраться? — выпалил он, облизывая взглядом ладную фигуру Джека, которого нисколько не портил строгий костюм, скорее подчёркивающий широкий разворот плеч, общую стать и оттенявший глаза, делая их ещё пронзительнее и ярче.  
— Королевский прием, — сказал Джек, поправляя галстук. — Оставайся дома. Я уже вызвал машину. Мне надо представить во дворце свою невесту. Ты ее только напугаешь, Баки, а она и так… — Джек неопределенно покрутил рукой в воздухе.  
Люсинда Волфсон была идеальной кандидатурой на роль невесты принца. Очень хорошенькая, из приближенной ко двору семьи. К тому же Джек знал ее с детства — Лу-Лу была младше его на пять лет. Когда они были детьми, Люсинда слушалась Джека беспрекословно. Сейчас это не изменилось.  
На людях Люсинда была прелесть какая дурочка. Но Джек помнил ее малышкой, и тогда Лу-Лу была очень даже умна для своих лет. Похоже, с возрастом она просто научилась скрывать ум. Отличное качество для женщины. Вряд ли она действительно испугается Баки, но приходить на королевский прием с телохранителем значило оскорбить короля. А Джек собирался сыграть в свою пользу и не упускать детали. Он сделает Лу-Лу предложение на приеме, на глазах у родителей.  
Люсинда не откажет. В ней Джек был уверен. Она всегда включалась в любую предложенную Джеком игру с ходу. Словно мысли читала.  
Ну и потом, разве не мечтает каждая девушка Гильбоа стать принцессой?  
Баки почувствовал, как звереет, как сердце зачастило, разгоняя кровь по телу. Известие про невесту стегануло сильнее, чем он мог бы себе вообразить. И с чего Баки решил, что Джек Бенджамин принадлежит только ему одному? Наследник престола и чудом выживший герой полвека как минувшей войны, убийца? Что может их связывать, кроме взаимных обязательств? Чувства? Разве для короля что-то значат чувства? На первом месте страна, народ, потом корона, семья, с которой не стыдно появиться в свете, а всё остальное мишура, временное.  
— Желаю хорошо повеселиться, мой принц, — усмехнулся Баки, проходя мимо. — Но раз уж у меня выходной, то не вижу смысла просиживать дома в такой хороший вечер. Лучше я проведу его соответственно случаю.  
И плотно притворил дверь в своей спальне, сглатывая горький комок, застрявший в горле, резавший гортань каждым несказанным словом, жалкой мольбой остаться, не уходить. Баки сполз на пол, прислушиваясь, и вздрогнул, когда хлопнула входная дверь, отсекая его от счастливого дня.

Люсинда так старательно играла дурочку во дворце, что Джек внутренне обмирал от восторга. Слишком старательно. Ни капли фальши, но зато ни у королевы, ни у короля, ни даже у Томасины не возникло и тени сомнения, что будущая королевская невестка будет послушной и смирной.  
Джек подозревал, что в этом серебристом омуте водятся те еще черти.  
Когда внезапно вырубился весь свет и паникующий Сайлас разогнал всех на поиски невесть куда девшейся Мишель, Джек радостно смылся из дворца. Он мотался по городу, подсмеиваясь над ситуацией и прихлебывая из фляги. Знал, что надо завязывать таскать с собой флягу, но не мог. Пока не мог. Джек подозревал, что Мишель куда-то умотала с Шепардом, но в кои-то веки его это не беспокоило.  
Беспокоило Джека совсем другое. Он уехал во дворец, а Баки не попрощался с ним, как обычно. Джек тогда задумался о приеме, о Люсинде, о коробочке с кольцом, и не сообразил, что как раз Баки-то стоило предупредить заранее. Он не заслужил того, чтобы быть вот так огорошенным подобной новостью. Он…  
Джек все-таки сволочь. Баки спал с ним в одной постели, прогоняя кошмары и ПТСР. Баки целовал его так нежно и жарко, не требуя большего. Баки имел право знать, что Лу-Лу — это просто ширма, которую не стыдно предъявить родителям и вывести в свет. А Джек ляпнул про невесту, совершенно ни о чем не подумав. Привыкнув, что Баки понимает его с полувзгляда.  
Баки. Его Баки. Только его и ничей больше. Просто клятая судьба распорядилась так, что это не может быть взаимно. Джек не обычный обыватель. Он принц и почти не принадлежит себе.  
Джек присел на газон и отхлебнул из фляжки.  
Он бы хотел. Он бы точно хотел. Задолбало дрочить по утрам в одиночестве. Засыпать рядом с Баки, почти не прикасаясь к нему, было тем еще испытанием.  
Джек вытянул из кармана телефон, но связи не было. Долбаный блэкаут.  
— Тьма господня, — услышал Джек мягкий женский голос.  
Он повернул голову, но в темноте был виден только силуэт да поблескивали белки глаз.  
— Знаешь, в такую ночь каждый может быть тем, кем захочет. Тьма покроет все тайны. До рассвета мы без масок, — продолжила женщина. — Здорово, правда?  
— Да, — Джек поднялся и засунул флягу в задний карман. — Хорошей ночи.  
Только бы Баки был дома. Только бы не ушел никуда в эту ночь, когда с ним невозможно связаться. Тридцать восемь этажей вверх Джека не пугали. Слова незнакомки словно окрылили его.

Баки хотелось закурить, было в этом бесполезном для него занятии что-то медитативное, но он одёрнул себя, выше подняв ворот пальто.  
Стоило Джеку выйти за дверь, как зазвонил личный телефон «Артура», номер которого давался только в исключительных случаях и только тем, с кем ухо надо было держать востро.  
Эндрю Кросс нравился Баки ещё меньше, чем его отец. Тот был человеком деловым, хоть и неприятно скользким и заносчивым. Эндрю же казался вовсе не от мира сего, а вечно блуждающий взгляд и расширенные зрачки наталкивали на мысль, что наследник немалого состояния Кроссов плотно сидел на игле. Барнс бы с большим удовольствием забил на неприятного, но чрезвычайно полезного Эндрю, однако тот никогда не звонил из праздного любопытства.  
Как Баки и думал, младшему Кроссу не терпелось вступить в игру. Его сиятельная особа страшно обиделась, не получив приглашения на приём в честь дня рождения короля Сайласа. И хитрый пройдоха решил отомстить. Но ему мало было испортить вечеринку внеочередным блэкаутом, перегрузив подстанции на одном из производств отца. Эндрю мыслил масштабно.  
Баки не знал, чем младшему Кроссу так не угодил капитан Шепард, но за весьма незначительную плату с лёгкостью согласился помочь проникнуть в его холостяцкую берлогу, украсть что-нибудь из вещей, инсценируя ограбление — пусть фермерский сынок понервничает, а заодно установить прослушку.  
Город без ярких, режущих глаз огней отчего-то казался живым, дышащим. На улицы выплеснулись толпы народу. Они пели, танцевали, общались, а Баки хотелось забиться в тёмный угол и просидеть до возвращения Джека, прижаться к его ногам и наплевать на всё. Пусть даже то, что было между ними — лишь временное.  
Отложив просьбу Кросса на потом, Баки медленно поплёлся к дому.  
Джек наткнулся на Баки у самого входа и вцепился в него, встряхнул.  
— Баки, — радостно сказал он. — Как хорошо, что ты не ушел!  
Баки вздрогнул. Он настолько погрузился в свои мысли, что перестал замечать что-либо вокруг, плыл в каком-то мареве, не надеясь вынырнуть до глубокой ночи, когда сможет позволить себе прижаться всем телом к спящему Джеку, не боясь побеспокоить его. Поддаться слабости и желанию, чтобы потом уйти дрочить в ванную, прислушиваясь к спокойному размеренному дыханию за дверью.  
Баки отпрянул, оглядываясь, понимая, что могут увидеть, что им нельзя.  
— Ночь, — сказал Джек, окидывая взглядом пустую улицу. В этом квартале действительно не было ни одного человека. Не работали видеокамеры, не горели фонари. — Ночь, когда можно быть собой, понимаешь?  
Джек притянул к себе Баки и поцеловал его — жадно, горячо, обещающе.  
Баки со стоном вжался в Джека, с силой притиснул его к себе, целуя жарко, голодно, сминая губы, помечая собой. Обнял, закружил, счастливо рассмеявшись.  
— Пойдём, — жарко шепнул на ухо своему принцу, утягивая того в темноту, краем глаза успев заметить случайного свидетеля их любви, уже во всех смыслах бывшего любовника его принца — Джозефа Лейсила, который в эту ночь тоже пришел сюда. Но Баки было совершенно наплевать на чужое разбитое сердце. Его собственное пело от счастья.  
Джек не помнил, как они преодолели тридцать восемь этажей. Кажется, они целовались на каждой лестничной площадке, и к тому моменту, как ввалились в квартиру, у Джека горели губы и ныли ноги.  
— Какого черта я выбрал пентхаус? — спросил он. — Пить хочу.  
Он сунулся в холодильник и недоуменно моргнул, когда в нем не зажегся свет. Рассмеялся, взял с дверцы две бутылки воды, кинул одну Баки и жадно напился.  
— Все тебе объясню, — пообещал Джек. — Но потом. Иди сюда.  
— От тебя я приму всё что угодно, мой принц, — отчаянно прошептал Баки, подаваясь навстречу.  
Они целовались, стаскивая друг с друга одежду. С глухим стуком выпала на пол фляга, закатилась под кресло коробочка с обручальным кольцом. В почти полной темноте они упали на кровать в спальне Джека.  
— Эй, поосторожнее, я не железный, — выдохнул Джек, когда Баки стиснул его так, что затрещали ребра.  
— Прости. Лучше, чтобы ты… — выдохнул Баки, заводя руки за голову. — Я… не знаю. Не могу контролировать себя. Боюсь тебе навредить.  
Джеку отчаянно не хватало света. Хотелось видеть Баки. Хотелось видеть, как вспыхивают его глаза, как меняется лицо. В этой темноте Джек любил Баки на ощупь.  
Джек раздел Баки окончательно, высвобождая крупный, тяжелый, налитой член, горячий и твердый, как камень, под бархатистой мягкостью тонкой кожи. Обхватил его, большим пальцем растер по головке выступившую смазку, предвкушающе облизнулся.  
Баки был вкусный. Терпкий, пряный, мускусный, с нотой соли. Джек облизывал его, узнавал губами и языком. Это было тем, что Джек действительно любил — сосать, заглатывая до горла, чувствовать, как любовник теряет голову, стонет, подает бедрами. Баки не обманул его ожиданий. Он вскрикнул, когда Джек взял его в рот так глубоко, как только смог. Крепкое изголовье кровати затрещало под его руками.  
Баки горел, плавился под умелыми губами Джека, рассыпался пеплом, чтобы через мгновение возродиться. Всю ревность к прошлым любовникам Джека смыло волной всепоглощающего слепящего удовольствия. Баки гнулся, подставляясь рукам и губам своего принца.  
— Мой, — хрипел он, вскидывая бёдра.  
Джек не мог ответить. Было немного не до того. Баки вскинулся, почти вставая на мостик, и кончил с долгим протяжным воплем, отразившимся от стен. Джек проглотил густую сперму, смакуя вкус, вылизал не торопящийся опадать член, вытянулся рядом с Баки и притянул его руку к своему паху, надеясь на свою часть удовольствия.  
Баки жадно поцеловал Джека, а потом скользнул вниз.  
— Не пробовал раньше, — сообщил он, целуя Джека в подвздошную косточку. — Хочу тебя.  
Джек плавился под его поцелуями. Тихо выдохнул, когда Баки облизал его член. До этого момента он даже не подозревал, насколько хочет своего Баки. Насколько истомился всем этим совместным сном без надежды большей близости. Джек гладил Баки по растрепавшимся волосам и желал, чтобы темнота осталась над городом до самого утра. Чтобы они как можно дольше были вместе.  
Чтобы ничто не могло им помешать.

Когда вспыхнул свет, Джек лежал на груди Баки, вымотанный и счастливый. У него сладко тянуло все мышцы.  
— Не пойду сегодня никуда, — сказал Джек. — Проваляемся весь день в постели, а?  
Баки погладил его по спине.  
— Совет, — напомнил он. — Дворец. Расследование блэкаута. Хотя я тебе и так скажу, кто за этим стоит.  
— Эндрю Кросс, — поморщился Джек. — Не хочу сейчас об этом. Слушай, Баки…  
— Я весь внимание, мой принц.  
Джек улыбнулся, потерся щекой о темный сосок.  
— Мне нужно обручиться с Люсиндой, — сказал он. — Прости. Так надо.  
— Я понимаю, — Баки вздохнул. Широкая грудная клетка качнулась, и Джек на ней. — У меня нет права просить тебя о верности.  
Джек аккуратно сел. Посмотрел на Баки.  
— Если у меня будет официальная невеста, — начал объяснять он, — у меня будет веский повод завязать с девками. Понимаешь? И не спать с невестой — уважение и все такое, хотя я сильно сомневаюсь, что Лу-Лу сохранила девственность. А помолвка может продолжаться и два года. Королева, если уж затеет свадьбу, будет готовиться к ней по-настоящему долго, чтобы все было на высшем уровне.  
— Если твоя невеста окажется достаточно умна и не ревнива… — начал Баки.  
— Люсинда еще не моя невеста, — покачал головой Джек. — Но будет. И да, я надеюсь, что с ней можно будет договориться. Мы были чем-то вроде друзей в детстве. Тогда Лу-Лу умела хранить тайны.  
— Я могу разузнать ее секреты, — улыбнулся Баки. — Тогда она будет хранить наши тайны в обмен на свои.  
— Это если у нее есть секреты, — кивнул Джек. — Но знаешь, она такой тихий омут… Люблю, когда ты улыбаешься.  
Джеку было хорошо и спокойно-спокойно. И причиной был не только потрясающий секс. Он был с тем, с кем хотел, и чувствовал себя в безопасности. Не надо было никуда бежать, торопиться, скрываться. Он был дома. Он был с Баки.  
Даже отец не поверит, что они с Баки любовники. Слишком уж пугающе тот выглядел. Холодно и мрачно. Сайлас знал, что Джек снимает веселых и доступных парней в клубах. Ему в голову не придет, что Джек нашел кого-то поближе. Не на одну ночь, не на несколько месяцев, как было с Джозефом. Не редкие встречи украдкой.  
Баки все время будет рядом. Всегда за плечом. И никому не будет до этого дела. Потому что все заинтересованные платят Баки за дезинформацию и уверены, что тот только терпит капризного принца. Потому что считают, что Джеку просто нужен двойник. Потому что тем, кто привык во всем видеть скрытые мотивы и двойное дно, в голову не придут самые простые вещи: Баки с Джеком просто потому, что хочет этого.  
— В душ, — скомандовал Джек. — И поспать хотя бы пару часов.


	12. Chapter 12

— Прислуга, — растерянно сказал Джек, оглядывая всклокоченные простыни, брошенные в мусорную корзину использованные презервативы и влажные салфетки. Даже смотреть не надо было, достаточно принюхаться, чтобы понять, чем Джек и Баки занимались всю ночь напролет. В комнате так и висел густой запах секса. — Баки, их нанимала дворцовая служба охраны, а значит, они подконтрольны Томасине. Я никогда не водил сюда парней. Баки, я не хочу, чтобы во дворце узнали про нас с тобой. Ты можешь что-нибудь сделать?  
Баки только что вышел из душа, вытирая влажные волосы и еще не сняв с левой руки латексную перчатку, которую он надевал, чтобы не защемлять волосы между пластин. Он был обнажен, и Джек удивился тому, как долго думал, что это тело не вызывает желания. Джеку и сейчас хотелось притянуть Баки за бедра к себе и отсосать ему, хотя у него все еще немного ныли мышцы челюсти после ночных упражнений. Джек встряхнулся. Ночь закончилась, утро принесло свои заботы.  
— Я даже не знаю, как их зовут, — признался Джек. — Никогда не запоминал прислугу в лицо.  
Он все-таки притянул Баки к себе и поцеловал сначала в тазовую косточку, а потом в живот, рядом с густой дорожкой темных волос. От Баки пахло мандариновым гелем для душа. Джек погладил его по бедру. Сидеть все еще было немного неудобно. Все-таки до этой ночи Джек ни разу не принимал член такого размера. И у него еще никогда не было такого неутомимого любовника. А ведь Баки сдерживал свою неимоверную силу. Отпусти он себя — и легкой растянутостью мышц Джек бы не отделался. Человек, способный отбросить автомобиль, при потере контроля может переломать партнеру все кости. Джек понимал это, и все равно не боялся. Почему-то никогда, с самого первого дня, у него не получалось бояться Баки. Может быть, это было глупо, но от этой глупости становилось тепло на душе.  
Джек был рад, что решился. Иррационально казалось, что теперь-то уж точно все будет хорошо. Джек осознавал, что дела обстоят совсем не так, что его одурманила все еще не прошедшая эйфория после нескольких феерических оргазмов, что стоит выйти из дома — и весь пиздец его жизни обрушится на него снова. Но теперь у Джека был Баки. Остров спокойствия и надежности в том непредсказуемом, неконтролируемом хаосе, которым была его жизнь. Скала, на которую Джек всегда сможет опереться.  
Интересно, а Капитан Америка тоже воспринимал Баки — так?  
— Никогда не стоит недооценивать тех, кто стоит за твоим плечом, мой принц, — мурлыкнул Баки, подаваясь вперёд.  
Он чувствовал, как Джека отпускало напряжение, видел, как засияли глаза его принца, и готов был по головам пойти, чтобы никто не смел больше причинить ему боли. Видел, как Джек наслаждался их близостью, льнул, прикасался, будто дав себе на это наконец разрешение, будто стены этого дома стали его крепостью, охраняемой чудовищем. Его самым верным чудовищем, дополнил для себя Баки.  
Чувства обострились до предела, Баки мутнеющим от удовольствия взором следил, как его принц, коротко облизав припухшие после целой ночи, наполненной взаимным удовольствием, губы, снова склоняется к его паху, смотрит голодно, обхватывая налитой желанием ствол ладонью.  
Баки смотрел и не мог позволить себе моргнуть, чтобы не пропустить ни мгновения. Он был на грани и не мог понять, что быстрее подталкивает его к разрядке — горячая теснота горла Джека или вид этих губ, растянутых вокруг его члена. От одного этого зрелища хотелось кончить, засадив в самую глотку, но Баки держался из последних сил, усмиряя себя, дрожал, кусая губы, стараясь не подаваться вперёд, но гортанно взвыл, запрокидывая голову, кончая, когда Джек сжал в ладони его яйца.  
Мир выцвел, выгорел добела и вспыхнул, наполняясь жизнью, новыми яркими красками, ощущениями на грани безумия и отчаянным желанием обладать Джеком на полную и принадлежать ему до последнего. Баки бы встал на одно колено и принес клятву верности, если бы это имело хоть какой-то смысл и могло дать его принцу хоть что-то хорошее, кроме лишней головной боли. Он бы вырезал за одну ночь всех, кто имел наглость хоть раз заступить Джеку дорогу. Но Баки знал, что тот никогда не попросит, привыкший всегда подниматься сам. Ну ничего, Джек встанет, а Баки, если потребуется, подставит руку, плечо, да хоть голову, всё сделает, разберётся с поднадоевшим Шепардом, найдёт, чем держать в тонусе Люсинду, чем привлечь на свою сторону прислугу, армию, да хоть этого их бога, в которого его принц, кажется, не верил.  
Баки подхватил Джека на руки, с лёгкостью удерживая одной рукой под ягодицы, заглянул в глаза.  
— Всё будет только так, как пожелает мой принц.  
Джек смущенно рассмеялся. Его лет двадцать не держали на руках. Ощущение, почти забытое, что-то всколыхнуло в нем. Он оперся о плечи Баки и попросил:  
— Отпусти. Мне не семь лет.  
Почувствовав под ногами пол, Джек облизнулся и спросил:  
— Так что же делать с прислугой, Баки?  
— Ничего, — пожал плечами, Барнс, жадно огладив задницу своего принца, но, чуть смутившись, отступил в сторону. — Подумай, мы давно спим в одной постели. Мария и Клара не донесли бы до королевы тот факт, что её сын практически поселился в комнате своего телохранителя? — и улыбнулся с хитрым прищуром.  
— Ты их запугал? — спросил Джек, вгляделся в Баки и покачал головой. — Нет, страх ненадежен. Подкупил? Это тоже ненадежно. Баки, колись: что ты с ними сделал?  
Баки растянулся на постели, похлопав ладонью рядом с собой и, дождавшись, пока Джек уляжется рядом, прижался губами к его виску.  
— Мой принц меня недооценивает. У каждого человека есть те, кто ему дороже собственной жизни, — очертил большим пальцем правой руки линию скулы Джека, с нежностью заглядывая в глаза. — А умея слушать, легко можно узнать все сокровенные тайны. У Клары сын воевал с Гефом. Хороший, кстати, мальчик, умный, но совершенно не идейный, не чета нашему победителю танков. Хотел всё бросить и вернуться домой к матери и тётке, единственным, кто у него остался. Но не мне тебе рассказывать, что Сайлас делает с дезертирами.  
Баки закрыл глаза. Он давно наблюдал за обеими женщинами, прощупывал их слабости, грешки, всё, что могло пригодиться, и однажды подслушанный разговор стал той самой отправной точкой.  
Сын Клары пропал. Она бессмысленно писала в его часть, в Совет, даже Сайласу отправляла послания. Ответ приходил один и тот же — её сына не было в списках ни среди живых, ни среди мёртвых. А Баки прекрасно знал, что никто и ничто не пропадает бесследно, тем более в нынешнее время, когда, просто пройдя по улице, ты попадаешь в объективы десятка случайных камер.  
Хоть Геф и был полувоенным государством и следил за своими секретами лучше Гильбоа, однако взломать их базы данных для Зимнего Солдата не составило труда. Найти того, кто не хочет быть найденным, оказалось труднее, но это если не знать, что и у кого спрашивать.  
Беглого бойца Баки отыскал в пригороде столицы Гефа, счастливо женатого на прекрасной тихой девушке, о чём и сообщил Кларе. Женщина сначала не поверила, решила, что странный телохранитель принца решил таким образом поглумиться над её трагедией, о чём не преминула сообщить, открыто глядя в глаза. Но Баки никогда ни к кому не приходил без доказательств, и фотографии оглаживающего растущий живот супруги сына пришлись как нельзя кстати.  
— Наладить связь удалось не сразу, но теперь они могут хоть иногда созваниваться. Для матери нет ничего ценнее знать, что с её ребёнком всё хорошо, пусть он и далеко. Мария и Клара за своего принца пулю примут, если потребуется.  
Джек задумался, гладя Баки по плечу на стыке металла и плоти.  
— Ты сделал ставку на благодарность, — негромко сказал он. — Ты, черт возьми, сделал ставку на благодарность плюс капля шантажа. Потрясающе. Почему я никогда этого не делал?  
Баки светло улыбнулся и обнял Джека.  
— Ты привык работать в лоб, мой принц, не искать обходных путей, а шпионаж и подрывная деятельность — это по моей части.

В машине по дороге в Совет и потом, в Совете, во время обсуждения причин блэкаута, у Джека все время мерзла спина. Он знал, что тепло одет, что зал Совета хорошо отапливается, и понимал, откуда это ощущение. Баки не допускали в Совет, и без него Джеку было холодно. Считалось, что это неуважение к королю — приходить на совет с телохранителями. Только дворцовая охрана.  
Перед Советом Джек отправил Люсинде смску: «Ты была со мной в эту ночь?» И получил ответ: «Конечно, Джеки, мы целовались до утра». Джек улыбнулся. Кажется, у него есть еще один союзник. Чем бы ни занималась Люсинда этой ночью, ей тоже было нужно прикрытие. А Джеку было позарез необходимо оправдать то, как выглядел его рот.

У Баки был нюх на неприятности и на людей, которые только и умели, что усложнять другим жизнь. По-хорошему, с Джозефом Лейсилом надо было разобраться ещё после инцидента в клубе, но почему-то тогда он показался Баки хоть и слишком упорным, но безобидным. Видимо, зря он недооценил бывшего любовника своего принца. Некоторые просто не умели вовремя сдаться.  
Баки пил кофе, разбираясь в корреспонденции с королевского стола, когда сработал один из жучков в будуаре её величества. Он редко слушал, что происходило в частных комнатах королевской семьи, но чутко отслеживал всё, что было связано с Томасиной. Слишком верный дракон Сайласа не раз оказывалась замешана в самых неприглядных делах дворца.  
— Мэм, письмо для Джека.  
Баки нахмурился и отставил чашку. Обычно вся почта приходила в городские апартаменты, минуя дворец и королевских соглядатаев. Баки весь обратился в слух.  
— Разберись, как со всеми остальными, — отмахнулась Роза.  
— Нет, это особенное.  
Баки слушал послание Джозефа, сатанея от каждого произнесённого слова о любви и взаимности, о том, что не надо бояться быть вместе, что их поймут, если услышат, а значит, надо рассказать всему миру.  
— Ну что же, я услышал, — хмыкнул Баки, застёгивая последнюю пряжку тактического костюма Зимнего Солдата и прилаживая на лицо маску. — Но не понял.  
Баки не любил обывателей, гражданских, которые лезли туда, где могут откусить голову за неправильно подобранный оттенок галстука. Не любил ещё и потому, что пробираться в их дома было невероятно скучно: ни системы безопасности, ни нормальных замков, ни решёток на окнах, входи — не хочу.  
Квартира Джозефа, расположенная на третьем этаже обычного жилого дома, была обращена окнами во двор. Никаких свидетелей, если действовать тихо, удобный сумрачный подъезд и широкие карнизы будто нарочно были подготовлены для комфортной работы наёмного убийцы. У Баки складывалось мнение, что Сайлас специально строил дома в Шайло так, чтобы можно было безбоязненно устранять ненужных людей, не привлекая особого внимания.  
Баки бесшумно вскрыл дверь, проникая в квартиру, прошёлся по комнатам в поисках хозяина, который преспокойно завтракал на кухне.  
— Джозеф Лейсил, — протянул Баки, снимая маску. — Вы явно не из тех людей, кто прислушивается к мудрым советам.  
Джозеф вскочил, опрокидывая стул, и попятился. Вилка, звеня, полетела на пол.  
— Что вам нужно?! — взвизгнул он.  
— У вас настолько плохая память на лица, мистер Лейсил? — как можно более беззаботно улыбнулся Баки, собирая волосы в хвост. Он обошёл стол, поднял стул и поставил его на место.  
— Я не приближался к Джеку! — крикнул Джозеф, отступая в угол между мойкой и холодильником. — Я даже не видел его с тех пор!  
— А вот врать не стоит, — Баки вынул из нагрудного кармана любимый нож. — Не стоит также считать остальных глупее себя. — Оскалился. — Настолько вчера взыграла ревность, что вы решили поиграть с моим принцем в кошки-мышки? Но я же вас предупреждал. Вы не послушали. В ванную, — приказал Баки, опасно понизив голос.  
Джозеф, выставив руки вперед, бочком двинулся к двери.  
— Джек любит меня, — пробормотал он. — Он тебе не позволит! Джек бы никогда…  
— Мистер Лейсил, вы правда считаете, что я действую без ведома своего принца? — Баки удивлённо склонил голову к плечу.  
— Джек бы не смог! Он бы никогда… — Джозеф сглотнул так, что кадык прыгнул, как мячик-раскидайчик. Он прижался спиной к двери в ванную и задрал подбородок. — Джек не такое чудовище, как ты! Ему нужна любовь! Ему нужно, чтобы все знали, что его любят!  
Баки вздохнул. Ну почему некоторые никогда не отступают и даже глядя в глаза смерти, уверенно продолжают гнуть свою линию? Этот Джозеф чем-то напоминал Стива, такой же твердолобый и уверенный в своих словах. Но Стив не был идиотом и хоть иногда думал, прежде чем сунуть голову дракону в пасть.  
— Вы правы — я чудовище. Единственный в своём роде, но я чудовище принца, — усмехнулся Баки, обнажая клыки. — А любовь — слишком громкое слово для того, кто умудрился одной глупой выходкой похерить то, что Джек выстраивал годами.  
Баки вздёрнул Джозефа за шкирку, ударом ноги открывая дверь и впихивая извивающегося ужом мужчину в ванную.  
— Джек не может быть счастлив во лжи! — воскликнул Джозеф, с трудом удержавшийся на ногах. — Только правда сделает его свободным!  
— Вот где таких делают? — восхитился Баки, опустив крышку, удобно уселся на унитаз. — Сейчас вы включите воду, заберётесь в ванну, мистер Лейсил, и вскроете себе вены.  
Баки стянул с левой руки перчатку, оголяя протез, несколько раз сжал пальцы.  
— Я не… — начал Джозеф, выпученными глазами уставившись на металлическую руку. — Да что же ты такое!  
Он трясущимися руками заткнул ванну пробкой в виде морской звезды, включил воду, совершенно автоматически отрегулировав температуру, и выпрямился. По его щекам текли слезы, из носа поползла прозрачная сопля.  
— Я тот, кто сделает Джека Бенджамина королём, мистер Лейсил, кто даст ему свободу. Я чудовище, влюблённое в своего господина! — Баки холодно глянул на Джозефа. — Раздевайся, залезай и садись. У нас с тобой не так много времени для игр, как хотелось бы.  
Джозеф, плача и шмыгая носом, начал расстегивать рубашку. Несколько пуговиц отлетело. Он запутался в рукавах, потом стянул брюки вместе с трусами. Повернулся, аккуратно складывая одежду на стиральную машину и показывая бледную прыщавую задницу офисного сидельца. Снял носки и, дрожа, забрался в горячую воду. Сел в ванне, обхватив колени руками.  
— Что ты со мной сделаешь? — обреченно спросил он.  
Баки поднялся, подходя ближе, уселся на бортик ванны, с интересом разглядывая Джозефа. Он никак не мог взять в толк, что же Джека так в нём зацепило, почему он выбрал именно такого ничем не примечательного человечишку. Его принц был невозможно красив, статен, умел привлечь и удержать внимание любого, на кого падал его взгляд. Баки видел, как перед ним стелились, целуя ноги, видел желание и обещание пожертвовать всем ради одного случайного касания на лицах многих мужчин и женщин. Так почему Лейсил?  
— Я? Ничего. А вот ты… — Баки протянул ему свой нож. — Ты сейчас будешь доказывать, что настолько любишь Джека Бенджамина, что готов покончить с собой лишь потому, что кто-то другой оказался удачливее и занял твоё место в его постели и сердце.  
— Он не может тебя любить, — пробормотал Джозеф, трясущейся рукой беря нож и едва не роняя его в ванну. — Тебя просто невозможно любить! Ты несешь только ужас! — Он сглотнул и провел линию поперек запястья. В горячую воду закапала кровь.  
Слова этого неудачника больно резанули по сердцу, вскрывая давно поджившие шрамы, отзываясь болью в груди. Но Баки верил Джеку, он видел нежность и ту самую любовь в его глазах. Он на миг зажмурился, собираясь с мыслями, загоняя образ Зимнего Солдата, который действительно был пригоден лишь для уничтожения, как можно глубже в темноту, и вновь улыбнулся.  
— Всему-то тебя учить надо, — Баки выхватил нож из дрожащих рук Джозефа, схватил его за запястье, притягивая к себе ближе. — Смотри, — он провёл кончиком едва заметную линию вдоль вен, тут же набухшую маленькими алыми капельками крови. — Резать надо вдоль. И скажи, ты знаешь, какой Джек Бенджамин в постели? Как он прогибается, подставляясь? Как умоляюще стонет? Какой он тесный, горячий и сладкий?  
Баки облизал губы, чувствуя, как по телу прокатилась волна возбуждения от одних только воспоминаний.  
— Джек ненавидит быть снизу! — воскликнул Джозеф, выхватил у Баки нож и решительно провел лезвием по предплечью. Увидел разошедшуюся кожу и мышцы, сухожилия, кровь, толчками выливающуюся из разрезанных вен, охнул и потерял сознание.  
— Размазня, — хмыкнул Баки, взрезая второе запястье.  
Он сидел на бортике ванны и смотрел, как бледно-красная вода начинает с каждой минутой набирать цвет. Слушал, как замирает чужое сердце, пропуская удары. В чём-то Джозеф Лейсил был прав. Джеймс Барнс не был чудовищем, не был жестоким или расчётливым, но та его часть, за которую отвечал теперь Зимний Солдат, устраивала Баки. И пусть он превосходно умел убивать, даже, можно сказать, любил это дело, но разве плохо быть лучшим в том, что тебе по душе?  
Баки поднялся, краем глаза глянув на начавшего съезжать под воду Джозефа, и вышел, прикрыв за собой дверь. Выбираясь на крышу, он слышал шелест шин подъезжающих к подъезду автомобилей и решил поторопиться и вернуться к своему принцу, пока его не хватились.

Джек очень удивился, когда мать даже не попросила, а потребовала, чтобы Джек немедленно явился к ней. Такое случалось редко, и Джек послушался. Вряд ли дело в рассадке за семейным столом или чем-то подобном.  
— Джек, мальчик мой, — Роза усадила сына за стол перед ноутбуком и нажала кнопку.  
Джек смотрел на Джозефа, на какой-то маниакальный блеск в его глазах, слушал его слова и чувствовал, что покрывается холодным потом. Этот идиот… Этот идиот посмел!..  
— Сын, — мягко спросила Роза. — Ты его знаешь?  
— Почти нет, мама, — онемевшими губами выговорил Джек.  
— О. Значит, это просто попытка нажиться на тебе. Шантаж. Джек, тебе нельзя так подставляться, понимаешь? Это недопустимо.  
— Я поговорю с ним, — пообещал Джек. Ему до боли не хватало Баки.  
— О, я слышала, он умер сегодня утром, — ровно ответила королева. — Самоубийство.  
Дальше Джек ее уже не слышал. Он понял сразу все: и почему письмо, адресованное ему, оказалось у королевы, и почему он с самого утра нигде не видел Томасину, и что случилось с Джозефом. Самоубийство, как же! Надо же, а Джек и не думал, что мать тоже умеет подчищать хвосты.  
Все-таки Баки прав. Глупость чревата смертью. Бедный Джозеф! Несчастный идиот! Ну что ему стоило услышать Джека тогда, в клубе, и отступиться! Можно подумать, Джек — это лучшее, что случилось в его жизни!  
Джек знал себя: он не церемонился с парнями. Брал, что хотел, приходил и уходил, когда вздумается. Использовал любовников, как бумажные салфетки. Джозефу повезло задержаться в жизни Джека, стать не таким одноразовым, но это все равно не могло продлиться долго. Джозеф просто чего-то намечтал себе, придумал. Джек знал, что Джозеф — активист ЛГБТ-движения в Шайло. Вяленький такой активист. Составлял петиции о разрешении Прайда, которые все равно никогда не были бы одобрены королем.  
И вот — это привело к его смерти.  
Джек не знал, что он чувствует по этому поводу. Страх, облегчение, жалость… Он кивал, соглашаясь со всем, что говорила королева, и не слыша ни слова. Ох, если бы дело было только в шантаже! Шантажиста Баки размазал бы тонким слоем. Но Джозеф правда верил, что любит Джека, и умер за свою любовь.  
Джек попрощался с матерью, встал и вышел, чувствуя кусок льда за грудиной.


	13. Chapter 13

Баки поправил лацканы своего пиджака и снова замер под дверью королевских покоев в ожидании. Он прекрасно понимал, что королева не упустит возможности пройтись по сыну по поводу неудачных знакомств, но надеялся, что Джек давно отпустил этого Джозефа и не будет сильно горевать, потеряв такого поклонника.  
Стоило Джеку выйти, Баки шагнул к нему ближе, придержал за локоть, на миг останавливая, давая перевести дыхание. В коридоре никого не было, и он мог себе позволить едва заметно погладить локоть своего принца, показывая, что он здесь и всегда будет здесь. Стоило услышать вдалеке едва различимый стук каблуков по мраморной лестнице, как Баки отступил назад, занимая положенное место за спиной своего принца, вновь становясь Артуром.  
В апартаментах наследника Джек обнял Баки и спрятал лицо у него на шее. Баки, его Баки… Тот, кто никогда не подведет, не подставит, не затеет свою игру за спиной. Джек вдыхал запах кожи и металла и успокаивался. Они справятся. Вдвоем они справятся с чем угодно.  
Баки нашарил рукой подлокотник дивана и сел, утягивая Джека за собой, удобно устроил его у себя на коленях, расстегнул пиджак, пробираясь под него ладонями.  
Он чувствовал весь груз ответственности, многотонной тяжестью свалившейся на плечи его принца; как сильно давят родители, те, кто, вроде бы, наоборот, должен заботиться, оберегая, помогать по мере возможного, а не выматывать, загоняя, как волка, не жалить едкими фразами, осуждая каждое действие, заранее предрекая ему провал. Баки восхищался Джеком, сумевшим выстоять, не сломаться, когда все против тебя.  
Баки прижал Джека к себе теснее, уткнулся носом ему в шею и затих.  
— Джек… — Люсинда вошла в гостиную почти неслышно. — Джек, ты…  
Она наткнулась на взгляд Баки и замерла.  
Баки закатил глаза. Всё же эта девочка начинала определенным образом действовать ему на нервы. Не было у него времени рассмотреть ее как следует, найти слабости и выяснить, насколько длинный поводок можно себе позволить.  
— Мисс, войдите и прикройте наконец дверь, — хмуро ответил Баки, не выпуская Джека из объятий. — Будет не очень хорошо, если кто-то лишний увидит всё это.  
Джек сполз с колен Баки на диван. Люсинда подошла, села рядом, обняла его и поцеловала в щеку. Глянула на Баки, понимающе улыбнулась. А потом достала телефон, пролистала фотографии и показала Джеку и Баки хорошенькую щекастую кудрявую блондинку.  
— Когда я стану принцессой, — сказала Люсинда, — она будет моим личным секретарем. Это Марина Кроу. Она… — Люсинда снова посмотрела на Баки. — Джек, у тебя есть твое чудовище — ты же знаешь, что при дворе Артура только так и называют? — а у меня моя девочка. Мы же договоримся, правда?  
Баки кивнул и улыбнулся открыто, ярко, впервые перед кем-то чужим, не наедине со своим принцем. Вот оно, то самое, что было в этой девочке, почему Джек выбрал именно её. Она была слишком на него похожа, такая же прямая и умная. С такой королевой Джеку было нечего опасаться удара в спину.  
— Мисс, я могу предложить вам чай? — участливо поинтересовался Баки, легко поднимаясь и как бы между прочим сжав колено своего принца, подбадривая.  
Он знал, что будущим супругам есть что обсудить без лишних ушей. Да и разве дверь была преградой для его слуха?  
Джек проводил Баки взглядом и повернулся к Люсинде.  
— Лу-Лу, ты прелесть, — искренне сказал он.  
— Я знаю, — улыбнулась Люсинда. — Ты так и не сделал мне предложение.  
— Но обязательно сделаю, — пообещал Джек. — Иметь такого союзника, как ты, дорогого стоит.  
— Мы оба любим не тех, кого нам положено, и нам есть, что терять, — согласилась Люсинда. — Не обещаю тебе девственности, но наследников рожу.  
— Если первым будет мальчик, других не понадобится.  
— Вдруг мне понравится быть матерью? — спросила Люсинда. — Я не буду просить от тебя многого — статус и сохранение моей тайны в обмен на твою.  
— Обещаю не докучать тебе своим обществом, — искренне пообещал Джек. — Ну, чаще, чем придется. Если ты хочешь, всегда есть вариант искусственного оплодотворения.  
— Я не против иногда спать со своим мужем. Скажем, раз в месяц, пока не забеременею. Я слышала, для женщин ты просто клад. И не потому, что принц.  
Джек улыбнулся. Умница Люсинда пришла к нему, собрав достаточно информации, отфильтровав и проанализировав данные. Какая будет королева!  
— Ты же понимаешь, — начал Джек, — что мое положение сейчас достаточно шаткое?  
— Да, Шепард, — кивнула Люсинда. — На короля невозможно повлиять. Но, скажем, я влюблена в тебя до потери рассудка. Годится?  
— Как минимум поможет. Что я могу сделать для тебя и Марины?  
— Прикрывать нас по мере возможности. А я буду прикрывать вас с Артуром. Он мне нравится. Такой страшный, что дух захватывает. И так похож на тебя. Вы точно не родственники?  
Из модуса «ужас какая умница» в модус «прелесть какая дурочка» Люсинда переходила с невозможной легкостью.  
— Точно, — улыбнулся Джек. — Я проверял и точно знаю, кто такой Артур и откуда он. Пойдем к королеве, обрадуем ее новостью о скорой помолвке.

Квартиру Шепарда можно было не взламывать, достаточно было чуть сильнее толкнуть картонную дверь — и замок, негромко щёлкнув, открылся. Баки не очень любил ковыряться в чужих вещах, но у пастушка почти ничего и не было. Узкая холостяцкая кровать, рояль, занимающий большую часть комнаты, старый телевизор на его крышке и полупустой шкаф в углу.  
Баки сел на койку, оглядываясь. Все вещи можно было сложить в одну сумку и спокойно вынести, не привлекая внимания. Ему почему-то казалось, что национальный герой должен жить как-то с большим комфортом, что ли. Тут некстати вспомнился Стив, точно так же безразличный к излишней роскоши, ютившийся в обычной палатке вместе с остальными, евший из одного котла. Но сравнивать не слишком далёкого, верного до идиотизма Шепарда — победителя танков и Капитана Америку совершенно не хотелось.  
Покидав всё, что можно, в заранее подготовленный вещмешок, Баки чуть сдвинул шкаф, чтобы установить прослушивающие устройства, свои собственные и те, что выдал Кросс, и хмыкнул, обнаружив, что несколько паркетных досочек неплотно пригнаны друг к другу.  
— А ты не так прост, сын фермера, — ухмыльнулся Баки, поддевая их лезвием ножа.  
Найденную в тайнике фотокамеру он кинул к остальным вещам, решив по дороге разобраться, стоит ли отдавать такое младшему Кроссу, или тот обойдётся. Всё равно лишнего не приплатит, а дополнительный компромат на Шепарда Баки бы ой как пригодился.  
Баки аккуратно припарковался, не доехав всего несколько кварталов до дома Эндрю Кросса, и взял в руки планшет, куда перекинул всё содержимое с фотокамеры. Он почти не видел принцессу, точнее, не обращал внимания. Слишком воздушная, наивная и романтичная, Мишель вряд ли представляла большую угрозу для брата. К тому же вся прислуга была уверена в её бесплодии, а какая королева из пустоцвета? Но Баки всё равно копал информацию и на неё, придерживаясь принципа, что должен знать всё и обо всех.  
Мишель смотрела в объектив, точнее, на того, кто был за ним, на того, кого настолько любила, что кукольное лицо менялось до неузнаваемости, становясь чувственным, живым, наполненным такими эмоциями, о существовании которых Баки и не подозревал в волшебной на всю голову принцессе. Мишель будто бы по щелчку фотовспышки из мечтательной девочки-подростка каким-то чудесным образом превратилась в чувственную женщину, знающую, что и как она хочет. Гладкая белая кожа сияла в свете десятка свечей, расставленных вокруг. Тонкая длинная шея, острые ключицы, красивая полная грудь.  
Баки потёр глаза. У него затряслись руки. Он впервые не знал, что делать.  
Джек сразу ему сказал, что все дела, что Баки ведёт с Кроссом-младшим, его не касаются, и он совершенно не хочет ничего знать. Пусть Баки сам разбирается, раз ему нравится возиться с этим недомерком. У всех должно быть хоть какое-то хобби. И сейчас Баки не знал, как поступить. Вроде ему ясно дали понять: не приплетать его принца ко всему, что воротит Эндрю. С другой стороны, Мишель — его сестра. Отдавать эти снимки Кроссу было опасно.  
Баки тряхнул головой и забросил фотокамеру в бардачок. Он позже всё это обдумает и решит, что делать. Сейчас надо было закончить начатое.  
Кросс отпустил его только через два часа. Баки никогда бы не поверил, что можно с таким удовольствием ковыряться в чужой одежде, примеряя то парадный китель, то что-то из повседневного и явно не слишком свежего. Но Эндрю наслаждался обладанием даже такой малостью и упрямо не слышал пытавшегося несколько раз откланяться Баки, красуясь перед зеркалом.  
— Ах, Артур, — пропел он. — Вы отрада моей жизни. Не хотите немного выпить и закрепить достигнутый нами успех?  
Баки внутренне поморщился, на миг представив, что Уильям купил бы его для своего сына.  
— Простите, сэр, но я должен вернуться к своим обязанностям по сопровождению принца.  
— Жаль, — Кросс отсчитал оговоренную сумму и протянул деньги Баки. — Приятно иметь с вами дело, Артур.  
Баки не нашёл в себе сил ехать куда-то ещё, все его мысли занимала камера. Он знал, что Джек любил сестру и не хотел бы причинить ей лишней боли, но прямой приказ был…  
Баки сел в кресло, ссутулившись, не выпуская злополучный фотоаппарат из рук.

Джек привел Люсинду к себе. Лу-Лу держалась всю дорогу, немного нервно щебетала ни о чем, но Джек видел, что она испугана.  
Джек и сам был испуган и зол. Он получил удар оттуда, откуда совершенно не ожидал. Катарина Гент, старая шлюха, шантажировала его — и как!  
Видеопослание Джозефа. Джек не представлял, как Катарина раздобыла его, но в качестве платы за молчание она потребовала заключения брака.  
— Ты такой милый мальчик, Джек. Такой плохой, — она растянула в улыбке накачанные силиконом губы. — Я буду вовсе не против, если ты станешь развлекаться с другими мальчиками. Может быть, даже присоединюсь.  
Джек принял удар, не подав виду. Но внутренне его трясло от омерзения. Все равно что взять в постель змею.  
Но Джек был вынужден согласиться. И объявить об этом матери. И Люсинде. Потому что иначе Катарина грозилась прокрутить видео по всем центральным каналам. У нее хватало возможностей. Она могла.  
После такого скандала Джек мог навсегда позабыть не то что о короне — о жизни. Отец просто тихо прикопает его где-нибудь в «Виноградниках», так что никто и концов не найдет. У богоизбранного монарха не может быть сына-гея.  
Огонь и сера.  
Джек чувствовал, как кожа горит. Хотелось что-то сделать, кого-то ударить, но сделать он не мог ровным счетом ничего. Он выслушал полные омерзения слова матери — королева ненавидела миссис Гент. Выслушал брезгливое одобрение отца.  
И сейчас ехал домой с Люсиндой, потому что это было единственное место во всей Гильбоа, где Джек пока чувствовал себя в безопасности.  
Войдя в апартаменты, Люсинда не выдержала и разрыдалась. Джек еще так и не знал, в чем дело, но его заранее трясло. Его смелая умная Лу-Лу не расклеилась бы из-за пустяка.  
Да еще Баки куда-то пропал. Его не было во дворце, его не было в апартаментах, телефон не отвечал, и Джек просто не представлял, где его искать.  
— Лу-Лу, — Джек налил Люсинде виски, как себе, подал бокал. — Выпей и успокойся. И расскажи, что случилось.  
Люсинда отхлебнула виски, как воду, и даже не закашлялась.  
— Катарина Гент, — выплюнула она. — Старая стерва!  
— Что она тебе сделала? — напрягся Джек.  
— Она потребовала, чтобы я публично и со скандалом разорвала нашу помолвку. Завтра.  
— Чем она тебе угрожала? Тем, что найдет компромат на вас с Мариной?  
Люсинда допила виски и налила себе еще.  
— Что Марину изнасилуют у меня на глазах, если я откажусь.  
Джек долго, изобретательно выматерился.  
— Джек, я согласилась, — сказала Люсинда. — Черт с ним, с компроматом, хотя, конечно, отец бы лишил меня наследства. Но я не могу рисковать Мариной, понимаешь? Она не переживет. Она… господи, я с трудом смогла ее отогреть.  
Джек понял. После повторного изнасилования Марина Кроу покончит с собой.  
Господи, как же ему нужен Баки.  
— Джек, я понимаю, что не могу просить о таком, но не мог бы ты спрятать Марину где-нибудь? Я не знаю… — Люсинда прижала тонкие пальцы к вискам. — Или отправить ее за границу?  
Баки слышал каждое слово, потихоньку приходя в себя. За те несколько часов, что он просидел без движения, его тело, казалось, задеревенело и начало покрываться металлом, как и левая рука, придавливая тяжестью противоречий к полу, но сейчас ему было не до собственных метаний.  
Кое-как поднявшись, расправив плечи, потянувшись, чтобы разогнать кровь, Баки вышел в гостиную, оставив фотокамеру сиротливо лежать посреди застеленной кровати.  
— Мой принц, — обозначил он своё присутствие, стараясь не смотреть Джеку в глаза.  
— Господи, Баки, а у тебя-то что стряслось? — воскликнул Джек.  
Сейчас его Баки как никогда напоминал того зомби из криокамеры.  
— Это ждёт, — Баки вжал голову в плечи, занавесившись чёлкой. Ему было страшно неуютно от всего, что творилось в голове, очень напоминая сбой программ Зимнего Солдата, чтобы устранить который, его приходилось обнулять и кодировать заново. — Я могу помочь с Катариной.  
— Катарина сегодня потребовала от меня объявления о помолвке, — признался Джек. — Она шантажирует меня видеозаписью с посланием моего бывшего любовника. Я согласился. Если запись попадет в прессу, я не доживу до вечера.  
— Эта сука Гент требует от меня скандального разрыва с Джеком, — добавила Люсинда. — Артур! Ты самый страшный из всех, кого я знаю. Ты же можешь сделать что-нибудь?  
Баки с интересом глянул на Люсинду. Горячая, отчаянная, верная. Хорошая партия для его принца. Катарина — стерва каких поискать. Такие женщины готовы пойти на всё, лишь бы получить желаемое. Угрозы её не остановят, лишь разожгут огонь противоречия, и тогда точно быть беде.  
— Мой принц, — Баки расправил плечи, глянул остро, немного зло. — Тебе не о чем будет волноваться уже к утру, — и, развернувшись на пятках, ушёл к себе.  
И снова тактический костюм Зимнего пришёлся в пору. Баки нравились пошитые специально для него вещи, которые только с виду выглядели дорого и неудобно. Современный крой, рассчитанный как раз на его работу, позволял двигаться свободно, нисколько не стесняя движения, прятать оружие. Но его форма телохранителя не годилась для грязной работы. Баки знал лишь одну казнь, которая придётся впору интриганке Катарине.  
Баки вышел к Джеку уже полностью экипированный, только маску вертел в руках. Ему ужасно не хватало тепла его принца, хотя бы лёгкого прикосновения, обозначившего его принадлежность, нужность.  
Джек окинул Баки восторженным жадным взглядом. Он не видел на нем этой экипировки после первого дня, но тогда ему было не до нарядов Актива. А сейчас… Джек подошел к Баки и, не стесняясь Люсинды, жадно его поцеловал, прихватив за задницу.  
— Гранаты? — удивился Джек, нащупав тактический пояс. — Баки, вот настолько серьезно?  
— На всякий случай, — пожал плечами тот, преданно глядя в глаза Джеку и совсем по-кошачьи потершись о его плечо скулой.  
— Артур, — Люсинда подошла к ним и положила руки на плечи. — Эта сука обоссытся, когда тебя увидит. Ты восхитительный.  
Она поцеловала Баки в щеку.  
— Можно я тоже буду называть тебя Баки? — спросила она.  
Баки растеряно глянул на Джека и кивнул, слабо улыбнувшись.

Катарина не ждала гостей, слишком уверенная в неприступности своего жилища. Не была готова, что за ней могут прийти, несмотря на то, что ввязалась в игру не по масти. Бывшая стриптизёрша, ещё красивая, будто срезанная несколько дней назад роза, уже тронутая беспощадным временем, слишком заносчивая и глупая. Она наслаждалась, пересматривая по кругу видеофайл Джозефа, перебирая снимки Люсинды, едва сдерживая себя, чтобы по девичьи не выхватить иглу и не проткнуть глаза сопернице.  
Баки всё это видел, читал по сжатым губам, стоя в тени библиотеки. Этот дом, как и эта женщина, был насквозь фальшивым, чужеродным этому городу. Слишком большой, напыщенный, под завязку набитый дорогими статусными вещами, слишком новыми, чтобы быть настоящими.  
Катарина вскинула руку с зажатым в тонких пальцах бокалом, как бы салютуя самой себе, своей победе. Ещё бы, выбраться из грязи, пусть и элитного стрип-клуба, занять место, положенное такой, как она, по праву, среди других членов королевского совета, а не в постели очередного престарелого министра, готового оплачивать запросы красивой, но очень дорогой шлюхи. Стать женой наследника. Принцессой. Будущей королевой.  
Баки не хотелось тратить на неё время, возиться, обставляя всё красиво, имитировать самоубийство. Собаке — собачья смерть.  
Подобраться близко и пережать сонную артерию — не проблема, примотать тонкое тело к стулу, чтобы не очнулась и не испортила ничего криком — плёвое дело. Баки присел напротив, рассматривая лицо той, которая чуть не сломала всю игру его принцу. Без всей своей косметики Катарина выглядела жалко — с тусклой, иссеченной мимическими морщинами кожей, тёмными кругами под глазами, тяжёлыми набрякшими веками. Она казалась отчаянно молодящейся старухой, всё ещё не поверившей, что календари не имеют привычки врать.  
Тонкий нож сверкнул в ладони Баки, Одного взмаха достаточно, чтобы остро заточенное лезвие взрезало горло глубоко, до самого позвоночника, заливая белоснежный пеньюар багряной, густо пахнущей медью кровью.  
Баки отстранился. «Гаитянский галстук» — слишком говорящая смерть. Послание поймут правильно.

— Тебе хорошо с ним? — спросила Люсинда, когда Джек отмер и перестал смотреть на дверь, за которой скрылся его Баки.  
— Да. Да, — кивнул Джек.  
Ему хотелось поговорить об этом с кем-то, кто понимает. Этой роскоши — быть откровенным — ему не хватало отчаянно. Хотелось, но просто не поворачивался язык.  
— Мужчины в моей семье будут потрясающе смелыми, — сказала Люсинда. Она скинула туфли и с ногами забралась на диван. — И ты, и Баки. Я же могу считать вас своей семьей?  
Джек понял, что Люсинда пьяна. Не сильно, но достаточно, чтобы развязался язык. Он подошел к ней, сел рядом. Люсинда устроила голову у него на плече.  
— Наверное, можешь, — сказал Джек. — Если у Баки все получится… Лу-Лу, я не обещаю, что стану идеальным мужем — это невозможно, наверное. Но я постараюсь.  
— Мы договоримся, — заверила его Люсинда.  
— Я только надеюсь, что Марина так же умна, как ты.  
— Она умнее, просто… как бы это сказать… — Люсинда повертела рукой в воздухе. — Она не трусиха, просто ее когда-то очень сильно напугали. Если она поймет, что в лесу нет зверей страшнее тебя и Баки, и вы на нашей стороне, она успокоится.  
— Расскажи про нее, — попросил Джек. — Как вы познакомились?  
— В салоне красоты, — Люсинда взяла Джека за руку. — У тебя красивые пальцы. Она пришла туда, чтобы сделать короткую стрижку, а я ее отговорила. Нам делали маникюр, мы болтали, потом пошли выпить кофе… Так все и началось. Я тогда еще была студенткой. Последние каникулы перед дипломом. Она только вышла на работу в юридической фирме — она юрист, специализируется по гражданским делам. Любит лошадей. Мы с ней иногда выбираемся за город покататься верхом.  
— А тебе хорошо с ней? — спросил Джек.  
— Да. Нам хорошо вместе, и она меня понимает. Что положение, светские обязанности, вот это вот все. Мы с ней обсуждали наш с тобой брак. Она согласилась.  
— Если у нас все получится, для нее это будет потрясающий карьерный рост, — заметил Джек.  
— Да, — согласилась Люсинда. — Ты голодный?  
Джек прислушался к себе.  
— Как волк. Сейчас закажу что-нибудь.  
— Погоди! — Люсинда вскочила, босиком прошлепала на кухню и заглянула в холодильник. — Джек, у тебя полно еды, — крикнула она.  
Джек пошел за ней.  
— Я не умею готовить, — он пожал плечами. — Даже не знаю, есть ли здесь посуда для готовки.  
Люсинда исследовала шкафчики и ящики, включила на пробу идеально чистую плиту.  
— Все тут есть, — сказала она. — Я сделаю. Знаешь, мама считала, что женщина обязана уметь вести дом, вот все-все уметь, даже если она королева.  
Джек задумался над тем, умеет ли Роза приготовить хотя бы тосты. Люсинда тем временем развила бурную деятельность. Джек с удивлением смотрел, как на разделочном столе появляются мясо, овощи, какие-то низкие и высокие кастрюли, доски, несколько ножей и совсем уж непонятные предметы.  
— Кажется, на этой кухне никогда еще не готовили, — сказал он.  
— Волосы мешают, — пожаловалась Люсинда.  
— Сейчас, — Джек пошел в комнату Баки и взял резинку для волос. Заметил на кровати фотоаппарат и прихватил его с собой.  
Люсинда собрала волосы в высокий хвост и принялась колдовать над продуктами. Джек присел на высокий барный стул у стойки и от нечего делать начал рассматривать фотографии. Виды Шайло, какая-то ферма, рояль в слишком маленькой для него комнате, Ми… Мишель?! Джек начал пролистывать фотографии медленнее.  
Мишель. Домашняя эротика с Мишель. Почти порно.  
Она в своем уме?! Как она позволила это отснять? Кому?  
И откуда Баки притащил этот компромат?  
В кухне вкусно запахло жареным мясом и горячим маслом. Джек решительно выключил фотоаппарат и поднял голову.  
— Баки вернется голодным, — сказал он.  
— Я помню, что он много ест, — кивнула Люсинда. — Что? Я умею слушать сплетни. Чудовище его высочества ест как голодный дракон. Надеюсь, он не будет против, если к его возвращению еда немного остынет. И кстати, прости, я не спросила, чего ты хочешь. Просто решила пожарить мяса.  
— Мясо — это то, что надо, — улыбнулся Джек.  
Кошмар сегодняшнего дня начал его отпускать. Подумать только, у него целых два союзника. Баки и Люсинда. Его… семья?  
Джек утащил из-под ножа кусочек помидора — Люсинда резала салат. Это было так восхитительно неправильно! И почему-то очень уютно.  
Они поужинали салатом и первой порцией жареного мяса. Свинина, которую никогда не подавали в королевском дворце — Роза считала, что это самое вредное мясо на свете. Интересно, по какому принципу Мария и Клара подбирали продукты для апартаментов принца? И что делали с испорченными? Наверное, уносили к себе, пока они не совсем портились. Джек совсем за этим не следил.  
Джек обнаружил, что ему очень нравится жирное мясо с хрустящей корочкой. И подливка от салата, которую они с Люсиндой по очереди вычерпывали из миски кусочкам хлеба. Джек откупорил бутылку красного вина. Они с Люсиндой пили, Джек рассказывал армейские анекдоты, и они вместе смеялись.  
Остров безопасности Джека стал шире. Не только скала, но еще и укромная бухта.  
Скорее бы вернулся Баки.

Баки вошёл в квартиру, как только пробило полночь, тихо прошёл до кухни и, открыв воду, присосался к крану, стараясь напиться вволю. Так же, не произнеся ни слова, закрутил кран и, подойдя к Джеку, сел прямо на пол, прижавшись лбом к его бедру, закрыл глаза. С мокрых волос на пол капала розоватая от попавшей на них крови вода.  
— Я устал, мой принц, — глухо сказал Баки. — Катарина тебя больше не побеспокоит и не доставит проблем мисс Кроу.  
Джек облегченно выдохнул и запустил пальцы в волосы Баки.  
— Спасибо, Баки, — сказал он. — Мое прекрасное чудовище. Ты проголодался? Лу-Лу наготовила гору жареного мяса.  
Люсинда давно ушла спать в главную спальню. Джек выдал ей свою домашнюю футболку и чистый халат. Сам он собирался лечь, как обычно, у Баки.  
Баки кивнул.  
— Садись и ешь, — скомандовал Джек, снимая колпак с блюда. — Потом в душ и спать.  
Баки послушно сел за стол. Мясо было почти остывшим, но вкусным. И его было много. Джек сидел напротив и смотрел, как Баки, все еще в тактическом костюме с брызгами крови на нем, ест.  
Джек не спрашивал, откуда кровь, что и как Баки сделал. Это же Зимний Солдат. Он все сделал правильно.


	14. Chapter 14

Баки снился Стив. Не Капитан Америка, а Стив Роджерс, таким каким его знал, казалось, один только Баки Барнс. Ему снился продуваемый всеми ветрами эмигрантский серый квартал Бруклина, где стены и лица людей одного цвета, где не было ничего, только надежда. Его Стив был страшненьким большеглазым подростком с острыми коленками, впалой грудной клеткой и самой светлой улыбкой на свете. Ему снилось, как они вечерами просиживали в комнате Стива, листали принесённые из доков или от родителей Баки газеты, разглядывая статьи, мечтая, что когда-то и о них напишут. Снилось, как Баки дрался, вставая грудью на защиту правдолюбца Стива, как плевался кровью и хохотал, как сумасшедший, потому что его гордый и сильный Стив ревел в голос, обрабатывая его ссаженные костяшки, потому что Стив ревел только из-за него, сколько бы его ни колотили за привычку всегда иметь своё мнение и высказывать его, когда не просят.  
Снилась война, присыпанный землёй окоп и все мысли не о том, что он может умереть в любую минуту, а о Стиви. Хорошо ли он там одевается, прекратил ли шататься по призывным пунктам, не схлопотал ли снова по зубам и вообще жив ли? Про таких, как Стив, говорили: «В чём только душа держится?» И только Баки знал, насколько Стивен Грант Роджерс был упрям, каждый раз показывая кукиш старухе с косой.  
Баки вздрогнул, открывая глаза. Над ним был высокий белёный потолок, без трещин и выщербин. Кровать мягче и шире, и рядом сонное тепло его принца. Баки перевернулся на бок, с нежностью глядя на обнявшего во сне подушку Джека.  
Странно развернулась его судьба. Он потерял всё: своё время, жизнь, единственного человека — брата, кто имел значение, потерял самого себя, возможность распоряжаться собой, и по-глупому счастлив и готов рвать жилы ради того, кто, по сути, является новым хозяином «винтовки», чертовски нужным хозяином. И Баки готов ради него пойти на то, на что вряд ли согласился бы ради Стива. Нет, он не предал память погибшего в сороковых друга, но прекрасно понимал, что Джек не друг, кто угодно, но точно не друг. Джек много большее и первое настоящее, что было в жизни Баки Барнса что до войны, что после неё. Сейчас он мог с уверенностью сказать, что никогда и никого не любил так же сильно и всеобъемлюще, как своего принца.  
На душе было легко и спокойно. Баки улыбнулся и, нагнувшись над спящим Джеком, едва-едва коснулся губами уголка его губ, больше обозначая поцелуй, чем целуя на самом деле.  
Баки вышел в гостиную как был, в одних пижамных штанах, босой. Мария и Клара уже давно привыкли к нему и старались сильно не коситься на бионическую руку, да и тут он действительно чувствовал себя дома. Прошёл на кухню, по привычке распахнул окно, впуская прохладный ветер. И замер, вглядываясь в едва начавшее светлеть на востоке небо.  
Он принял Люсинду, да и не смог бы не принять, тут не ему было решать. Если бы Джек привёл Катарину, то пришлось бы смириться и с ней, хотя многое уже вряд ли было бы как раньше. Но ради своего принца Баки способен был на что угодно, даже окончательно лишиться надежды на взаимность — лишь бы оставаться рядом, защищать, пусть и наблюдая издалека. Люсинда же вроде бы не претендовала на всего Джека. Ей, как и принцу, нужны были свобода и власть, возможность жить своей жизнью и быть счастливой. Но какая-то доля ревности всё же грызла сердце, подтачивая уверенность и желание помогать ей.  
Баки открыл холодильник. Хотелось сделать для Джека что-то приятное, не требующее применения особых навыков Актива, но потом Баки глянул на часы и решил повременить с завтраком. Это он мог проспать всего пару часов и чувствовать себя полностью отдохнувшим, а его принцу предстояло сражение с монстрами посерьезнее слишком дотошной и глазастой Томасины.  
При воспоминании о личном драконе Сайласа Баки расплылся в улыбке. Он всегда знал, что Томасина очень наблюдательна и знает практически обо всём, что происходит во дворце и за его пределами с королевской семьёй, знает всех, каждого, кто может представлять ту или иную опасность для правящей четы. Он также понимал, что они пристально наблюдают друг за другом, выискивая слабости, запоминая привычки. И Баки не сомневался, что Томасина помнит нож, которым Артур пользуется на кухне, старательно игнорируя другие в наборе столовых приборов, поэтому в ванной Джозефа оставил именно его.  
Как же он ждал их встречи после, чтобы посмотреть на реакцию и понять, можно ли продавить того, у кого, по слухам, не было не только сердца, но и души. И Томасина дрогнула. Она молча стояла в дверях кухни для прислуги и, поджав губы, рассматривала новый «любимый нож» Артура Стуруа.  
Баки вернулся в спальню, лёг рядом с успевшим перевернуться на спину Джеком, забрался под одеяло. Вчерашний день вымотал настолько, что он уснул, едва голова коснулась подушки, провалился в тёмное забытьё, чтобы вскочить на заре с именем Стива на губах. А сейчас, глядя на своего принца, Баки понял, насколько изголодался по его теплу за тот совершенно бесконечный день. Баки сполз ниже, устраивая голову на животе Джека. Провёл ладонью до плотной резинки боксеров.  
Джека хотелось вылизать с ног до головы, наставить меток на плечах, спине, скрытых рубашкой и строгим пиджаком, чтобы только Баки знал, что Джек Бенджамин принадлежит ему, и только он может касаться его так.  
Аккуратно стянув с Джека трусы, Баки замер, прислушиваясь к размеренному дыханию спящего, накрыл ладонью ещё мягкий член, погладил. Это было странным и очень интимным — касаться вот так, в минуты расслабленной неги, когда мозг ещё не затуманен страстью и его принц не знает о посягательстве на его тело. Баки придвинулся чуть ближе и вобрал член в рот, слегка посасывая головку, облизывая её, пробуя на вкус. До Джека он никогда не был с мужчинами, не смотрел на мужское тело с желанием или даже каким-либо интересом, но Джек завораживал, притягивал взгляд. И дело тут было не в их странной схожести, а в том, что его принц был действительно особенным.  
Баки гладил ноги Джека, ласково водил ладонью по груди, не выпуская изо рта член своего принца, чувствуя, как он твердеет, наливается желанием, как дрожь прокатывается по телу под ним.  
Джек проснулся от совершенно потрясающего ощущения чьего-то рта на своем члене. Он еще никогда не просыпался так — просто не засыпал ни с кем из своих любовников и любовниц. Всегда выставлял их до того, как уснет, или уходил сам. Но сейчас…  
Джек открыл глаза и со стоном выдохнул. Это Баки. Зрелище было потрясающим. И Баки был потрясающим. Он брал у Джека в рот, его распущенные волосы шелковистой лаской касались живота и бедер Джека.  
Джек поощрительно простонал и погладил Баки по затылку. Так хорошо…  
Баки поднял глаза на Джека и широко лизнул от самого корня до головки, снова взял в рот и насадился, вбирая полностью, пропуская глубоко в горло и застонал. Он никогда не испытывал такого наслаждения, даря удовольствие, чувствуя, как под ладонями содрогается чужое тело, как поджимаются яйца Джека и его член дергается, готовый в любой момент разрядиться. Баки плотнее сжал губы и принялся сосать, задав такой темп, что его принцу только и оставалось, что стонать.  
Джек кончил с громким вздохом и обмяк.  
— Баки, — выдохнул он, как только дыхание немного восстановилось. — Ты потрясающий.  
Он потянул Баки за плечо вверх и жадно, благодарно поцеловал, чувствуя вкус собственной спермы.  
— Доброе утро, мой принц, — мурлыкнул в ответ тот, сыто жмурясь.  
— Ты похож на большого довольного кота, — улыбнулся ему Джек.  
Он затянул Баки на себя, укладывая сверху, и расслабился под его тяжестью. Было так хорошо. Так спокойно.  
Здесь, с Баки — под Баки — Джек чувствовал себя в полной безопасности. Короткие минуты безмятежности и неги. Боже, а ведь Уильям Кросс даже не представлял, что делает, когда дарил Джеку Зимнего Солдата! Ему бы и в голову не пришло, что он дарит ласку и страсть, ощущение надежно прикрытой спины, тепло и терпение, чувства безопасности и покоя, горячую привязанность, потрясающий секс, ум и верность. Дядюшка, верно, рассчитывал, что, получив в руки такое оружие, Джек пойдет выкашивать врагов и недоброжелателей направо и налево. А Джек вместо этого приручил свою «винтовку». Превратил киборга в человека.  
Джек медленно, неторопливо целовал Баки, не представляя, как сказать ему все это и стоит ли говорить. Баки за совсем короткое время дал Джеку так много! Джек чувствовал, что меняется рядом с ним. Обретает уверенность.  
Если бы не Баки, Джек бы напился вчера от тоски и омерзения. От жалости и презрения к самому себе. Джек знал: один он бы не справился с Катариной Гент. Еще несколько месяцев назад ему было бы даже некого просить о помощи.  
Джек отлично понимал, что Катарина оскорбила королеву, навязавшись в невестки. Но большой вопрос, имело ли бы это какие-то последствия. Король мог бы приказать Томасине не вмешиваться, просто чтобы лишний раз унизить Джека. Ткнуть Джека носом в его слабость. Указать его место. Чтобы Джек прогнулся под ту, которая оказалась умнее и жестче. Сайлас бы заставил его таким образом расплачиваться за ошибки. За то, что Джек был таким, каким он был.  
Сайлас никогда не позволял себе публичных гомофобных высказываний. Но так явно и демонстративно презирал Джека за его ориентацию, что иногда Джеку хотелось забиться в какой-нибудь угол и перестать быть. Мнение отца значило для Джека очень многое. Но что Джек мог поделать с собой? Иногда на Джека накатывала ненависть к себе за то, что он такой неправильный. А иногда — злость. Двадцать первый век, а его упрекают за ориентацию!  
Джек легонько прихватил зубами нижнюю губу Баки и пообещал себе, что одним из первых его указов, когда он взойдет на трон, будет указ о разрешении однополых браков. Гильбоа — современная европейская страна.  
Дожить бы еще до этого. Вчера Джек прошел на волоске от гибели. Катарина напугала его сильно. Она, наверное, и сама не знала, что значит для Джека эта угроза. Не представляла ее веса. Она даже удивилась, что Джек так легко сдался. А Джек словно воочию почувствовал перехватывающую горло гарроту. Почему-то он был уверен, что отец прикажет расправиться с ним именно так. Пожалеет пулю. Побрезгует.  
Джек погладил Баки по широкой спине. Интересно, что Баки сделал с Катариной? Этого еще не будет в утренних газетах — тело вряд ли успеют обнаружить так скоро. Надо будет ждать. Спрашивать у Баки Джеку не хотелось. Наверняка Баки обошелся с ней максимально грязно, судя по брызгам крови на его одежде и волосах. Лишь бы не осталось указывающих на Баки улик. Но Джек отчего-то был уверен в способностях Баки прийти и уйти незамеченным, не засветиться на камерах наблюдения. Наверняка его не заметила охрана этого здания. И Катарина до самого последнего момента ничего не поняла. А может, и поняла.  
Но отчего же Баки так устал вчера? Зимний Солдат был неутомим, это Джек понял давно. И отчего-то был уверен, что Баки вымотала не физическая нагрузка. Что-то случилось, а Баки ему не сказал. Но Джек должен знать. Это его Баки, и Джек за него отвечает.  
Может, дело в фотографиях Мишель? Где Баки их взял? Кто их сделал, было очевидно. Только у одного человека в Гильбоа было достаточно наглости, имелась возможность и не хватало мозгов. Мишель — влюбленная дура, потому что не понимать, что дает в чужие руки прекрасную возможность для шантажа, она просто не могла. Она что, доверяет Шепарду так же безоговорочно, как Джек доверяет Баки? Нашла влюбленного рыцаря!  
Джек не думал, что Шепарда просто запугать, но вот обмануть его можно было с легкостью. И то, что фотографии оказались у Джека, было тому доказательством. Вот только что с ними делать теперь? Говорить Мишель незачем: Джек все-таки старался по мере сил оберегать сестру. Но можно будет прижать Шепарда, если тот зарвется.  
А ведь Мишель действительно любит его. И это явно взаимно: Шепард слишком туп, чтобы связаться с принцессой только в расчете на будущие выгоды. Вот только этой связью может воспользоваться в своих целях любой, кто о ней узнает, начиная с Сайласа.  
Надо как можно скорее обручиться с Люсиндой, обеспечивая себе преимущество. Публичная церемония через две недели, но можно поторопить мать. Она будет рада. Люсинда Розе нравится. Такая хорошая, послушная девочка.  
Джек выбрал Люсинду за безобидность, за то, что ее семья не вмешивалась в большую политику, за красоту и руководствуясь смутными воспоминаниями детства. Он даже не подозревал, что нашел себе такого потрясающего союзника. Да, Лу-Лу играла в первую очередь за себя, но то, что она с такой готовностью приняла сторону Джека, наполняло его гордостью. Да, у них совпадали цели, да, Люсинда умело и грамотно подвернулась Джеку, когда он оглядывался вокруг, выбирая себе невесту, от которой хотя бы не будет тошнить, но она не строила и иллюзий, понимала, на что шла, и знала, кто Джек и каков он. Лу-Лу не ждала от Джека большего, чем он мог дать. И не собиралась требовать невозможного. С ней оказалось легко.  
Джек поерзал, чувствуя, как на живот давит твердый член Баки.  
— Перевернись на спину, — велел Джек. — Знаешь, я слышал, что взаимность — это вежливо.  
Баки перекатился на спину и лёг, раскинув руки в стороны. Странное иррациональное счастье накрывало с головой. Вроде бы, что такое — услуга за услугу, но он был бы рад и просто полежать рядом лишние несколько минут, уткнувшись носом в ключицы Джека, забыть хоть ненадолго, что Джеку нужно будет натянуть на себя вместе с костюмом все обязательства перед короной и выйти в мир с высоко поднятой головой. Но сейчас, пока ещё не до конца рассвело, Баки кусая губы, плыл, раскачиваясь на волнах удовольствия, не отрывая взгляда от губ своего принца, так сладко обхватывающих его член.  
Как несколько минут раньше Джек, Баки положил живую ладонь на затылок своего принца, вплёл пальцы в короткие, взъерошенные со сна волосы, массируя чувствительное место за ухом.  
— Мой принц, — хрипло прошептал Баки.

Баки стоял у плиты, чуть пританцовывая. Сладкое искрящееся удовольствие всё ещё бродило в крови, приятно покалывая пальцы правой руки, растягивая губы в улыбке. Баки ощущал себя невероятно живым и свободным, будто не было стольких лет механического рабства, и он все ещё в Бруклине, но не опекает вечно влипающего во всё Стива, а живет со своей семьёй.  
Семья. Баки повёл плечами, несколько раз повторив про себя это слово и снял со сковороды хрустящий поджаристый бекон. Когда-то он любил готовить, считая это таким же актом любви и доверия, как секс. Да и что может быть лучше вкусного горячего завтрака и чашки хорошо сваренного кофе, чтобы начать новый день?  
Люсинда вышла на кухню, кутаясь в халат поверх вчерашнего платья, уже аккуратно причесанная, с минимальным — тушь и помада — макияжем. Поцеловала в дверях Джека, внимательно оглядела Баки. Подошла к нему, коснулась металлического плеча с красной звездой.  
— Доброе утро, Баки. А она что-нибудь чувствует?  
Баки глянул через плечо, улыбнувшись уголками губ.  
— Дома сенсоры настроены на максимальную чувствительность и рука ощущает почти как живая.  
В оставшийся от бекона жир полетели крупно нарезанные грибы и сладкий перец.  
— Баки, — изумился Джек. — Ты готовишь нам завтрак?!  
Он действительно очень удивился. Раньше Баки не делал ничего подобного. Джек обычно завтракал или чем-то, что приносил курьер, или заезжал по дороге в одно и то же кафе, где их с Баки кормили.  
— Моя мама всегда говорила, что день нужно начинать с домашней еды, мой принц, а не мыкаться по харчевням, как бездомный, — Баки разбил в глубокую миску десяток яиц и принялся их взбивать, краем глаза поглядывая на Люсинду, удивляясь самому себе, почему сейчас он не ощущает ревности, как несколькими часами ранее.  
— О, моя мама тоже так считает, — Люсинда пригубила кофе. — Джек, оставишь мне метку? — спросила она, указав на ключицу, и улыбнулась. — Мы с тобой провели ночь вместе.  
— Да, нужны доказательства, — согласился Джек. — Баки… Я тоже хочу метку.  
Люсинда замечательно придумала. Теперь Джек может с гордостью выставлять отметины Баки на шее, и все будут думать, что это его невеста такая страстная. Но Джек-то будет знать.  
— Выглядит очень аппетитно, — сказала Люсинда, когда Баки поставил перед ней тарелку с овощным омлетом. — Баки, Катарина всё?  
— Катарина Гент больше никому не сможет причинить вред, — буднично ответил Баки, садясь напротив. — Приятного аппетита, мой принц, мисс… — и сбился, не зная, как правильнее будет обратиться к Люсинде.  
— Люсинда, — улыбнулась она. — Тогда завезите меня с утра на площадь Согласия. Закажу платье к помолвке.  
Джеку понравилось, как легко Люсинда поверила тому, что сказал Баки. Не стала просить подробностей, требовать доказательств. Просто легко кивнула — и изменила планы.  
— Спасибо, Баки. Потрясающий омлет. Кажется, я хочу такие завтраки каждый день.  
— Как пожелает мой принц, — мурлыкнул Баки, притягивая Джека к себе, провёл носом по шее, прикусил кожу под подбородком, как хотел уже очень давно, лизнул алеющую метку.  
Баки не чувствовал в Люсинде опасности. Рядом с ней было спокойно, будто она и правда член их странного семейства. И Баки мог себе позволить касаться своего принца, не одергивая себя и не озираясь по сторонам. Хорошо. Спокойно. Правильно.  
У Люсинды зазвонил телефон.  
— Да, — ответила она. — Мама, со мной все в порядке. У Джека. Ну мама, — капризным голоском сказала она. — Он мой жених. Да, все хорошо. Да, мама. Да. Обязательно. Нет, мама. Буду заказывать платье на помолвку. Ты же понимаешь, что я должна выглядеть идеально! Да, мама. Я спрошу у Джека. Целую.  
Люсинда закончила говорить, встряхнула головой и сказала уже нормальным голосом:  
— Мама сама не своя, что породнится с королевской семьей. Джек, ты можешь поговорить с королевой о протоколе помолвки? Мама хочет быть безупречной.  
— Королева наверняка с ней свяжется, — Джек потер пульсирующую метку, чувствуя вспышку желания, и улыбнулся. — Соблюдение протокола — для нее это все.  
— Ну тогда они поймут друг друга, — заверила Люсинда.  
Она собрала пустые тарелки и сунула их в посудомоечную машину.  
— Что? — спросила она, видя удивленный взгляд Джека. — Знаешь, как меня натаскивали? «Если твой дом занесет бураном, кухарка и горничная переломают ноги, но у тебя будут гости, они не должны ни в чем нуждаться». Я, пока училась, назло маме подрабатывала в клининговой службе.  
Джек рассмеялся и сказал:  
— Твоя мама странная. В Гильбоа почти не выпадает снег. Только в горах.  
— А у нас есть летний домик в горах, — улыбнулась Люсинда.  
Джеку было так хорошо и спокойно, как никогда. Со своими, с теми, кому он действительно может доверять. Кто не ударит в спину.  
— Прикажи портному прислать мне счет за платье, — сказал он.  
Сейчас Джек был практически самим собой — за рамками протоколов и дворцового этикета, без необходимости держать лицо. Джек только надеялся, что Марина Кроу, которую он еще не видел, впишется в его маленькую семью. Его собственную семью. Первое настоящее, которое у Джека появилось.  
Баки деловито, как делал каждое утро, перед тем, как они отправлялись во дворец, расположился на диване, устроив ноутбук на низком столике, разворачивая с десяток окон разом, просматривая новости, королевскую почту и послания от своих доносчиков с разных концов королевства и далеко за его границами. Не так сложно найти информаторов, если можешь не экономить. Джек хорошо оплачивал работу «Артура», а люди, «подкупившие» телохранителя принца, платили еще щедрее, но Баки не представлял, на что ещё можно тратить такие суммы.  
— Мой принц, — Баки нахмурился, поднимая взгляд от монитора. — Во дворце объявлено чрезвычайное положение. Все камеры отключены. — Пальцы бионической руки с невероятной скоростью стучали по клавишам. — Его Величество приказал срочно вызвать Шепарда.


	15. Chapter 15

— Артур суров, — тихо сказала Люсинда Джеку, когда они вдвоем стояли перед парадной залой дворца. — Я до сих пор под впечатлением.  
Джек сразу понял, о чем она. Да, он тоже был под впечатлением. В газеты снимки тела Катарины Гент не попали, но за расследованием следили во дворце, и Джек видел фото следствия. «Гаитянский галстук» — послание о том, что Катарина слишком много болтала. Полиция расследовала «африканский след» — в Гильбоа в силу исторических решений прежних правителей было много людей с темной кожей.  
Джек ввел Люсинду под руку в зал. Засверкали вспышки камер, пресса неистовствовала, дорвавшись впервые за несколько недель полнейшего молчания со стороны королевской семьи до хоть каких-то новостей. Журналисты готовы были преследовать будущих короля и королеву по пятам. После смерти Катарины Гент и похищения неизвестными Хартии Гильбоа жители радостно приветствовали принца Джонатана Бенджамина с его невестой, восторженно следя за прекрасной парой, где бы они ни объявлялись вместе, а праздник по поводу официальной помолвки стал апогеем всего действия.  
Баки застыл в неприметной нише, стараясь особо не попадаться на глаза королеве, которая так и не смогла уговорить сына услать хотя бы сегодня куда-нибудь подальше слишком пугающе выглядящего телохранителя. Он следил за тем, как его принц обнимает невесту за талию, иногда прижимая к себе, аккуратно, чтобы не испортить идеальный макияж, касается губами щеки, как они позируют, счастливо смеясь и глядя друг на друга влюблёнными глазами.  
Он улыбнулся. Всё складывалось как нельзя лучше. Баки знал, что где-то среди гостей точно так же за героями вечера наблюдает и Марина Кроу. Он выяснил об этой девушке всё, что только смог. Баки хоть и был приятно удивлён предприимчивостью и умом Люсинды и даже отчасти доверял ей, но не проверить все связи невесты своего принца не мог. Однако не нашёл ничего, что могло бы характеризовать её с отрицательной стороны и успокоился. Марина была такой же светлой, как и сама Люсинда, и, хотя немного смущалась рядом с Джеком и слегка побаивалась Баки, но ни разу не усомнилась в успехе задуманного, всячески поддерживая свою вторую половину.  
Всё налаживалось. Баки внутренне улыбнулся. Вот если бы и сын фермера пропал с концами, разыскивая никому, по сути, не нужную бумажку, было бы вообще хорошо. Меньше раздражающих факторов для его принца.

— Твои жертвы и твой общий настрой были замечены, — произнес Сайлас, отведя сына в пустую залу со своим портретом. — У нас были трудные деньки. Сдается мне, ты подретушировал свой образ. Навел светлые тени под глазами.  
Джек сглотнул и ответил:  
— Я учусь у вас, сир.  
— Должно быть нелегко. Побасенки с таким размахом… Все-таки выбрал новую невесту, когда свобода была так близка? Был ли то пустяк, или унижение? Ты усвоил жестокий урок: каково это, быть королем.  
— Сир?  
— Ты слышал меня? Подарок на помолвку. В день твоей свадьбы я предстану перед всеми и объявлю тебя своим преемником. Будущий король Джонатан. Если, конечно, пожелаешь.  
Джек почувствовал, как сердце подскакивает к горлу от радости. Отец все-таки сказал это!  
Тяжесть короны Джека не пугала. Его растили как будущего короля, и как бы ни выглядело его беззаботное поведение для прессы, Джек всегда держал все дела Гильбоа в голове, был в курсе почти всего. Он не вел записей — слишком опасно — но мысленно составлял список будущих реформ и изменений. Разрешение однополых браков было в этом списке далеко не самым важным и существенным.  
— Да, Ваше Величество, всей душой, — ответил Джек.  
Он был слишком ошарашен, чтобы еще что-то сказать. Когда отец отозвал его в сторону, чтобы поговорить, Джек ждал какой-то гадости. Потому что, если подумать, ничего, кроме гадостей, он от отца уже давно не ждал.  
Даже сейчас Джек думал, что отец назначит еще какие-нибудь условия. Не может же все быть так просто, без малейшего подвоха?  
— Королева планирует свадьбу через год, — добавил Сайлас и ушел.  
Джек смотрел ему вслед. Год — это долго. Очень долго. За год может произойти что угодно. Король много раз может передумать. Джек пожалел, что отец не объявил о передаче короны в день свадьбы публично. Тогда у него было бы меньше возможностей отступить.  
Надо предупредить Люсинду и Баки. Надо предупредить Марину. Сейчас за ними будут смотреть вдвойне внимательнее. Пытаться разбить их союз, заставить кого-то из них разорвать помолвку.  
Нужно предложить Лу-Лу и Марине встречаться у Джека. В любом другом месте не так безопасно. С сегодняшнего дня Лу-Лу как невеста принца будет в фокусе особенного внимания. Хватит одного снимка с Мариной, одного задокументированного поцелуя, чтобы все пошло прахом.  
Джек коснулся ключицы под воротником костюма, где пульсировала оставленная утром метка. Баки нравилось метить Джека. И Джеку это нравилось. Жаль, на самом Баки метки оставались от силы на пару часов.  
Баки отступил от двери, скрывшись за тяжёлой портьерой и дождавшись, когда король вернётся к гостям, проскользнул в залу к Джеку.  
— Отвратительный портрет, — хмыкнул он, остановившись рядом со своим принцем, едва заметно ласково огладив его ладонь живыми пальцами. — Стиви бы сказал, что такой образ не подходит королю.  
— Для своего портрета я буду позировать в парадной форме, — заверил Джек и очень тихо добавил: — Прикажи Марии и Кларе подготовить комнаты на втором этаже. Скажи Марине, что с Лу-Лу они будут встречаться только у меня.

Баки не успевал получать сообщения за сообщением. Столица Шайло гудела, как растревоженный улей. Всего несколько дней назад относительно спокойная жизнь, несмотря на маячивших чуть ли не под окнами журналистов, закончилась с триумфально вернувшимся Давидом Шепардом.  
Баки не знал, по каким канавам тот ползал, добывая хартию. Он потерял следы фермерского сыночка где-то на границе с Экроном. Дальше, если верить доносам, чуть ли не дикие земли и райские для контрабандистов угодья. Многие были бы рады, включая самого короля, если бы победитель танков там и сгинул, облегчив жизнь слишком многим и оставив, наконец, попытки жениться на принцессе Мишель. Но Шепард был тупым и упёртым, что часто означало одно и то же, и вернулся. Да ещё как! Ввалился в главное здание Совета грязный, заросший по самые глаза, неся подмышкой, как какую-то безделицу, хартию — самый важный документ королевства Гильбоа.  
Шум поднялся невообразимый. Вокруг вновь героя столпились восторженные почитатели. Кто-то плакал, кто-то тянул руки в попытке коснуться его замызганной одежды, а Баки в сотый раз пожалел, что не пристрелил Шепарда ещё в Гефе.  
Джек сжал зубы. Король тоже не выглядел довольным. Он улыбался, но Джек видел, как закостенела его шея и напряглись плечи.  
— Что ж он не сдох по дороге, — выдавил Джек.  
— Я выполнил договор, чтобы иметь возможность быть вместе с вашей дочерью, сир! — громко, на весь зал, заявил Шепард.  
Джек сжал кулаки, чувствуя, как ногти впиваются в ладони. Он видел микрофоны журналистов и знал, что прямо сейчас эта новость будет на всех сайтах, попадет во все вечерние газеты.  
— Я принимаю тебя как своего сына, достойного короны, — ответил Сайлас, раскрывая объятья.  
Джек почувствовал, что сейчас что-нибудь ударит. В этом весь Сайлас! Он же обещал Джеку!  
Но Джеку он обещал с глазу на глаз, это обещание было только между королем и его сыном. А Шепарда Сайлас объявил наследником публично.  
Баки витиевато выругался, захлопнув крышку ноутбука. А вот это плохо. Король Сайлас при всех признал этого телёнка наследником, подвинув собственного сына, хотя во всех газетах с первых страниц смотрели счастливые Джек и Люсинда, будущие король и королева.  
Откинувшись на спинку стула, Баки поднял глаза к потолку. Шепард по-идиотски был верен королю, до сих пор с детским восторгом взирая на Сайласа, хотя тот не раз макал его носом в дерьмо, заставил пойти против семьи, совести.  
— Кретин, прости господи.  
Баки потёр виски. Стоило дождаться принца, чтобы решить, что же делать дальше. Было бы проще, не радей Джек так за своё королевство, будь он кем-то другим, не принцем. Баки давно бы закинул его на плечо — и поминай как звали. С его навыками найти работу, пусть и толь¬ко определённого рода, не составило бы труда. Но Джек любил Гильбоа, а Баки слишком любил своего принца.

Джек сел в машину на переднее сиденье, рядом с Баки. Пристегнулся, глядя строго вперед, и приказал:  
— Домой.  
Сегодня Сайлас вызвал его к себе и потребовал, чтобы Джек предъявил Шепарду обвинение в государственной измене.  
— Пора заканчивать этот фарс, — кривя губы, сказал король. — Шепарда будут судить. Вот материалы обвинения, — Сайлас кивнул сыну на папку. — Подготовься.  
Сначала Джек даже обрадовался. От приказа Баки принести ему голову Шепарда Джека до сих пор удерживало только опасение расстроить королевские планы. Но потом он вспомнил, что только вчера Баки сообщил ему: Мишель беременна. Если Шепард умрёт, болезненная, чувствительная Мишель может не пережить этого. Джек не был особо близок с сестрой, но всё же любил ее и оберегал, как мог.  
А потом он просмотрел бумаги и файлы, и его затошнило.  
— Баки, — сказал Джек, когда машина отъехала от здания Совета. — Я не могу участвовать в этом.  
Сайлас явно сходил с ума. Баки коротко кивнул, увеличивая скорость. Он очень удивился бы, согласись Джек полоскаться во всём этом болоте. Обвинения в измене национального героя, чьим именем восторженные мамаши называли своих сыновей? Баки не видел представленных доказательств, не знал, кого нагнали в свидетели, но точно мог сказать — обвинить Шепарда в измене мог только полный идиот. Если так разбираться, сын фермера хоть и был клиническим и незамутненный дураком, но все же был по-идиотски честен. И Баки, следивший за ним через жучки и своих людей, мог поклясться на чем угодно — Давид Шепард верен своей стране и королю как никто другой.  
— Не легче его увезти и спрятать, мой принц, пока он на свободе? — спросил Баки, стоило двери апартаментов захлопнуться за их спиной.  
— Не знаю, — устало сказал Джек. — Я могу думать только о том, что если послушаюсь короля, войду в историю Гильбоа как тот, кто уничтожил человека, спасшего ему жизнь, понимаешь? А что, ты можешь? — он посмотрел на Баки. — Откуда у тебя такие связи?  
Баки чуть склонил голову к плечу, как делал, если хотел сказать что-то слишком очевидное, но взгляд у него при этом был строгим, колючим.  
— Слишком многое могут решить деньги, мой принц, которые мне просто больше некуда тратить. Но если вы хотите вывезти его за пределы королевства, — Баки замолчал, отстраняясь, прошёл в гостиную, снял поднадоевший пиджак, стянул рубашку, оголяя на бионическом плече звезду, — я, конечно, могу попробовать что-то придумать, но могут найтись те, кто меня ещё помнит другим.  
Он замолчал. За всё это время Баки не забывал о кодах ни на минуту, уверенный на все сто, что, стоит высунуться за границу мало кому известного Гильбоа — и красная записная книжка всплывёт, побуждая новых вершителей судеб попытаться заграбастать себе почти безотказное оружие — Зимнего Солдата. И если на себя Баки было плевать, то за своего принца он боялся. Кому нужны такие свидетели?  
Джек подошел к Баки и обнял его. Провел рукой по металлическому плечу с красной звездой, поцеловал шрамы на стыке живой плоти и бионики.  
— Найди способ вывезти его, не подставляясь. Во Францию или Бельгию. Французский в государственных школах — основной иностранный язык, Шепард должен помнить хотя бы зачатки. И тебе надо было сказать мне о деньгах раньше, Баки. Я переведу сколько требуется. — Джек помолчал. Поднял голову, глядя Баки в лицо. — Пусть перекрасит волосы — и сломай ему нос. Меньше будут узнавать. Сколько нужно времени, чтобы сделать на него документы?  
— Недели должно хватить, мой принц, — ответил Баки и потянулся за поцелуем.  
Но они не успели. За Шепардом пришли этой же ночью, вытащив из объятий принцессы, скрутили, ничего не объясняя, и увезли.  
Шайло лихорадило. Жители выходили на улицы, выстраивались живой стеной, окружая здание Совета, не понимая, что происходит, почему национальный герой в наручниках побитой собакой смотрит со всех каналов и клянётся, что ни в чём не виноват, что его подставили.  
Сайлас зверствовал. Если внешне он ещё и оставался спокойным, рассудительным, по-отечески заботливым монархом, то внутри его распирало злое довольство. Баки видел, как он расплывается в улыбке, стоит Шепарду пасть ниже, растоптанному теми, кому он мог верить. Обвинитель знал своё дело, выворачивая даже нелепые несостоятельные доказательства так, что и придраться было не к чему.  
И в какой-то момент все до единого поверили — Шепард виновен.  
Но и Баки не упустил своего шанса и на всякий случай всё же нашёл человека в Лангедоке, согласного назвать Давида Шепарда своим братом и приютить у себя, пока всё не уляжется. Но творящееся вокруг бывшего героя светопреставление напрягало даже Баки. Он нисколько не сомневался — Сайлас придумает, как приплести сына ко всей этой истории. И не ошибся.  
Джек шел в зал суда, как будто там должны были судить его. Он нёс с собой все, что дал ему король. Весь фальсификат.  
Джек собирался свидетельствовать в пользу Шепарда, и ему было плевать на последствия. Король не убьет его на месте, а пока он жив, все можно будет исправить.  
Джек не говорил Баки о своих планах. С Баки бы сталось просто его не пустить.  
Его вызвали как свидетеля, и Джек начал говорить. Он обвинил короля в предательстве и подставе. Он, перекрывая голосом шум в зале, говорил громко и уверенно, расправив плечи и подняв голову. Он бросил королю обвинения, глядя ему в лицо.  
Хватит. Принц Джонатан Бенджамин — не игрушка. Не кусок сырой глины в руках своего короля, из которого можно вылепить что угодно. У него есть честь. А обвинить Шепарда по приказу Сайласа — значит её лишиться. Джек не сможет смотреть на себя в зеркале после такого. И что хуже — он не сможет посмотреть в глаза Баки, который верит в своего принца.  
Баки выматерился в голос, распугивая стайку шушукающихся в углу горничных, с силой впечатал кулак в стену, зло глядя на расходящиеся трещины. Вот куда он сунулся в одиночку! И главное, смолчал, знал, что Баки не одобрит.  
Зло сплюнув под ноги, Баки рванул в сторону парковки. Джек всегда смеялся, называя Баки параноиком, за привычку возить половину арсенала в багажнике. И пригодилось же.  
Баки знал, что после такого его принцу не жить, даже судить не будут, пристрелят, как взбесившегося пса, посмевшего укусить хозяйскую руку, и вся недолга. Баки переодевался в тактический костюм прямо на улице, стоя около машины, не обращая внимания на ошарашенные взгляды охранников у входа. Ему было плевать, кто и что про него узнает. Если Джека успеют вывести, то его жизнь не будет стоить и ломаного гроша.  
— Мистер Кросс, — Баки поставил телефон на громкую связь, распихивая ножи по местам и проверяя крепления. — Кажется вы мне предлагали более тесное сотрудничество. Я согласен, но при одном условии.  
— Внимательно слушаю, Артур, — слишком поспешно ответил Эндрю, явно что-то роняя.  
— Вы поможете укрыться Его Высочеству, пока я не придумаю, как принцу будет лучше покинуть страну, а после я в полном вашем распоряжении.

Два мордоворота вывели Джека во внутренний двор. Джек окинул взглядом пятерку автоматчиков, небо, стены. Значит, всё закончится здесь и сейчас.  
Жаль, он не успел попрощаться с Баки.  
Сейчас, на пороге смерти, Джек мог себе признаться: он полюбил свое чудовище, своего Зимнего Солдата. Своего Баки.  
Ничего. После смерти Джека Баки будет свободен. Сможет вернуться в Америку, найти своих родственников. Джек давно вписал его в завещание.  
Громкий свист разрезал тишину, привлекая внимание автоматчиков. Баки спрыгнул с карниза третьего этажа, куда успел забраться, заметив встречающих принца бойцов, вооружённых до зубов. Как же он не хотел, чтобы Джек увидел его таким.  
Голова опустела. Остались рефлексы, чёткие выверенные движения. Баки не слышал, как с хрустом ломаются кости в его ладони, не ощущал запаха заливающей лицо крови. Зимнему Солдату было всё равно, кого убивать, сколько противников и чем они вооружены. Два пистолета и короткий нож, если приходилось сходиться лицом к лицу, — это всё что требовалось Активу, чтобы выйти победителем.  
Первые двое умерли почти мгновенно, даже не поняв, что произошло, отчего асфальт под их ногами дрогнул и пошёл трещинами. Нож в руках Актива порхал, взрезая глотки, словно мягкое масло. Одному Зимний Солдат вырвал кадык, отбрасывая тяжёлое тело в сторону. Другому ударом ноги раскрошил рёбра, не помог даже усиленный бронежилет.  
— Бросай оружие, — истерично взвизгнул последний автоматчик, наводя ствол на Зимнего Солдата, и тут же осел, схлопотав нож промеж глаз.  
Конвоиры попятились, выпустив Джека, но Актив их уже пометил и занёс в свой собственный список. Два выстрела почти в упор — и два тела осели на асфальт.  
— За мной, — сухо бросил Зимний, уводя Джека к спрятанной под аркой машине. — На заднее сидение! Лечь!  
Джек послушно улегся на заднем сиденье, бросив телефон под колёса автомобиля, чтобы его не выследили по вышкам сотовой связи. Баки сел за руль. В салоне запахло кровью, металлом и порохом. Джек облизал губы. Ему хотелось вопить от восторга, оттого, что смерть заглянула ему в глаза, но была отброшена прочь Зимним Солдатом.  
В крови гулял адреналин, обжигая кожу. Джек понимал, что с этого момента он — государственный преступник, но ему все равно хотелось кричать от счастья.


	16. Chapter 16

Баки завёл машину в подземный гараж дома Кросса-младшего и заглушил мотор. Ему отчаянно хотелось не оглядываться, не смотреть своему принцу в глаза, потому что он знал, что из себя представляет Актив в действии и как демонстрация его возможностей влияет на людей. Джек был единственным, кто никогда его не боялся. И как же больно будет сейчас увидеть страх в его глазах.  
Сжав ладонями руль, Баки вышел и открыл Джеку дверь.  
— Следуйте за мной, мой принц, нас ожидают, — глухо сказал он и, развернувшись, двинулся к лестнице. Надо было ещё утрясти все дела с младшим Кроссом и напомнить ему, что он получит всё только после того, как Джек будет в безопасности и не сможет наблюдать за резнёй, которую устроит Эндрю, едва Зимний Солдат попадёт к нему в руки.  
Младший Кросс ждал прямо у дверей и чуть не подпрыгивал от нетерпения.  
— Кузен, ты такой смелый! — восторженно сказал он. — Я видел трансляцию из зала суда. Теперь король точно сотрет тебя в порошок, — он посмотрел на залитого кровью Артура, почесал нос и тише добавил: — А может, и не сотрет.  
— Спасибо за гостеприимство, Эндрю, — искренне сказал Джек и добавил: — Пожалуйста, оставь нас с Артуром наедине.  
— Да, конечно, — Эндрю перекосил рот в улыбке. — На втором этаже справа есть свободные комнаты. Артур, я пойду смотреть видеозаписи того, как ты смог отбить Джека. Должен же я знать, чем теперь владею. Жаркая, должно быть, была заварушка?  
Баки вошёл в комнату, стягивая с лица маску, отбросил её в сторону. Хотелось влезть под душ не раздеваясь, прямо в тактическом костюме, смыть с себя кровь и попытаться притвориться, что этого дня не было, они дома, в их спальне.  
— Жду приказаний, — глуха отчеканил Баки, вытягиваясь по стойке смирно.  
Джек подошел к нему и обнял, не боясь испачкаться. Поцеловал побледневшие губы и сказал:  
— Люблю тебя. Знаешь, там, перед автоматчиками, когда я понял, что сейчас умру, я осознал, как сильно я тебя люблю. Хочу, чтобы ты знал. Что бы ни случилось — просто помни это, хорошо?  
Из Баки будто весь воздух выпустили. Только сейчас он понял, каких сил ему стоило стоять ровно перед Джеком и ждать, как приговора, любых слов — злых, испуганных, любых, лишь бы не тишина и холодная неизвестность.  
Отчаянно глянул в глаза своего принца, удостовериться, не ослышался, не выдумал сам себе его слов. Сжал его лицо ладонями и поцеловал, голодно прикусывая губы.  
— Сердце мое, — прошептал Баки, стиснув Джека в объятиях, уткнувшись носом в плечо.  
Они стояли, обнявшись, пока Джек не спросил:  
— Чем это теперь владеет мой кузен?  
Баки скривился, будто разом откусил половину лимона, отстранился, принявшись расстёгивать защёлки, стягивать тактический костюм.  
— Эндрю Кроссу будет принадлежать Артур Стуруа, со всеми потрохами, как только я смогу обеспечить моему принцу безопасность.  
— Но Баки принадлежит мне, — твердо сказал Джек. — Со всеми потрохами. Иди мыться. Я сейчас приду.  
Кажется, Джек пробыл в объятиях своего Зимнего Солдата слишком долго. За окнами сгущались сумерки, по углам современного, выстроенного модным архитектором дома Кроссов клубились тени. Джек шел по коридору, заглядывая в каждую комнату в поисках Эндрю. Черта с два он кому-нибудь отдаст Баки.  
Хотелось врезать Баки за такие сделки за спиной Джека, но это было бы бессмысленно. Джек сам подставился. Вот только он не знал, что подставляет еще и Баки.  
Джек толкнул последнюю дверь в темном коридоре, вошел и оторопел, не вполне понимая, что видит. Эндрю Кросс сидел в кресле перед ноутбуком, на котором на повторе крутилась короткая запись с камер видеонаблюдения, и его лицо было перекошено так, что Джек его даже не сразу узнал.  
Закатанная до локтя кофта, шприц на полу, след укола в кубитальной ямке, упавший на колени жгут, закатившиеся глаза, хрип и пена изо рта… Джек постоял, посмотрел и тихо вышел.  
Баки стоял под обжигающе горячими струями, запрокинув голову. Кожа покраснела и горела, будто стёртая наждачкой, но Баки до сих пор ощущал на себе запах крови и не хотел нести его к Джеку. Он справился, смог защитить самое ценное для себя и не потеряться, не заблудиться в установках Актива, отдав ему инициативу. Он смог, а какие для этого потребовалось использовать средства — дело десятое. Кросс раздражал, но Баки прекрасно помнил, чем кончилась жизнь его отца и уже мысленно прикинул, как скоро сможет освободиться от ярма на шее.  
Наскоро вытершись, окинул взглядом перемазанный кровью костюм на полу ванной комнаты, прикидывая, как потом будет всё это очищать. Баки не обманывал себя, считая, что сможет обойтись только обычной формой телохранителя. Игра только началась, и чем она закончится, зависело лишь от его принца.  
Джек ждал Баки в комнате, сидя на кровати и пытаясь ногтем отскрести присохшую к рукаву кровь.  
— Знаешь, Эндрю там очень плохо, — сказал он, когда Баки вышел из ванной в одном полотенце вокруг мощных бедер. — А я выкинул телефон и не смогу вызвать скорую. И у тебя нет телефона, правда?  
Баки покачал головой. Ему было наплевать, что случится с Кроссом. Он присел рядом на корточки и аккуратно принялся расстёгивать на своём принце одежду. Кровь на Джеке смотрелась чем-то чужеродным, неправильным. Если Зимнему она даже шла, дополняя и без того жутковатый образ, то на Джеке её быть не должно.  
— Я могу помочь моему принцу принять душ?  
Баки хитро улыбнулся, глядя снизу вверх.  
— Чуть позже, — Джек погладил его по рукам, живой и металлической. — Я пока поищу, во что мне переодеться. Эндрю мельче меня, а то, что осталось от дяди, должно быть, давно выкинули.  
Баки поднялся и вышел. Вернулся он через пару минут с сумкой из багажника, куда была небрежно запихана сменная одежда. Достал и расправил свой костюм, определив его в шкаф, и уселся на кровать рядом с Джеком, открывая ноутбук.  
— Можно заказать, что-то в интернете, — глянул на своего принца и застучал по клавишам. — Спортивный костюм, например. Жаль, за пентхаусом наблюдают, — Баки вывел на экран камеру из их гостиной и усмехнулся.  
Вся мебель была разворочена, перевёрнута, будто бы Джек мог спрятаться в диване или отсиживаться на кухне, удобно устроившись под столом. В спальнях картина была не лучше. Вещи валялись на полу изодранные, сломанные.  
— Хорошо, что девочек отослать успел, — зло оскалился Баки.  
— Жаль Марию и Клару, — сказал Джек. — Им все это убирать. Напомни, чтобы я не забыл выплатить им премию. И… пусть кто-нибудь из них привезет сюда нашу одежду и обувь. У Эндрю была прислуга?  
— Нет, мой принц. Уильям не терпел посторонних в доме. Раз в неделю приезжали из клининговой службы, убирались, а Эндрю ничего не стал менять, да и зачем ему, — покачал головой Баки.  
Джек ласково коснулся его плеча.  
— Вот мы и беглые преступники, да, Баки? Но тебя в маске никто не узнает. А с остальным мы разберемся.

Джек слышал, как в комнате Эндрю время от времени звонит мобильник. Но Эндрю Кросс уже никогда не ответит ни на какие звонки. Ближе к вечеру Баки сходил и проверил: Эндрю действительно умер.  
Джек и Баки перекусили в кухне, окна которой выходили на задний двор. Набор продуктов у Эндрю был более чем странный: кока-кола, чипсы в огромных количествах, зерновые батончики, консервированные сосиски и замороженные равиоли. Впрочем, Джек не чувствовал особого голода.  
Он размышлял, что же ему теперь делать. Не хватало информации. Фатально не хватало информации. По телевизору крутили обычные передачи, в новостях распинались о новой культурной программе под покровительством королевы. Ни слова о Шепарде, суде, короле или принце. Ни слова о мясорубке, устроенной Баки.  
Глубокой ночью перед домом остановилась машина. Баки выглянул, чтобы выяснить, кто к ним пожаловал, и оторопел: по выложенной плитками дорожке к дому шла королева. Одетая в брючный костюм, в туфлях на низком каблуке, без украшений, сжимающая в руках сумочку, выглядела она несчастной и решительной.  
Баки впустил ее прежде, чем королева нажала на кнопку звонка. Она смело вошла в неосвещенный холл.  
— Артур, — выдохнула она. — Значит, Джек тоже здесь?  
Баки кивнул.  
Королева порывисто обняла его и шепнула:  
— Спасибо.  
Потом шагнула назад и спросила:  
— Что с Эндрю? Он не отвечает на звонки.  
— Мама, Эндрю… — Джек выступил из темноты. — Он умер.  
Королева посмотрела на него, потом на Баки.  
— Нет, мама, — понял ее Джек. — Он сам умер. Передозировка. Героин или что-то вроде, я в этом не разбираюсь.  
— Пойдем, — Роза уверенно ухватила Джека за локоть. Потом порылась в сумочке и достала из нее недорогой предоплаченный мобильник. — Держи и будь на связи.  
В комнате Эндрю Роза попробовала нащупать пульс на уже остывающей шее, поморгала, стараясь не дать пролиться слезам.  
— Бедный мальчик, — сказала она. Огляделась, увидела на полке под головой крокодила свою туфлю и добавила: — Вот гаденыш!  
Джек отвел ее в гостиную, предложил вина.  
— Нет, — сказала Роза. — Джек, тебе надо уехать. Я вызову полицию, чтобы они нашли тело и оформили смерть. Не нужно, чтобы тебя здесь видели. Артур, возьмешь мою машину, я без шофера. Поедете в «Аргаус-вэлли», это поместье твоего двоюродного деда, Джек. Там никто не живет, кроме сторожа. Вас не будут искать, но это всего в тридцати километрах от Шайло. Я пришлю твою прислугу, под предлогом, что собираюсь расконсервировать поместье. Раз Эндрю умер, по закону оно принадлежит мне, но пока об этом просто не знают.  
Она отпила воды из стакана, принесенного Баки.  
— Сайлас уже жалеет о том, что он сделал. Я заставлю его простить тебя, Джек. Ему придется. Через несколько дней подписание договора с Гефом, премьер-министр Гефа требует, чтобы на нем присутствовала вся королевская семья. Шепарда нам не спасти, никто не знает, где он, Томасина молчит, но тебя я вытащу. Мой сын будет королем. Как только Порт Процветания будет передан Гефу, я инициирую медицинскую проверку для короля. Твой отец невменяем, Джек. Хорошо, что ты пошел в прадедушку, я хоть знаю, что это не наследственное. Артур, ты будешь беречь Джека больше, чем самого себя.  
— Да, Ваше Величество, — кивнул Баки. — Именно так.  
— До подписания договора я отправлю Мишель в санаторий, — добавила Роза. — Ей нужен покой, а покоя во дворце сейчас не будет. Жаль, Артур, что ты все-таки не очень похож на Джека. Я бы предпочла, чтобы на подписании договора ты был вместо него.  
— Мама, — удивленно спросил Джек, — и ты ни в чем меня не укоришь? Не отругаешь за непослушание королю и все такое?  
— А это поможет? — посмотрела на него Роза. — У моего мальчика окреп характер и отросли клыки. Как мать и королева, я могу это только приветствовать, Джек. Давно пора. Не звони никому, кроме меня, а лучше вообще никому не звони. Да, держи, — она порылась в сумочке и протянула Баки флэшку. — Это модем для мобильного интернета, эти штуки как-то так называются. Все, ступайте. Через полчаса я вызову полицию. И, Джек, ты совершенно напрасно купил этот костюм. Тебе не идет белое.  
Джек и Баки переглянулись и пошли собирать вещи. Помощи от королевы они не ожидали, но она оказалась куда как кстати.  
— Все во дворце ведут свою игру, — пробормотал Джек, переодеваясь в черные джинсы и синий лонгслив. — Не ждал такого от королевы.  
— Видимо, она прежде всего мать, — ответил Баки.


	17. Chapter 17

Солнце лениво заваливалось за горизонт, заливая огромные полупустые залы ярко-оранжевым светом, оживляя старые портреты, превращая накрытую чехлами мебель в прилёгших отдохнуть чудовищ.  
Баки остановился на подъездной дорожке, нагнулся, упёршись руками в колени. Несколько дней ничегонеделания давались ему непросто. И вроде бы рядом Джек, тёплый, родной. Обнимешь его — и становится на всё плевать. Но странное сосущее чувство в груди не давало спокойно расслабиться, требовало куда-то бежать, что-то делать, будто стоит остановиться, поддавшись неге — и беда настигнет, ударит в спину, и ничего сделать не получится.  
Промокшая футболка липла к телу. Стянув её, Баки утер лицо и вошёл в поместье. Они не стали снимать чехлы с мебели и обживаться, лишь стащили всё необходимое в одну комнату, создавая хоть какое-то подобие уюта в чужом доме. Мария и Клара, приехав в первый же вечер, долго сокрушались, что их не было дома, а то они смогли бы отстоять апартаменты принца и ни при каких условиях не пустили бы никого лишнего, не позволили бы разорить и уничтожить вещи Его Высочества.  
Баки вошёл в комнату и улыбнулся Джеку, подобрался ближе и уселся на ковёр прямо у его ног, потёршись щекой о бедро.  
— Есть какие-нибудь новости?  
Джек ласково растрепал его волосы.  
— Отец бушует. Лично расстреливает тех, кто отказывается покидать свои дома в Порту Процветания. О Шепарде никаких известий. Мишель в санатории. Королева приказала восстановить мои апартаменты. Эндрю похоронили сегодня, вердикт полиции — смерть от передозировки героином. У Эндрю не было завещания, и корпорация «Кроссген», а также весь капитал и прочие активы перешли в казну. Люсинда попалась репортеру из «Вестей Шайло», плакала на камеру и говорила, что я невиновен, и она меня очень любит.  
Баки сполз и растянулся на ковре, положив руки под голову.  
— Ничего нового, — протянул он, закрывая глаза. — Не могу сидеть без дела. Никогда столько не отдыхал. Мои каналы тоже молчат, затихарились. Боятся и нос на улицы высунуть. Поговаривают, Сайлас видит предателей везде, и во дворце уже трижды сменили чуть ли не полный штат обслуги. Томасину загоняли настолько, что она здороваться забывает, — на последней фразе Баки оскалился.  
— Ничего, ей полезно, — улыбнулся Джек. — Хотел бы я знать, почему она настолько предана королю. Он обращается с ней так же по-свински, как и со всеми. Хотя сам считает, что это как раз по-королевски.  
— А почему ты ему предан? Я мог давно устранить короля как самую главную угрозу, — Баки привстал на локтях, рассматривая Джека. — А ты точно его сын, мой принц?  
— Баки, я не хочу надевать корону, залитую отцовской кровью, — объяснил Джек. — Хотя, конечно, всерьез я никогда об этом не думал. Мы не так давно с тобой, я ещё не привык, что у меня прикрыта спина. До этого я столько лет был один… — Джек улыбнулся ему, устало и грустно. — Не знаю. Точно не твой, а прочего я не проверял. Но мы с Мишель близнецы, а она очень похожа на отца. Так что, пожалуй, его.  
Баки сел по-турецки, уперев локти в колени и устроив голову на скрещенных руках. Его деятельная натура, почти полностью вытеснив Зимнего Солдата, требовала действий, и он всё никак не мог найти удобную позу.  
— Ты просто не представляешь, насколько ты особенный, мой принц, — мягко улыбнулся он. — Выжить в этом гадючнике, не спиться, не оскотиниться, продолжать любить тех… а, не важно. Вот как ты так можешь? Любой другой, получив в своё свободное пользование Зимнего Солдата, обрадовался бы и втихую вырезал бы всех неугодных, да так, что не прикопаешься. Волна самоубийств захлестнула верхушку элиты Шайло, — громко продекламировал Баки. — А ты зомбированного киборга-убийцу не только к себе приблизил, но и человеком сделать умудрился. Кто ты, мой принц?  
— Джек Бенджамин, — Джек раскинул руки и слегка поклонился. — Знаешь, мне в голову не пришло приказывать тебе убивать. Наверное, я плохой политик. Мне было интереснее помочь тебе стать человеком. Важнее. Не представляю, на что рассчитывал дядя. Наверное, действительно на то, что я первым делом прикажу тебе убить Шепарда и отца. Но я… не могу?  
Баки поднялся, обошёл Джека кругом и остановился напротив, заглядывая в глаза и улыбаясь. Сейчас Баки чувствовал себя, как в сороковые, свободно и немного бесшабашно, будто бы сказанное Джеком в гостевой комнате дома Кросса сняло последние запреты.  
— Никто никогда не становился куратором Зимнего Солдата добровольно. Никто не проявлял к нему сочувствия и тепла. Да, боялись, как можно бояться прислоненную к стене боеголовку, но не более. Потому что Зимний Солдат убивал своего дрессировщика после третьей-четвёртой миссии, доказывая, что он сильнее и может сам держать поводок. А ты не испугался. Зимний Солдат хорошо чувствует страх, слышит его. В незнакомый заброшенный склад пришёл новый хозяин, вот что подумал я тогда, открывая глаза. Видел, что не было охраны, цепей и решёток, не кололи транквилизаторы. Думал, придушу и сбегу. Но ты не испугался, первый, кто не испугался. — Баки подошёл ещё ближе, прижался своим лбом ко лбу своего принца. — Ты даже представить себе не можешь, сколько сделал для меня. Не спрашивай, что было бы, отнесись кто другой ко мне по-доброму. Ничего не было бы, — Баки зажмурился. — Ты особенный. Никто другой не смог бы так же.  
Джек обхватил его шею ладонью и долго молчал. Просто не знал, что сказать.  
— Я не знал, — произнёс наконец Джек. — Просто… так получилось? Никогда тебя не боялся. Просто в голову не приходило. Люблю тебя.  
Баки подался вперёд, лизнул нижнюю губу Джека, чуть прикусил и поцеловал, будто бы в первый раз, пробуя губы своего принца на вкус, коснулся живой ладонью щеки, очертил скулу.  
— Ты для меня весь мир и даже больше.  
Баки подхватил Джека на руки. Джек рассмеялся.  
— Ты таскаешь меня, как ребенка, — сказал он, попробовал вывернуться, не смог и потребовал, указав на раскинутую перед вычищенным камином бурую медвежью шкуру: — Туда!  
Опустив Джека на шкуру, Баки лёг рядом, устроив свою голову у него на животе.  
— Мне вот одно не понятно — почему Джозеф? Не помню уже, сколько раз перечитал его личное дело, но так и не понял, чем он тебя зацепил. Ничего же выдающегося, — брови Баки сошлись на переносице.  
— Он единственный, кто не воспринимал меня как принца, — признался Джек. — Как принца, как человека с деньгами. Для него я был просто классным парнем с хорошим членом. Ну и сосал он неплохо. Знаешь, он знал, что я принц. Да все в клубной тусовке Шайло это знали. Меня все подряд пытались раскрутить то на деньги, то на услугу, то хоть на дорогую выпивку. А он видел меня. Джека. Как глоток свежего воздуха. Ну и… он был такой незамутненный энтузиаст. Это умиляло. И вот во что вылилось. Знаешь, он действительно верил в то, что говорил, когда записывал то видео. И умер за это. Я уверен, это Томасина постаралась. Мать приказала, а Томасина сделала. Я даже думал, не поехать ли на похороны.  
Баки грызанул внутреннюю часть щеки, чтобы не ляпнуть лишнего. Не самое лучшее время для громких признаний, да и не известно, стоит ли вообще Джеку знать, как всё было на самом деле. Пусть Баки и не думал никогда, что Джозеф был влюблён. Скорее, он хотел спасти принца Джонатана Бенджамина от самого себя. Очередной фанатик, несущий правду в мир.  
— Всем хочется быть любимыми, — подвёл итог Баки, погладив Джека по бедру. — Даже принцам.  
— Или принцессам, — добавил Джек. — Шепард, конечно, мудак незамутнённый, но я понимаю Мишель. Он единственный, кому нужна Мишель, а не принцесса. Ну и потом, эта клятва, на которую её подбил отец… Это подло.  
— Сайлас бесится, что не может править вечно, что найдётся кто-то лучше и талантливее его, кто затмит его славу, и имя короля Сайласа Бенджамина сотрётся из истории, — пожал плечами Баки. — Многие тираны начинали с благих дел.  
Баки поднёс руку Джека к своим губам и поцеловал в центр ладони.  
— Знаешь, — сказал Джек, не отнимая руки. — Я думаю, то, что он стал королем, а не президентом или там пожизненным генералиссимусом — это только потому, что матери очень хотелось быть королевой. Поэтому — бог, бабочки… Хотя я вот читал в интернете про манихейский бред, и знаешь, очень похоже. Отец всегда молился, советовался с преподобным Сэмуэлсом, искал знамения и знаки, таскал всю семью по церквям. А я не верил. Никогда. Сам не понимаю, почему.  
— Бог странная материя, — покивал Баки. — Стиви был из семьи ревностных католиков, его мать проводила в церкви все свободные вечера, а Стив, может, даже и не верил толком. В себя вот да, а в бога… нам он не помог ни разу, ни мне, ни ему, — дёрнул уголками губ. — Да и был я с той стороны, мой принц, никакого бога нет, только холод. Слишком часто я там бывал и сколько ни молился, никто не отзывался.  
Джек крепко обнял Баки, запустил пальцы в его волосы на затылке.  
— Я тогда увидел криокамеру, и меня просто ужаснуло, что можно с человеком — вот так, — тихо сказал он. — А этот техник всё твердил, что ты только оружие… Мне плевать было, можно тебе без криокамеры, нельзя… Я решил, что так быть не должно, понимаешь? Что кем бы ты ни был, с тобой так больше не будет.  
— Не так уж и не прав был техник, мой принц. Я оружие, — Баки сел, сгорбился, рассматривая бионическую руку. — Ты не всё знаешь обо мне, о Зимнем Солдате. Я оружие, у которого есть даже обойма, которую надо иногда менять, чтобы не начали искрить и подтекать промороженные мозги.  
— Баки? — Джек обнял его за плечи.  
— Я боюсь, что найдётся ещё тот, кто помнит, как это обойму менять, — Баки вздрогнул всем телом, будто по позвоночнику прошёлся электрический разряд. — Такого, как я, сложно контролировать, ещё сложнее заставить что-то делать. Есть два пути. Первый — обнуления. Ты видел кресло в бункере. Высоковольтный разряд через мозг — и перед вами снова чистый лист, заполняй чем вздумается. Но Актива ещё попробуй усади в него. Второй… — Баки глотнул, зажмурился. — Есть команды, триггеры, спусковые крючки. Называй как хочешь. Слова, никак не связанные друг с другом, но если их произнести в правильном порядке, в нужном ритме, то никаких обнулений не надо. Отключить «автопилот» Зимнему Солдату можно в любом месте, и он станет послушной винтовкой, готовой исполнять приказания.  
Джека передёрнуло — и от тона Баки, и от того, что он рассказал.  
— В инструкции ничего не было про триггеры, — сказал он. — Думаешь, кто-то знает? Твоя последняя миссия, кажется, была достаточно давно.  
— Тогда мне зачитывали триггеры в последний раз. Я, наверное, никогда не забуду, как выглядит тетрадь, в который они были записаны. Красная, со звездой, — Баки коснулся железного плеча. — Кто-то обязательно помнит, такие знания не уходят в никуда, мой принц.  
— Значит, никто не должен узнать в тебе Зимнего Солдата, — уверенно сказал Джек. — Я поговорю с матерью. Надо распустить слух, что ты — мой старший брат, незаконный сын Сайласа. Это собьёт с толку. Хорошо, что мы с тобою так похожи.  
Баки рассмеялся, сел удобнее, перетащив Джека к себе на колени.  
— Из тебя выйдет прекрасный король, мой принц, — светло улыбнулся, прижавшись губами к его виску. — На этом я не подумал сыграть.  
Баки нравилось вот так сидеть, ощущая тяжесть тела Джека, и совершенно не беспокоясь, что происходит за стенами их маленькой крепости. Больше у него не было тайн, того, что он опасался бы рассказать Джеку. Он открылся полностью и нисколько не жалел об этом. Что бы ни произошло с этим миром, Баки Барнс никогда не оставит Джонатана Бенджамина.  
— Надо бы пустить ещё слух, что это король приставил тебя ко мне, потому что хочет отдать трон своему старшему, незаконному сыну, — сказал Джек и поцеловал Баки. — Представляешь, как он будет беситься?  
Улыбнувшись в губы Джеку, Баки пробрался ладонями под свободный джемпер, задрал футболку, проходясь кончиками пальцев бионической руки вдоль позвоночника, чувствуя, как чутко отзывается тело его принца, льнёт ближе.  
В уютной тишине комнаты, наполненной тяжёлым дыханием, прерывистыми просящими стонами, шелестом стягиваемой одежды, как гром среди ясного неба, завопил ноутбук Баки, мигая, казалось, сразу всеми лампочками.  
— Что же ты так не вовремя-то, — застонал Баки, утыкаясь носом в живот Джека.  
Ноутбук снова пискнул. Тяжело вздохнув, Баки откатился в сторону и притянув к себе зловредную технику, поднял крышку, разворачивая мигающие окна. Пробежав глазами по строчкам, он присвистнул.  
— Смотри-ка, пропажа нашлась. И даже живой, — Баки провёл ладонью по обнажённому бедру своего принца, коснулся губами тазовых косточек. — Вот за что судьба так любит идиотов? Я бы давно пристрелил незаметно, а королю захотелось казни. Давид Шепард в тюрьме для политических преступников и прочих врагов народа Гильбоа. Слышал о такой, мой принц?  
— Ага. Так называемый Форд Оплот, — Джек потянулся и сел, поглаживая себя по члену. — Четыре километра к северу от Шайло, охраняется королевской гвардией. Старая, средневековая постройка.  
Баки скосил глаза и застонал.  
— Не дразни меня, а то завтра будешь смешно ходить и неудобно сидеть, — он облизал губы, будто почувствовав на языке вкус Джека, и тут же тряхнул головой, стараясь вернуть себе рабочий настрой. Взгляд то и дело съезжал на обнажённого Джека, которого хотелось до умопомрачения, хотя первые двое суток они совсем не вылезали из постели, сбрасывая нервное напряжение и наслаждаясь близостью друг друга. — И расстрелять его должны… — пальцы застучали по клавишам. — В день передачи Порта Процветания Гефу. Сайлас решил совместить приятное с полезным.  
— Или неприятное с бесполезным, — возразил Джек. — И то, и другое глупость. Геф надо додавливать, а не подставляться. Перевооружить армию, выкатить противотанковые орудия и на каждый взвод выдать по пять противотанковых ружей. А насчет «смешно ходить и неудобно сидеть» — я бы ответил тебе тем же, но у тебя ускоренная регенерация, нечестно.  
В кармане зацепившихся за каминную решетку джинсов Джека зазвонил телефон. Джек потянулся за ним. Звонила королева.  
— Да? — Джек моментально подобрался.  
— Передача Порта Процветания послезавтра, — Роза даже не поздоровалась. — Ты приедешь туда со всеми нами. Публично попросишь прощения у короля. Он тебя простит.  
Джек стиснул зубы. Наверняка отец придумает какие-нибудь унизительные условия.  
— Как Мишель? — спросил он.  
— Плохо. Не беспокойся о ней. Думай о себе. Послезавтра в десять жду тебя во дворце. На двенадцать назначена церемония передачи. Я пришлю твой мундир с Кларой.  
— Мам, а правда, что Артур — старший сын отца? Ну, старше меня? — спросил Джек. — Дядя намекал мне на это, когда нас представил.  
Королева долго молчала.  
— Если и так, Джек, то ни отец, ни Артур никогда не давали этого понять.  
— Артур мне предан.  
— Значит, он лояльнее к брату, чем к отцу. Послезавтра в десять.  
И королева оборвала звонок.  
— Я поеду с тобой, — безапелляционно заявил Баки, стоило только Джеку убрать телефон.  
— Нет, — жёстко ответил Джек. — Ты поедешь в Форд Оплот и отобьёшь Шепарда. Он должен жить. Но если встанет выбор — ты или он, ты выберешь себя и вернёшься ко мне живым.  
— Почему ты готов рисковать собой ради него? У меня найдутся люди, чтобы его вытащить! — вспылил Баки, но тут же поумерил гнев, с надеждой глядя на своего принца. — Не отсылай меня, никто в этом мире не стоит твоей жизни.  
— Сравни риски, — потребовал Джек. — Вероятность того, что отец при свидетелях, при семье, решится что-то со мной сделать, почти нулевая. А ты справишься и один. Незачем рисковать твоими людьми. Они ещё пригодятся.  
— Чёрт, — Баки дёрнул себя за волосы, фыркнул и подошёл к окну. — Почему ты такой? Почему я не могу с тобой спорить?  
Злость, ещё мгновение назад клокотавшая в груди, испарилась, смытая горькой волной беспокойства. Баки помнил последний раз, когда Джек отправился к отцу без него, помнил, чем он чуть не закончился. А что было бы, не отправься Баки следом? Что если бы он решил отсидеться в апартаментах и не успел вовремя? Об этом и думать не хотелось. А сейчас этот ненормальный сам суёт голову дракону в пасть.  
— Баки, — Джек подошел к нему и обнял сзади, сцепил руки на талии. — Отец импульсивен. Но я — его единственный наследник, раз он решил расстрелять Шепарда. Он будет унижать меня, но пытаться убить больше не станет. Я не дам ему повода.  
— Джек, не дай ему себя убить, — глухо ответил Баки, прижавшись лбом к холодному стеклу. — Пообещай, что бы ни случилось, на какие бы жертвы тебе не пришлось идти, ты вернёшься живым, — Баки развернулся. В его глазах плескалась боль и отчаянная надежда. — Поклянись выжить!


	18. Chapter 18

Томасина задёрнула шторы, чтобы яркий свет не мешал Его Величеству готовиться к выходу.  
— Прибыли послы из Гефа, сир, — сказала она, чуть склонив голову.  
— И они не пошли на попятную? — Сайлас пригубил шампанское, нахмурился, глядя в бокал. — Значит, зрители собрались, идеально подобранные, те, кто будут удачно смотреться в хрониках этого великого события.  
Джек шел, прислушиваясь к тому, как отражаются звуки его шагов от стен. Он был готов, казалось ему, ко всему. И да, сидеть, пожалуй, будет слегка неудобно.  
— Я пришел молить о прощении, сир, — церемонно произнес он, зная, что его слышат все присутствующие.  
Сайлас усмехнулся, глядя на гордый профиль супруги, отставил мешающий выглядеть более внушительно бокал. Жестом подозвал Джека ближе.  
— Прощение — это своеобразная форма любви. Но я не люблю тебя.  
— Сайлас! — вскрикнула королева.  
— Это так, — усмехнулся король и тут же посерьезнев, приказал не терпящим возражения голосом: — На колени! — Он смотрел Джеку в глаза, надавил, уверенный, что тот сломается, прогнётся, как делал это раньше, до появления этого странного Артура Стуруа, о котором никто так и не сумел ничего выяснить. Даже верная Томасина разводила руками, признавая собственную некомпетентность. Но они были слишком похожи с Джеком внешне, чтобы списать это на случайность. — На колени! — повторил он.  
Джек почувствовал, как кожу обдало жаром, словно перед боем. Он улыбнулся. Приблизился к отцу на полшага и тихо сказал:  
— Я бы встал на колени перед моим маленьким братиком. Сет стоит того, правда? Его мать — самоотверженная женщина.  
Сайлас внутренне похолодел, вспоминая, где он мог так проколоться. В голову пришло имя только одного человека, которого он всё это время не брал в расчёт, считая лишь неудобной, но временной помехой. Артур Стуруа. Одна неизвестная фигура в руках у противника, способная сломать игру при почти выигранной партии.  
— Разве так вымаливают прощение у своего отца, своего короля? — Сайлас сцепил пальцы в замок. — Опираясь на ложь и доносы? Где сейчас твой подпевала? Прячется в сторонке, чтобы не задело бурей? И правильно делает. Такие, как ты, — он приподнялся и ткнул сына в грудь, — должны целовать землю, по которой я ступаю, за возможность свободно дышать этим воздухом, жить среди нормальных граждан. Так что заткнись и выполняй приказ своего короля.  
— Такие, как я? — демонстративно удивился Джек. — Принцы? Боевые офицеры-разведчики? Твои сыновья?  
Тихо ахнула королева.  
Сайлас медленно поднялся.  
— Уроды! — выплюнул, глядя Джеку в глаза. — Такой, как ты, не достоин называться моим сыном! Твоё место у меня в ногах! Я сохранил тебе, грязному отродью, жизнь, и какова твоя благодарность? Удар в спину? На колени! — гаркнул Сайлас. — Целуй землю, по которой я ступаю! Твой рот бывал в местах и похуже.  
Джек медленно, демонстративно облизнулся. Не далее чем вчера вечером его рот был в совершенно потрясающем месте, не говоря уже о языке. Баки так изумился, так стонал и скулил. И лучше не вспоминать в подробностях сегодняшнее утро.  
Очень хотелось засунуть руки в карманы и покачаться с пятки на носок. Джеку отчего-то было не страшно, а очень смешно. Противостояние воль, надо же. Почему он не сделал этого раньше?  
— Но я твой сын, — заметил Джек. — Я знаю, я проверял. — Он краем глаза заметил, как старается совладать с лицом королева. — Заканчивайте этот фарс, сир. Нас ждут послы и пресса.  
Сайлас подавился воздухом, но смолчал, жестом велев семье идти на сцену и изображать любовь и благоденствие. А с вконец зарвавшимся мерзавцем он сможет побеседовать потом, без свидетелей.

Баки нёсся по какой-то лесополосе на предельной скорости, совершенно не разбирая дороги, вламывался в кусты, сшибал небольшие деревца, ведомый сигналом gps-маячка. Он бы ещё и матерился в голос, если бы от этого не сбивались дыхание и скорость.  
Он не чувствовал крови, заливающей рассечённый какой-то острой веткой лоб, совершенно не замечал усталости. У него была только одна цель: вытащить сына фермера из очередной неприятности, закинуть на плечо и так же бегом умчаться обратно, надеясь, что он сможет предотвратить непоправимое.  
Баки слишком хорошо знал своего принца и не мог надеяться, что тот смолчит, когда Сайлас вновь примется упражняться в злословии. Нет, Джонатан Бенджамин, его принц, не станет прятать голову в песок и ждать подачки. Он сам возьмёт то, что заслужил. Баки остановился перевести дыхание, глянул на часы и обернулся, глядя в сторону Порта Процветания и молясь, чтобы Джек не полез на рожон.  
Форт Оплот выглядел значительно внушительнее, чем на фотографиях. Высокие величественные стены, казалось, почти нетронутые временем, возвышались на добрые двадцать футов. Баки присвистнул, прикидывая, как будет взбираться по гладкой, почти отвесной стене, но время истекало быстрее, чем хотелось.  
Баки матерился, оскальзывался, в последний момент находя металлическими пальцами крошечные выбоины. Ему казалось, что он взбирался бесконечно долго и сейчас услышит лишь глухие раскаты выстрелов, но он успел. Плац посреди Форта ещё пустовал, и тщательно подстриженный газон и вбитый ровно посередине расстрельный столб говорили о том, что в скором времени здесь случится. Баки повалился ничком, чувствуя, как гудят ноги.  
Винтовка неудобно упиралась в ребра, но он не двигался, ждал, пока караульный не вскинется, вытягиваясь по стойке смирно, пока не раздастся дробный шаг конвоиров, ведущих смертника в последний путь.  
Баки усмехнулся, приникнув к окуляру прицела.  
— И тут не могли без пафоса, — хмыкнул он, вбивая полную обойму.  
Пять стрелков и караульный. Зимний Солдат управится всего за несколько мгновений, они и не успеют ничего почувствовать. Баки хотелось бы пожалеть гвардейцев, ни в чем не виноватых, но все его мысли сейчас занимал лишь Джек, самоотверженно отправившийся на плаху.  
Баки вновь приник к окуляру и чуть не рассмеялся в голос. Давид Шепард молился, шептал что-то, всматриваясь в голубое небо.  
— Ну, что же, пастушок, — хмыкнул Баки. — Сегодня я готов поработать твоим личным божеством.

Волновалась толпа, которую сдерживали полицейские со щитами. Сверкали вспышки. Стоял ровный гул, скорее возмущенный, чем приветственный. Сайлас шел уверенным неспешным шагом, но Джек по положению его плеч видел, что отец — потрясен? Не раздавлен точно. Им еще придется пободаться.  
Люсинда коснулась руки Джека холодными тонкими пальчиками.  
— Мой мужчина — самый смелый в королевстве, — тихо сказала она.  
Джек благодарно сжал ее ладошку.  
Сайлас вскинул руки и начал вещать. Джек не слушал, настороженно оглядывая толпу. Вдруг в короля полетело яйцо и разбилось об пол, не долетев. Завоняло сероводородом.  
— Предатель! Убийца! — крикнул какой-то парень.  
Ему тут же заломили руки и поволокли прочь.  
Сайлас словно сдулся, но продолжал улыбаться и говорить. За его спиной оранжевые флаги Гильбоа сменились на черно-желтые флаги Гефа. Сайлас и посол Гефа пожали друг другу руки — и Джек кинулся наперерез тому из фотографов, кто вместе с камерой держал еще и пистолет.  
Он метнулся, пытаясь перекрыть траекторию стрельбы, закрывая собой отца. Пуля ударила в плечо, развернула. Джек упал, ударившись о резной позолоченный стол, и сполз на пол. Он слышал выстрелы, но думал только о том, что Баки его теперь убьет, а еще о том, что новодел под барокко вместо антикварной мебели — это пошло. Надо будет сказать королеве…  
Вокруг топотали, кто-то кричал. Джек попробовал приподняться, но левая рука не повиновалась. Люсинда наклонилась над ним, что-то сказала. Джек не услышал. У него звенело в ушах.  
Он все-таки сел, стараясь не глядеть на плечо, повернулся к отцу и вскрикнул — не от боли.  
Сайлас лежал на полу с развороченной грудью, залитой кровью, и маленькой аккуратной дыркой во лбу. Чуть позади него Джек разглядел какую-то серовато-розовую массу и со странным спокойствием подумал о том, что королю, кажется, вышибли мозги. Перевел взгляд на мать — она стояла в стороне с выражением глубочайшего, почти комического недоумения на тщательно накрашенном лице. Мишель сползала на пол в обмороке. Ее спутник, имени которого Джек никогда не мог запомнить, хлопотал над ней.  
Джек встал, цепляясь здоровой рукой за столик, сделал несколько шагов. В ушах шумело, кружилась голова. Он пытался подойти к отцу, посмотреть на него. Кто-то пробежал мимо, толкнув его в раненое плечо. Джека затошнило от боли, звуки поплыли, все потемнело, и он потерял сознание.

Мир померк, когда Баки передали, что король убит, а Джек без сознания, и никто не знает в каком он состоянии.  
— Я видел лишь китель, залитый кровью, Артур, прости, не уследили, — отчитались по рации.  
Баки снял с плеча винтовку, приставил её к дереву и зло оглянулся на едва стоящего на ногах от усталости и пережитого стресса Шепарда. Он бы придушил и закопал его прямо здесь, но данное обещание жгло, не давая возможности злости выйти наружу, отыграться на том, кто отчасти виновен, что принц, его принц борется сейчас за жизнь в госпитале.  
В горле горчило. Баки, зло рыкнув, с силой впечатывал левый кулак в толстый ствол векового дуба, четвертым ударом пробив его насквозь.  
— Молись, победитель танков, — прохрипел Баки, подхватывая винтовку. — Если Его Высочество не переживёт эту ночь, ты будешь первым, за кем я приду. Сначала ты, а потом вся эта грёбаная семейка. Ты меня понял?  
Шепард впервые счёл правильным промолчать и лишь кивнул, с ужасом глядя на развороченный ствол.  
Сдав Шепарда проверенным людям, Баки, как и был, в тактическом костюме и с винтовкой, рванул в госпиталь. Выяснить, в какой палате принц, не составило труда. Медперсонал возбуждённо гудел, пересказывая друг другу события сегодняшнего дня. И Баки, прекрасно понимая, что в таком виде его не пустят, сколько ни угрожай, полез на пятый этаж.  
Кое-как забравшись на подоконник приоткрытого окна, он прислушался к мерному писку приборов и проскользнул в палату. Джек лежал на больничной койке и, кажется, спал. Мертвенная бледность лица и алый от крови бинт, перетягивающий плечо, трубки, ведущие от сгиба локтя к стойке с капельницей и пакетами с готовой к переливанию кровью, будто ударили под дых. Баки тихо заскулил, сжав в ладони левой руки приклад винтовки и даже не замечая, как покрытый чёрной краской металл сминается под пальцами.

Джек открыл глаза и увидел до смерти перепуганную медсестру, которая вытаскивала из его руки внутривенный катетер. Он чувствовал даже не слабость, а просто сильную усталость, хотя, похоже, проспал весь день. Нудно, в ритме пульса дергало левое плечо.  
— В-ваше Высочество, — пробормотала медсестра, показывая куда-то в сторону.  
Джек с трудом повернул голову и поморгал. Баки сидел в углу, забившись в него, как угрюмый тощий черный медведь. Рядом с ним к стене была прислонена снайперская винтовка с покореженным прикладом.  
— Куплю… тебе новую, — с трудом ворочая языком, произнес Джек. — Иди… сюда.  
Баки вскинулся весь, будто не он просидел несколько часов без движения, неотрывно следя, как капают и текут по тонкой трубке лекарства, как истончаются и словно по волшебству меняются пакеты с кровью, подлетел, на мгновение боднул, как огромный зверь, лбом в бедро, потёрся скулой и затих, сверкая глазами в сторону понятливо испарившейся медсестры.  
— Мой принц, — прошептал он.  
— Все… хорошо, — ответил Джек, с трудом поднимая правую руку, чтобы обхватить Баки за шею. — Я… в порядке.  
Баки выдохнул, зажмурился, стараясь отогнать морок смерти, всё ещё маячивший где-то на горизонте, поднялся, выныривая из-под руки, быстро подошёл к двери, высунулся в коридор.  
— Марджи, с Его Высочеством провели все необходимые манипуляции? Хорошо, будь добра, проследи, чтобы его никто не беспокоил до утра. Пусть хоть пожар, поняла?  
И закрыл дверь на замок.  
Баки многое хотелось сказать Джеку, наорать, дать в морду, на худой конец, но больше всего почувствовать, что он живой, вернулся. Баки быстро стянул тактический костюм, оставаясь в одном кевларовом поддоспешнике, и улёгся рядом с Джеком, с правой стороны, чуть съехав вниз, уткнувшись носом в бок Джека.  
— Доброй ночи, мой принц, — прошептал он, тут же засыпая.


	19. Chapter 19

Баки снова пролистал больничную карту своего принца и хмуро глянул на бледного доктора. Тот вздрогнул и отступил на пару шагов. Личный телохранитель Джонатана Бенджамина пугал весь персонал одним своим видом, особенно когда отказался переодеться в свою обычную одежду и всё так же вышагивал в чёрном, местами заляпанном чем-то тактическом костюме. Хорошо хоть маску оставил лежать на полу, рядом с винтовкой.  
— Мой принц, я разделяю беспокойство мистера Труно по поводу вашего самочувствия и целесообразности нестись куда-то, едва вам стало хоть немного лучше. Совет может подождать, Геф тем более, никуда не денутся. Послы до сих пор под арестом, хоть и не доказано участие Гефа в покушении на вас и убийстве Сайласа Бенджамина.  
Доктор кивнул и выскользнул из палаты, радуясь, что у страшного человека принца не возникло к нему никаких вопросов и претензий, потому как медсестру, собравшуюся делать перевязку, Артур Стуруа выставил, даже не взглянув на неё, лишь забрал всё необходимое. Хотя доктор не мог не признать, что справился тот вполне профессионально.  
— Вот куда ты гонишься? Приди в себя нормально. Никто без тебя и дёрнуться не посмеет. А если потребуется, то лично приставлю дуло к вискам самых ретивых.  
Баки присел на больничную койку рядом с Джеком, легко коснулся запястья правой руки, погладил.  
— Баки, я должен, — ответил Джек. — Коронация назначена на полдень. Я хочу поставить уже точку в этом фарсе и заняться делами. Геф воспримет ситуацию как прямое оскорбление, а значит, снова начнётся война. Я должен перевооружить армию. Должен показать стране, что она не осталась обезглавленной.  
Он встал, подошел к раковине, взял одноразовую бритву и принялся бриться. Одной рукой было дико неудобно, но вариантов Джек не видел. Он обернулся к Баки:  
— Если тебе так хочется, можешь не переодеваться в костюм. Только винтовку в машине оставь.  
Баки закатил глаза, поднимаясь следом. Его принц был на удивление упрям, и Баки очень сильно сомневался, что ему удастся удержать Джека в больнице лишнюю минуту, но не мог не попытаться. Его всегда удивляло, как у Джека выходит вертеть им так, что Баки и спорить особо не хотелось, лишь кивать и благодарно заглядывать в глаза.  
Развернув Джека к себе, Баки отобрал у него бритву.  
— Ситуация повторяется, мой принц, — мурлыкнул Баки, приподнимая голову Джека за подбородок, чтобы было удобно брить.  
— В первый раз как трагедия, во второй как фарс, — почти не шевеля губами, сказал Джек.  
Ощущать пальцы Баки — и живые, и металлические — было привычно. Джек размышлял, запросить ли у врача еще обезболивающие. Они слегка отупляли, но постоянная дёргающая боль в плече отвлекала.  
Джек решил, что обезболивающие нужны и что с врачом надо договориться, чтобы он приезжал во дворец. Джек отлично понимал, что одной штопкой он не отделается. Нужны антибиотики, обезболивающие, перевязки. Потом понадобится физиотерапия и массаж.  
Ему невероятно повезло, что разрывная пуля прошла мимо сустава и только краем задела кость. Да, он потерял много крови, но, в конце концов, это просто левое плечо. Баки бы ему не простил, если бы Джек поймал эту пулю грудью. Да и вряд ли после такого Джеку удалось бы извиниться.  
— Поговори мне ещё, — хмыкнул Баки, намочив маленькое больничное полотенце, стёр излишки пены со щёк и шеи Джека. — О костюме я договорился, он должен быть у Марии, — глянул на часы. — Машина ожидает у выхода, но я бы рекомендовал взять с собой медика. Я многое могу, мой принц, но я скорее убийца, чем сестра милосердия. — Баки усмехнулся, склонив голову к плечу.  
Всё, что произошло вчера, начало новый этап в истории. Смерть Сайласа была на руку многим, но больше всего от этого, как ни странно, выиграла его собственная семья. Баки достал телефон из внутреннего кармана и отправил пару сообщений с распоряжениями.  
Первое и самое важное — приставить людей к маленькому Сету и его матери. Баки был уже в курсе разговора своего принца с отцом, знал, что тот озвучил при всех самую большую и оберегаемую тайну Сайласа Бенджамина, и как бы королева не учудила что с горя, узнав ещё и о сопернице. Томасина ничего делать не станет, всё же верность королю из этой женщины не вытравить никакими средствами.  
Второе — прошерстить биографии членов Совета. Слишком много подпевал было у Сайласа и кретинов у власти. Другой причины так затянуть войну с соседом и в итоге почти что проиграть, согласившись на этот унизительный договор, Баки найти, как не старался, не мог.  
Третье — Геф.  
Неразговорчивая Клара принесла два костюма, для Джека и «Артура», и светло улыбнулась, увидев, что его высочество уже на ногах.  
— Клара, — сказал Джек, одеваясь с её помощью, — тебе придется перейти работать во дворец. Будешь присматривать за королевскими покоями. И Мария тоже. — Он помолчал и добавил: — Я возобновлю войну с Гефом. Как только она закончится, Майкл сможет вернуться домой. Я позабочусь об этом.  
В машине Джек сидел, привалившись к Баки, и думал о том, что со дня, когда дядя подарил ему Зимнего Солдата, прошло едва ли полгода. Но как всё переменилось! Как переменился он сам!  
Тот Джек, полугодовалой давности, прогнулся бы под отца. Свидетельствовал бы против Шепарда. Целовал бы ноги королю. Баки, его близость и постоянная поддержка, укрепили Джека. Вырастили в нем гордость. Чувство собственного достоинства, так необходимое для короля.  
Джек гордился, что так и не приказал Баки устранить отца. Хотя, признаться, когда Сайлас надавил на него там, в Порту Процветания, Джек был на грани. Но не пришлось.  
Джек чувствовал благодарность стрелку. Хотя, конечно, его все равно повесят.  
Баки задумчиво поглаживал ладонь своего принца, глядя в окно. Шайло жил своей жизнью: люди спешили по своим делам, не обращая внимания на чёрный автомобиль, замерший на светофоре, скорбели, не зная, что истинный король не умер, истинный король только поднимает голову, готовый занять приличествующее место.  
Сайлас был глуп, недальновиден и эксцентричен, верил в мистические знаки и мог переменить решение в последнюю минуту, узрев очередное откровение «Господа». И Баки даже немного злило, что он не догадался в своё время сыграть на этом. Может быть, всё решилось намного раньше и обошлось бы меньшей кровью. Но Баки не хотел гадать. Всё вышло как вышло, осталось исправить, что успел наворотить прошлый король.  
— Ты как хочешь, мой принц, но прислугу я полностью сменю.  
— Тебе придется бодаться с королевой, — вздохнул Джек. — Наймом прислуги во дворце занимается она. Хотя… Просто подожди немного. Обсудите это с Люсиндой после того как мы поженимся.  
— Думаю, с мисс Люсиндой у нас не будет разногласий по данному поводу, мой принц. Слишком многие следили и за её каждым шагом, перетряхивая грязное бельё. А вот что делать с послами? Они, конечно, под охраной, но их либо стоит перевести в тюрьму, либо похоронить вместе с договором.  
— Дипломатическая неприкосновенность, — напомнил Джек. — Вышлю их из страны. И, Баки… Тебе предстоит командировка в Геф. Тебе и твоей винтовке, — Джек наклонился к уху Баки, чтобы водитель не расслышал. — Весь генералитет. Всё правительство, кроме премьер-министра. Все их «ястребы войны». За сколько управишься?  
Баки покусал нижнюю губу, прикидывая и подсчитывая в голове.  
— Геф страна маленькая, — задумчиво протянул он. — Но воинственная. Если они не прячутся по норам, как крысы, то управлюсь дня за четыре, плюс минус сутки.  
— А по максимуму? — спросил Джек. — Если беспокоишься за меня, дай мне кого-нибудь из своих людей понадёжнее.  
— Тогда недели полторы, чтобы вычистить этот гадючник аккуратно и тихо, чтоб разбежаться не успели. А послов я бы не спешил отпускать, мой принц. Дай мне уехать раньше них. И да, своих людей я к тебе приставлю, хотя мне кажется, что Клара и Мария от тебя, мой принц, и так ни на шаг не отойдут, — Баки улыбнулся и покосился на бесстрастного водителя. Тот хоть и был тысячу раз проверенным, но тискать своего принца при посторонних Баки считал неприемлемым.  
В здании Совета было тихо и сумрачно, будто бы вместе с королём что-то ушло и из самого здания, оставив лишь каркас, безжизненную оболочку. Звук шагов гулко разносился по пустым коридорам.  
Шепард ждал у самых дверей и подскочил на месте, стоило Джеку и Баки появиться на лестнице.  
Джек старался держаться прямо и уверенно, хотя его всё ещё донимала слабость. Обезболивающие действовали. Их хватит на коронацию и, может быть, на час позже. Потом… Потом будет видно.  
— Уедешь сразу после коронации. Как только присягнёшь мне, — сказал Джек Баки. — О, капитан Шепард. Вы пришли присягнуть своему новому королю?  
Тот смутился под взглядом Джека.  
— Д-да, и поблагодарить, за то, что сделали для меня и для… Мишель, сир. Вы позволите мне с ней увидеться? И попрощаться, да?  
Баки закатил глаза. Шепард правильно боялся и не доверял ему, вздрагивая, отводя взгляд, отчего-то решив, что Артур умеет читать мысли, хотя на лице этого простака и так всё было написано большими буквами. Но вот своего короля ему ещё предстояло научиться уважать.  
— Ты собираешься разбить моей сестре сердце? — спросил Джек. — Сейчас, когда она ждет твоего ребенка? Нет, Давид, ты никуда не уедешь. Вы с Мишель поженитесь сразу после королевской свадьбы. Но прежде подпишете клятву, что ни ты, ни Мишель, ни ваши дети, ни их потомки никогда не будут претендовать на трон Гильбоа. И объявите об этом публично.  
Давид кивал на каждое слово Джека, светлея лицом. Было видно, что он и не надеялся на такую милость, тем более со стороны своего короля. Не надо быть великого ума, чтобы понять, как к тебе относится человек, если от одного упоминания твоего имени он кривится.  
Стоило Джеку войти в зал совета, Давид, расхрабрившись, остановил Баки.  
— Это правда, что вы с Его Высочеством братья, Артур?  
Баки закусил щеку изнутри, чтобы сдержаться и снова не закатить глаза.  
— А не похож?  
— Похож, — Шепард выпучил глаза.  
— Вы, капитан Шепард, слишком верите сплетням, что гуляют по этим коридорам. Я всего лишь верный слуга моего принца, не более. А внешнее сходство — удачное стечение обстоятельств, — одними губами улыбнулся Баки, нагоняя Джека.  
Джек внимательно смотрел на то, как советник Хансен идет к нему, неся на красной бархатной подушке отцовскую корону — ту самую, из несимметричных золотых листьев. Он стоял на одном колене, гордо подняв голову, когда его короновали. Четко, ясно, звонко, зная, что трансляция идёт на всю страну, поклялся на Хартии Гильбоа в верности своей стране и готовности служить ей.  
Потом начался официоз. И первым к присяге новому королю Гильбоа, Джонатану Бенджамину, привели Артура Стуруа. Он был всё в том же тактическом костюме. Металлическую кисть скрывала тонкая кожаная перчатка. И хотя протокол запрещал находиться в зале Совета с оружием, Джек доподлинно знал расположение каждого ножа и пистолета на теле Баки.  
Джек принял его присягу и, как и положено, поцеловал верного слугу в лоб. Он не мог ничего сказать Баки, даже шепнуть не мог. На них смотрела вся страна. Но Джек поблагодарил Баки взглядом и напомнил: пора. Геф ждет


	20. Chapter 20

Связь пропала, стоило только пересечь государственную границу Гефа. Ещё Мария говорила, что Клара последние три дня никак не может связаться с сыном и просила проверить Баки, не случилось ли чего страшного, но события последних дней напрочь стёрли мысли об этой просьбе.  
Баки не нравился Геф. Было в нём что-то из его прошлого, прошлого Зимнего Солдата. Серые стены, серые лица людей и почти военная чёткость всего, до чего дотягивалась военная машина. Здесь казалось, что сама земля жила войной. В Гефе жили не люди, а патриоты, социальные единицы, готовые по любому приказу сверху встать на передовую, прикрывая своей грудью танки.  
Телефон всё ещё не подавал признаков жизни. Баки опустился у стены, запивая водой из фляжки энергетический батончик. Третьи сутки подходили к концу, усталость наваливалась монолитной мемориальной плитой, давила на плечи. Но Баки не хотел останавливаться.  
Он так и не смог нормально проститься со своим королём. Губы Баки сами собой растянулись в улыбке, ему нравилось называть Джека — мой король. Не смог попросить не волноваться, если что, ведь Зимний Солдат вылезал и не из таких передряг, а Баки Барнса не смогло убить даже падение в пропасть. Не смог попросить самому быть аккуратным. Только успел раздать указания и расставить тех, кому он доверял, на самых ключевых постах в охране его короля. Зажал в угол Шепарда и напомнил ему, что теперь Джек его король и тем более будущий родственник, а поэтому никак нельзя допустить новых покушений на жизнь своего сюзерена.  
На пятый день Баки уже был готов спалить Геф вместе со всеми его жителями.  
— Понастроили, — выплюнул он, выбираясь из очередного бункера, стараясь отдышаться от едкого, разъедающего лёгкие дыма.  
Баки всегда уважал тех, кто мог почувствовать опасность ещё до того, как в дверь начинали стучать автоматным прикладом, но выковыривать этих крыс из нор он, если честно, устал.  
Баки перезарядил винтовку и сел у стены. Ему не нравилось убивать. Чтобы такое нравилось, надо быть отъявленным психопатом. Но это была его работа, и Баки делал её хорошо. После того, как Джек принял его таким: со всеми триггерами, багажом прошлой жизни, и руками, измазанными в крови по самые плечи, стало проще. Зимний Солдат убивал потому, что куратор нажимал на «спусковой крючок», а Баки — чтобы защитить того, кто был ему важен.  
Геф был бедной страной, не такой развитой, как Гильбоа. И Баки начинал понимать причину такой сильной зависти к соседу. Тот же Шайло казался сказочным городом, будто бы слепленным из тонких лучей солнечного света, слишком богатым и процветающим по сравнению с угрюмыми городами соседа, а люди смотрели репортажи о возведении новой столицы Гильбоа, жадно прильнув к экранам, и мечтали, что у них когда-нибудь будет так же.  
По истечении отпущенной его королём недели ничего существенно не поменялось. Баки проходился косой Костлявой по верхушке власти соседей, вырезая одного за другим, не считаясь с перепуганными до смерти родственниками своих целей.  
Ещё через три дня он снова вернулся к мысли спалить эту чёртовы страну и не мучиться. Но вот последнее тело из длинного списка тяжело осело к его ногам. Осталось только наведаться к премьер-министру и напомнить, кому он обязан жизнью. На всякий случай заскочить к сыну Клары и проверить, всё ли в порядке. Да и по дороге обратно можно было подорвать несколько складов с боеприпасами и ангары с чёртовыми танками.

Джек с головой погрузился в работу, чтобы не считать дни до возвращения Баки. С тем не было связи, да и не могли они связаться. Не имели права. Это грозило погубить всю операцию.  
В первый же день, в день коронации, Джек объявил, что отзывает предложение предыдущего короля о передаче Гефу Порта Процветания и прилегающих земель в обмен на мирный договор. Он произнес речь о том, что Гильбоа не должна прогибаться под северного соседа и пообещал привести свой народ к победе.  
Джек потребовал, чтобы армию немедленно вооружили противотанковыми орудиями. Благо теперь все оружейные заводы принадлежали короне. Джек был готов к тому, что на переоборудование потребуется пара месяцев, и чуть не выругался вслух, когда узнал, что все, что нужно — это доставить имеющееся вооружение на фронт и призвать из запаса артиллеристов. О чем только думал Сайлас! В арсеналах Гильбоа хватало и пушек, и противотанковых ружей, и боеприпасов к ним. Так пугавшие всех «голиафы» не бесконечны, у Гефа не так много ресурсов, чтобы производить два танка на каждый подбитый, и не так много людей.  
Похороны Сайласа прошли помпезно и громко. Джек стоял над гробом отца и думал о том, что фанатик Дэннис Смитсон оказал ему огромную услугу. Да и всей стране.  
Королева плакала. Мишель, очень бледная в траурном платье, опиралась на Шепарда, который тоже плакал. Сайлас никого не оставлял равнодушным. Его любили, ненавидели, возмущались, восхищались, призывали на его голову кары и благословения.  
Преподобный Сэмуэлс прочел речь о том, что закончилась целая эпоха. Джек был с ним согласен. Эпоха и правда ушла.  
Джек перетряхивал Совет и министерства, заседал по четырнадцать часов в день, не обращая внимания на жар и боль в плече. Из-за того, что он сбежал из госпиталя всего через сутки, рука заживала с осложнениями. Рана воспалилась, потребовалась повторная операция, но Джек вернулся к работе, как только отошел наркоз.  
Он спал в апартаментах наследника во дворце, приказав матери переоборудовать королевские. Две спальни, две ванных комнаты между ними. Вроде бы из соображения удобств и приличий. Люсинда подтвердила желание своего короля. Убитой горем королеве осталось только смириться.  
Розу сильно подкосило вдовство. Она бродила по дворцу тенью, все время в трауре, с темной помадой. Томасина следовала за ней, как верный пес. Она держала лицо, но ее взгляд останавливался на Джеке всякий раз, как Томасина его видела. Однако подойти она пока не решалась.  
Было просто неприлично играть свадьбу так скоро после смерти отца, еще до истечения траура, но Джек отчего-то торопился. Его томили предчувствия, он и сам не знал, какие. Роза выторговала у него месяц траура и потребовала, чтобы по случаю свадьбы не было больших торжеств. Джек посоветовался с Люсиндой и согласился.  
Мишель сторонилась Джека. Они встречались только за ужином, когда все, о чем мог думать Джек — это как бы не уснуть в тарелке. Традицию королевских завтраков Джек зарубил на корню. Хватит этих игр. Вот вернется Баки — и Джек с удовольствием съест приготовленный им омлет. Сейчас завтрак Джека начинался с пригоршни таблеток, перевязки и уколов. Врач сопровождал Джека везде, таская с собой экстренный чемоданчик: пару раз в перерыве между заседаниями Совета и инспекцией арсеналов Джеку становилось нехорошо от не желавшей спадать температуры. Джек знал, что тело еще предъявит свой счет за все стимуляторы и нежелание отлежаться, но это будет потом.  
Люсинда перенимала у королевы Розы секреты управления дворцом и готовилась к свадьбе. Утверждала у Джека списки гостей. Ждала Баки, чтобы обсудить с ним безопасность мероприятия.  
Из Гефа приходили странные вести. В стране было неспокойно. Геф перешел на военное положение, хотя официально о войне с Гильбоа объявлено еще не было. Джек до сих пор держал гефских послов под домашним арестом, но так и не получил возмущенной ноты на этот счет.  
Баки не хватало до слез. Джек отвык засыпать и просыпаться в одиночестве. В постели он все время мерз, несмотря на зимнее одеяло. Иногда он думал, не попросить ли Люсинду лечь с ним, но такого пункта не было в их договоре.  
Марина Кроу готовила проект указа об однополых браках. Когда Джек вызвал ее к себе и поставил задачу, Марина долго молчала, а потом ответила только:  
— Все, что прикажет Ваше Величество. Но я бы советовала вам обдумать проект усыновления детей однополыми парами.  
— Подготовь статистику по странам, где есть такая практика, — попросил Джек. — Я хочу точно знать, что дети в таких семьях будут в безопасности.  
— В большей, чем в традиционных, — твердо сказала Марина. — Статистика будет, сир.  
Люсинда улыбнулась ей и погладила Джека по здоровому плечу. Тот вздохнул и принялся изучать бумаги о компенсации всем, кто пострадал от неправомерных действий короля Сайласа. Порт Процветания, все, кто был до него… Сайлас убивал непокорных с легкостью, какая Джеку и не снилась. Верно, думал, что королю дозволено все.

Баки вернулся глубокой ночью лишь на двенадцатые сутки, тихо прокрался по сонным коридорам дворца в душевые для слуг, чтобы отмыться как следует и прийти к своему королю, не воняя гарью и кровью.  
— Артур, вы? — испуганно дернулась куда-то спешащая посреди ночи горничная. — Мы все переживали, что с вами что-то произошло плохое.  
— Я просто был в отпуске, — уголками губ улыбнулся Артур, стирая с лица копоть и вгоняя горничную в ступор.  
Баки усмехнулся. Артура и так боятся чуть ли не всем двором, а теперь слухи пойдут один интереснее другого.  
Наскоро отмывшись и переодевшись, Баки направился в покои своего короля надеясь, что тот давно уже спит и можно будет тихонечко привалиться к его боку и наконец отпустить себя.  
В покоях пахло странно, тревожно и очень знакомо: лекарствами и болезнью. Баки бросил амуницию на пол прямо у двери и кинулся к постели своего короля. Едва коснувшись губами его лба, выматерился в голос. Джек весь горел, к влажному лбу прилипли волосы, делая его лицо ещё более худым и измождённым.  
В груди сильно ныло. Вновь вспомнился Стив, его горячечные сны, хриплый, едва различимый шёпот, изломанное судорогами тело, когда температура зашкаливала, когда он каждый раз оказывался на грани, лишь каким-то чудом удерживаясь от падения в темноту. Баки метался по апартаментам разъяренным зверем, рычал на вздрагивающего доктора, костерил всех, кто не досмотрел, довёл до такого, и самого себя, что не приехал раньше.  
Джек неловко повернулся во сне и тихо застонал. Он почти проснулся, но надеялся еще хотя бы на пару часов дремоты, хотя знал, что обезболивающее не действует всю ночь, а колоть его часто нельзя. Судя по тому, как его знобило, температура опять подскочила. Хотелось пить. Джек приподнялся на постели и тихо позвал Клару, чтобы она принесла воды и жаропонижающее. Сам он сейчас просто не добрался бы до края широченной кровати. А Клара и Мария дежурили возле Джека посменно, и кто-то их них наверняка сейчас в соседней комнате.  
— Ни на минуту тебя нельзя оставить, мой король, — проворчал Баки, протянув растворенное в воде лекарство.  
Сел рядом и, беспокойством заглядывая в мутные глаза Джека, стараясь припомнить, осталось ли у него ещё что-то, что кололи Зимнему Солдату для ускорения регенерации.  
— Баки, — Джек сел, поддерживаемый под спину, поднес к пересохшим губам стакан, отпил. — Ты мне снишься?  
— Снюсь, сердце моё, снюсь. Ты пей давай, полностью пей, не так тут и много, и ложись, а я дальше тебе сниться буду, договорились?  
Поставив пустой стакан на столик рядом с кроватью, аккуратно опустил Джека на подушки, подоткнул одеяло. Сон как рукой сняло. Вроде он без малого две недели почти не смыкал глаз, забываясь минут на сорок в сутки, но сейчас не мог позволить себе отдыха. Главное — это состояние Джека, а сам он ещё успеет отоспаться.  
Когда Джек окончательно проснулся, Баки рядом не было. Конечно. Он же ему приснился. Одеваясь и бреясь, Джек мысленно прикидывал планы на день. Как только вернется Баки, надо будет выпустить из-под ареста гефских послов. Расследование по поводу убийства короля и покушения на Джека почти закончено, надо не затягивать с судом. Нужно узнать, передал ли Шепард Мишель пожелание Джека, и что она решила. Надо проверить, как дела у Пардесов. Джек еще в больнице сдал анализы для возможной пересадки костного мозга и ждал результатов, хотя и понимал, что после ранения ни о какой пересадке речи не может идти еще не меньше месяца. И пора что-то сделать с Томасиной. Джеку надоело смотреть на ее скорбную физиономию.  
— И куда это ты собрался, мой король? — ехидно уточнил Баки, бесшумно, как и всегда, просачиваясь в комнату. — Не надоело ещё себя гробить?  
Вот так всегда. Отойдёшь на пять минут, а он уже готов скакать, размахивая шашкой, и рубить головы. И вроде ещё несколько часов назад метался по постели в бреду, пыхал жаром и не замечал никого вокруг. А смотрите-ка, чуть-чуть лучше стало — и туда же.  
— Баки! — Джек резко повернулся к нему, покачнулся, ухватился за стену, чтобы не упасть. — Господи, Баки, наконец-то!  
Баки подхватил его на руки, аккуратно прижал к себе, оберегая раненное плечо, коснулся губами виска. За почти две недели он истосковался по Джеку, не имея возможности не то что коснуться — даже просто посмотреть издали на своего короля. Джек мерещился ему всюду, незримо сопровождая, поддерживая. И Баки не думал, что, едва отвоевав для своего короля трон и более-менее свободную жизнь, может снова чуть не потерять его лишь потому, что Джек слишком ответственно отнесётся к новой для себя роли.  
— У короля тоже бывают выходные, — устроив Джека среди подушек, безапелляционно заявил он.  
— Послы Гефа, — принялся объяснять ему Джек. — Мишель. Томасина. Господи, Баки, я так счастлив, что ты вернулся!  
— По-до-ждут, — по слогам произнёс Баки, наклонился и коснулся своими губами губ Джека. — Я скучал, мой король.  
Баки целовал жадно, стараясь восполнить все дни, пока был далеко, насытиться хотя бы такой, почти невинной лаской, гладил по лицу, шее, зарывался пальцами живой руки в волосы на затылке Джека.  
— И, мой король, — мурлыкнул он. — Если ты всё же хочешь принимать посетителей сегодня, то придётся это делать прямо здесь. Можешь что хочешь со мной потом сделать, но пока ты полностью не поправишься, из постели я тебя не выпущу и, боюсь, твоя будущая супруга меня поддержит.


	21. Chapter 21

Мишель в сопровождении Давида вошла в апартаменты брата, оглядываясь. Когда ей доложили, что брат примет её сегодня, сразу после завтрака, она уже было собралась ехать в зал Совета, помня, что отец даже своих домочадцев выслушивал только там, в официальной обстановке, в присутствии секретаря, внимательно записывающего каждое слово.  
Джек сидел на постели, обложенный со всех сторон подушками, и был невероятно бледен, под глазами залегли густые тени, сухие губы потрескались. Мишель вскрикнула и хотела было броситься к брату, когда дорогу ей заступил мрачный, как всегда, Артур, молча покачал головой и тут же отступил в сторону.  
— Джек! — потрясенно выдохнула она. — Я не знала, что всё так. Мне говорили, что ты занялся делами отца, и вот… Я думала, тебе лучше.  
Джек слабо улыбнулся ей.  
— Ты говорила с Давидом? — спросил он. — Он передал тебе мое предложение?  
— Да, — Мишель сложила тонкие руки на груди. — Конечно, я согласна на всё. Ты же знаешь, мне никогда не были интересны корона и борьба за власть. Ни я, ни Давид не желали, чтобы всё вышло так. — Шепард молча обнял её за плечи, поддерживая. — Только прошу, не удаляй меня от двора. Я хочу помогать хоть чем-то, хочу быть полезной. Не потому что это мой долг как принцессы, не из-за благодарности за всё, что ты для нас сделал, а потому, что это будет правильным.  
— Пенсии и компенсации тем, кто пострадал от действий короля Сайласа, — сказал Джек. — Все эти люди в Порту Процветания и другие. Займешься? Про медицину я помню, но это чуть позже. Нам надо выиграть войну.  
— Было бы с кем воевать, — едва слышно фыркнул Баки и тут же сделал лицо кирпичом, гневно сверкая глазами и окончательно вгоняя Мишель в ступор.  
Она только и смогла, что кивнуть, переводя встревоженный взгляд с брата на его, казалось, всегда невозмутимого телохранителя. Видимо, она всё же ничего не знала о том, что происходило за последнее время с Джеком, с головой нырнув в свои мечты и чаяния.  
Мишель глянула ещё раз на замершего у постели своего короля Артура и подошла, сев с другой стороны.  
— Я давно хотела спросить, — она потупила взор, нервно дёрнула ладонями, сплетая пальцы в замок. — Я не люблю сплетни, ты же знаешь, — Оглянулась на Давида, ища у него поддержки, но тот молчал, отведя взгляд в сторону. И Баки сделал для себя вывод, что принцесса о чём-то так и не смогла договориться со своим женихом и пришла искать правды у Джека. — Это правда, что Артур наш старший брат?  
Баки снова закатил глаза и насмешливо глянул на покрасневшего Давида.  
Джек коснулся пальцев сестры.  
— Нет, Мишель, — он едва заметно качнул головой. — Я проверил почти сразу. Анализ ДНК показал, что у меня и Артура нет никаких общих предков. Мы с ним просто очень похожи.  
— Слава богу, — выдохнула Мишель. — Не пойми меня превратно, но просто Артур, он такой… пугающий. Иногда кажется, что он и не живой вовсе. Где ты вообще его нашёл?  
— Мне его подарили, — честно ответил Джек. — Иди, Мишель. Нет, погоди. Уже известно — девочка, мальчик?  
— Девочка, — чуть порозовев, ответила Мишель. — К тебе сейчас зайдет мама.  
Стоило дверям закрыться, Баки громко фыркнул и приосанился.  
— Вроде ничего не делал, а меня все боятся, — и расхохотался.  
Дальше просители, приободрённые принцессой Мишель, пошли один за одним. Кто-то с серьёзными просьбами, кого-то интересовала сущая ерунда, и все тайком рассматривали Артура и Джека, будто сравнивая, пытаясь на глаз нащупать родство этих двоих, чтобы потом обсудить с другими, кому не так посчастливилось.  
Первой пришла вдовствующая королева.  
— Я уеду в «Виноградники» после твоей свадьбы, — сходу сказала она. — Возражения не принимаются. Слишком много потерь для одного года. Я устала и хочу покоя.  
— Конечно, мама, — согласился Джек. — Как скажешь.  
Ему было любопытно, спросит ли королева про Артура и их родство, но она не спросила.  
Джек принял министра внутренних дел и приказал ему отпустить гефских послов. Принял министра иностранных дел и без удивления узнал от него, что премьер-министр Гефа просит о встрече. Назначил встречу через неделю, выпроводил посетителя, кое-как съел диетический обед, стойко выдержал перевязку и очередные уколы.  
— Бедная моя задница, — пожаловался он Баки. — Я ее уже не чувствую.  
— Мой король желает, чтобы я ею занялся? — сверкнул глазами из своего угла Баки, не отрываясь от ноутбука, уточняя, что и как происходит сейчас у соседей. Не думал он, что премьер-министр так быстро очухается и возьмёт быка за рога. Джек не ошибся, приказав сохранить жизнь именно ему.  
— Твой король очень этого желает, — кивнул Джек. — Но твой король, увы, пока несостоятелен. Зови следующего. Кто там?  
Следующей оказалась Томасина. В строгом черном платье, без украшений и косметики, она подошла к кровати Джека и остановилась в изножье.  
— Я прошу об отставке, Ваше Величество, — сказала она. — Вся моя преданность принадлежала Его Величеству Сайласу. Я не смогу служить вам, как должно.  
Джек внимательно разглядывал ее. Томасина попортила ему немало крови. Возможно, на ее совести — смерть Джозефа Лейсила. Но…  
— Мы не выбираем, кого нам любить, — сказал Джек. — Но я был бы благодарен, если бы ты согласилась служить вдовствующей королеве.  
Баки внутренне ликовал. Он не знал, что делать с верным драконом поверженного короля. Просто уволить было бы неправильно, но и наблюдать её рядом со своим королём он не желал. Слишком она была скользкой, изворотливой, знала многое, за что при других обстоятельствах Баки давно бы отправил её на тот свет. Но она была действительно верна.  
А вот следующий проситель удивил даже привыкшего ко всему Баки.  
На неразлучную парочку охранников Баки привык натыкаться в самых неожиданных местах, чаще всего за действиями, явно им не положенными. То они кидались всяким мусором в голубей, заявив, что это приказ Томасины, а потом и вовсе швырнули в бедных птиц петарду, на манер победителя танков примотав её к какой-то палке, то разглядывали гостей, притворяясь чуть ли не секретными агентами только оттого, что вместо обычной униформы им выдали строгие костюмы и поставили в зале. А ещё это именно они видели, как Артур Стуруа, ругаясь на чём свет стоит, переодевался прямо на парковке в тактический костюм перед тем, как пойти спасать Джека, и лишь уважительно покивали, выставив вперёд большие пальцы.  
Странные ребята.  
Баки давно знал, что толстяк Клотц неровно дышит к Томасине, также он знал, что тот отважился ей признаться. А вот что было дальше, Баки, занятого делами его короля, не сильно интересовало. Он здраво рассудил, что Клотцу вряд ли что-то светит.  
— Ваше Величество, — начал тот, переступая с ноги на ногу. — Я хотел у вас попросить благословения… — брови Баки поползли вверх. — То есть разрешения на брак с Томасиной.  
Джек едва не рассмеялся.  
— Клотц, я не занимаюсь выдачей разрешения на брак. За этим тебе следует обращаться в муниципалитет. А еще лучше — к самой Томасине. Что она думает на этот счет?  
Клотц кинул быстрый взгляд на Баки и вновь взглянул на своего короля, смяв в руках форменную фуражку.  
— Она не отказывается, но и не соглашается, сир. Говорит, что уезжает с вашей матушкой, то есть вдовствующей королевой, — почти сразу поправил себя он. — И мы не сможем видеться.  
— Я переведу тебя с твоим приятелем в «Виноградники», — пообещал Джек, — если ты пообещаешь не кидаться в голубей гранатами. — Баки рассказал Джеку эту историю как анекдот.  
Клотц вспыхнул до корней волос и, не прекращая благодарить, попятился к двери.  
— Я и не думал, что королём быть — настолько тяжёлая ноша, — присвистнул Баки глянув на часы. — Ты как хочешь, мой король, но остальных я разгоню. Тебе надо выпить лекарства и отдыхать. Это и так был чересчур утомительный день. Боюсь даже представить, как ты тут скакал, пока я выгуливал Зимнего Солдата в Гефе.  
Баки наклонился над Джеком, коснувшись губами лба, проверяя температуру, и, одобрительно хмыкнув, лизнул нижнюю губу своего короля, тут же отстраняясь. Насвистывая что-то залихватское, вышел за дверь. Джеку надо было поужинать и лечь отдохнуть.  
Люсинда пришла после ужина.  
— Ох, Джек, — сказала она. — Ты совсем бледный. Баки, просто отлично, что ты вернулся. Джек совсем себя загонял. Джек, милый, Марина сказала мне про проект указа. Ты не будешь против, если мы займемся им вместе? У меня диплом социолога, я подберу тебе статистику.  
— Занимайтесь, конечно, — устало улыбнулся Джек. — Лу, Баки планирует полную смену персонала дворца. Займитесь этим вместе, хорошо? Без дискриминации по полу, происхождению и ориентации. Главное — лояльность.  
— Это ты сейчас на что намекаешь, мой король? — искренне изумился Баки. — Тебе ли не знать, что я родом из иммигрантского квартала Бруклина и за свою жизнь навидался достаточно, чтобы оценивать людей здраво. Или ты беспокоишься, что я буду ревновать?  
— Баки, так ты американец? — изумилась Люсинда.  
— Милая, это закрытая информация, — устало сказал Джек. — Баки, дело не в тебе. Просто Сайлас не принимал ЛГБТ на службу. Вообще никуда. Я хочу это изменить и хочу, чтобы об этом знали. Гильбоа будет современной европейской страной.  
После Люсинды Баки не допустил к Джеку больше никого. Джек был благодарен ему за такую заботу. Сейчас, когда Баки вернулся, Джек, наконец, поверил, что теперь все будет хорошо. Вдвоем они со всем справятся.  
Баки усадил Джека в кресло, пока Клара и Мария меняли постель. Из-за болезни Джека им приходилось делать это дважды в день, но они не роптали. Баки помог Джеку кое-как принять душ и переодеться в пижаму. Проследил за сменой повязки, за тем, как Джеку делали уколы.  
Воспаление начало спадать. Антибиотики действовали. А может, действовало присутствие Баки, который всегда придавал Джеку сил.  
Последний укол обезболивающего — и Джек лег спать. Баки привалился к нему, обнимая, и Джек наконец позволил себе спокойно уснуть. Баки здесь, с ним. Значит, все в порядке.  
Впервые за две недели Джек, засыпая, не думал о делах страны, оставив дневные заботы дню. Он вдыхал запах Баки, чувствовал его дыхание, и ему было спокойно-спокойно. Он король, и он не один. У него есть Баки и Люсинда, есть Марина, Мария и Клара. У него есть вымечтанная корона, которая оказалась тяжелее, чем Джек ожидал, но все же ему по силам. Отец умер, но Джек в этом не виноват. Его даже считают героем, пожертвовавшим собой ради спасения отца.  
Мысли спутывались. Джек засыпал. Ему снился Сайлас, сажающий деревья, стоя на коленях, и преподобный Сэмуэлс, смотрящий на него. Преподобный что-то говорил, но Джек не слышал, что. Во сне была зеленая трава и синее небо в белых облаках, тонкие молодые деревья и бабочки над ними.


	22. Chapter 22

Джек в третий раз прочитал предложенный Гефом проект мирного договора. Посмотрел на Баки, на советника Хансена, снова на Баки.  
Он чувствовал, как в крови пузырится торжество. Геф прогнулся! По договору, Гильбоа получала все спорные земли на южном берегу реки Изобилия. Геф также выплачивал контрибуции. Небольшие, но лучше мало, чем совсем ничего.  
Зимний Солдат напугал Геф до усрачки.  
Джек гордился собой. Вот так и нужно использовать Зимнего Солдата — для решения глобальных проблем, а не для мелкого сведения счетов. Не то чтобы Джек планировал и дальше отдавать Баки подобные приказы, но сама возможность… Хороший урок всем соседям. Им хватит надолго.  
Баки стоял рядом со столом своего короля непоколебимым гарантом того, что все изменения не будут временными, что больше не будет безмозглых истребителей танков, что королевство Гильбоа с таким королём, как Джонатан Бенджамин, станет по-настоящему великим. Ведь Баки знал своего Джека.  
Баки смотрел в глаза премьер-министру Гефа и всей душой жалел, что не может подойти к своему королю, встать за его спиной, положив руки на плечи, показывая, что за своего монарха готов пойти на всё. Тот был знаком с Зимним Солдатом и знал, что за моровое поветрие прокатилось по гефской верхушке власти, ведь верное чудовище нового короля Гильбоа только что не отчиталось перед ним, где, кого и как, явно намекнув, что так будет с каждым.  
— Я принимаю ваши условия, — сказал Джек. — Подписание договора назначено на послезавтра.  
Он откинулся на спинку кресла. Плечо уже почти не болело. Еще не отбывшая из столицы королева Роза проследит за тем, чтобы все было организовано на высшем уровне.  
Джеку хотелось оглянуться на Баки и обменяться с ним понимающими ухмылками. Они сделали это! То, что Сайлас не мог сделать в течение нескольких лет, они с Баки совершили за месяц!  
Даже странно, что Сайласу не приходил в голову такой метод решения проблем. Впрочем, судя по страху перед «голиафами», Сайласу много что не приходило в голову.  
Джек распрощался с премьер-министром Гефа, дождался, пока все покинут зал Совета, и повернулся к Баки.  
— К Пардесам, — сказал он. — Давно пора.  
Баки сам вёл машину своего принца, не доверяя больше никому. Дорогу к маленькому домику в дальнем пригороде Шайло он прекрасно выучил ещё во время поездок Сайласа, и не мог сказать, что ему нравилось сюда возвращаться.  
Он не раз наблюдал ту семейную идиллию и тепло, которых так заслуживал его король — и никогда не получал ни от одного из родителей. Здесь Сайлас был совершенно обычным, ничем не примечательным человеком, возвращающимся в свой дом после тяжёлой опостылевшей работы. Скидывал с себя корону и лавры главного человека страны, раскрывая душу и сердце.  
— Мой король, — Баки погладил Джека по бедру. — Что показало исследование?  
Поначалу, в первый раз, увидев Сайласа Сайласом, не королём, жестоким со всеми, кто его окружал, холодным, циничным и лицемерным монархом, Зимний Солдат взбунтовался, готовый растереть в порошок всех: и счастливую из-за возвращения своего мужчины любовницу, и маленького Сета, невинное в целом существо, маленькое и беззащитное. Баки стоял под окнами и смотрел на единственное, где был погашен свет, — окно детской спальни, когда тонкая занавеска шевельнулась, и он увидел в окне мальчика. Худого, большеглазого и настолько похожего на своего отца, что становилось не по себе. Зимний Солдат взвился, требуя уничтожить продолжение того, кто смел так поступать с его Джеком. Он всё ждал, что маленький Сет закричит, кинется к отцу, но он только щербато улыбнулся и помахал рукой незнакомцу, от которого сейчас зависела его жизнь.  
— Я подхожу в качестве донора, — ответил Джек. — Договорюсь с Хелен и назначим дату операции. Сет не может долго ждать.  
Джек не испытывал неприязни к любовнице отца. У каждого человека должно быть что-то свое, только для себя. Да, Сайлас был великим лицемером, но Хелен ведь в этом не виновата. Вина лежала на самом Сайласе, на Розе, на их общей жажде власти и исключительности.  
Джек вышел из машины, поднялся на крыльцо и постучался в дверь небольшого домика.  
Хелен открыла почти сразу, готовая броситься грудью на защиту последнего, что у неё осталось. После произошедшего в Порте Процветания и гибели Сайласа она жила как на пороховой бочке, ожидая, что ещё день — и новый король придёт, опасаясь будущего соперничества, мстя за то, что досталось ее сыну и чем были обделены дети королевской четы.  
Томасина отзвонилась сразу как застрелили Сайласа, предупредила, что Джек Бенджамин давно уже знает о ней и о Сете, и прятаться бесполезно, потому что у каждого короля должен быть свой дракон, многоглавое чудовище, способное любого сожрать и не поморщиться. А уж об Артуре Стуруа Хелен была наслышана. Не бывало ни дня, чтобы Сайлас не поминал недобрым словом выскочку, так похожего на сына, который одним своим молчаливым присутствием, казалось, был способен разворачивать реки вспять.  
— Что привело вас в наш скромный дом, сир? — прошипела она, вставая в проходе и складывая руки на груди.  
— Не надо, Хелен, — мягко сказал Джек. — Лучше пригласи нас войти. У меня к тебе разговор, касающийся тебя и здоровья моего младшего брата.  
Хелен бросила взгляд через плечо Джека и встретилась глазами с тем, кого боялась увидеть больше всего на свете, Артуром Стуруа, чистильщиком Его Величества короля Джонатана Бенджамина. Она побледнела и отступила в дом, понимая, что борьба не имеет смысла, но окончательно сдаваться не собиралась. Сету становилось всё хуже.  
— Я не отдам вам сына, — упрямо поджала губы она.  
— Твой сын — только твой, — Джек уверенно прошел в гостиную, сел в кресло, кивнул Сету, который смотрел мультфильмы, сидя на диване. — Тебе положена пенсия — как королевской вдове.  
Джек снова кивнул, и Баки протянул Хелене папку с подписанными документами.  
— Я сдал анализы на донорство костного мозга для Сета, — продолжил Джек. — Как только врачи дадут добро, можно будет произвести трансплантацию. Я подхожу. Мы же братья.  
У Хелен тряслись руки, она листала бездумно, не видя ничего перед собой и совершенно не понимая, что происходит. Даже её Сайлас не мог помочь, а тут всё решилось настолько просто, что она не могла поверить.  
— В чём подвох, мой король? — спросила она, глядя на Джека глазами совершенно отчаявшейся женщины.  
— Нет никакого подвоха, — ответил Джек. — Это дела семейные. Понимаешь?  
— Семья? — переспросила она, повернувшись к сыну.  
Сет оторвавшись от мультиков, во все глаза рассматривал молча возвышающегося за спиной короля Артура, и улыбнулся.  
— Я тебя знаю, ты уже приходил ко мне. Поиграем? — и безбоязненно протянул руку. — У меня есть самолёт. Тебе нравятся самолёты?  
Баки растеряно посмотрел на Джека.  
— Я точно знаю, что Артуру нравятся самолеты, — улыбнулся Джек. — Действительно, идите поиграйте.  
— Я не понимаю, — Хелен не могла отделаться от мысли, что всё не так, как должно быть. Сайлас рассказывал о старшем сыне как о глупом порочном юноше, не достойном любви отца и доверия своего короля, мстительном, готовом на всё ради власти. Но она видела совершенно другое: спокойный взгляд, прямую спину и что-то, обращённое к Артуру, что она заметила, но никак не смогла идентифицировать. — Что я буду вам должна?  
— Не пытайся играть в игры ради власти — единственное, о чем я тебя прошу, — сказал Джек. — У Сета не то здоровье, чтобы носить корону. Я поддержу и тебя, и его, просто оставайтесь в тени. Не обещаю, что смогу быть донором часто, но раз в год… — Джек улыбнулся.  
Он знал, что из себя представляет забор костного мозга. Сутки прочь, месяц на восстановление и непредсказуемые боли в течение этого месяца. Ничего, год Сет продержится, а там можно будет найти независимого донора. Да и велика ли жертва?  
Хелен провожала их, выйдя на улицу, и ещё долго смотрела вслед, не смея поверить, что этот странный визит ей не приснился.  
Баки молчал и периодически косился на Джека, не зная, как начать разговор. Страстью к авиации он заболел ещё в детстве, но мечта так и осталась мечтой, пока Баки Барнс не рухнул в пропасть, став Зимним Солдатом, который умел водить всё, что имело мотор, и в том числе и самолёты. Многие кураторы замечали, что Актива охватывало не свойственное ему ликование, стоило только подняться на борт самолёта, и если был выбор, то всегда он предпочитал что-то с крыльями.  
Но вот откуда об этом было известно Джеку?  
Баки кусал нижнюю губу, чувствуя, как горит грудь в том месте, куда маленькой детской ручкой был прикреплён дешёвенький пластиковый значок в виде самолёта.  
— Мой король, — растерянно начал он и замолчал, не зная, как продолжить.  
Могло быть и так, что Джек сказал первое, что пришло в голову, лишь бы спровадить ребёнка, но Баки отчего-то был на все сто уверен: его король знал, о чём говорит.  
— Квинджеты Старка, — только и сказал Джек. — Ты смотрел на сайте. Оставил вкладку открытой. Умеешь их пилотировать?  
— Модификация Зимнего Солдата включала в себя управление любыми видами транспорта, мой король.  
Баки уже несколько недель залипал на это чудо современной инженерии: быстрое, лёгкое, манёвренное, способное развивать невероятные скорости и оборудоваться любым вооружением. Квинджет чем-то напоминал Баки Зимнего Солдата: такой же смертоносный, многозадачный и непомерно дорогой. Баки прикидывал так и так, стараясь минимизировать затраты, но по всему выходило, что накопить на такой он не сможет даже за сто лет.  
— Я уже заказал такой, — сказал Джек. — Пополнение авиации вооруженных сил Гильбоа, в пользование начальнику личной охраны короля. Так что он будет твой, — он улыбнулся. — Смешно, правда?  
Зажмурившись на долю секунды, Баки свернул на обочину, отстегнул ремень безопасности и развернулся к Джеку.  
— Что я такого сделал в жизни, мой король, что вселенная послала мне тебя?  
— Не говори глупостей, — сказал Джек. — Я умею быть благодарным. И я люблю тебя. В Гильбоа нет дворянских титулов, тебе не нужны земли. Но должен же я чем-то тебя обрадовать?  
Баки наклонился к Джеку, целуя его. Сможет ли он когда-нибудь расплатиться за возможность быть счастливым с самым невозможным человеком на свете, принцем, которому Зимний Солдат был подарен, как игрушка? Баки знал, что Джек Бенджамин безраздельно принадлежит ему, как и сам Баки Барнс принадлежал Джеку.  
— Спасибо, моё сердце, — прошептал Баки в губы своего короля.


	23. Chapter 23

Баки, как заворожённый, следил за разворачивающимся перед ним действом. Главная бальная зала сияла, будто усыпанная мириадами алмазных брызг. Королева хоть и скорбела по супругу и сама просила не устраивать во время траура по королю Сайласу слишком помпезных празднеств, но стоило Люсинде заняться подготовкой, как Роза оттеснила будущую невестку в сторону, взяв всё в свои руки. И если этот изысканный и дорогой приём не был помпезным, то Баки совсем ничего не понимал в лоске, шике и роскоши.  
Он смотрел во все глаза на Джека и не мог отвести взгляд. Он нисколько не ревновал его к будущей жене, прекрасно видя, как светится счастьем Марина Кроу, провожая взглядом ладную фигурку своей возлюбленной, чинно шествующей к замершему у алтаря Джеку.  
Хотел бы Баки занять место Люсинды? Он мог ответить, нисколько не кривя душой. Нет. Джек и так целиком и полностью принадлежал ему, и доказывать это такой вот церемонией и клятвами в верности Баки считал несусветной глупостью, хотя во внутреннем кармане его пиджака лежали простые парные кольца из платины, купленные сразу после возвращения из Гефа.  
Джек надел на тонкий палец Люсинды кольцо из желтого золота. Совсем незамысловатое, всего с пятью небольшими бриллиантами. Протянул ей руку, чтобы она надела кольцо и ему. Они по очереди расписались в книге регистрации браков и поцеловались под вспышками фотокамер. Джек только сейчас сообразил, что они с Люсиндой целуются в первый раз, будто и впрямь блюли друг другу верность до брака.  
По левую руку от Джека Баки держал подушку, на которой поднес кольца. По правую руку от Люсинды Марина держала букет невесты.  
Джек наперед знал, что будет впереди: прием, бал, торжественный ужин. Они с Люсиндой выйдут из этого зала и их осыплют рисом. Будет постановочная съемка для прессы и будущего семейного альбома. Будет коронация Люсинды.  
Будет брачная ночь.  
Вот только — Джек знал точно — не с Люсиндой. Договор есть договор, и Джек собирался его придерживаться. Подходящие для зачатия дни наступят только через неделю. И Джек, и Люсинда тихо надеялись, что она забеременеет сразу. Как бы хорошо они друг к другу ни относились, спать друг с другом они не хотели совершенно. Могли, но зачем?  
Джек бросил быстрый взгляд на Баки. Тот шел рядом и недовольным не выглядел. Джек уже имел представление о том, насколько Баки ревнив, и радовался, что тот больше не поглядывает на Люсинду с подозрением.  
Если подумать, Баки Барнсу, простому рабочему парню из довоенного Бруклина, концепция брака по расчету, а уж тем более династического брака, близка не была совсем. Джек очень ценил то, что Баки принял его решение и не стал с ним спорить.  
Даже то, что американец Барнс принял тот факт, что в стране, куда занесла его судьба, существует монархия, и он принадлежит принцу, казался Джеку странным. Джек считал, что американцы помешаны на демократических ценностях, а монархию воспринимают только в качестве забавного европейского пережитка. То, с какой легкостью Баки принял условия игры, в которую Джек играл всю сознательную жизнь, поражало.  
Джек позировал для камер, кружил Люсинду в вальсе, произносил прочувствованные речи, улыбался, целовал жену, улыбался матери и сестре, пил шампанское, которое никогда не любил, и думал только о том, что, когда все закончится, они с Баки останутся наедине. Только он и Баки.  
У Джека уже практически не болело плечо, и он хотел наверстать за все те вечера и ночи, когда Баки касался его, будто Джек был из тончайшего хрусталя и мог разбиться от мало-мальски резкого движения. Хотелось страсти на грани грубости. Хотелось брать без оглядки и принадлежать — так же без оглядки. Оставить отметины на крепкой шее Баки и подставить под его метки свою. Вцепиться зубами в сильное плечо, наставить синяков на бедрах. Провести без сна всю ночь и забыться под утро.

Баки развязал тугой узел галстука. Его мама всегда говорила, что придёт время, и он найдёт прекрасную девушку, чтобы пойти с ней под руку к алтарю, будет любить, как его отец любил её. И сегодня он смотрел на ожившую мечту матери, с той лишь разницей, что к алтарю шёл не он.  
Пиджак полетел на спинку кресла, запонки в шкатулку. Баки ждал своего короля, чтобы поздравить его с прекрасным выбором супруги, чтобы коснуться, почувствовать желание и дрожь, забрать себе первую супружескую ночь и все последующие.  
Баки не пил алкоголь, да и не действует он на модификантов его типа, но в голове шумело от хмельного ожидания, будто бы они впервые будут действительно принадлежать друг другу.  
Джек отвел Люсинду в спальню королевы, где ее уже ждала Марина, целомудренно поцеловал в щеки обеих хихикающих дам и отправился к себе. В коридорах, ведших в королевские покои, не было ни души.  
Баки ждал его, стоя у окна, без пиджака и без галстука. Джек подошел к нему, стягивая собственный галстук и поцеловал.  
— Наконец-то, — сказал он. — Я весь вечер думал об этом моменте.  
— Мой король, позволь, я поухаживаю за тобой, — улыбнулся Баки, потянувшись к пуговицам пиджака.  
Им некуда было торопиться, больше никто не мог помешать им быть друг с другом, наслаждаться лёгкими прикосновениями, плавиться от этой целомудренной ласки, забывая обо всем, что творится за дверями спальни.  
Баки стянул рубашку с Джека, огладил грудные мышцы и присел, занявшись ботинками. Ему нравилось наблюдать, как глаза Джека затягивает поволока желания, как с губ срываются едва слышные стоны, стоило Баки чуть сильнее сжать лодыжку, массируя. Раздев, наконец, Джека, Баки отошёл на пару шагов, любуясь тем, кого любил больше собственной жизни. Руки дрожали, пуговицы упорно отказывались выскальзывать из петель, но Баки едва мог сдерживаться, находясь в метре от Джека.  
— В душ, — бросил он, увлекая Джека в сторону ванной. Как бы не хотелось взять Джека прямо сейчас, несмотря на тяжёлый насыщенный день, Баки упорно тряс головой, стараясь не коситься, на своего короля, не облизывать предвкушающе губы.  
Кое-как настроив наконец воду, Баки шагнул в душевую кабинку, утягивая Джека за собой.  
Джек прижался к нему всем телом. У него уже крепко стояло.  
— Баки, лучше дай мне вымыться одному, — попросил Джек. — Поверь, в подготовке к сексу нет ничего эротического.  
Он поднял голову, подставляя лицо под теплые струи, смывавшие сегодняшний день. Баки стоял вплотную, придерживая Джека за бедра, и терся членом о его живот. Джек уперся ладонью в мокрую волосатую грудь.  
— Ну Баки… — попросил он.  
— Как пожелает мой король, — сдавшись, улыбнулся Баки, наскоро вымывшись, но не отрывая взгляда от Джека. Ему казалось, отвернись он, уйди — и всё это растает, как сон в утренней дымке. — Жду тебя, — шепнул он, прижавшись на мгновение губами к шраму на левом плече, и, выбравшись из кабинки, вышел.  
Джек быстро, но тщательно вымылся изнутри и снаружи. Прикинул, не воспользоваться ли смазкой заранее, и покачал головой. Ему нравилось, как Баки готовил его, нравилось чувствовать его пальцы в своей заднице, нравилось ощущать постепенное растяжение, открытость, готовность.  
Он вышел из ванной в спальню, полностью обнаженный. Кольца остались на полочке у зеркала. Сейчас они только помешают. Подошел к Баки, сидящему на краю кровати, и оседлал его, притершись членом к члену. У Баки был по-настоящему огромный, и Джек всякий раз изумлялся, что может принять такой размер.  
— Выеби меня, — попросил он и прикусил нижнюю губу Баки. — Весь день об этом думал.  
— Как пожелает мой король, — мурлыкнул Баки.  
Он подхватил Джека под ягодицы, разводя их руками, коснулся пальцами живой руки пульсирующего входа и застонал. Контроль летел к чертям. Баки весь вечер, стоило ему остановиться взглядом на фигуре Джека, представлял себе, как будет вылизывать его, загоняя язык как только можно глубоко, распнёт под собой, вытрахивая из Джека любые связные мысли, но сейчас чувствовал, что ещё мгновение — и он позорно быстро кончит только от того, какой его король сладко стонущий, подающийся на его пальцы, впускающий их глубоко в себя.  
Глухо рыкнул, Баки кинул Джека на кровать, на спину, навис над ним, стараясь выровнять дыхание, и сполз ниже, обхватывая губами истекающий смазкой член. Обвёл языком головку, чуть посасывая, длинно, жарко лизнул от яиц до головки, подул на влажный след и насадился, пропуская в глотку, не переставая растягивать.  
Джек стонал, раскинув руки. Баки гладил его глубоко внутри, Джек чувствовал уже три пальца, горло Баки жарко сжималось вокруг члена, и Джек понимал, что еще немного — и он кончит. Но сейчас он не хотел кончить — так.  
Джек потянул Баки за волосы, заставляя выпустить изо рта член.  
— Хочу тебя оседлать, — объяснил он. — Садись к изголовью.  
Баки послушался. Джек обхватил его член рукой, с силой сжал, несколько раз провел по все длине, оглаживая головку, и щедро полил смазкой.  
— Вот так, — задыхаясь от предвкушения, сказал он.  
Сев сверху, Джек начал медленно опускаться. Когда крупная головка коснулась входа и начал растягивать мышечное кольцо, Джек почувствовал, как вдоль хребта пробежала горячая дрожь предвкушения. Он медленно опускался, задыхаясь.  
Раньше Джек не любил подставляться. Но с Баки… с Баки все было не так, как с другими. Джек обожал это ощущение предельной растянутости, наполненности, соединения.  
У Джека вздрагивали бедра, пока он очень медленно, по сантиметру, впускал Баки в себя. Член стоял как каменный, задница горела. Джек насадился до конца и замер, переводя дыхание.  
— Сейчас, — прошептал он, упираясь руками Баки в грудь. — Не могу пока…  
Баки сжал зубы, из последних сил удерживая себе, чтобы не сорваться, подаваясь бёдрами вверх. И нет, у него ничего не было под контролем. Баки запустил пальцы бионической руки в волосы на затылке Джека, привлекая его к себе, сцеловывая сладкие стоны, гладил по влажной спине, напряженным ягодицам, обвёл по кругу пальцем живой руки растянутые вокруг его члена мышцы. Прижал к себе Джека, ткнувшись носом ему в плечо, прикусывая кожу.  
— Господи, — выдохнул он, чувствуя, как конвульсивно сжался Джек, огладил его член, растирая большим пальцем живой руки смазку, выступившую на головке.  
— Давай! — выдохнул Джек, немного приподнимаясь и сжимая в пальцах твердый сосок Баки. — Ну давай же!  
Баки положил обе ладони на ягодицы Джека, сильнее разводя их в стороны, и подался вверх, аккуратно толкнувшись на пробу. Застонал, замер, боясь сорваться. Вышел почти полностью, оставляя внутри только головку и снова вошёл, заполняя, растягивая до предела. Смотрел на Джека, не мог не смотреть, как он откидывает голову назад, открывая беззащитное горло, как дрожит и вскрикивает, когда член Баки входит на полную длину, как невидяще распахиваются его глаза.  
Джек вскрикивал каждый раз, когда член Баки проезжался по его простате. Он легко упирался ладонями в плечи, чувствуя, что Баки держит весь его вес на руках. Это возбуждало неимоверно — такая сила, такая мощь. Джек кричал, чувствуя, как Баки таранит его, вгоняется, слышал шлепки тела о тело. Хотелось еще и еще. Хотелось, чтобы это никогда не кончалось.  
Джек запрокинул голову. Он был совсем близок. Сейчас… совсем скоро…  
Жар, скапливающийся в паху, стремительно разлился по всему телу. Джек кончил с долгим протяжным воплем, даже не коснувшись собственного члена.  
Баки взвыл, чувствуя, как Джек сжимается вокруг него, а горячая сперма заливает их животы. Сжал бёдра Джека, на которых, скорее всего, к утру нальются фиолетовые синяки, и отпустил себя, беспорядочно вбиваясь в сладко вздрагивающее тело.  
Мир распался на части, поплыл, смещаясь в сторону. Баки не видел ничего, будто ослеп, только слышал тяжёлое дыхание Джека рядом со своим ухом. Целовал плечи, шею, грудь, туда куда мог дотянуться.  
С тихим жалобным стоном Джек снялся с чуть обмякшего члена и растянулся на Баки, всем телом чувствуя стук его сердца.  
— Господи, как же хорошо… — негромко произнес он Баки в самое ухо.  
Они лежали так, пока Джек не почувствовал, что из него перестает течь.  
— Надо вымыться, пока мы не слиплись, — сказал Джек. — Или хотя бы обтереться. Вина… у нас же есть вино? — Он приподнял тяжелую голову с плеча Баки.  
На прикроватном столике стояла бутылка красного вина и два бокала.  
Баки вывернулся из объятий, легко поднялся, окидывая жадным взглядом раскинувшегося на простынях Джека, провёл ладонью вдоль позвоночника, чуть надавливая на крестец и огляделся. Влажные салфетки нашлись на комоде. Наскоро вытерев себя, он вернулся к Джеку. Развёл его ягодицы, коснулся пальцем всё ещё раскрытого припухшего входа, обвёл по кругу, собирая свою сперму и, глядя Джеку в глаза, отправил палец в рот.  
Джек облизнулся.  
— Вытри меня, — попросил он, роняя голову на измятую подушку. — Шевельнуться не могу.  
Обтерев Джека, Баки перевернул его на спину, коснулся поцелуем пока ещё мягкого члена, взял его в рот, посасывая, слизывая солоновато-пряную сперму, вычищая. Ему не хотелось касаться салфетками этого сокровища, прекрасно понимая, что он справится и сам. Вылизав Джека, Баки вытянулся рядом, чувствуя, как губы сами собой растягивает счастливая улыбка.  
— У меня есть для тебя кое-что, мой король, — Баки свесился с кровати, что-то выискивая на полу рядом с резными ножками столика, поднялся, держа в руках небольшую шкатулку, и протянул её Джеку.  
На тёмно-синей бархатной подушечке лежали одинаковые кольца из сероватого металла. Одно из них было на тонкой цепочке.  
— Я хочу попросить, чтобы ты носил его всегда, — Баки застегнул цепочку на шее своего короля и накрыл кольцо ладонью.  
— Я буду, — пообещал Джек, не спрашивая, почему не на пальце. Ему, как женатому королю, отныне можно было носить только обручальное кольцо. — Дай руку.  
Джек взял второе кольцо и надел его Баки на безымянный палец правой руки.  
— Вместе, — сказал Джек. — Всегда вместе. До тех пор, пока ты не захочешь уйти.  
Сама мысль о том, что Баки может пожелать свободы, наполняла Джека тоской, но он должен был это сказать. Это король принадлежит не себе, а стране. Но Баки — Баки только свой собственный.  
Джек поцеловал Баки, налил себе вина и жадно выпил. В горле пересохло, задницу сладко тянуло. Джек слизнул с нижней губы каплю вина и пообещал:  
— Я тебя сегодня вылижу так, что ты собственное имя забудешь.  
Баки бы сказал, что не сможет уйти, пока король Гильбоа Джонатан Бенджамин дышит, пока он жив, потому что даже если Джек когда-нибудь прогонит своего Баки, он не уйдёт, будет раненым волком кружить рядом, охраняя покой того, кому отдал всего себя. Зимний Солдат не умеет любить, нет в нём этого функционала, но от Зимнего Солдата в Баки Барнсе остались только тактический костюм, навыки да винтовка.  
— Я только твой, сердце моё, — прошептал он.  
Джек лежал, устроив голову у Баки на груди, и лениво подрачивал его член. У него едва сходились пальцы на этом стволе. Джек не боялся, что выдрочит Баки досуха — они давно выяснили, что рефракторный период у Баки совсем короткий, и хочет он чаще, чем может Джек. Джеку просто безумно нравился этот член.  
— Твой мини-квинджет прибудет завтра, — сказал он. — Вместе с инструктором, который покажет тебе твою игрушку. Ума не приложу, куда ты собираешься летать. На такой машине можно пересечь Гильбоа из конца в конец за пятнадцать минут.  
Баки коснулся губами макушки Джека.  
— Всегда хотел трахнуть тебя под тропическим небом. Но ты же не можешь надолго отлучаться, мой король, а тут такой шанс. Да и к соседям в гости ходить самое то, — усмехнулся он. — Напоминая, что Гильбоа теперь может размазать Геф несколькими выстрелами. Ну и просто — это мечта.  
— Мечты должны сбываться, — согласился Джек. — Знаешь, никогда не был в тропиках. Я вообще почти нигде не был. Ездил в Испанию и Францию, пока учился в школе. Ну и та вылазка в Геф. И все. — Джек задумчиво поворошил кудряшки у Баки на лобке. — Всегда хотел посмотреть Нью-Йорк. Отец построил Шайло, вдохновляясь Манхэттеном, а я там и не был никогда.  
— Я хочу показать тебе весь мир и, если захочешь, бросить его к твоим ногам, мой король, — ответил Баки, затаскивая Джека себе на грудь, устраивая так, чтобы его член удобно лежал между ягодиц Джека, чуть касаясь входа головкой.  
— Мне не нужен мир, — ответил Джек. — Всем, что мне необходимо, я уже обладаю. — Он немного поерзал, чтобы коснуться члена Баки промежностью. — Вот сейчас отдохну немного, вылижу тебя и трахну, — пообещал Джек и добавил: — Знаешь, перед смертью отец пытался поставить меня на колени. Заставить целовать землю под своими ногами. Говорил, что мой рот бывал в местах и похуже. А я вспомнил, где накануне был мой рот, и чуть в лицо ему не рассмеялся.  
Баки усмехнулся. Да уж, подумал он, Сайлас ещё легко отделался. Услышь это всё Баки, он бы самого короля заставил бы землю жрать и наблюдал бы, как тот давится.  
— Давай не будем поминать покойников? — попросил он. — У нас вроде есть дела поинтереснее.  
Джек неохотно встал, поцеловав Баки, доковылял до ванной, облегчился, плеснул себе в лицо воды. Да уж, завтра он точно будет «смешно сидеть и неудобно ходить». Ну и пусть.  
Вернувшись, он велел:  
— Ложись на живот и засунь себе побольше подушек под бедра.  
Баки хитро усмехнулся и повиновался. Вскинул бёдра, удобнее устраиваясь на подушках, вобрал два пальца живой руки в рот, хорошо покрывая их слюной и завёл за спину, очертил туго сжатое колечко мышц, прекрасно зная, как это зрелище действует на Джека. Подался бёдрами назад, насаживаясь. Его не надо было готовить, Баки прекрасно контролировал каждую мышцу в теле, но ради того, чтобы видеть, как темнеют глаза его короля и подрагивает вновь налившийся член, Баки готов был повторять такое снова и снова.  
Джек, жадно облизнувшись, отвел его руку в сторону и принялся целовать — в крестец, покрытый темным пушком; туда, где ягодица плавно, без складки, переходила в сильное бедро. Вылизал копчик и скользнул языком ниже. Короткие жесткие волоски кололи губы, но в этом была своя прелесть. Баки был мускусный, пряный, слегка солоноватый, очень горячий и невероятно нежный в этом месте. Джек лизал и лизал его, проскальзывал языком в кольцо расслабленных мышц, наслаждаясь тем, как Баки скулил и вздрагивал. Когда-нибудь, когда у них окажется достаточно времени, Джек проверит, может ли Баки, такой тактильный, такой чувствительный, кончить только оттого, что Джек вылижет его везде.  
Баки плыл, скулил, стонал в голос, совершенно не заботясь, что их могут услышать, дрожал бёдрами, мотал головой. Он пропускал язык Джека настолько глубоко, насколько это было возможно, раскрываясь под ним. Бессвязно шептал, умоляя не мучить, взять, наполнить его до краёв.  
Было безумно, невозможно хорошо.  
Джек приподнялся, вытирая рот и подбородок, плеснул смазки в раскрытую задницу. Он любил, чтобы хлюпало, было влажно и скользко.  
Член стоял колом. Джек плавно вогнал его и замер на несколько мгновений.  
Баки вскинулся, прогнулся в пояснице так, что, казалось, ещё немного — и он коснётся лопатками лба Джека, длинно застонал, расслабился, пуская член Джека глубже в себя.  
Выл на одной ноте, подаваясь назад, насаживаясь до самого корня, сжимаясь.  
Он не помнил себя, не понимал, что происходит, чувствуя себя сплошным оголённым нервом, по которому проходит спазм за спазмом. Джек двигался в нем плавно, но неотвратимо.  
Джек любил, чтобы было долго. Именно поэтому Баки всегда брал его первым. Это было лучше всего на свете — овладевать Баки, любить его, чувствовать его всем собой. Слизывать пот с широкой спины, видеть, как хаотично, вразнобой калибруются пластины левой руки, вгонять член в обжигающе тугую задницу снова и снова.  
Баки любил член Джека, любил подставляться ему, отпуская самого себя, чувствовать себя на грани, и не позволять сознанию соскальзывать в блаженную темноту. Любил сжиматься вокруг члена, слушая, как срывается голос его короля, как Джек вбивается в него, замирает, вздрагивая всем телом, чтобы не кончить и вновь начинает двигаться.  
Баки застонал особенно громко, чувствуя, как пульсируют мышцы, как горит и дёргается член, сжался особенно сильно и кончил, протяжно воя на одной ноте.  
Джек упал на него и сильно прикусил шею под волосами, оставляя след, который все равно исчезнет к утру.  
Баки рвано выдохнул, утыкаясь пылающим лицом в подушку, закусил её край, крупно вздрагивая. Всё сегодня было не так, как обычно: слишком ярко, остро, чувственно. И Баки не хотел бы ничего менять, разве что ослабить свою регенерацию, чтобы собственнические метки его короля не сходили подольше, отмечая его принадлежность.


	24. Chapter 24

Лу-Лу раздевалась, слегка смущаясь. Она еще ни разу не обнажалась перед мужем и, похоже, ей было не по себе. Джек тоже неторопливо снимал с себя одежду. Аккуратно вынул запонки из манжет, снял галстук, повесил его на стул.  
— Совершенно не возбуждает, — хихикнула Люсинда, забравшись на кровать. — Я про ситуацию, не про тебя.  
— А тебе вообще не нравятся мужчины? — спросил Джек.  
— Ну… как тебе женщины, — сказала она.  
Джек оглядел ее. Стройная, с тонкой талией и длинными ногами, с небольшими идеально круглыми грудями. Длинные волнистые волосы рассыпались по плечам.  
— Давай просто полежим, обнявшись, — предложил Джек.  
Они так и сделали. Люсинда гладила Джека по груди, ероша волоски и то и дело задевая кольцо на цепочке.  
— Баки подарил? — спросила она.  
— Да, — кивнул Джек.  
Люсинда нежно поцеловала его в губы. Джек ответил, думая о том, что совершенно отвык от поцелуев с женщинами. Хорошо, что Лу-Лу стерла помаду. У нее была нежная кожа, от которой пахло чем-то сладковатым, красивое безволосое тело.  
Джек принялся ласкать ее — старые навыки не ржавеют. Им ведь не нужно изображать безудержную страсть. Просто короткий акт, ведущий к зачатию.  
Лу-Лу на вкус была чуть кисловатой, как все женщины. Джек вылизывал ее, играл языком с горошинкой клитора, ласкал пальцами. Люсинда тихонько постанывала и теребила свою грудь. Наконец она тихо вскрикнула, сжала голову Джека бедрами, выгнулась и кончила. Джек лизнул ее в последний раз, немного подрочил и вошел в слишком мягкое, расслабленное тело. Он вспоминал, как Баки совсем недавно брал его, и именно это воспоминание, а вовсе не слишком слабые объятия Лу-Лу и ее ноготки, впивающиеся в плечи, толкнули его за грань.  
Джек кончил с тихим выдохом, замер ненадолго и отстранился.  
— Дай мне две подушки, — попросила Люсинда. Она сунула их под поясницу и натянула на себя одеяло. — Для верности, — объяснила она. — Хорошо бы все получилось с первого раза.  
Джек согласно кивнул. Он поцеловал жену в щеку, встал, вытерся влажными салфетками и спросил:  
— Приказать принести еды?  
— Да, морепродукты. Обожаю кальмарчиков, — сказала Люсинда. — И ягод для Марины. А вы с Баки?  
— А мы мужчины и хотим мяса, — улыбнулся Джек.  
Он натянул штаны и выглянул за дверь. В дальнем конце коридора ждала приказов Клара. Джек велел ей принести побольше еды и вернулся в спальню королевы.  
— Когда будет понятно? — спросил он.  
— Через пару недель, — ответила Люсинда. — Раньше никак. Если сомневаешься, повторим через три дня.  
— Лучше через месяц, — покачал головой Джек. — Ты не в восторге.  
— Ты тоже, — парировала Люсинда. — Не подумай плохого, твое величество, ты хороший любовник для мужчины, просто неприятно, когда человек рядом с тобой думает о ком-то другом.  
— Ты мысли читаешь? — удивился Джек.  
— Да я сама о Марине думала, — призналась Лу-Лу.  
О том, что Марина лижет лучше, Люсинда говорить не стала. Это и так было понятно. Для того, чтобы стать друг для друга идеальными любовниками, у Джека и Люсинды не было времени. Идеальный секс с первого раза бывает только в любовных романах. Нормальным людям нужно притереться, узнать тела друг друга.  
Вместо Клары и Марии сервировочный столик в спальню вкатила Марина. Баки катил второй.  
— Чем вы занимались без нас? — спросил Джек, подходя к Баки и целуя его.  
Марина немедленно забралась на кровать и протянула Люсинде блюдо с осьминогами, кальмарами и крупными мидиями.

Баки дёрнул узел галстука, ослабляя его. В сотый, наверное, раз вскочил и принялся мерить шагами гостиную.  
Почему-то всё это он представлял себе не так, то есть совсем никак не представлял. Гнал от себя любые мысли о том, что Джеку придётся прикасаться к кому-то, кроме него, к женщине. Он прекрасно понимал, что его королю нужен наследник и что они не могут всё сделать в стерильности лаборатории, но от одной мысли, что они там вдвоём, к горлу подкатывала тошнота.  
— Да сядь ты уже, — неожиданно громко гаркнула Марина, растирая тонкими пальчиками ноющие виски.  
Баки хлопнул глазами и повиновался, плюхнувшись в соседнее кресло.  
— Прости, — сказала она, с грустью глядя на него. — Мне эта идея тоже мало нравится, но по-другому никак. Мы знали, на что шли.  
Баки уселся удобнее, развернув кресло в сторону двери, посидел мгновение, барабаня пальцами по подлокотникам.  
— Я так с ума сойду, — воскликнул он, подрываясь. — Ты умеешь играть в карты?  
— Только в преферанс, — пожала плечами Марина.  
— Жди здесь!  
Немногочисленная прислуга, встреченная Баки в коридорах, с изумлением смотрела всегда вслед обычно безупречному Артуру: растрёпанный, с выбивающимися из-под резинки прядями, сдвинутым набок галстуком, в расстёгнутом пиджаке, он был сам на себя непохож.  
— Вы видели? — шептались по углам. — Артур стал захаживать к Марине Кроу.  
— Ну он тоже живой, — слышалось в ответ.  
Но Баки не интересовали сплетни, он боялся сойти с ума, мечась зверем по слишком маленькой клетке, кидаясь на стены. Карты нашлись в верхнем ящике комода спальни короля. Они были тем единственным, что осталось у Баки со времён Гидры. Колода каким-то чудом завалилась в контейнер с оружием и пролежала там всё это время. Он сам не понимал, зачем сохранил их. И сколько бы Джек ни предлагал их выкинуть, Баки всё время упрямо отказывался, потому что единственным светлым моментом в существовании Зимнего Солдата была именно игра в «дурака», которой его научил шутки ради один из кураторов.  
— Преферанс — игра для благовоспитанных дамочек, да и игрока нам не хватает, — расплылся он в совершенно ребяческой улыбке. — Я научу тебя игре настоящих русских, суровой, как сибирские морозы.  
Он раздал карты, объясняя правила и очерёдность хода.  
Марина смотрела на него во все глаза, пытаясь понять, не кажется ли ей. Артура знали и побаивались даже за пределами дворца. Одно то, что он сделал для неё и Люсинды, много значило. Ещё шептались, что это именно Артур прошёлся карающим мечом по элите Гефа, но этим сведениям Марина верить отказывалась. Как один человек за две недели может исколесить пусть и совсем небольшую страну и убить больше сотни человек?  
Когда Люсинда рассказала Марине про Баки, как наедине ласково звали сурового Артура, она всё равно отчаянно трусила, но одной улыбки на чрезвычайно живом лице хватило, чтобы она оттаяла и даже доверилась ему.  
— Ей, так нечестно! — воскликнул Баки, кидая карты на стол. — Ты же говорила, что никогда не играла.  
Марина светло улыбнулась. Она-то видела, что Баки отчаянно поддавался, подсовывая ей самые лучшие карты, но делал это так искренне, что злиться на него за поддавки не получалось.  
Баки замер, прислушиваясь, поднялся с кресла, отчаянно глянув на Марину.  
— Пойдём, — хрипло сказал он, протянув ей руку.  
— Клара, — мягко сказала Марина служанке, выйдя в коридор. — Мы с Артуром сами накормим их величеств.  
Клара понимающе кивнула.  
Люсинда лежала в кровати с очень сложным лицом. Было видно, что она удовлетворена, слегка смущена и в то же время ей смешно. Джек сидел на краю кровати и просиял, увидев Баки.  
— Мы играли в «duraka», — объяснила Марина. — Это такая русская карточная игра, очень смешная.  
Люсинда набросилась на кальмаров, словно и не ужинала два часа назад.  
— Баки, иди сюда, — велел Джек. — Будем бессовестно нарушать этикет и есть в постели нашей королевы, — он ухватил с блюда ломтик тонко порезанного мяса. — Есть в этом что-то средневековое.  
Баки вытянулся на спине, удобно устроив голову на коленях своего короля и открыл рот, прося, чтобы и его покормили. Как только пальцы Джека, испачканные в остром соусе, оказались у его губ, Баки аккуратно забрал предложенное, слизывая тёмные капельки, не отрывая от Джека взгляда, как бы стараясь показать, что ничего между ними не изменилось, он понимает и поддерживает своего короля, какое бы тот решение ни принял.  
— Когда будет известно? — Баки скосил глаза на Люсинду.  
Она закатила глаза.  
— Мужчины! — воскликнула Марина. — В лучшем случае через две недели.  
Джек погладил Баки по плечу. Марина зачерпнула клубничиной взбитых сливок и отправила ягоду в рот.  
— Что? — притворно вскинул брови Баки. — Должен же я знать, что вытоптанная на ковре плешь того стоила.

Складывалось ощущение, что волновался один только Баки. Он кружил вокруг Люсинды, преданно заглядывая ей в глаза, и молчал, чем раздражал, похоже, неимоверно.  
— Как ты можешь быть таким спокойным, мой король? — Баки сел напротив Джека, открывая свой ноутбук.  
Когда он работал, то мог хоть как-то отвлечься, но последнее время у Баки всё валилось из рук.  
— Беспокоиться я буду через год попыток, — меланхолично ответил Джек. — Если выяснится, что Лу-Лу бесплодна. Или я. Такое бывает, знаешь ли. Я никогда не проверялся на фертильность.  
Баки согласно кивнул, погружаясь в чтение. Баки Барнс был простым честным работягой, далёким от всех этих придворных игр, да и вообще считал, что короли и королевы остались только в детских книжках. Он поднял глаза, рассматривая Джека и улыбнулся. Самый настоящий король.  
— Как насчёт обновить квинджет и слетать попугать соседей?  
— Зависнуть над главной площадью и скинуть на премьера коробку тухлых яиц? — задумался Джек. — Две проблемы: как подловить премьера и где взять коробку тухлых яиц. — Он улыбнулся. — Не надо, Баки. Твой квинджет — единственный на всю Европу, он узнаваем, а нарушать воздушные границы страны, с которой у нас мир, нехорошо.  
— Там есть стелс-режим, — мурлыкнул Баки, забираясь на колени Джека. — Да и мы ещё не трахались на предельно допустимой скорости.  
— Натуральный котище, — Джек запустил пальцы в волосы Баки, стаскивая с них резинку. — Тогда на Канары, это хоть дальше. Толку от пятнадцати минут полета. Не успеем распробовать.  
Баки широко лизнул шею Джека, потираясь всем телом.  
— Как пожелает мой король, — расплылся он в улыбке.  
Баки любил летать, когда захватывало дух и уши закладывало от напряжения. С восторгом закручивал сложные фигуры, красуясь перед оставшимся на земле Джеком. Тот почему-то упорно находил тысячу и одну отговорку не подниматься на борт. Баки первое время грешил на свои навыки, мол, Джек не хочет убиться в расцвете лет, доверившись этому показушнику, но Джек всегда отвечал ровно одно и тоже, что ещё успеет взболтать себе мозги.  
На самом деле Джек просто не был создан для неба и прекрасно это понимал. Самолеты, вертолеты — все это было для него только транспортом, способом для быстрого перемещения из одной точки в другую. Если Джек бы хотел получить настоящее удовольствие от скорости, он бы просто сел за руль армейского джипа и погнал его по пересеченной местности. К сожалению, король не может позволить себе ничего подобного.

Люсинда поймала Джека между заседанием Совета и благотворительным обедом в пользу ветеранов войны.  
— Джек, — радостно сказала она, предварительно оглянувшись по сторонам. — Я, кажется, беременна!  
Джек почувствовал, что у него камень с плеч свалился. Он поцеловал Люсинде руки и спросил:  
— Откуда ты знаешь?  
— Тест на беременность. Но завтра покажусь врачу. Ты рад?  
— Я просто счастлив, — честно признался Джек.  
— Через два с половиной месяца можно будет определить пол ребенка, — сказала Люсинда.  
Джек обнял ее. Его королева была идеальна.  
Баки молчал, стоя за спиной своего короля, чувствуя, как его накрывает ликование. И не потому, что ему больше какое-то время не придётся ни с кем делить Джека, а потому что внутри королевы росло продолжение самого важного человека на свете. И он сделает всё, чтобы ни Люсинде, ни малышу ничего не угрожало. Окружит их самыми верными людьми и сам сделает всё возможное, чтобы этому малышу ничего не помешало родиться.  
Баки был счастлив.


	25. Эпилог

Два года спустя.  
Баки удобно устроился на диване, прижав к себе дремлющего Джеймса.  
Он никак не мог ожидать, что своего сына Джек назовёт в его честь, и что Люсинда с этим согласится. Он стоял около кроватки с этим крошечным существом, сладко пахнущим молоком, чувствуя, как печёт под веками. Джеймс Бенджамин, маленькая копия своего отца. Сколько бы Баки ни рассматривал его, не мог найти ничего от себя, так похожего на своего короля, но от Джека в маленьком комочке было всё: хитрые лучистые глаза, улыбка, ямочка на подбородке.  
Баки почти не спускал Джеймса с рук, возился с ним, как с собственным ребёнком. А он и был так же его, как и королевской четы. Люсинда смеялась, что дядюшка Баки вконец разбалует маленького Джеймса, на что тот отвечал, что шея у него крепкая и сможет выдержать одного юного принца.  
Придерживая Джеймса одной рукой, Баки поставил на колено ноутбук и развернул новостную ленту. За последнее время он как-то выпал из жизни, полностью посвятив себя Джеку и его сыну, стараясь не отвлекаться на несущественное. Мало ли что творится в мире. Гильбоа оно не касалось никоим образом. Королевство процветало.  
Развернув данные полугодовой давности, Баки погрузился в чтение, поглаживая спящего малыша по спинке. В мире ничего не менялось. Кто-то с кем-то воевал, заключались выгодные союзы, над многострадальным Нью-Йорком разверзся портал в параллельную вселенную — Баки хмыкнул, — но город выстоял и был спасён национальным достоянием …  
Баки кликнул по ссылке и обомлел. С монитора на него смотрел, устало улыбаясь, Стивен Грант Роджерс. Точно такой же, как и в Италии, будто не прошло почти семьдесят лет, будто бы он не погиб, спасая Нью-Йорк, разбившись во льдах. Этого просто не могло быть.  
Разворачивая окно за окном, Баки всё сильнее убеждался, что пропустил слишком многое. Стив жив, найден где-то во льдах, разморожен и вновь возвращён на службу ради блага человечества.  
Сотни хвалебных роликов, фотографии на фоне полуразрушенных зданий и возвышающийся над всем этим хаосом Капитан Америка.  
Баки захлопнул ноутбук. В голове было пусто и удивительно ясно. Он должен увидеть Стива, не поговорить, а просто увидеть. Удостовериться, что это именно он, а не тщательно срежиссированная подделка ради поддержания патриотического духа в вечно сомневающихся во всём и вся американцах.  
Кое-как поднявшись, Баки побрёл нетвёрдым шагом в кабинет Джека, молча передал ему сына и вышел. В груди горело от странной смеси ожидания и плохого предчувствия, будто бы эта встреча должна решить что-то для него лично.  
Введя координаты в автопилот квинджета, Баки повалился в кресло.  
Его мир снова смещался. Он уже и не думал, что его может что-то удивить настолько, что он сорвётся через океан, никому ничего не сказав. Баки сам не знал, зачем всё это делал. Хотел ли он увидеть Стива, обнять, понять, что тот действительно жив? Конечно, да. Стиви долгое время для Баки был тем единственным, ради кого он старался быть лучше. Но что делать, если тот попросит Баки остаться рядом, чтобы как в былые времена?  
Баки смотрел на свою бионическую ладонь, ничего не замечая вокруг: ни разрывающегося входящим вызовом интеркома, ни дождя, заливающего лобовое стекло, ни головной боли, раскалённым сверлом впивающейся в голову где-то за левым ухом.  
У Баки был Джек, был маленький Джеймс. Разве можно желать ещё хоть что-то? Поэтому он и не хотел разговаривать со Стивом, а лишь увидеть его мельком, удостовериться и вернуться обратно к своему королю.  
Найти Капитана Америку оказалось не так уж и сложно. Будни национального героя чуть ли не были расписаны до минуты, чтобы каждый мог убедиться, что Стив Роджерс такой же, как и все, и он борется за Америку — и прочий бред охочих до сенсаций газетёнок.  
Баки шёл за Стивом, не отставая ни на шаг, рассматривал, стоило тому остановиться и заговорить с кем-то, отмечая слишком явные изменения в наивном Стиви — душа нараспашку. Синие, некогда лучистые глаза будто выгорели, вокруг губ залегли скорбные складки, словно его Стиви окунули в реальную жизнь разом и с головой, давая вдоволь нахлебаться и понять, что давно нет чёрных и белых сторон и у твоего врага с тобой может быть намного больше общего, чем у тех, кто зовёт тебя своим другом.  
Баки вернулся к джету только ранним вечером. Надо было лететь домой, к своему королю и мирному королевству, оставляя Стива и его вечную войну Америке. Роджерс никогда не умел жить для себя, никогда не знал, когда стоило бы остановиться и всё бросить, но он выжил, и это вселяло в Баки уверенность, что однажды и его друг найдёт себе тихую гавань, оставляя всё наносное за дверью дома, куда захочется возвращаться.

Когда Баки, просто вручив Джеку сына, сорвался куда-то, Джек сначала подумал, что, наверное, тот нью-йоркский портал сейчас разверзнется над Шайло. Джек передал Джейми няне и первым делом пошел проверить ноутбук Баки. Тот, конечно, был запаролен, но Джек знал пароль, как Баки знал коды от всех личных сейфов Джека.  
Ноутбук был не то что не выключен, но даже не закрыт до конца. Джек листал вкладки браузера, на каждой видя одно и то же лицо. Стивен Роджерс, Капитан Америка, выжил и снова проявил героизм.  
Джек не знал об этом до сегодняшнего дня. Дела США никоим образом не касались Гильбоа. Джек не знал, что Стив Роджерс значит для Баки, но он помнил, что первой личной вещью Артура Стуруа стала кружка со щитом Капитана Америка, а значит, Стив для Баки был по-прежнему важен.  
Может, они были любовниками когда-то? И старая любовь никуда не делась?  
Джек запросил о том, где Баки, у его заместителя, и без удивления услышал, что начальник личной охраны короля взял квинджет и улетел в неизвестном направлении.  
Значит, вот так. Даже не попрощавшись.  
Было больно, но Джек давно готовил себя к этой боли. С того самого дня, как услышал «Меня зовут Джеймс Бьюкенен Барнс». Джек сам вернул Баки свободу, и не его дело, как тот этой свободой распорядится.  
Жаль, конечно, что Баки ему ничего не сказал.  
Джек попробовал позвонить ему на личный коммуникатор, но Баки не отвечал.  
Джек вздохнул и закрыл лицо руками. Постоял так минуту, чувствуя, как горе обжигает изнутри. А потом пошел одеваться. Сегодня очередное заседание Совета. Будут просители со своими петициями. Джек точно знал, что даст слово председателю ЛГБТ-сообщества Гильбоа. Тот будет просить о проведении Прайда. Что ж, Джек разрешит.  
Потом будет обсуждение бюджета. А послезавтра Джек на сутки ляжет в больницу. Сету снова нужна пересадка костного мозга. Правда, врачи говорили, что, возможно, последующие уже не понадобятся.  
Джек поправил галстук и постарался совладать с лицом. Все хорошее когда-нибудь заканчивается. Джек еще в детстве усвоил этот урок.

Баки гнал на предельно допустимых скоростях, стараясь успеть хотя бы до ночи. Он помнил, какой тяжёлый предстоял послезавтра день. Другого донора для Сета пока что так и не нашли, и в момент забора костного мозга Баки всегда был рядом, усаживался рядом и не отходил ни на секунду, игнорируя возмущённые попытки врачей выдворить из палаты посторонних. Но Джеку было плохо, и Баки физически не мог заставить себя сдвинуться с места. Он сидел и гладил ладонь своего короля, рассказывал какие-то совершенно не важные новости, отвлекая от боли, но стоило врачам покинуть палату, перебирался на больничную койку Джека, вжимался в него, мечтая забрать боль себе.  
Во дворец Баки вошёл уже заполночь. Прошёлся по сонным коридорам, заглянул в детскую, коснувшись губами лба Джейми и отправился в спальню. Следовало извиниться перед Джеком, что он так сорвался, ничего не объяснив, что не отвечал на звонки, не в силах был говорить.  
Баки вошёл в спальню, тихо притворив дверь за собой. Джек уже спал, свернувшись калачиком и обнимая себя за левое плечо — оно иногда ныло на непогоду.  
Быстро раздевшись и приняв душ, Баки нырнул под одеяло, притянул Джека к себе, обнимая, коснулся губами сомкнутых век. Вот оно, его место, рядом с Джеком. Что Баки, что Зимний Солдат навоевался и обрёл своё невозможное счастье, которого, казалось, и не заслужил вовсе. И он теперь всё отдаст, чтобы не потерять то, за что боролся. Баки улыбнулся сквозь сон, почувствовав, что Джек, наконец, расслабился, оплёл его руками и задышал спокойнее.  
— Спи, мой король, — прошептал Баки проваливаясь в темноту.

— Седьмого марта мы летим в Нью-Йорк, — объявил Джек за завтраком. — Меня пригласили выступить в ООН как главу государства. Будем обсуждать европейские проблемы. Поделюсь опытом того, отчего у Гильбоа нет проблем с мигрантами.  
— Оттого, что у Гильбоа никогда не было заморских колоний, — сказала королева Люсинда, передвигая пальцем разноцветные таблетки на блюде. Люсинда снова была беременна, и ей назначили какое-то совершенно невероятное количество витаминов и поддерживающих препаратов. Королевский врач считал, что вторая беременность через год с небольшим после первой — это слишком большая нагрузка на организм. Люсинда так не считала, и потребовала от мужа исполнения супружеского долга, как только Джеймсу исполнился год. Забеременела она так же быстро, как и в первый раз. — А еще оттого, что программа «Мы сделаем вас свободными и равными» уже сто пятьдесят лет как отменена.  
Джек улыбнулся. Программу, о которой говорила Люсинда, придумал тогдашний канцлер. По ней Гильбоа принимала и давала равные права всем рабам. Именно этому канцлеру страна была обязана неестественному для Европы количеству чернокожего населения.  
— Нью-Йорк — это хорошо, — задумчиво протянул Баки, подкладывая в тарелку Люсинды ещё блинчиков и не слушая ее возражений. — Давно хотел показать тебе, мой король, где я жил раньше. Бруклин, конечно, давно перестроили, но какие-то знакомые сердцу черты найти можно.  
Баки старался не вспоминать о Стиве, не думать, что он как раз сейчас может быть в Нью-Йорке и нести разумное, доброе, вечное в массы одним своим видом, но встречаться с ним желания всё ещё не возникало. Роджерс был одним из тех людей, что могли подвигнуть на борьбу одним своим видом, а у Баки семья.  
— Что там с безопасностью? — спросил Баки, вытерев лицо Джеймса салфеткой. — Слишком уж много всего в последнее время свалилось на США.  
— Да, США притягивает неадекват всех мастей, как фрукты ос, — согласился Джек. — Согласно стандартным протоколам. Займешься? Это твоя прямая обязанность.  
— Мой король может во мне не сомневаться, — одними губами улыбнулся Баки. Его мысли были далеко от Гильбоа.  
Седьмое число наступило слишком рано, и хоть Баки и был полностью готов, проинструктировав гвардейцев, как тех, кого они берут с собой в качестве почетного эскорта, так и тех, кто оставался охранять дворец и королеву с принцем, на душе было неспокойно.  
— Я связался с принимающей стороной, мой король, и в очередной раз убедился, что если хочешь что-то сделать хорошо, сделай это сам. Я взял на себя смелость заменить президентский люкс на обычный пентхаус, отказался от вооруженного сопровождения. Зачем привлекать излишнее внимание? Наши люди вполне в состоянии обеспечить безопасность своего короля, да и рядом с тобой буду я, — нахмурился Баки, рассылая письма и подтверждая отказы. — Жаль, что летим не на квинджете. — Баки тяжело вздохнул и покосился на свою нежно любимую «птичку». — Он быстрее, манёвреннее и защищён лучше, но «королю не солидно прилетать на военном транспорте», — протянул он, пародируя главного советника.  
— Гильбоа не воюет, — подтвердил Джек. — Полетим королевским джетом.  
Весь полет Джек размышлял, правильно ли он сделал, наметив личный визит Стивена Гранта Роджерса на следующий день после выступления в ООН. Баки ни слова не сказал Джеку о том, когда и зачем мотался в тот день, когда Джек уже успел попрощаться с ним навсегда. Просто вернулся к ночи, обнял спящего Джека, и утром все было как обычно. Почти как обычно, потому что червячок сомнения Джека все же глодал.  
Роджерс — удивление сквозило в каждом слове ответного письма — подтвердил, что будет.  
Джек собирался столкнуть его с Баки и посмотреть на них вдвоем. Чтобы убедиться… в чем-то.  
Баки маялся от безделья. Не любил он все эти великосветские мероприятия с многочасовыми расшаркиваниями только ради того, чтобы очередная захудалая европейская страна попросила денег у более богатого соседа. Больше хотелось вернуться в номер — Баки закрыл глаза и облизал губы — и трахнуть Джека, прижав его к стеклу панорамного окна, чтобы вытравить ту самую горечь, что поселилась в глазах его короля с того самого дня, когда он мотался посмотреть на Роджерса. Но пока Баки терпел, слушая одного оратора за другим, замерев за спиной своего короля немой поддержкой.

Роджерс явился утром, в десять, как и было назначено. Довольно позднее время для визитов в Нью-Йорке — но сегодня Джек собирался устроить себе выходной и прогулку по городу.  
Охранник впустил Капитана Америка в гостиную и удалился. Джек улыбнулся Роджерсу. Чем-то тот был похож на Шепарда — статный голубоглазый блондин в слишком неприметной и плохо подобранной, слегка старомодной одежде. Джек внимательно оглядел гостя, с удивлением замечая бледный, почти выцветший след от поцелуя на его шее. Джек прекрасно знал, что Роджерс — тоже модификант, а значит, кто-то впивался в его шею не позднее, чем ранним утром. У Роджерса кто-то есть? Отлично!  
— Доброе утро, Стивен! — приветствовал гостя Джек. — Вы же не против, если я буду называть вас так? Это неофициальная встреча, можно сказать, почти семейная. Чаю, кофе?  
Роджерс, казалось, завис, разглядывая стоящего перед ним человека.  
— Баки? — прошептал он, подаваясь вперёд. — Боже мой! Баки!  
Стив шёл на эту встречу, не совсем понимая, зачем понадобился королю какой-то крошечной страны, затерянной в Европе, о существовании которой вообще мало кто знал до последнего времени, пока к власти не пришёл новый монарх. Но Стив уже отчасти привык, что его именем размахивают, словно знаменем и, если бы могли, то укладывали в чужие постели «ради мира во всем мире».  
— Баки…  
Но стоило подойти ближе, Стив понял, что ошибся. Король Гильбоа был слишком похож на Баки времён сороковых, когда под его глазами ещё не залегли густые тени плена и лабораторных экспериментов Аззано. Джонатан Бенджамин был слишком похож на Баки, до боли в сердце, до рези в глазах, но не был им.  
— Простите, Ваше Величество, — глухо сказал Стив, отступая. — Вы слишком похожи на моего погибшего друга.  
— Баки! — крикнул Джек, повернувшись к лестнице на второй этаж. — Спускайся! К тебе гость!  
— Если снова коммивояжеры Старка, то отошли их обратно — и дело с концом. Меня не волнует закупка вооружения на стороне. Как ты сам сказал, мой король, Гильбоа не воюет, — крикнул в ответ Баки, свешиваясь с лестницы и чуть не навернулся, схватившись за перила в последний момент.  
Посреди гостиной королевского пентхауса стоял Стив.  
Баки сглотнул, зажмурился, но, когда открыл глаза, Стив никуда не исчез, а всё так же стоял внизу, задрав голову, и смотрел на него.  
— Баки! — неверяще выдохнул он и в два прыжка взлетел по лестнице.  
Он обнял Баки изо всех своих дурных сил, вдыхая его запах и не веря, что это действительно Баки, его Баки Барнс, рухнувший в пропасть в сорок пятом году, который для Стива был совсем недавно, почти вчера.  
— Ну-ну, мелкий, — хрипло сказал Баки, похлопав Стива по спине. — Силы в тебе прибавилось, а вот дурь осталась та же. Да живой я, живой. Пойдём вниз, неправильно оставлять в неведении моего короля, а то напридумывали себе что-нибудь, а мне потом мучайся, разбираясь, где я успел облажаться. Пойдём.  
Стив вцепился в Баки, не отпуская, чувствуя, как глаза жгут слезы, которые так и не пришли тогда, когда Баки погиб. От Баки пахло гелем для душа и пеной для бритья, у него были широченные плечи и волосы, собранные в длинный хвост, он был таким же широким и высоким, как сам Стив, но это был Баки, его Баки!  
Джек стоял внизу и смотрел, как Стив Роджерс, Капитан Америка, плачет на плече Баки Барнса, и думал, что даже если самого Джека эта встреча оставит в одиночестве, пригласить Роджерса было правильно. Они слишком многое значат друг для друга, эти двое. В конце концов, они прожили вместе целую жизнь, до самой смерти, а с Джеком Баки был всего три года.  
Баки стоял и чувствовал, что и его накрывает. Тогда, ещё будучи Артуром, и только начав вспоминать самого себя, он узнал о смерти Стива и чуть не умер сам, второй раз рухнув в ледяную пропасть. Он запретил себе думать о старом друге, запрятал воспоминания о нём слишком глубоко, чтобы не раскалываться на куски каждый раз, как брал в руки чашку с изображением яркого капитанского щита на боку. И эти так и не пролитые слезы наконец нашли выход. Он сжал Стива сильнее, уткнулся носом в его плечо и отпустил всю горечь, отчаяние и боль. Он чувствовал, что впервые за очень долгое время действительно свободен и счастлив.  
Баки оторвался от плеча Стива и глянул вниз на Джека, одними губами прошептав:  
— Спасибо.  
Джек печально улыбнулся ему и отошел к окну. Оно выходило на Центральный парк, и Джек любовался видами Нью-Йорка, его небоскребами и озером в парке, океаном, спрятавшимся за домами. Джек видел, как много Шайло перенял у этого города, и пытался заставить себя думать о делах государства. Завтра он вернется в Шайло, скорее всего, один. Больно будет, конечно, долго, но потом пройдет. Скоро годовщина смерти отца, на эту дату назначено открытие музея новейшей истории Гильбоа, Джек будет присутствовать. У него есть сын, который только позавчера сделал первые шаги. Люсинда носит дочь. У него есть племянница — милая Лили с золотыми локонами и мамиными глазами, смешливая и любящая кошек. Джек вернется домой, и будет смотреть, как играют дети. Будет рисовать для Лили котов. Может быть, уговорит Мишель и Давида завести для девочки кошку. Или нет! Джек сам ее подарит! Королевский подарок — Мишель не посмеет возразить. А детям нужны животные. И Джеймсу кто-то нужен. Но пока Джеймс не проявлял особого интереса к отдельным представителям животного мира.  
Джек обернулся, чтобы вызывать секретаря. Пусть подготовит выжимку по породистым кошкам, а Джек выберет. Кошка из Америки — почему бы и нет?  
Баки поцеловав Стива в лоб и спустился, увлекая его за собой.  
На Джека было страшно смотреть. Баки закатил глаза, прекрасно поняв, что тот себе уже успел напредставлять, а поэтому отпустил руку Стива и, подойдя к своему королю, поцеловал его, вкладывая в этот поцелуй всю свою любовь.  
— Сердце моё, — прошептал он так, чтобы слышал только Джек, а потом добавил громче. — Хочу представить тебе моего друга. Мой король, знакомься, это Стив Роджерс. Стив, хочу представить тебе человека, без которого не представляю себе жизни. Мой Джек.  
Стив стоял, как громом поражённый. Только что он обрел своего Баки, единственного во всём мире человека, чьей смерти так и не смог себе простить, и снова его терял. Иррациональная ревность поднялась в груди, затмевая всё светлое, что всколыхнула эта встреча, но тут так некстати вспомнились слова такого же важного для него человека, каким был король Гильбоа Джонатан Бенджамин для Баки: «Не желай, Роджерс, другим того, чего не пожелал бы себе».  
Его Баки был, похоже, счастлив, и с этим придётся смириться.  
Джек почувствовал, что у него подкашиваются ноги. Он вцепился в Баки, чтобы не упасть. Значит, Баки все же выбрал?! И выбрал его, Джека?!  
Джек смотрел на Баки сухо блестящими глазами и не мог поверить. Потом перевел взгляд на Роджерса, вспомнил метку на его шее и торжествующе улыбнулся. Баки — его! Только его! Америке придется просто принять это.  
— Приятно познакомиться, — Стив улыбнулся через силу, протягивая Джеку руку.  
Он смотрел на короля Джека — подумать только, и это в двадцать первом-то веке! — и не мог понять, почему Баки выбрал именно его, что их сплотило настолько, что этот Джек решился пожертвовать их отношениями, лишь бы Баки встретился с ним. Стив видел это во взгляде: отчаянном, больном, но твёрдом. Джек хотел дать Баки лучшее, и только за это стоило его уважать. Да и сам Баки смотрел на Джека так, что Стив ощущал себя лишним и совершенно незначительным во всей этой истории. Столько нежности было в совершенно целомудренных прикосновениях, что они смотрелись до невозможного интимными. Стив хотел, чтобы Баки был жив и счастлив. Он жив и, вроде бы, на жизнь не жалуется. А значит, главные условия самого сокровенного желания выполнены.  
— Я думаю, — Джек стоял, опираясь на Баки, — нам троим есть, о чем поговорить, верно? У каждого из нас есть своя история. Но потом — Баки, ты обещал мне прогулку по Нью-Йорку!

— Вот объясни мне, Роджерс, какого хрена? — Брок попинал сумку с вещами, в очередной раз обошел до неприличия роскошные гостевые апартаменты в королевском дворце Гильбоа. — Тебе встрялся Барнс — вот и ехал бы к нему сам. Воссоединение любящих, бля, сердец!  
— Брок, — Стив потёр переносицу. — Сколько тебе объяснять, что у нас с Баки никогда ничего не было? И мог бы ты перестать ругаться хотя бы здесь? Всё же королевский дворец, а ты ведёшь себя, как на плацу.  
— На плацу ругаться не позволяет устав, — огрызнулся Брок. — Да и вообще, я в гробу видал всю эту шагистику. Роджерс, вынь голову из задницы! Этот местный королек, я слышал, сам боевой офицер. Поверь, ты не захочешь слышать, как он ругается!  
Джек вошел в гостевые апартаменты, где разместили американцев, без стука. Баки с капризным по случаю непогоды Джейми на руках шел за ним. Когда у Джейми бывало плохое настроение или что-то болело, он успокаивался только на руках отца или Баки.  
— Я не ругаюсь, мистер Рамлоу, — улыбнулся Джек. — Королевское воспитание, сами понимаете. Добрый день, рад, что вы благополучно добрались.  
Баки улыбнулся, укачивая на руках ребёнка, и поздоровался кивком головы.  
Ему было очень интересно посмотреть на того, кого выбрал Стив, и тот его несказанно удивил. Стиви, краснеющий под внимательным взглядом агента Картер, не имел ничего общего со Стивеном Роджерсом из двадцать первого века, но того, что рядом с ним окажется настолько тёртый жизнью смурной вояка, Баки совершенно не ожидал.  
Он рассматривал Брока Рамлоу и не понимал. Но у Стива была своя голова на плечах.  
— Не любите ходить в гости, мистер Рамлоу? — по-особому улыбнулся Баки.  
— Не люблю, когда меня зовут в гости с невнятными целями, — Рамлоу внимательно оглядывал Баки. — Какое мы с Роджерсом имеем отношение к годовщине коронации в Гильбоа?  
Джек пожал плечами, глядя, как Роджерс подходит к Баки с Джеймсом, осторожно останавливается в шаге от них и напряженно смотрит на мальчика. Джейми, который хмурился весь день, улыбнулся, протянул к Роджерсу ручку и звонко сказал:  
— Дя!  
Джек улыбнулся сыну и повернулся к Рамлоу.  
— Просто подходящий предлог. Мистер Рамлоу, я читал ваше досье. Вы лучший командир ударной группы за последние восемь лет. Да, я знаю, ЩИТ, секретность, вот это вот все… Я хочу предложить вам должность инструктора особого спецотряда разведки армии Гильбоа. Пока на три месяца. — Джек повернулся к Роджерсу. — А вам, Стив, я предлагаю принять участие в первом в Гильбоа параде гордости. Я, к сожалению, не могу этого сделать, но это очень важный праздник для всей страны.  
Стив улыбался, глядя на Баки с малышом на руках. Настолько домашним и расслабленным выглядел его друг во дворце, что сразу становилось понятно: он дома. Стив даже не обратил внимания на то что говорил Джек, лишь краем сознания отмечая предложенное.  
— С хуя ли? — возмутился Брок. — Чего ради Роджерсу вставать во главе вашей «армии пидорасов»? Не для того личная жизнь называется личной, чтобы трепать ею на каждом углу.  
— Брок, — Стив поморщился и обернулся к Джеку. — Но и правда, почему я?  
— Потому что предыдущее правление было гомофобным, — начал объяснять Джек. — Во главе Прайда пойдет преподобный Сэмуэлс. Прайд начнется с его проповеди о том, что «Бог есть любовь». Гильбоа — очень религиозная страна. Авторитет Капитана Америка здесь не так весом, как в США, но он все же есть. Мне важно показать моим военным, что мужественность не зависит от ориентации. Я не могу поставить во главе прайда Артура Стуруа — это опасно для него и опасно для королевской семьи. Но я могу попросить об этом его друга.  
Брок поморщился, но глянув на самоотверженное лицо Стива, лишь закатил глаза.  
— Ты уже готов запрыгнуть на баррикаду, да? Роджерс, вроде взрослый, а мозгов, как у ребёнка, управлять тобой плёвое дело.  
— Откровенно говоря, мистер Рамлоу, — сказал Джек, — меня больше волнует, примите ли мое предложение вы. Прайд — внутреннее дело Гильбоа, и, если Капитан Америка откажется к нему присоединиться, я не удивлюсь. Такой демонстративный каминг-аут… — Джек сделал паузу. — Если вы не открылись в США, было бы странно, если бы вы сделали это здесь. У всех есть причины хранить свои тайны.  
— О каких тайнах может идти речь, когда трахаешь национальное достояние? — оскалился Рамлоу.  
— Брок! — Стив подавился воздухом, глянув на хитро сверкающего глазами Баки.  
— Я уже дохуя лет Брок! — отмахнулся тот. — Наша с Роджерсом личная жизнь уже давно проходит под прицелом камер. Всегда найдётся ушлый журналюга, мечтающий покопаться в трусах героя Америки и очень не вовремя влезающий в спальню.  
Стив покраснел, отводя взгляд.  
— Есть разница между тем, что говорит желтая пресса, и открытым каминг-аутом, — серьезно сказал Джек. — Поверьте, я знаю. Мистер Рамлоу, вы ведь так мне и не ответили.  
— Брок? — Стив нахмурился.  
— ЩИТ мне отпусков должен лет за пятнадцать, так что почему нет? А за три месяца Роджерс наиграется со своим Баки и перестанет вздыхать по углам, изображая сиротку.  
— Брок!  
— Да-да, Роджерс, я охуенен и всё такое, но подзаебался смотреть на твою постную рожу.  
— Вот и разобрались, — Баки качнул головой и, подойдя к Джеку, коснулся его руки своей ладонью. — Пойду Джейми уложу. И узнаю, как Люсинда, ей нездоровится сегодня.  
— Я рад, что вы согласились, мистер Рамлоу, — сказал Джек. — Жду вас на скромном семейном обеде через час. — Он взял сонного сына из рук Баки. — Я сам его уложу.  
Джек и Баки ушли. Брок смотрел им вслед.  
— Развелось боевых пидорасов, — буркнул он. — Роджерс, я серьезно: в жопу местный Прайд. Если тебе неймется, в мае на нью-йоркский сходим. Здесь за такое и пулей могут обрадовать. Я узнавал.  
— Тогда тем более я должен быть. Как раз ты и должен меня понять, Брок, — Стив взял его ладони в свои, поднёс к губам. — После всего, через что мы прошли, чтобы быть вместе, разве это не самый удачный случай показать, что любовь не имеет пола?  
Брок закатил глаза.  
— Этот местный королек вертит всеми как хочет, — сказал он. — Мной, тобой, твоим драгоценным Баки! Слушай, а этот ребенок — он вообще чей? Король-пидорас, может, он вообще не по бабам? Нет, ты подумай только — я же даже не спросил, сколько он собирается мне платить! Просто согласился!  
— Да какая разница до чужой семьи? Баки рассказал, что король женат, — Стив смотрел Броку прямо в глаза. — Я люблю тебя и хочу, чтобы все знали, что ты мой, только мой, понимаешь?  
— И что, ради этого ты собираешься вертеть жопой на площадях? — оскалился Брок. — Чтобы каждый мог эту самую жопу полапать?  
— Нет, — Стив подошёл к ещё не разобранным чемоданам, что-то достал, зажав в кулаке и вернулся. — Брок, я хочу, чтобы между нами больше ничего не стояло. Чтобы мы всю жизнь провели вместе, как единое целое, — он вытянул ладонь вперёд и разжал. Парные кольца из белого золота блеснули в свете ламп. — Ты согласен?  
Брок долго стоял и смотрел на ладонь Роджерса. Переводил взгляд на его серьезное лицо и снова пялился на кольца. Было видно, что он с трудом удерживается от того, чтобы материться вслух.  
— Ррромантик! — прорычал он и добавил: — Мы больше не сможем работать вместе. А я не хочу уходить из ЩИТа. Даже ради твоей прекрасной жопы, Роджерс, я не брошу своих ребят. — Он помолчал и сказал: — В этой ебаной Гильбоа нас даже обвенчают, я думаю. Блядь, Роджерс, ты будешь в белом! — Он оскалился. — Я согласен, если ты устроишь так, чтобы моим шафером был местный король. И никакого, нахуй, Прайда!

Баки подошёл к Джеку со спины, обнял, утыкаясь носом в затылок, прижался и принялся расстёгивать пуговицы пиджака.  
— Всё хорошо в том, что ты король, но одежда у тебя неудобная, — мурлыкнул он, стягивая пиджак и откидывая его в сторону. За ним полетели и галстук с рубашкой. — Пока до тела доберёшься, семь потов сойдёт.  
Баки чуть отстранился, огладил прямую спину своего короля, коснулся губами шейных позвонков, лопаток. Расстегнул звякнувшую пряжку ремня и стянул брюки. Баки немного кривил душой. Ему нравилось раздевать Джека, разворачивать, как рождественский подарок, лишая яркой изысканной обёртки, оставляя только настоящее, к чему имел доступ только он один.  
— Зато ты давно не надевал тактический костюм, — укорил Джек. — Понимаю, повода нет, но ты в нем великолепен.  
Он откинул голову Баки на плечо и позволил ласкать себя. Джек устал, но не настолько, чтобы просто лечь и уснуть. Хотя в начале правления случались и такие ночи, когда он просто засыпал, обняв Баки.  
У Джека в голове все еще вертелись дела. Страна требовала неустанных забот. Но по уговору с Баки, после того как за ними вечерами запиралась крепкая дубовая дверь королевской спальни, ни о каких делах Гильбоа они не говорили. День — дню. Ночь принадлежала только им.  
Баки целовал, гладил Джека, наслаждаясь твёрдостью здорового мужского тела, вдыхал его запах. Подхватив Джека на руки, он уронил его на постель и отстранился, быстро раздеваясь и в то же время любуясь своим королём. Всё в Джеке было прекрасно: от алых призывно приоткрытых губ, твёрдых горошин сосков, крепкого, налившегося желанием члена, до подрагивающих в предвкушении лодыжек. Баки поймал ногу Джека, коснулся губами косточки рядом со ступнёй, провёл ладонями по икрам, поцеловал сначала под одним коленом, потом под другим, подхватил под бёдра, дёргая на себя.  
— Люблю тебя, мой король, — выдохнул он и взял в рот член Джека сразу на всю длину, пропуская в глотку.  
Джек захлебнулся стоном. Баки, его Баки… Джек принадлежал ему, как никому и никогда, и эта принадлежность не приедалась. То, насколько Баки силен, всякий раз возбуждало Джека, как в первый раз.  
В этой позе, когда Баки держал половину веса Джека просто на руках, Джек не мог двинуться и только принимал ласку.  
— Трахни меня, — велел он. — Твой король приказывает.  
Баки рывком перевернул Джека, укладывая его на живот, коснулся ладонями ягодиц, чуть сдавливая, разводя в сторону. Застонал отчаянно, жарко дыхнув на кольцо сжавшихся мышц, лизнул от поджавшихся яиц до самого копчика.  
Растягивая Джека, подготавливая его для себя, Баки плыл, плавился, лаская, оглаживая бархатистые стенки языком, вылизывал. От стонов Джека, от того, как дрожали его бёдра, Баки рвало крышу, но он сдерживался из последних сил, чтобы не вогнать сразу на полную.  
Джек вскрикнул от удовольствия, чувствуя, как Баки протискивается в него со своей всегдашней неостановимостью и неотвратимостью. Он обожал это ощущение раскрытости, натянутости, обожал, когда Баки накрывал его собой и трахал. В голове не оставалось ни одной мысли, дыхание выбивалось из груди вскриками. Джек лежал, придавленный тяжестью Баки, и не мог даже подмахивать. Только смиренно принимать. Ему в голос хотелось орать от этого.  
Баки накрыл ладони Джека своими, переплёл пальцы, делая несколько неглубоких толчков и вошёл на всю длину, проезжаясь по простате, заполняя собой до краёв. Замер, переводя дыхание.  
Он любил трахать Джека, любил сам принадлежать, быть рядом, засыпать и просыпаться, проводить каждую минуту. Баки любил Джека всем своим существом, как не мог бы полюбить никого другого.  
Джек долго, громко застонал, выгибаясь в полном глубоком оргазме и обмяк. Иногда он засыпал сразу после, и тогда Баки обтирал его, уже спящего, и ложился рядом.  
Баки отстал от Джека ровно на три толчка, втиснулся как мог глубоко и замер — Джек это очень любил. Потом лег сверху, опираясь на локти, чтобы не мешать Джеку дышать.  
— Одеялко… — пробормотал Джек. — Обожаю.  
Баки поцеловал его в загривок, потёрся щекой, тихо урча, будто бы стараясь оставить на Джеке свой запах, пометить его в тысячный раз.  
— Почему ты мне тогда не сказал? — тихо спросил Джек. — Я думал, ты уже не вернешься. Ты даже не попрощался.  
Баки откатился в сторону, лёг на спину, устраивая Джека у себя на груди, так чтобы видеть его глаза.  
— Стив всегда был для меня кем-то большим чем друг, брат, чем я сам. Он всю жизнь болел, и я боялся оставить его хоть на секунду. Казалось, уйди я, и он зачахнет, погибнет, как прихотливый тропический цветок. Но потом меня призвали. Война — это грязное дело, уж тебе ли не знать, мой король. А Стив будто бы специально рвался на фронт. Хотя какой толк от такого солдата, если он во время переправки на фронт загнётся, — Баки тяжело вздохнул. — И я не переставал благодарить Бога за то, что ему постоянно отказывали. Потом мой полк попал в плен, и спасать нас пришёл Стив Роджерс, огромный, сильный, как десяток грузчиков, и совершенно здоровый. Но в нём было столько от того доходяги Стиви, что я продолжил его опекать, соваться во все дыры, лишь бы ему голову не откусили по самые плечи. За него я и умер, — Баки сглотнул, чувствуя, как горечь прокатилась по горлу, оседая где-то в груди. — Когда я начал вспоминать, то надеялся, что он прожил долгую, счастливую, а главное, мирную жизнь. Но Стив умер. Глупо разбился где-то во льдах в том же году, что и я, — Баки замолчал, смаргивая так и не подступившие слёзы.  
— Он спас все крупные города Америки, — тихо сказал Джек. — Я читал. Так что совсем не глупо. Не все же герои похожи на Шепарда, понимаешь?  
— Понимаю, и в то же время не могу понять, мой король. Когда я узнал, что он жив, на меня как помутнение нашло. Мне надо было его увидеть, чтобы поверить, что это точно он. Сам не помню, как добрался до джета, до Нью-Йорка, очнулся, только следуя за ним по пятам. И понял, что он снова воюет, рвёт рубаху на груди за чужие идеалы. А это уже давно не моё. С тех пор, как ты сделал меня своим, мне не требуется больше никто. За Стива есть теперь кому сражаться, а у меня есть семья — самые главные люди на свете. И ни Стив, ни кто бы то ни было этого изменить не смогут.  
Джек запустил руку в распущенные волосы Баки. Такие тяжелые, шелковистые. Баки так и не стал стричься, но научился заплетать тугую косу, так что, если смотреть на него спереди, казалось, что у него аккуратная прилизанная прическа в стиле тридцатых.  
— Я думал, ты вернешься к нему, — признался Джек. — Ты никогда не говорил, кто вы друг другу, но кружка со щитом была первым, что ты купил. Уже тогда начал вспоминать, да?  
— Между нами никогда ничего не было, — Баки потёрся щекой о руку Джека. — Да и не могло быть. Мы были чёртовыми близнецами из Бруклина. Всегда вместе, но ему было не до любви, а я никогда не смотрел в сторону мужчин, чтобы испытывать к Стиву такие чувства. Вот смешливые дамочки — другое дело, — Баки присвистнул. — Баки Барнс был парень что надо, пользовался спросом, но всегда таскал с собой страшненького «младшего брата». А щит… Не знаю, я не помнил ничего, когда купил кружку, но взглядом сразу прикипел именно к ней.  
— Просто… — Джек оплел Баки, как сонный осьминог. — Ориентация не берется ниоткуда, Баки. Я вот с детства влюблялся в мальчишек. С девочками просто играл. Но ты же католик, верно? Ты, наверное, просто не позволял себе думать в эту сторону. Вряд ли это я такой особенный, что смог совратить совершенного натурала.  
— Всё может быть, — хмыкнул Баки. — Но со Стивом у нас никогда не было ничего. — Баки серьёзно посмотрел в глаза Джека. — Я никогда никого не любил. Ты для меня особенный, мой король. Единственный в своём роде.

The End

14.12.2017 — 23.12.2017

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [О дивный новый мир](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16073108) by [fandom Stan and Barnes (fandom_All_Avengers)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_All_Avengers/pseuds/fandom%20Stan%20and%20Barnes), [LuckyMary](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuckyMary/pseuds/LuckyMary), [PalePaleFire](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PalePaleFire/pseuds/PalePaleFire)




End file.
